


Extra Curricular Activities

by Gloryofluv



Series: Mayhem, Magic, and Demons, Oh My! [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dating, F/M, Fame, Fan Club, Jealousy, Multi, Oblivious, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Unwanted attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 88,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: RAD has become a bit cluttered with a fan club of someone due to the recent piece in the paper. What happens when Sami is completely against the value of such a status? Can flirting be taken sincerely or with a grain of salt? Will she even notice?!One demon to wait.One to fuss.One to fantasize.One to fight.One to instigate.One to pine.One to sneer.And one to curiously see.
Series: Mayhem, Magic, and Demons, Oh My! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176482
Comments: 65
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m going to do a crackfic. It’s going to be funny and absurd, but lots of fun. This is based on before MC leaves the first time, but of course, some of the more blatant scenes in the storyline are obscure. This MC is a lil unconfident, nerdy, and awkward when it comes to attention.

It was midday at RAD, and the cafeteria was busy with life. A single human sat at the table by the window and hid among her wavy hair. She didn’t like school per se for the social aspect. Her experiences back in high school were rough and discouraging. So, she kept to herself unless one of her enlisted demons caught up with her.

Sami was flipping through the paper and saw the piece about human girls and their different obsessions. She didn’t bother. It was trash. Not that she was rude about a solid piece of writing, but likely it was based on obscure details on what’s popular among humans. She wasn’t normal.

She set it in her bag and began to eat her fries before Beelzebub slid on the bench across from her with his massive tray of burgers. “Hey, Sami,” he beamed.

“Oh, Beel, how’s class been?” 

He nodded and chewed on a bite of a burger. “Good, we have the next one together,” he said.

Sami hummed and put her hair in a ponytail. “I’ll be glad when today is over. I have so much studying to do, and I still want to finish my book.”

“I can help,” Beel suggested with a nod.

“I don’t want to stop you from training,” Sami declared as she bit her lower lip.

Beel cleared his throat and was looking to say something to add before someone jostled the woman. She rubbed her arm and glared over at the intruder.

“Hey, hey, how are you doing, Sami?” Mammon grinned as he wrapped his arm around her.

Sami grimaced and puffed. “I was doing alright before you struck me.”

He laughed and nudged her again. “You love me. Everyone loves the great Mammon!”

“Sometimes,” Sami sighed.

“Did you want to study later?” Beel asked with a tilt to his head.

Sami smiled and nodded. “Alright, it’s a date,” she beamed.

Beel grinned and bit into another one of his burgers. “Yeah.”

“Oi! Wait, I need to study too,” Mammon huffed.

Satan slid down next to Beel and set a book on the table. He nudged it to Sami and pointed. “That’s the demon romance novel I was saying was trash. You should read it.”

“Oh, so I trade you Jane Austen, and you give me trash?” She puffed and adjusted on her seat.

“It’s your kind of trash,” Satan grinned.

Sami begrudgingly grabbed it and stuffed it in her bag. “Fine, I’ll check it out.”

Mammon was shoved over, and Asmo puffed while sitting down. “Sami, why didn’t you wait for me!”

“I saw you were talking to your Fanclub, Asmo. You know I don’t like those things,” she declared and twitched her nose.

Asmo played with her hair and sighed. “Yes, but they’re so important for your image! Imagine not paying attention to a whole group of people dedicated to you.”

“I’d rather not,” Sami grumbled and twitched her nose.

Satan smirked and rolled his eyes. “Yes, who wants people trying to kiss and adore you, right?”

Sami’s cheeks tinted just a little as she looked down at her tray. “Right.”

“It’s alright, Sami, I won’t let them bother you,” Beel declared.

She glanced up at him with a smile. “I don’t have fans, but thank you, Beel.”

“You could with your skin, oh and your eyes, and your beautiful chest. Remember that bra I told you to buy? It looked beautiful on you! I wanted to just play with it,” Asmo gushed and stroked her hair.

“I truly hope you aren’t discussing Sami’s undergarments at lunch, Asmodeus,” a deep voice interrupted his rant.

Sami’s cheeks filled with color as she ducked her head. “Good afternoon, Lucifer,” she murmured.

She was mortified. How does he always catch her like this? Especially after last week. All she did was gasp and walk away while her face resembled a furnace. Well, ran away. To the kitchen. Ugh.

He ducked down as Asmo pulled away. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind cooking this evening for me. I have several meetings, and they might run long. I was going to text you, but I saw an opportunity here,” he voiced.

Sami swallowed and turned to him with a smile despite her blush. “Of course. I will get my studying done beforehand.”

“Always pragmatic and kind, thank you. Don’t let me down,” he said and touched her shoulder.

Sami rocked her head. “I won’t.”

With that, he was gone from her space and walked off. She puffed and turned back to the table. Satan rolled his eyes, but Asmo grinned. “So, what happened that you’re tongue-tied around Lucifer?”

“Nothing, it was nothing,” Sami grumbled and took a bite of her burger.

“Nothing, my ass,” Satan voiced.

Sami rubbed the side of her neck and shook her head. “It was nothing.”

“It was something because you’re blushing like a virgin when Lucifer is around,” Asmo puffed.

“Belphie said Sami walked in on Lucifer in the bathroom,” Beel hummed and ate some fries.

“Beel! That was a secret!” Sami hissed.

“How did he know?” Satan scowled.

Beel shrugged and sipped his drink. “Belphie was in the kitchen when she came in upset.”

“Oh, I need details!” Asmo grabbed at her arm. “Was he naked? Was he in the bathtub? Was he in nothing but a towel?”

Sami groaned and pulled her arm away before shielding her face from him. “It was late, he was in a bath, and no, I didn’t see anything. I didn’t notice he was in there until he kindly asked me to lock the door on the way out. I was mortified.”

“He actually let you sit down and do your business before letting you know he was there? What did you actually see that you’re blushing so madly?” Satan laughed as he shook his head.

Sami puffed as her cheeks continued to burn. “Nothing r-rated. Just, I’ve never seen Lucifer without clothing from the neck down,  _ and _ I was so tired I didn’t know he was in there. I had just binged a new book on the Devildom that Lord Diavolo recommended.”

“Mm, he is quite handsome,” Asmo hummed. “He’s too prudent to show off like that.”

“Just, stop, it’s a dead subject,” Sami puffed.

“This is a stupid subject anyway,” Mammon grumbled.

Something slid on top of Sami’s head, and she reached up to touch, ears? Glancing back, Solomon was standing there with a smile. “Hello, Sami, I just found them for Simeon’s cat tea party next Saturday,” he declared.

Sami laughed and touched the ears on the headband. “Oh, these are nice. Who did you convince to send them? Another admirer?” she teased and took them off to see brown cat ears with pink inners.

“Something like that,” he chuckled. “Those are yours. I know you were looking for some yesterday.”

“Oh, thank you, Solomon. Now I can just,” she stopped when he offered the tail with a clip. “Oh, all set, I suppose,” Sami laughed.

“I got one for everyone, so don’t feel too bad about it. As long as you bring the sandwiches, I think we’re set,” he nodded.

“No problem there,” Sami agreed.

Solomon cleared his throat and waved. “I’m going to go eat with Luke and Simeon. Goodbye, everyone,” he smiled and walked back toward the angels.

Sami turned around and snorted. “He’s so weird.”

Beel smiled and nodded. “Those ears look nice.”

Sami pulled out her rubberband and shook out her hair. “You think so? I’ve never been to a cat tea party, but Luke said it was so cute.”

Satan’s brow was sunk as his lips were tight. “A cat tea party. You’re going to dress like that? With cat ears?”

Sami tilted her head and shrugged. “Well, yeah. It’s not cute?”

Asmo sighed and caressed her curls. “You’re so cute. So unbelievably cute. You should wear them the rest of the day.”

“I think it sounds dumb, and you should just hang out with us,” Mammon snapped.

She pouted and glanced over at him. “Don’t be mean. Simeon and Luke are kind and a bit different. I like that.”

Satan cleared his throat. “Sami, they look good on you.”

Sami beamed and rocked her head. “Thank you, Satan.”

“He matched your hair color, and it looks so adorable. I just want to cuddle you!” Asmo exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her.

“Stop that!” Mammon snapped and nudged Asmo.

The bell rang, and Sara sighed before stuffing her tail in her bag. “Well, time to get going.”

* * *

She had been wearing her cat ears all day. Why? Well, every time she tried to put them away, Asmo would shove them right back on her head. So, they stayed. Sami wasn’t sure why and Satan wouldn’t give her a clear answer when they walked home together.

So after the studying had been complete and she was cooking alone in the kitchen, she was dancing to the radio station the Devildom had. The music was mostly rock or pop, and she didn’t really understand most of it, but it had a good beat.

She liked cooking. It was a fun task, and learning the recipes of the Devildom was challenging. Sami liked challenges, and the proof was in the task she took on this year with the brothers. Rooting out problems. Helping others, and all around, just making sure everyone was happy. Those were things she was good at.

“Is dinner almost ready?” 

Sami jerked and turned to see Levi standing there with a tint to his cheeks. “Oh, yes, Levi,” she smiled.

“Okay,” he mumbled and left the kitchen.

She cocked her head and went back to stirring the pot. Sami didn’t mind the brothers and their oddities. They all were so friendly and kind to her now. It wasn’t easy getting there, but now it was great. 

A gloved hand reached for the other spoon next to her, and she pivoted swiftly. Lucifer was standing in her space. This demon definitely towered over her short frame. He took the spoon to his mouth and nodded. “By the recipe, excellent,” he said.

“Thank you,” she murmured as her cheeks lit up.

He arched an eyebrow and delivered the spoon now covered in sauce in front of her face. “Have you tried your own cooking yet?”

Sami swallowed and nodded. “Earlier.”

“It only gets better with time,” he smirked.

Sami took the offered spoon to her lips and tasted it. “Very good,” she said.

Lucifer set down the spoon and rocked his head. “You had best get your pasta drained,” he voiced.

Sami turned around and reached for the pot with a towel. She maneuvered around him to the sink and tossed the pasta in the strainer. 

“Don’t forget the salt,” he reminded her.

She tossed the pasta with butter and salt before turning off the stove. She always felt like he was setting out these hoops for her to jump through. That’s likely why his brothers listened. Sami wasn’t stupid; she knew if it wasn’t a life-threatening difference, why not listen to one who knew best.

“Good, now prep it,” Lucifer ordered.

Bowls, both for sauce and pasta, she had set out, and the other items were ready. He stood there watching like a statue as she bustled around. Sami wasn’t paying attention and must have tripped on Lucifer’s shoe because she almost fell to the floor. Almost. Lucifer caught her.

“Be careful. You could get hurt,” he said with the hint of a grin.

“I’m sorry,” Sami tried for a smile.

He righted her on her feet and arched an eyebrow. “Is there something you wanted to talk about? Asmo said you had something on your mind.”

Sami shook her head and adjusted the sweeter Levi lent her. “No, I don’t think so. Nope,” she murmured and looked away from him. Suddenly she felt more naked in that sweater and shorts than anything else.

Lucifer touched Sami’s shoulder and sighed. “Well, I suppose he’s looking for gossip.”

“Let me just go get dinner served,” Sami voiced and attempted to move from his space.

Lucifer, however, wouldn’t release her with that. He tilted his head and hummed. “Lord Diavolo was wondering how you’re doing after everything. I told him I would have a discussion with you tonight. After dinner, let’s go to my study and lay bare the issue.”

Sami licked her lips and nodded. “Alright.”

“Excellent, I expect a thorough investigation, Sami. Your comfort and satisfaction are of the utmost importance with this experience,” Lucifer smiled as his gloved hand touched her cheek.

She pulled from him and turned to the counter to hide the horrible blush building over her entire face. “Of course, now, let me just get dinner served,” she murmured. This fucking demon. God, she felt like such a bumbling schoolgirl. 

* * *

**That night in the sitting room…**

“So, you think any of it in the paper is true? It was written anonymously,” Asmo questioned while painting his nails.

Satan rolled his eyes. “Whoever wrote it has been watching Sami too much. However, she doesn’t have an obsession with demons. She likes just us. Also, the exaggeration of her skin tasting like the best dessert you’ve ever had because of what she eats. Someone wasn’t doing her any favors,” Satan explained as he set down his book.

Beel scrunched his nose as he set down his herbology guide. “Who would write something like that? Sami says she doesn’t like that kind of attention.”

Belphie groaned and rubbed his eyes as he rested against Beel. “Someone who wants her attention, Beel.”

“Or someone who wants to get her noticed. I’m going to investigate who’s been spying on Sami. She doesn’t always touch her hair when she’s flirting,” Satan grumbled.

“Oh, how do you know? Does she flirt with you?” Asmo teased with a smirk.

“Yeah, of course, she does,” Satan retorted.

“Oh, really? She doesn’t think you’re just nice? I have to actually tell her how sexy she is for me to get a reaction,” Asmo mused.

“She knows,” Satan groaned.

Asmo laughed and sighed. “Oh, she’s so painfully obvious with Lucifer. That poor little human. He’ll never say anything to her about his interests either. Maybe I should get her to dress in something sexy tomorrow when we go to Lord Diavolo’s for that garden party thing.”

“She’s not painfully obvious with Lucifer,” Satan growled with a scowl. “She’s just embarrassed. Sami gets embarrassed easily.”

“Oh, is that why you like her, Satan? She doesn’t hide her feelings like you?” Asmo baited with a grin.

Satan puffed and narrowed his eyes further. “You watch, I’ll show you that she prefers me over Lucifer.”

“I think Beel has a better chance than you,” Asmo sighed. “At least she lets him toss her about when she’s supporting his training.”

Beel cleared his throat and tilted his head. “You think so, Asmo? Does she like me?”

Asmo laughed and blew on his fingers. “Oh, Beel, she adores you. She’s just never going to say something unless you do.”

“You’re such a liar, Asmo,” Satan snapped.

“No, it’s true! When I was chatting with her about her previous experience, which she was blushing so cutely about, she revealed it to me. She’s been told she’s not pretty by several guys she’s asked out and now refuses to make the first move! It’s rather adorable and sexy that a human who lives around us thinks none of us want more.”

Belphie hummed. “Too much work for me. I’d rather her just curl up for a nap with her.”

There were steps in the hall, and they turned to see Sami walk inside. “Hey, guys, I’m just going to head to bed. Lucifer kept me longer than I expected, and I have tons of stuff to do tomorrow before the party,” she yawned and shifted in her sweater.

“Good night, beautiful Sami,” Asmo waved. “I have something for you to wear for the party.”

Sami beamed and shifted on her feet. “Thank you, Asmo. You’re so stylish. I know it will look great.”

“Are we still going to the park on Sunday?” Satan asked.

Sami beamed and nodded. “Of course, I love reading in the park.”

“And running in the morning?” Beel questioned.

“On my definite list, Beel. I have to try to lose some of this squish,” she laughed and pinched her curvy thigh.

“You look nice either way,” Beel smiled.

Sami’s cheeks tinted as she twirled a curl in her fingers. “Thank you, Beel.”

“You are pretty attractive,” Belphie yawned. “For a human.”

Sami giggled and shook her head. “Good night, guys,” she left the entrance, and her footsteps were heard making her way to her room.

“See, the writer was right,” Asmo smirked before starting to paint his toes.

Satan puffed and crossed his arms. “Well, I’m going to get her to tell me.”

“Good luck,” Belphie snorted and stood up to stretch. “I’m going to bed.”

The conversation tapered after that. However, Satan looked quite perturbed for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Sami stopped and bent over, breathing heavily. Beel’s workouts were insane for a human, but she did try to keep up. She straightened her tank top and shorts before standing. Man, she was out of shape for sure, but this was killer.

Beel was running in place and smiled.  “Did you want me to carry you again? It’s better for me to have the added weight,” Beel suggested before he stopped.

Sami bobbed her head and puffed. “Alright, if it will help you.”

He kneeled and let her wrap her arms around his shoulders. Sami gripped him, and Beel stood, gripping her legs in a delicate hold as he hoisted her. The demon never wavered, complained, or whined about her not being able to keep up.

She just caught her breath as he began to speed up again. Sami enjoyed these mornings with Beel regardless of her poor stamina. He motivated her only to go until she was tired and never pressured her to do more than what her body could take. It did help that he felt like a giant chiseled teddy bear when she could hold onto him.

They were nearing the park, and Sami noticed a few demons with their phones, pointing at them as they approached. Maybe Beel was going to be written about for his upcoming game? Well, having a human as a growth on your back might be amusing to them as well.

“Do you know why Lord Diavolo is throwing this party again? I feel like just last week we were texting about his garden, and now he is throwing a garden party,” Sami mused as she pulled closer to him.

“You text Lord Diavolo?” Beel asked.

“Oh, yes,” Sami laughed. “He asks me all the time about my experience and the human realm. What type of teas is different there? Do I miss anything from my home? It’s often led to some pretty interesting discussions that I’m sure Barbatos isn’t happy he spent the time on,” she explained.

“Do you miss anything from home?” he pondered while running the path through the park.

Sami hummed and bounced a little. “Well, I miss the daylight occasionally. I do miss my favorite food. I really should see about getting some for you, Beel. It’s delicious. It’s this New York Cheesecake that would blow your mind.”

Beel grunted and sighed. “That does sound good.”

Sami moaned and nodded against him. “It’s so good.”

“Asmo said you dated some bad people,” Beel mused.

What an odd thing to add after talking about food for Beelzebub. Sami frowned and twitched her nose. “Well, I haven’t dated someone in a while, but yeah, he wasn’t a nice guy. I tend to focus on school mostly.”

“I’d punch him for you, Sami,” Beel declared as he continued on route to home.

Sami laughed and lifted herself enough to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Beel. You’re just the sweetest.”

He grinned and rocked his head. “You are too.”

* * *

Sami was going over the outfit with reluctance as Asmodeus was digging through her scant makeup. It was appallingly skin driven! She turned around in the mirror and grimaced as her entire back was in full display. 

This sweater dress thing was hinting at her nakedness. It was a pretty maroon color with a thick fabric, but the entire back down to the hint of her butt was revealed. To make matters worse, Asmo gave her pasties for her chest, so it just looked like she didn’t have a bra on from the side. The collar of it was tied in the back of her neck, and she wore black shorts hidden under the hem of the dress.

“I don’t know about this, Asmo. I don’t wear these types of things,” Sami grumbled.

“It’s sexy and still conservative in the right areas,” Asmo declared. “Why don’t you have more makeup than this?”

“Because I don’t wear it. What do you mean conservative? You could literally yank this dress over and see my boobs!” Sami exclaimed as she glared at the mirror.

Sami’s door cracked, and Levi popped his head inside. “Oh! What are you wearing, Sami?” He gasped.

“See, even Levi knows I don’t wear stuff like this,” She puffed.

He was holding his mouth as his cheeks reddened. “You look like an anime character,” he mumbled and disappeared.

Sara groaned and grimaced at her thighs and less than perfect looking back. “Asmo give me something else, please? I don’t want everyone invited to see my weight.”

“Just please wear it? I bought it just for you,” Asmo whined. “As a pre-pre-birthday gift to me?”

Sami puffed and nodded. “Fine.”

Asmo clapped and tossed her black stockings from the vanity. “There, put those on.”

Sami was grumbling and heard Asmo’s phone go off. He laughed and then continued with shuffling through her makeup as she slid on the stockings. The thundering of footsteps on the stairs was loud but not unusual.

“Hey, hey,” Mammon announced, walking into Sami’s room. “What’s this?” he asked while she was bent over.

“It’s the dress Asmo picked out for me,” Sami sighed before standing up and turning to him.

Mammon was red. Not just pink or embarrassed red. Really scarlet. “Oh, well, it’s nice.”

“This feels like softcore porn wear. Tell him it’s too much, Mammon,” Sami complained.

“Porn? Well, no, er, it’s real nice on you. Ya know for a human,” he stumbled and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

“Sit, I still need to put on your makeup,” Asmo ordered.

A new occupant joined them in her room. Satan was walking by from the kitchen and arched an eyebrow as he entered. “Is this what you’re wearing tonight?”

“Asmo’s idea,” Sami exhaled.

Satan snorted at the very dumbstruck Mammon and walked over. He glanced at her sides and then her back in pure evaluation. “I like it. It’s extremely attractive on you.”

Sami puffed as her cheeks darkened. “I’m almost naked.”

“But you’re not,” Satan smirked. “Plus, Levi just compared you to Ruri-chan’s true form. Needless to say, he was quite shocked,” he laughed and touched her back while looking at her in the mirror. “It’s sexy.”

Sami couldn’t blush any darker as he was smiling at her through the reflection. Mammon gained his senses and pushed Satan out of the way. “It’s too sexy! You don’t need to wear this in front of other people!”

“Shut up, scumbag! I’m working on her outfit tonight, and you don’t get a say,” Asmo growled before pointing to the chair. “Sit, Sami, I’m not done.”

Sami puffed and turned just as Beel walked by with some chips. The bag dropped, and he blinked. “Sami, that’s really nice.”

She rubbed the back of her neck and puffed. “It’s Asmo’s idea.”

“Come on, Beel, you can ogle her at the party later,” Belphie complained as he picked up the chips when coming into view.

“Everybody, get out,” Asmo snapped and waved. “This was supposed to be my special time with Sami, and you’re ruining it! All the effort put into moisturizing her skin and hair is going to be for nothing.”

Mammon growled and stomped out of the room, nearly pushing Beelzebub. Satan smirked and blew Sami a kiss with a wink, and Beel shuffled off with Belphie giving her an amusing once over before he shut the door.

Asmo’s phone kept going off, and Sami scowled. “What is it?” she asked as Asmo began with her face.

“Likely my brothers bleeding from the nose,” Asmo laughed.

Sami puffed as Asmo moved his hands away. “It’s just a dress.”

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Asmo smirked. “It’s called a virgin killer for a reason, Sami.”

She groaned and held still as Asmo painted on her face. “I don’t know why I agree with your crazy ideas.”

“Because you love me and know that I adore you so much!” Asmo beamed and playfully pinched her cheek.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sami puffed. “Just, tell Lucifer I lost a bet, alright? I don’t want him to think this is the new norm around the house.”

Asmo smiled and nodded but didn’t say a thing. They spent likely more time than Sami imagined on her hair and accessories, but luckily they weren't going to be late.

* * *

Sami was walking around the outer edge of the garden and gazing at the glowing lilies. They were so beautiful in the moonlight. She was never a huge fan of parties, but Lucifer would have likely dragged her here if she didn’t immediately go.

“They’re Stardripped Lilies,” a familiar voice explained.

Sami turned and smiled as Diavolo walked over in a burnt red suit. She glanced back at them and gestured. “They’re so beautiful how they glow like this. We don’t have anything like it in the human realm.”

“Is my party not to your liking? Barbatos told me you snuck away from the lights,” he murmured and stood next to her.

“Oh, no, your party is excellent, Lord Diavolo. I was just admiring the flowers. I’ve never gotten to walk in the garden before without the lights on.”

He gestured to the path near them and beamed. “Let me walk with you.”

“I brought your book back,” Sami declared as they walked next to each other. “It was very informative, and I appreciate the gesture.”

“Your welcome,” Diavolo replied and pointed to her. “Is this how you dress at home?”

Sami snorted as her cheeks darkened. “Absolutely not. This was Asmo’s idea.”

“It's lovely. You should wear this more often,” he nodded.

Sami cleared her throat and fussed with a few of her locks of hair. “You’re too kind, thank you.”

He gestured to large flowers that reminded Sami of a lion’s mane. “Those are Cantacores. They will often jerk if a breeze disturbs them.”

“What don’t you know? You’re so intelligent,” Sami mumbled as she rubbed her arm.

Diavolo frowned. “Are you cold? Here,” he paused and pulled off the coat around his shoulders. “Wear that to keep warm.

This coat was like a giant cloak on her. She drowned in it, and the hem nearly touched the ground. Sami beamed up at him and rocked her head. “Thank you so much.”

Diavolo touched her back and gestured to another bush of flowers. “Those are Blackened Roses. Lucifer loves them. I often see one on his desk at RAD,” he laughed and sighed.

Sami nodded and smirked up at him. “You treat each other very well. It must make you plenty happy.”

“He’s extraordinary. I do adore him. However, he can be a bit uptight. It’s nice to have someone to talk to without judgment. You’ve been a pleasant addition to the Devildom,” Diavolo declared as they continued their walk.

“You have so much on your plate, I can’t imagine that’s easy,” Sami murmured and touched Diavolo’s arm.

Diavolo exhaled and rocked his head with an efforted smile. “It does get a bit lonely. You see, demons, we tend to see things very differently than humans. That’s why it’s been so refreshing when we have our little talks.”

Sami stopped them, and she rubbed his arm. “Sometimes, when I feel like that, this is all I need.” 

She pulled him close and hugged him. Diavolo laughed and returned it, lifting her off her feet. “I don’t usually get hugs. They’re wonderful, and I should convince Barbatos to start doing them.”

Sami giggled and waited for him to put her down before responding. “Yes, they’re pretty nice. It always does the trick when you feel isolated.”

They were walking back toward the lights of the party. Sami moved to shed the coat, but Diavolo put his hand on her shoulder. “You can borrow it. Give it back to me next time you come to the castle,” he smiled.

“Okay,” Sami agreed, and they ventured back to the garden party.


	3. Chapter 3

Sami was chewing on some gum as the remote was in her hand. She and Levi were playing some weird fighting game where you had to dance battle. It was challenging and a fun change before starting her week. 

The park was nice with Satan today, but he kept asking her questions about the brothers. He wasn’t usually interested in talking about her investments in his family, but the topic sprung up after she mentioned Lucifer. Something was on his mind, but she knew he wouldn’t tell her.

Satan was superior at four things. Vast amounts of intelligence he had from books. Hiding his motives. Hiding his feelings and giving affection to cats. That’s part of the reason she enjoyed his company. Satan was who he was and chronically tried to better himself.

Back to Levi. He suggested they game this evening, and Sami was relieved. He hadn’t spoken to her since the party. He actually avoided her at the party, which made her self-conscious of her dress. They were friends, and she wasn’t sure why he wouldn’t talk to her. Especially after giving her a compliment yesterday.

“And I win, noob,” Levi laughed.

Sami shifted in her pajamas and puffed. “This is a hard game.”

Levi grinned at her and pushed his chin in the air. “Normie.”

She glared at him and poked his side. “Rematch.”

“Watch me beat you again, normie,” he laughed.

Sami scooted closer and nudged him through the match, causing Levi to look over with pink cheeks. At one point, when she knew she was going to lose, she groaned and poked his cheek. Leviathan won and grinned as he lifted his chin smugly.

Sami reached up and patted his head. “Good job,” she laughed. “You’re amazing, Levi. I can’t keep up!” She groaned loudly.

His face was now scarlet, and he lowered his head. Sami giggled and patted his head some more. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder, and she kissed his hair. “I have to go to bed soon. I’m going to get up early and review for my test.”

“Don’t be such a normie and watch  _ The Angel and Demon go to Human High school and fall in love with the same human _ , with me,” Levi moaned as he glanced up at her with a pout.

Sami touched his cheek and exhaled. “I have to.”

“I never get to see you,” he grimaced.

“Well, you would if you went to school more,” Sami suggested. “I told the same thing to Belphie, and he’s started to go more.”

Levi winced and puffed. “Okay, but don’t expect me actually to raise my hand or anything.”

Sami smiled and bent to kiss his cheek. “Just be you. That’s always enough. Good night, Levi,” she voiced and stood up.

Levi watched her get to the door and waved. He just fucking waved.

* * *

The brothers always have some eventful conversation. This one happened to take place during a lull between classes on Wednesday. Group chats are always fun, especially when a moderator can keep a nosy human from them.

**Leviathan** : I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK TO HER. LIKE SHE WAS BEING ABSOLUTELY PERFECT AND ALL I DID WAS WAVE, LIKE A NOOB. 

**Satan** : Just waved? She kissed your cheek, Levi. She didn’t ask you to sleep with her. Relax.

**Asmodeus** : Awww! That’s so cute! <3 Sami is so nice and sweet.

**Beelzebub** : She kisses my cheek all the time.

**Satan** : What??? Why didn’t you say something, Beel?

**Beelzebub:** She also cuddles with me when we're snacking in our room.

 **Mammon:** What!?!?!?! Beel, I hate you sometimes! Stop cuddling her!

**Lucifer** : As interesting as this topic is, don’t you all have something to study before your next class?

**Asmodeus** : Ohhhhhhh, Lucifer. Did she tell you why she gets all blushy around you yet? It’s soooooo interesting.

**Lucifer** : … No. What did she tell you, Asmo, because you obviously want to say it?

**Belphegor** : Is this about her seeing Lucifer in the bath? She was stuttering about it a week ago. Please tell me this isn’t because of that…

**Mammon** : We’re not talking about this again! Lucifer, you’re an ass for not telling her you were in there!

**Lucifer** : Mammon, I’d rather not punish you today. 

**Asmodeus** : It is about the bath! Oh, she was so blushy and cute! Sami is so adorable when she’s flustered. And to think, she didn’t know, and Lucifer watched her the whole time! A little kinky if I say so myself.

**Satan** : So, moving on, does she still have Lord Diavolo’s coat from the party? She told me he requested that she hold onto it, and I’ve caught her wearing it in her room and reading.

**Lucifer** : She has Lord Diavolo’s coat? I will demand she returns it immediately!

**Satan** : Hehehe. Apparently, he told her to keep it until the next time she visits the castle.

**Leviathan** : LOLOLOL. What a normie thing to do.

Asmo sent a picture of Sami in the dress before they left her room. She was pouting and turned in a specific way. Her hair cascaded down the front of the dress, and her makeup was this glittery fade.

**Asmodeus** : Isn’t she so cute and adorable and sexy! Oh, this is my favorite picture. The amount of things I would do to her is infinite. We would break the Devildom with our gorgeousness together.

**Satan** : Thank you for sharing, Asmo. Now I have a better shot of her in it on my phone. =)

**Leviathan** : WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THAT DRESS, ASMO!

**Belphegor** : Well, there goes Levi talking to her for another day. Is your nose bleeding? Lol.

The chat died as the bell rang for the next class.

* * *

Sami was experiencing a weird trend on Wednesday. Demons were holding doors open for her. Offering to hold her books, even one of them asked her what scent she liked to wear. It was weird. She kept her head down between classes and waited for one of her demons or Solomon to walk with her.

Solomon was escorting her into the courtyard after their final class. He was smiling and glancing around. “It seems like you’re getting plenty of attention today.”

“I know, it’s weird, isn’t it?” Sami asked.

Solomon shifted his head. “Well, you do have your own fan site now. I’m assuming they have all been to it.”

“What?” Sami spat as she glared at him.

Solomon nodded and pulled out his D.D.D before going to the site. Sami glowered down at the website that had different pictures of her at RAD or the park. It listed her likes, dislikes, and even about the food she’d been seen eating. There was a whole forum dedicated to her.

“This is so weird and messed up,” Sami hissed and pushed his phone from her. “Gross.”

“Why is it gross?” Solomon asked.

“Because I don’t want to be stalked by tons of demons, Solomon,” she whispered and waved her hand.

“I imagine after that article was posted Friday by one of your admirers, they all were going to come out of the woodworking. They even have pictures of you on the way to the party on Saturday,” he chuckled and shrugged.

Sami groaned and scrubbed her face. “That’s so weird. I am just going to ignore it. I definitely don’t want strange demons,” she paused and glanced at the phone. “Trying to figure out who I’m dating! Come on.”

“Is it plausible that not just the brothers find you interesting?” He asked before pocketing the D.D.D.

“Sami, Solomon, what a pleasant surprise,” Diavolo appeared out of her side view.

Sami turned and beamed at him and Barbatos. “Hello, Lord Diavolo, Barbatos. How are you both today?”

“Well, thank you,” Barbatos answered.

“Very well now that we’ve seen you both. We’re just headed to the RAD student council meeting,” Diavolo explained.

Sami beamed and rocked her head. “Yes, Satan told me about that today, so I was just headed to Purgatory Hall with Solomon.”

“If you manage to see Simeon, would you thank him for the cookies? They’re always stupendous. Barbatos makes excellent treats, but Simeon does tend to add that special celestial ingredient,” Diavolo laughed.

“I certainly will give him your gratitude,” She voiced and nodded.

“What are your plans for Saturday?” He asked and slanted his head.

“Oh, I’m having a cat tea party with everyone at Purgatory Hall,” Sami said as she bounced on her heels.

Diavolo tapped his chin and scowled. “With real cats?”

“Oh, no! We’re dressing up like cats. It was Luke’s idea,” Sami laughed while shaking her head and fussing with her hair.

Diavolo belted out a stream of laughter and rocked his head. “I see. We might have to try that. Wouldn’t that be fun, Barbatos?”

Barbatos cleared his throat and nodded. “Of course, young master.”

“You would make a very dapper feline, Lord Diavolo,” Sami beamed.

Diavolo gasped and dug in inside his breast pocket of his jacket. “Before I forget. The reason I was so happy to see you. I wanted you to have this before it loses its glow,” he explained. Diavolo handed her a delicately wrapped Stardripped Lily that was glowing red. “I saw it bloom last night and thought of Saturday when you were admiring them.”

Sami blushed furiously and rocked her head. “That’s so very sweet and kind of you, Lord Diavolo. I’m touched beyond belief.”

“Lord Diavolo, you have five minutes until the meeting,” Barbatos reminded him.

Diavolo breathed and rocked his head. “Shall we have lunch, Sunday? I would like to hear how this cat tea party goes,” he voiced.

Sami grinned and nodded. “Of course, and I still have to return your jacket to you. Lucifer stopped me in the hall earlier and scolded me for having it so long,” she laughed while shaking her head.

“Oh, yes, but I wouldn’t be depressed if you forgot it. I lent it to you,” Diavolo laughed. “He worries far too much.”

“He does,” Sami hummed. “I don’t want to keep you from your meeting. You’re too important to squander your time with me.”

“It’s never a waste, Sami. Have a good day. You as well, Solomon, have fun at your cat tea party,” Diavolo declared, finally acknowledging more people were standing with them.

“I will, thank you, Lord Diavolo,” Solomon smiled.

Diavolo waved and glanced back once more as they started walking toward the Council Hall. Solomon covered a chuckle while shaking his head. “Oh, I would have never thought he’d be tripping over his feet for a human.”

Sami glared at him while smelling the beautiful Lily. “He wasn’t. He’s just extraordinarily nice.”

“He gave you a flower,” Solomon was looking at her with a very sardonic expression.

“He is a nice demon. All around been nothing but nice to me. He even spent the time explaining a Devildom law to me I didn’t understand. He’s running a Devildom and likes pleasantries,” Sami grimaced as she waved at Solomon.

“How truly dense are you? Oh, well, it’s going to be fascinating to watch,” Solomon snickered and gestured for her to follow.

Sami puffed and flipped her hair behind her as she walked. “Dammit, Solomon. No demon wants a plain, awkward, introverted bibliophile. Men are in the same boat. It doesn’t matter your species, it’s going to come out the same, and the only person invested in the fallout would be me. I’ve been rejected enough to know better.”

“Ah, so this is a human problem. I see,” Solomon nodded as he placed his fingers to his chin. “So, you’re not dense. You’re just untrusting of someone’s affections.”

“It’s just easier than getting hurt,” Sami agreed and smelt the lily again. 

“Well, I’m most interested to see how you handle your new fame,” Solomon smiled.

“You’re the absolute worst. I just forgot about that,” Sami groaned.

Solomon laughed and straightened his posture. “Well, it’s something you can try to ignore or embrace. Either way, it’s already happening,” he said and pointed to a pair of demons giggling and taking pictures of them.

Sami hid her face and stomped off toward the campus exit. Solomon followed, laughing, and they soon were on their way to Purgatory Hall. Hopefully, Simeon was on his way or there by the time they got there. She was already tired of hearing about this Fanclub.


	4. Chapter 4

Simeon was thankfully already at Purgatory Hall when they got there. He was drinking tea and reading over notes he had written. Luke was eating some fruit but jumped up when they entered.

“Sami! Oh, Sami!” Luke rushed over. “I just heard that you have demons that are your  _ fans! _ ”

Sami covered her face and breathed. “Yes, Solomon showed me this ridiculous site.”

Luke grimaced and shook his head. “Demons are so odd that they do this.”

“Luke, let’s not forget that you panic when someone doesn’t text you back immediately,” Simeon reminded him and stood up. “Hello, Sami.”

She walked over and embraced him. “Oh, Simeon, I missed you today. Did you have something to do for Michael?”

He nodded against her and laughed. “I did,” he paused as their embrace broke. “How are you? Oh, that’s a lovely Stardripped Lily.”

Sami beamed and nodded. “Lord Diavolo gave it to me. It was such a lovely gift.”

“The modest Rose puts forth a thorn,

The humble Sheep a threat’ning horn.

While the Lily white shall in love delight,

Nor a thorn, nor a threat, stain her beauty bright.” Simeon quoted with a nod.

“William Blake,  _ The Lily _ ,” Sami voiced. “I was actually thinking of that poem while looking at them on Saturday. It’s funny you bring it up now.”

Simeon smiled and gestured to the sofa. “Would you like to have some tea? I just brewed some for Luke and me.”

Sami rocked her head as she set down her bag by the side table. Solomon and Luke came in and plopped down in their seats. Sami had started dressing her tea, and Solomon chuckled while looking at his D.D.D.

“So, you piggyback a demon through the park?” Solomon asked.

Sami groaned and shook her head while relaxing on the sofa. “We run together, and I get tired. He says the extra weight helps, so I don’t mind.”

Solomon showed her the screen of Beel grinning as he tilted his head. Sami was seen over his shoulder, likely mid-sentence, with her mouth open. It was a charming picture.

“Beelzebub is nice, for a demon,” Luke nodded.

Simeon hummed and glanced over at the lily. “Would you like me to preserve this for you? I can make it last a little longer with its vibrancy.”

Sami blushed and waved. “Oh, you don’t have to, Simeon. I know you should reserve things like that for special occasions.”

“Plus, it will give him a reason to give her more flowers,” Solomon smirked.

“I don’t need to give myself another reason for Lucifer’s anger. He chided me something fierce for having Lord Diavolo’s coat that he lent me,” Sami shook her head. “I try to avoid his anger, but sometimes it’s unavoidable.”

“He let you borrow his coat? Isn’t that courting behavior?” Solomon asked with a grin.

“Solomon, leave it alone. He’s just a really nice demon,” Sami growled.

Simeon smiled and set his ankle on his knee. “I’m interested as to why Lucifer thought he needed to reprimand you for it.”

“Oh, good point, Simeon,” Solomon laughed.

Sami scowled and drew a circle with her index finger as she spoke. “Aren’t they, ya know?”

Solomon snorted and nearly lost his teacup. “Them two? I highly doubt that. I don’t believe Lucifer would enjoy that type of leash. What kind of angst fantasy do you live in?”

“What type of leash?” Luke asked.

“The fun kind,” Solomon grinned.

Sami tried to contain her blush as she cleared her throat. “I suppose I was under the wrong impression then.”

“So, why would he be so upset she has Lord Diavolo’s coat?” Solomon mused with a smile. “Quite fascinating.”

Sami’s D.D.D pinged, and she dug for it to read the message. It was the Hall of Lamentation group chat.

**Asmodeus** : So, it seems like our little Sami has a Fansite! Oh, she’s got her very own fans!

**Beelzebub** : We are her fans, Asmo. Those demons don’t know her.

**Satan** : Very accurate, Beel. However, I’m interested in finding out who created this site in the first place.

Sami shook her head and sighed. “Obviously, they found out about the site.”

“Oh, yes, I sent the link to Asmodeus,” Solomon laughed.

Sami breathed and wrote.

**Sami** : Alright, guys, but let’s take this for what it is. A bunch of demons who just think I’m the new craze in the Devildom. Let’s not go overboard. I’ll see you at home after I’m done at Purgatory Hall.

She silenced her phone and returned to her company. Simeon was glancing at the lily and seemed to be in thought. Luke was finishing his fruit, and Solomon was reading his D.D.D.

“Simeon, what’s on your mind?” Sami asked.

He glanced over and smiled. “I was just thinking of the significance of a Stardripped Lily. You see, the magic in the Devildom is within its soil and moonlight. The reason those lilies only retain their glow is under the moonlight. When they are clipped, their glow only lasts for a few short days inside. However, if you keep it in your window, it will retain longer due to the moonlight hitting the water in the vase and the pollen. It’s a beautiful metaphor.”

Sami scowled and tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“The lily will last longer under the same moon no matter the distance. It’s quite poetic. Possibly unintentional, but very endearing,” Simeon laughed and nodded.

Sami beamed at him and rocked her head. “That is poetic.”

“Oh, look, you kissed Belphegor before class,” Solomon laughed.

Sami glanced over at him and puffed. “I kissed his cheek.”

“Doesn’t look that way from this angle,” he smiled.

“That’s alright, Sami. It seems most are under the assumption that your dating Beelzebub or Satan at this point. There is mention of it possibly being Leviathan because you locked pinkies with him, but not as many,” Solomon sighed and set down his phone. “This is going to be so interesting to see progress.”

“I’m glad someone is enjoying it,” Sami grumbled before sipping her tea.

“We know the truth, Sami. You’d never date a demon,” Luke grimaced.

“There’s nothing wrong with demons, Luke. I just don’t believe any would be interested in dating me. You have to be interesting to be compatible,” Sami laughed and patted his shoulder.

Simeon scrunched his brow. “You believe you’re uninteresting?”

“To date, sure,” Sami snorted. “The novelty wears off. I’m simply human, Simeon.”

Solomon hummed and tilted his head. “I would date you. You’re very interesting to me.”

Sami felt the warmth build in her cheeks as she glared at him. “Don’t mock me.”

“I’m not,” he smirked. “But you don’t believe it, so what do I have to lose in telling you.”

“Let’s get on to more interesting topics. Would you like to borrow my notes from class, Simeon?” Sami asked as she reached for her bag.

Simeon beamed and took the notebook. “Thank you, Sami. You’re so very kind.”

“You’re an angel,” she teased, and they laughed.

The conversation grew lighter after that. Tea was what she needed to shake the tension of this new prospect. Demons were actually following her around and idolizing her. What the hell?

* * *

Sami walked into the House of Lamentation to chatter from the sitting room. She scowled and walked inside to see all the brothers were crammed around Levi’s portable screen.

“This is crazy,” Beel grimaced.

“Oh, please tell me you’re not looking at that fan site,” Sami moaned.

Lucifer puffed and waved his hand as he sat in his chair. “They’ve been at this for an hour.”

“Oh, look, a new post. It’s about Lord Diavolo!” Asmo gasped. “It says ‘he gave her a flower and asked her to lunch? Totally shipping that pair!’ Oh, and they posted a picture. Isn’t that so cute!” Asmo laughed.

Sami gasped and tucked the flower behind her back. “Ugh, these demons have too much time on their hands.”

Lucifer scowled and gestured to Sami. “What’s behind your back?”

She grimaced and pulled out the lily. “He gave it to me because I was admiring them at the party. That’s all.”

“A Stardripped Lily,” Beel mused. “They use that in rejuvenation draughts.”

Lucifer waved her over with two fingers, and Sami set down her bag with an inward groan. She walked over and offered him the flower. Her feet stumbled against the ruffle in the carpet or a nail or something and ended up across Lucifer’s lap. Ass in the air. Oh, the mortification.

“Don’t struggle,” he growled and stopped her before assisting her in turning. “If you cannot manage to walk correctly. You will sit still.”

She was now on his lap. Her day seriously couldn’t get any worse. Sami’s cheeks were flaming as she held the flower and her knees were over the arm of the chair. Her cheeks, well, they represented Mars, the planet of humiliation.

“He gave you this today?” Lucifer went on like this was the norm. Seriously, what the fuck?

“Oh, yes,” she mumbled.

Everyone else must have been just as stunned because no one moved. Sami was praying for someone to say that it was a joke. No one laughed. This was real.

“It’s a gorgeous specimen. The Stardripped Lily has a history,” Lucifer voiced. “It was said when the Devildom was created. The stars cried at their birth. From those tears, the seeds of the Devildom were formed. The Stardripped Lily is the Devildom’s first flower. It represents the rebirth of our lives and loyalties to its ground. It represents the heart of it,” Lucifer explained.

Sami licked her lips and tried to retain normal conversation. “That’s stellar. I didn’t realize there was such a monumental story behind this flower.”

Lucifer ran his gloved fingers, which weren’t clasping her side, over her arm and to the covered lily. “See the white glow. That’s the pollen. When it opens in the moonlight, it rejuvenates the petals. Which is what is used in the rejuvenation draughts that Beelzebub was speaking about.”

Sami nodded and swallowed while trying not to squirm. “That’s interesting that for a flower with so much symbolism, it has plenty of use,” she tried for a smile.

Lucifer smirked and nodded. “Now, go grab a small vase from the kitchen and place it in your window. We’re about to start dinner,” he instructed.

“W-we?” Sami fumbled.

“Yes, Asmodeus is covering my shift for dinner tomorrow due to my schedule,” he clarified before releasing her.

Sami nearly fell from his lap and bounced on her feet. She didn’t glance back when swiping up her bag or marching from the room. When she made it to her room, she shut her door and pressed her back against it breathing. That horrifyingly embarrassing… But why did she enjoy it just a little?

* * *

Sami was cleaned up and ready to cook. She had changed out of her uniform and into some comfortable clothes and calmed down. Walking into the kitchen, Lucifer already had his sleeves rolled up, and his coat was hung on the hook.

“Good, you can start with the vegetables,” he said and pointed to the counter.

Sami washed her hands and began dicing the vegetables. They were having them roasted with the meat, so it wasn’t a precise objective. Her back was to Lucifer, and she was grateful after earlier.

“How does this fannish chaos make you feel?” he asked.

Sami groaned and shook her head. “I just think it’s ridiculous. There’s nothing remarkable about following around a human to see who she’s dating.”

“You aren’t outwardly interested in anyone. I’m positive your admirers are curious,” Lucifer noted.

Sami chopped the vegetables with a bit more aggression. “It’s no one’s damn business.”

“Is there something on your mind?”

What was with the twenty questions? Sami breathed and turned to him. Lucifer was stirring a pot on the stove and held a relaxed posture. She knew by now that this was a manipulation. The slow hand reaching for the skittish beast is likely to meet fur instead of teeth.

“I came here with the incentive of just making it through this year. I spent months with everyone in this house, learning about them, making connections, and enjoying their company. Have you once seen me seek out attention?”

“You don’t seek it out. It gravitates toward you,” Lucifer smirked without turning to her.

“If that rule applies to my personal life, then you know exactly how I feel. I don’t like this Fanclub business. I don’t like that demons are wagering who I’m seeing or what dick I’m fucking. Because let’s face the facts, the interest in me isn’t that deep,” Sami finished and exhaled before turning back to her station.

He couldn’t see her face was red with her own shock. She really talked about that vulgarity in front of Lucifer. Where was her mind tonight? 

His hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned her face from that side. “You shouldn’t disvalue your company. It’s more than holes to fill. They would have been occupied by now if that were the case,” he whispered before pulling from her.

Sami gasped and turned around with a glare. “Is that your backward way of coming onto me?”

Lucifer had the gall to smile and tilt his head. “I believe I said your company was more than the sum of your parts. Your mind and heart hold value in this house.”

“If you have something to say, then say it,” Sami puffed as she crossed her arms.

“Alright,” Lucifer said and gestured to her. “Stop believing that you’re unworthy of affection, and you might find that others pine for yours.”

She glared and groaned. “Don’t try to get all high and mighty with me, oh, prideful one. I have done nothing but give my affection to everyone in this house.”

He sneered and stepped toward her. “How is it that I address your feelings and you feel the need to get defensive? Are you afraid, Sami? Afraid of demons or yourself?”

Sami growled and turned from him, returning to her task. “I’m done with this conversation.”

“You, who never tries to harm a fly, happens to bite and growl when I address the feelings you believe no one else knows you have. I wouldn’t find you interesting if you weren’t unique and worthy of that interest,” he said, and his presence disappeared behind her.

Oh, did she hate him at that moment! Sami loathed him entirely. He, the most isolated and far-reaching mountain, telling her these things. She chopped and nearly growled to herself as she stewed in his words. How dare he make her feel… worthy.


	5. Chapter 5

Sami was so pissed. She walked through the halls of RAD and was whispered or tittered about, which had real throwback feels. However, this wasn’t because she was the geek with braces. No, this was because they were fixated on her. That was worse.

There was no place to hide in hell, well, the Devildom. She borrowed Mammon’s sunglasses just to hold some semblance of anonymity. He was more than pleased to be her bodyguard, and she was appreciative of that. Was it a selfish endeavor for him? Likely. He didn’t want them to capitalize on her pictures. He offered to do them, and she glared.

“Come on, that way you can control them, Sami,” Mammon simpered.

“Absolutely not,” Sami puffed and shouldered her bag.

Mammon moved her hair from her face. “I gotcha, Sami. No one’s going to make you uncomfortable. After all, I’m the great Mammon,” he grinned with a wink.

Sami exhaled and relaxed with a smile. “Thank you, Mammon.”

“Do I get some reward?” He mused and pivoted before walking backward in front of her.

“Sure,” Sami stopped.

He halted and scowled. “Really? What is it?”

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before walking around him. He fell behind as he rubbed his cheek before skipping up next to her. “Hey, hey, you know I’m only letting you do that because you’re our human, right?” Mammon asked as he ignored the redness in his cheeks.

“Yes, of course,” Sami nodded.

An arm weaved around Sami’s shoulders, and she glanced over to see Satan. Her lips tugged up on one side. “What are you doing, trouble?”

Satan’s eyebrows bounced in the slightest as he smirked. “Oh, I was just looking for you. I finished  _ Pride and Prejudice _ today.”

“How did you like it? I absolutely love Mr. Darcy,” Sami sighed.

“It was very insightful. I didn’t realize how much you like pricks,” Satan laughed.

“You know, he turned out pretty well,” She insisted with a smile.

Satan snorted and waved his free hand. “I see a theme in these classic human books. These women are pretty strong figures,” he noted.

Sami rocked her head and beamed. “Even Jane Eyre in her meek temperament and station, she still holds her values of humanity quite high.”

“Boring,” Mammon moaned.

“My question is this,” Satan hummed. “What do you think all these books have in common?”

“Oh, that’s easy. They all have the acknowledgment that a woman can be fierce with her mind over her beauty. Her spirit and intellect reflect true beauty. The world changes around them, and others become influenced by them,” Sami laughed as she nodded.

“This doesn’t sound like a class assignment,” a deep tone interrupted them.

Mammon turned and groaned. “Lucifer, we’re just headed home.”

Sami dropped her gaze as he rounded the trio. “No, we were talking about British Literature. Mainly the female authors I’ve been having Satan read.”

“Ah, yes. In my belief, the finer moments in human literature. Unfortunately, the civilities of humans have changed over the decades,” Lucifer mused.

“Yes, it’s a shame,” Sami sighed and looked up at him.

Lucifer gestured to her necklace. “That’s a new trinket.”

Sami shook her head and touched the heart necklace. “I don’t wear it a lot, but it was from my mom.”

“It says?” Lucifer questioned as he noticed the etching.

“‘To the Moon and back,’ it’s something we always used to say to each other. I love you to the Moon and back,” Sami declared as she shifted under Satan’s arm.

“That’s a beautiful sentiment,” Lucifer nodded.

Sami smiled as she touched it. “Yes, she was exceptional.”

Lucifer thinned his lips and breathed. “I can sense such through your tender words. I will be home later in the evening for dinner. All of you, please stay out of trouble.”

“Don’t work too hard, Lucifer,” Sami said.

He smiled and agreed. “Have a good afternoon,” he declared and left.

Satan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Such a stiff asshole.”

Sami snorted and nudged him with a grin. “He was in a better mood than most days.”

They walked, and Mammon bounced in front of her again. He started talking about something in class with Solomon. It was a desperate attempt at attention from Satan’s perspective. However, it ended with Sami reaching up and patting his head. That damn head pat.

“So, yeah, I was thinkin’, maybe we could go try that new appetizer at Hell’s Kitchen this Sunday, yeah?” Mammon questioned with pink cheeks.

Sami blinked and cleared her throat. “Well, I have lunch at the castle on Sunday. I plan to give Lord Diavolo’s jacket back. I dare not bring it to RAD with all the mess of the stalkers right now.”

“That’s right, your date card is full this weekend, isn’t it? Solomon has you Saturday and Lord Diavolo on Sunday,” Satan smirked, but there was a hint of disdain to his voice.

“I’m not dating Solomon,” Sami puffed.

“Oh, was she telling you that I asked her yesterday?” Solomon’s voice came from behind them.

Mammon glared as he growled. “You wouldn’t even try, Solomon.”

He walked up next to Sami and smiled. “Of course I would. She’s interesting, attractive, and I’m curious to see just where all those pact markings are,” He declared, and his eyes lingered on her.

Mammon jerked the group to a stop and stuck his finger in Solomon’s face. “I should beat your ass. No one talks about Sami like that!”

“Mammon, no,” Sami said. “He’s just trying to get a rise out of you.”

Solomon tilted his head. “She doesn’t believe me,” he murmured while smiling at Mammon.

Sami groaned and gestured to the exit to campus. “Can we please stop with the cock measuring?”

Solomon gazed over at her with a playful expression. “I highly doubt you’d mind.”

“Dammit, Solomon, please don’t provoke him,” Sami moaned and scrubbed her face.

“My apologies,” he laughed and held out his hand. “Shall we continue to make our way out of RAD?”

Mammon pushed Solomon from Sami’s side and wrapped his arm around her back. 

“That’s my ass, Mammon, stop,” Sami puffed and pushed his hand from her behind.

“Satan, would you like to come to our cat tea party this weekend?” Solomon questioned as they continued their trek.

Satan glanced over with an eyebrow arched. “Why the sudden invite, Solomon?”

“Well, you’re the one commenting on her dating scorecard. I’m assuming you would be interested in it not only for the intrigue but for the cat ears,” Solomon explained.

“Hm, it would piss Lucifer off,” Satan mused and tapped his chin. “Alright, I’ll go.”

“Why would it anger Lucifer?” Sami questioned.

Satan laughed with a smile. “He told us not to bother you when you make plans with others.”

Sami exhaled and shook her head. “He’s so odd. I wish I understood him better.”

“Oh, Sami, he’s quite easy,” Solomon tutted. “If he can’t sequester your attention, no one can.”

She rolled her eyes. “Solomon, not every demon wants to sleep with me.”

Mammon cleared his throat and pulled from Sami. Satan moved just a bit closer as they walked. Solomon glanced over and held an amused smile. “You’re correct, Sami. Not  _ every _ demon. Just particular ones.”

“Heads up, princess!” Someone yelled.

Sami had just enough time to turn before a ball barreled at her. It was close, but she had been pulled from the trajectory by Satan. He yanked her hard enough to where she stumbled and slid on the gravel, scraping her hands and knees before toppling to the ground.

She puffed and shuddered at the immediate sting of her limbs. “Fuck,” she hissed.

Crunching gravel. “Are you hurt?” Beel voiced as he slid down to her.

“Not bad,” Sami couldn’t finish as she revealed her scrapes on her hands while still sitting on her shins.

She winced and sat on the ground before she saw a pissed off Beelzebub punching the idiot that tossed the ball. He was in his demon form and quite angry as he walloped on him. Sami was huddled on the ground and watched wide-eyed as Beel just kept going. The poor guy was limp before Beel looked at her. He dropped him, wiping off his knuckles on his clothing, then stomped back over.

Beel scooped her up and began to march down the path toward the House of Lamentation. “Beel, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re hurt,” he growled.

Sami grimaced and kept silent. It wasn’t often that Beelzebub ever got angry, but when he did, it was best just to let him calm down. He was glaring ahead as he held her in a vice grip, cradled in his arms.

He marched into the house and set her down on the sofa in the sitting room. “Stay,” he ordered while pointing at her.

Sami’s blush reached her neck as she nodded and watched him stride from the room. It was just some scrapes. Thank goodness she didn’t break a bone. Alright, demons don’t scare her, but damn, Beel grew heated so quickly it gave her whiplash.

Beel soon came back into the room with a first aid kit labeled ‘human use only’ and set it on the table. He had ducked down and unzipped it just as Mammon, Satan, and Solomon came rushing into the house.

He began doctoring up her wounds, and she winced at the sting. “Are you alright?”

“It’s fine. It’s just the alcohol,” Sami reassured him as he patted her knee.

“Shit, Beel, I thought you were going to kill that demon,” Satan puffed as he caught his breath.

“I almost did,” Beel sneered and glanced back up at Sami. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She nodded.

He placed the pad on her right hand, and she grimaced. “I’m sorry you got hurt,” he sighed.

“Beel, I’m fine,” Sami tried to insist.

“I don’t think I’ve seen Beelzebub get that upset before,” Solomon said as he tapped his chin.

“I promise, no one’s ever going to severely injure me, Beel. You’re here,” Sami smiled.

He reached for her after he mended her other hand. Um, shit. He kissed her, and it felt pretty damn good. No, scratch that, it felt fantastic. It wasn’t even an impolite possession of her mouth. It was that firm in between that clearly stated his intention. Sami didn’t move as his fingers touched her cheeks, and he encompassed her, causing a sigh to leave her throat. When he pulled from her, he collected the used cotton pads and zipped up the first aid kit.

Without words, he stood up and walked from the room toward the hallway. When he disappeared, Sami pressed her hand over her mouth in pure shock. Her eyes were large, and her cheeks radiated heat.

“Well! That was wholly a new experience!” Solomon exclaimed.

“I don’t know what came over him,” Satan said with his eyebrows raised.

“Did you still want to study, Sami? I can understand if you want to check on him. He’s likely in the kitchen,” Solomon declared.

Sami breathed and rocked her head. “Let’s give him a bit. I think he might be upset still.”

Solomon sat down, and Mammon walked over, checking her scrapes. “The next time you let me save you,” he warned with a finger shake.

“You are not going to do this right now, so sit!” Sami ordered and pointed to the loveseat. “I adore you to pieces, but right now, I need space.”

Mammon groaned as he walked over and slumped. “Stupid pact,” he grumbled to himself.

Sami breathed, and Satan handed her bag to her with a grimace. “I’m sorry I caused you to get injured.”

“It’s fine. I imagine I would have been in worse shape had you not reacted,” Sami nodded before pulling out her books. “Let’s get some work done, and I’ll check on Beel in a moment.”

“Good idea,” Satan agreed and sat down.

* * *

**Only the Bros:**

**Satan** : You didn’t tell us what set you off, Beel. You only told Sami that he deserved it.

**Asmodeus** : Um… I clearly missed the drama! I was told that Beel almost murdered someone because Sami got hurt!

**Satan** : Yeah, it was pretty shocking. Some dimwit accidentally tossed a ball at Sami, and I tugged her out of the line of fire. She stumbled and fell, scraping her knees and hands. Beel beat the shit outta the demon.

**Mammon** : That asshole is lucky Beel got there first. I was going to flay him.

**Levi** : Obvious Stupidmon, Lololol. But srsly, is Sami OK?????

**Satan** : Yeah, she’s alright. It was all surface damage.

**Beelzebub** : He was saying how ridiculous a bunch of demons were to like a human. He said how easily humans get hurt before he threw the ball. It was no accident.

**Satan** : What?? How dare that fucking ingrate!

**Beelzebub** : Yeah. So, I got a bit angry. She looked scared, so I stopped.

**Lucifer** : Though I don’t condone publicly getting even… Good Job, Beelzebub. It was well deserved, and I wished you would have made more of an example of him.

**Satan** : Oh, I have an extraordinary punishment for him in store at RAD tomorrow. He’s going to wish you killed him, Beel.

**Belphegor** : Share it with me, Satan. I will help you with this torture.

**Beelzebub** : Has Sami said anything to you? She walked away, blushing from me earlier when she saw I was calm. I think I upset her.

**Satan** : Beel, you were tonguing her mouth like she was the last custard cup. I’m quite sure you shocked her. I don’t think she was too banged up over it either.

**Asmodeus** : What?!?!?!? Beel, you were making out with Sami???!!! I missed it?!

**Mammon** : It was so gross.

**Belphegor** : Shut up, Mammon. You jealous idiot. Beel, come up to the bedroom. She just left and told me she was okay. She also left you one of her stashed candy bars as a thank you.

**Beelzebub** : I will when I’m done in the garden. I needed some time to think.

**Leviathan** : So, there are demons that want to hurt her? *Insert Insane Fury*

**Lucifer** : Apparently, so. You all will need to be extremely attentive to her surroundings. Don’t tell Sami why. I don’t want her to worry over anything.

**Mammon** : Okay, going to Sami’s room right away, Lucifer! =)

**Lucifer** : Not what I meant. Mammon, don’t you dare disturb her.

…

**Lucifer** : Mammon!

… …

**Lucifer** : MAMMON!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long one! Enjoy.

It was Saturday, and Sami couldn’t be more thankful. Beel and her ran, just like a typical Saturday. There was no awkwardness like there was yesterday. He had stuffed his mouth with food any time he saw her. It was rather disheartening. Did she do something wrong?

No, it blew over, and they were running. This was good. They were doing something together, and he wasn’t avoiding her. She even made it farther than her usual as she stopped and breathed.

“Alright, fuck,” she panted while bending over.

“You did good today, Sami,” he noted while running in place.

She rocked her head and stood up. “I’m trying, Beel. You’re just so strong,” she laughed.

Beel stopped and paced over, kneeling. Sami clung to him, and he lifted her with ease. He was silent as he began at a slow pace. Something was going on because she could almost feel his mind ticking away.

“Did, Beel, are you upset with me?” she asked.

“No, why would I be upset? You didn’t do anything,” he mused while speeding up.

Sami frowned and pressed her chin to his shoulder. “You just seemed upset yesterday.”

“I didn’t mean not to ask you. It was wrong, and I’m sorry,” He sighed.

“Ask me what? I’m still not following,” Sami declared.

“To kiss you. You looked upset,” Beel grumbled.

Oh, dear, sweet Beelzebub. Sami smiled and laughed. “Beel, I wasn’t upset. I was surprised. If anything, you’re the last demon to ask anything of me. You’re gentle and kind, and I didn’t mind if that was your way of getting off a bit of steam.”

He stopped running. Oh, this was odd. Beel helped her off his back and turned to her. “Sami, I just, seeing you hurt upset me,” he paused and touched her cheek. “I never want you to be scared or hurt again.”

She beamed up at him and rocked her head. “Beelzebub, you don’t need to worry about it. I’m not going to get hurt. Sure, I’m human, but I’ve lived with seven demons for several months. I think I’ll be just fine as long as you’re there.”

Beel’s cheeks darkened, and he licked his lips. “Can I kiss you again?”

Sami blushed and blinked. Wow, he asked her. That’s likely the sweetest way anyone has gone about that—one hundred percent consent. 

“How about this,” Sami cleared her throat. “You can kiss me whenever you want. Just don’t abuse it too much in front of your brothers, or I’m going to have too many lips on my face,” she laughed.

He bent down and kissed her softly. It was this tender part of this handsome demon she adored. Okay, yeah, she did adore him. I mean, it’s not like it could go anywhere, and it was going to rip her to pieces to leave, but that's a problem for tomorrow’s Sami.

She coiled her arms around his shoulders, and he lifted her, holding onto her thighs. This beat running. Her butt felt cold against her leggings, and she realized he set her on the wall. It gave Sami far more leverage as she wasn’t craning her neck to meet his lips.

When he pulled away, he panted and rubbed his neck. “Okay, we need to stop,” he puffed.

Sami laughed and tilted her head. “Okay.”

“You taste so good,” he sighed and rolled his neck. “Let’s keep running.”

Sami nodded despite her bright cheeks, and Beel turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her hand to kiss it before pulling her from the wall. They continued with their morning as usual, but he was smiling quite a bit more.

* * *

Sami was in her outfit for tea and fixed her tail properly to her jeans. She was going for a bit of casual wear, with her green sleek jacket and a black shirt with a cat design on it. Climbing up the staircase, she went to Satan’s room. He told her he’d be ready in five, ten minutes ago, but wasn’t in the entrance hall.

Knocking, she heard him tell her to come inside. Once inside, she grinned and covered her lips with her fingers. “Well, aren’t you a handsome tomcat,” she giggled.

Satan was fixing his vest and was wearing black and white ears with a tail that dangled between his legs behind him. He smirked as he slanted his head. “You think so?” Satan stopped his fussing and looked at her. 

“What, what is it?” Sami asked.

His cheeks tinted, and he looked from her face to her feet and back. “You, look,” he puffed and approached.

“I look what? What am I missing?” Sami asked.

He didn’t answer. He pressed her to the wall and kissed her. They knocked over books, jostled shelves, but he just groaned and continued his plundering. Okay, surprise number two for the day. This wasn’t just a kiss, though. He yanked her feet off the ground and pressed into her while holding her legs. This forced Sami to hold onto his shoulders as he mauled her face.

“Let’s skip the tea party,” He hissed when finally pulling away.

Sami puffed and breathed as he nipped and nuzzled at her neck. “Satan, you need to slow down.”

“I don’t want to. You’re in my room, dressed like this,” he moaned and bit at her flesh.

“You have to give me a second to catch up,” Sami moaned as he pushed firmer into her. “Satan, please?”

He groaned and desisted with his assault, placing her feet back on the floor. Sami swallowed and squeezed her thighs together. Yes, it was a complete shocker, but damn, did this demon know a thing or two about intensity. 

Satan pulled from her and turned around, scrubbing his face. “You’re so fucking attractive,” he hissed.

Cat ears and a cat tail. Really? That was this demon’s kink? Sami had a sneaky suspicion Solomon was to blame for this. Thinking back on two weeks ago, Asmo was grinning at Satan plenty when he forced her to wear them. Dumb, dumb, dumb human.

“So, cat ears, that does it for you?” Sami questioned with a smile; it was such a poor attempt to get him to at least look at her.

Satan glanced back with a sneer. “One of the many, but it’s you, in them, in my room. So, quite possibly, there's only so much one demon can take.”

Sami smiled and paced up behind him, playing with the tail attached to his pants. “I like that your tail has a cute bell. Your ears are so cute too,” She said and reached up to touch them.

Her hands went through his hair, and he sighed. “You’re being remarkably understanding for me attacking you.”

“Well, you’re a demon. I’m just glad you didn’t plan to eat me,” Sami joked.

Satan turned around with an arched eyebrow. “Really? I heard I was exceptional at it.”

Her face darkened as she swallowed. “Not what I meant.”

“Oh, I know what you meant,” he smirked and traced his fingers under her chin. “But you’ll have to beg for it like a good little kitten.”

Okay, pause for a moment. Sami’s brain short-circuited. Did this bookish demon really just flip a switch and turn on a fucking light? For cat ears.

Satan released her, and she shuddered a breath before he bent around her. He observed her tail and groaned before stepping back. “Alright, I’m not going to touch. We’re going to go to this tea party. Your ass looks far too delicious with a tail over it for me to linger on this any longer.”

Sami shook out the primal haze he was dragging her in and turned toward the door. “You never compliment my butt, Satan. I honestly thought you liked boobs more.”

He followed her out the door and sped up to walk side by side with her. “Oh, no. Absolutely not. Your ass is dream-worthy. Worshipers from across the world would bow to it in rapture.”

“I truly hope this is an out of context conversation,” Lucifer groaned from behind them.

Sami laughed and glanced back at him. “Good afternoon, Lucifer. Satan was just complimenting my butt in my jeans with my tail.”

It was like a slap. He had glanced down and realized he had ogled before clearing his throat and attempting to hide his abashment. “Why are you both dressed like cats?”

“We’re going to a cat tea party. Luke insisted we dress like cats,” Sami laughed while shaking her head. “It’s insane.”

“Oh, I got you something,” Satan said and dug in his pocket.

He produced a green cloth choker with a bell on it. It even had a cute little green ribbon. Sami beamed and took it with a nod. “Thank you. That actually would look so cute with the theme!”

Satan smirked back at Lucifer, and they stopped at the bottom of the staircase while she put it on her neck. Satan held up her hair while she attached it and then jingled the bell when it was secure. Lucifer, on the other hand, was sorely unamused as he narrowed his eyes at Satan.

“Oh, it’s so cute,” Sami gushed and jingled the bell.

Satan grinned and rocked his head. “It’s very you. Now, shall we head over?”

Sami waved back at Lucifer as Satan caressed her back. “Goodbye, Lucifer. Try not to work too hard today. Take a day off!” She called back, and they went out the door.

* * *

**The Devildom’s Backbone (3) [Secured]:**

**Lucifer** : I have a serious problem, Lord Diavolo.

**Diavolo** : Well, the first part of a problem is admitting you have it. Are you finally confessing your undying love for me, Lucifer?

**Lucifer** : … I would like you to take one of our conversations seriously, please.

**Barbatos** : I believe he means a conflict, my Lord.

**Lucifer** : Yes, Barbatos, I meant a conflict.

**Diavolo** : Alright, Lucifer. What is your conflict?

**Lucifer** : I believe that Sami is at risk with this Fansite business. As I told you this week, a lesser demon attacked her and nearly injured her with a ball. Beelzebub heard them claiming humans can easily get hurt. This isn’t the first spew of oddities with this Fansite business. I fear it won’t be the last. The conversations that take place on this website are bothersome. A large suggestion to who she's seeing and where she is. I find this disturb for her welfare.

**Diavolo** : Wait, Sami has a Fansite, and you didn’t show me??? Why not? Am I not privy to this? You told me it was a club, not a full-on Fansite.

… …

…

**Diavolo** : Lucifer! Don’t ignore me.

Lucifer sent an agonized breath demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : Yes, she has a Fansite. I didn’t show you because you’re quite a topic on there.

Diavolo sent a shocked demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : I am? What do they say? Better yet, just send me the link. I want to see it for myself.

**Barbatos** : That does pose an interesting question, Lucifer. Was she harassed for just being human?

**Lucifer** : No, it was in regards to demons enjoying her company. I know she won’t directly tell me, but I do have a suspicion Sami has been tormented in her past. She is very against this new status she has accrued.

**Diavolo** : Hm. I will ask her about it tomorrow.

**Lucifer** : That’s a portion of my conflict. Don’t you believe that if you are placing her to receive extra attention, this could be negative for her? Could you possibly disengage your friendship momentarily for her benefit?

**Diavolo** : I feel strongly that was a selfish thing of you to ask, Lucifer. Let me remind you, I know plenty about my Devildom, and I don’t tolerate bullying. I will make that clear to her tomorrow. She's protected, and you're not the only one keeping eyes on her.

**Lucifer** : My apologies, Lord Diavolo. I didn’t mean to offend.

**Diavolo** : You didn’t, but I still haven’t received this link. I’m growing impatient.

Lucifer sent an outside source link to ourdevildomsami.dev.

… …

…

**Diavolo** : Oh, just look how cute she is! I do love this photo of her with Mammon. She’s wearing his glasses, and he is grinning at her. Oh, and this one with her and Beelzebub! I didn’t realize she enjoyed running in the park. Well, thank you, Lucifer. I’m going to enjoy snooping around on this site.

**Barbatos** : This website was created in the location of House of Lamentation. 

**Diavolo** : As brilliant as usual, Barbatos. Thank you.

Lucifer sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : I believe I know who’s responsible for it.

**Diavolo** : Leave it up, Lucifer. Let him tell her. You need to let things play out as they naturally are supposed to go.

**Lucifer** : I won’t speak of this to either of them.

**Diavolo** : Very good. Try to relax. Read a book or enjoy a bath. Something to stop worrying so much. She’s capable of handling herself just fine. Unless, of course, you want to pull her aside and tell her about your feelings.

**Lucifer** : I’m going to read. Alone.

Diavolo sent a kissing demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : I’m going to read all about our little human. This is quite exciting. I didn’t realize so many people saw our exchange in the courtyard.

**Lucifer** : Yes… well, have fun.

The conversation ended.

* * *

Sami was laughing while on the sofa with the occupants from Purgatory Hall and Satan. In his cute little striped ears, Luke had just told them the story of him seeing cats the first time. Cats weren’t wholly the conversation at hand, but Solomon had just commented on Sami’s ears. Needless to say, it came back around.

“I pose an interesting query,” Solomon hummed. “Sami, what was the human realm like for you? I have far too many years under my belt to give a justifiable answer.”

Sami breathed and rubbed her neck, causing the bell to jingle. “Well, I am going to school to become a writer. I received a voicemail about a foreign exchange experience and took the leap. As far as my life, well, it isn’t bad. I work as a waitress to pay my bills and go to school. Both my good friends live across the country, and I used to live with my mother before,” she stopped and looked away.

Luke pouted and touched her shoulder. “It’s okay, Sami. I’m sorry about your mother.”

Sami breathed and tried for a smile. “She was sick for a long time. I stayed with her to take care of her. This trip was like me taking ownership of my life.”

Simeon smiled as he adjusted his dark ears. “You’re doing quite well with that, Sami.”

“Boyfriends?” Solomon arched an eyebrow.

Satan twitched his nose. “Really, why are you that interested, Solomon?”

Sami laughed and shook her head. “Not for the last two years. My last boyfriend was pretty awful. I didn’t have time with school and work and my mother to try again, so I just didn’t. I was capable of being alone. Now, I’m surrounded all the time,” she giggled while shaking her head.

“Awful. Define it,” Solomon pressed.

Simeon scrunched his brow. “You don’t have to if you want to, Sami. There’s no reason to relive issues,” he declared.

Sami sneered at Solomon and his challenge. “Well, it could have been the degradation I received daily, or him cheating on me, or even the fact that he tried to hit me. All of which I recovered from by realizing he was a piece of shit and I deserved better. Sometimes you just have to admit when you’re not that person anymore. It clings to you like fucked up glitter, and the more you wash your skin, the more comes up, but I’m better than who I was,” Sami explained with narrow eyes at him.

Solomon smiled. “Yes, you are. Masterfully so.”

Satan stood up and walked to her, kissing her forehead. “You didn’t deserve that treatment, and I’m sorry it happened to you,” he said as he touched her cheek.

She beamed up at him. “As I said, Satan. Everyone is a work in progress from who they were.”

Luke gushed and grabbed his face. “You truly are an angel!”

“No sex for two years?” Solomon questioned. “That must be interesting.”

Luke’s face turned red as he glared at Solomon. “You don’t need to talk about her private life like that, Solomon.”

Satan was returning to his seat and glanced over at Simeon. “Don’t all of you swear some celibacy oath to get your wings?” he finished with a smile.

Simeon’s cheeks darkened. “No, we do not, Satan.”

“You don’t?” Sami gasped. 

“With how shocked you seem about that, someone might assume that’s exciting for you,” Solomon laughed.

“Not funny,” Sami grumbled as she glared at Solomon.

“Could have fooled me,” Solomon teased.

“Sometimes I just want to string you up by your toes out the window, Solomon,” Sami puffed.

Solomon adjusted in his chair and chuckled. “If that truly is a kink of yours, I’ll try it. In return, I’ll just tie you up, with those cute little ears still on,” he finished with a toothy smile.

“Solomon,” Simeon tutted.

“Is it your favorite pastime to sexually harass me?” Sami asked.

“Absolutely not, but you won’t let me buy you a cup of coffee so we can talk like normal humans,” He voiced.

“You're smarter than you play off to be, and I know damn well your vast history,” Sami retorted.

Solomon was nearly glowing as he leaned across the coffee table from his chair. “Sami, have you been researching me?”

Her cheeks were nearly plum in color. “Maybe,” she puffed and looked away.

“Please, have coffee with me? Two hours, Monday, right after RAD.”

She stared at him with narrowed eyes. “There’s always a catch with you. What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” Solomon smiled.

“I’ll think about it,” she grumbled. “Now, can we please go back to a normal conversation?”

Solomon flicked his silver cat ears with a smirk. “Sure, how about we talk about your Fansite.”

Sami groaned and shook her head. “Stop it.”

“I believe Beel and I are ahead on shipping,” Satan mused as he lounged in his chair.

“Lord Diavolo is a favorite as well,” Solomon smiled over at him.

Luke hummed. “I like the pictures.”

Simeon rubbed the back of his neck. “I also do like the pictures.”

Sami held her cheeks and smiled. “Does everyone seriously go to this site all the time?”

“Yes,” Solomon agreed.

“What do I do about it? How do I get people to stop with this weird obsession over me?” Sami asked.

“You don’t,” Satan sighed. “You either deny or embrace. That’s one thing Asmo is right about. There’s no just waiting under a rock. You have to decide whether to ignore them or embrace them.”

“I would just embrace it. Keep them at a healthy distance and see it as,” Solomon paused and tilted his head. “Someone will always be able to know where you are. You’ll never be unsafe. Seriously, there's a forum that tells people where they’ve seen you. They’re curious, and if I were your demon, I’d be keeping track too.”

“Wanna make a pact with me,” She said snidely with a grin.

Solomon laughed as well as Simeon. “Oh, Sami, you truly are unique,” Simeon sighed.

“I’m interested, Solomon,” Satan started as he set down his cup. “How does it feel to have someone younger, less experienced, and less knowledgeable go toe to toe with you? She is remarkably unique in the pacts she’s made. Six avatars of sin,” Satan smirked.

Solomon sipped his cup and arched an eyebrow at Satan. “It’s infuriating.”

“Well, we share one of them, and that’s all you’re going to get,” Sami laughed.

“So she does have jealousy, interesting,” Satan grinned.

Sami puffed and crossed her arms. “You’re my demons, Satan. I love you all, and no one is going to mistreat them.”

“I  _ do not _ mistreat anyone, mind you,” Solomon declared.

“No, but still, they’re still mine,” she giggled.

Simeon placed his hand to his face and beamed. “I do believe you’re quite the handful without them, Sami. I wouldn’t dare cross you,” he jested.

Sami reached over and touched his arm. “Don’t worry, Simeon. You’re too angelic ever to inflict my fury.”

They laughed, and Sami shook her head.

“Lucifer is a different story entirely,” Solomon smirked.

Sami pulled from Simeon and scrunched her nose. “He’s still mine, pact or not. Understood?”

“Crystal,” he smiled. “I was referring to your fury.”

“Oh, that demon does cause me some troubles,” Sami sighed.

“Me too,” Satan smiled.

Luke shook his head. “He is awfully rude.”

The clock rang out, and Sami twitched her nose. “Satan, we have to get back soon. I promised Asmo I’d go food shopping with him.”

“Before you go, don’t forget to text me on how your date with Lord Diavolo goes tomorrow, alright?” Solomon asked with a smirk.

Sami groaned as Luke gasped. “You’re going on a date with the Demon Prince?”

“It’s not a date,” she puffed.

“He gives you a flower, let’s you borrow his coat, sends you cute text messages… are you sure?” Solomon asked.

Simeon blinked and laughed. “That sounds like a date.”

“It’s not a date,” Sami hissed.

Satan waved his hand as he stood up. “Besides, if it were a date, she’d deny it. No point in plaguing her with it, right?”

Sami smiled and hugged Luke before standing. “Very true, Satan.”

“Goodbye, Sami,” Luke declared. “Bye, Satan.”

Simeon stood, and she embraced him. “Goodbye, Sami. Don’t forget to enjoy life. It’s rich,” he said and kissed her cheek.

“You too, my guardian angel,” she replied and kissed his cheek.

Solomon stood and arched an eyebrow. “Do I receive a hug?”

She snorted and paced over to him, embracing him. “Please behave.”

He smirked and kissed her cheek. “You too,” he whispered.

Satan gave another wave and escorted her from Purgatory Hall. They were down the walkway some before Satan cleared his throat. “I don’t want you ever alone with Solomon.”

Sami giggled and leaned into his torso. “Okay.”

Satan turned his head to kiss her hair and wrap his arm around her back. “My cute little kitten. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” he teased, and they enjoyed the pleasant stroll home.


	7. Chapter 7

Nerves. Fucking Solomon. Sami had glanced at her appearance three times before leaving and adjusted her hair again. Now approaching the castle, she was even more nervous. No, this wasn’t a date. He would have been clear. He did give her a flower. He also is so damn nice.

Fuck. Why was she letting some ancient sorcerer get into her head? Absolutely not. This isn’t a date. He would have suggested it. He made sure she knew what time to be here so he could be free. It could be a date? No, absolutely not.

Sami got to the door, and Barbatos answered with a smile. “Good afternoon, Sami. How are you doing today?”

“Excellent, Barbatos, how are you?” Sami asked.

Barbatos beamed. “I’m doing fairly well. Thank you for asking. Lord Diavolo is waiting for you,” he nodded and escorted her through the hall.

Sami held the coat against her dress and breathed. She was going to punch Solomon the next time she saw him. They entered the vast dining room, and Diavolo was staring out at the garden beyond the foyer. He seemed pensive and held a sunken brow. This contrast to his sunny personality was interesting. 

“My lord, Sami is here,” Barbatos declared.

Lord Diavolo pivoted and smiled, breaking the intensity he had only moments ago. Oh, so even the demon prince masked. Actually, the thought didn’t occur to her before now.

“Ah, Sami, it’s always a pleasant day when you’re here,” he beamed.

She approached him and smiled. “I feel the very same, Lord Diavolo.”

He glanced down and noted the coat folded in her possession. “I see you remembered,” he said.

“Ah, yes, I didn’t want to bogard it from you too long of a period,” Sami laughed and offered the coat.

He didn’t take it. Instead, he offered her a path to the table. “Come sit with me.”

She followed him and he sat her down at the left side as he sat at the head of the table. He tilted his head as she tucked the coat on her lap. He obviously wasn’t interested in its return yet.

“You look very lovely today,” he told her.

“Thank you. This is a bit more to my tastes,” Sami laughed.

He grinned and gestured at the purple dress. “It suits you.”

“So, what were you thinking about before I interrupted your thoughts?” Sami asked.

Diavolo glanced between her eyes, and his smile lessened. “Ah, yes, you caught that. I was debating on different things involving the Devildom. Territories, working with my people, harmony. All that prattle that you’d get bored with.”

“Well, if you need to unload, I may not be able to offer much, but I’m an ear. I wouldn’t know the first thing about it, but I could try,” Sami offered with a nod.

He pressed his elbow to the table and frowned as he touched his lips with his fingers. Diavolo hadn’t stared at her like this before, and it made her cheeks burn. What was he looking for?

“You offer yourself without a request in payment or favor?” He asked.

“I don’t know anything about favor, but there’s no payment of any sort needed. I like to help where I can, especially someone I value. You’ve been so very kind to me. I’ve never had someone so attentive to my comfort. You appreciate my thirst for knowledge and know that I would never use it against you,” Sami explained as she ran her fingers on the coat in her lap.

He moved his chair closer and tilted his head. “I have a situation.”

“Okay,” she voiced as her cheeks darkened at how close he was to her.

“In my many years of being a ruler, I haven’t had someone address me that way,” he murmured as he ducked to her eye level. “Are you naturally nice  _ all _ the time?”

Sami smiled and rocked her head. “I try to be. I may not know your story in full, but it doesn’t mean you don’t have conflicts that can cripple your mind in the middle of the night.”

Diavolo reached out and tucked a strand of hair from her face to its place. “I appreciate that perspective plenty.”

Umm… this was beginning to feel like a date. Sami licked her lips and smiled as her face glowed under his contact.

“So, tell me, what cripples your mind in the middle of the night,” He whispered.

Sami bit her lower lip and breathed. “Not being good enough at anything I do. Never feeling like I belong. Being alone,” she finished and looked away.

Sometimes you had to be a bit vulnerable to show the way. 

“Me too,” he agreed with a large exhale.

Sami glanced back at him, and her brow scrunched. “You’re an amazing leader and you do so with such an open mind. Why don’t you feel like you belong?”

“I am treated as stained glass, Sami,” he smiled. “Dusted and left alone. Barbatos, my wonderful keeper and only constant companion.”

“Lucifer?”

Diavolo waved his hand. “We have our moments. He has difficulty connecting as well.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sami pouted and took his hand. “That must be so strenuous to do this mostly alone.”

Diavolo shrugged and quirked a smile. “I haven’t known anything else. When I first met Lucifer, I was enamored by him. It was the first time I saw a being that reflected my hunger. His beauty, his brilliance, his tenacity. But it was his hunger for freedom that I sought. Of course he hated me then. After he swore fealty to me, it was a road of him keeping me at an arms distance. Oh, I wished he would just let me close enough to understand him. We’ve only begun to become friendlier. I do give some thanks to you for that.”

Sami shook her head with a smile. “That wasn’t just me. That was you as well.”

“You’re humble, but no. That's because you showed him it was beautiful to be a companion with someone who may not be the norm no matter their rank. You’ve been very generous with your affection and love for my demons, Sami. I recognize the road was long.”

She smiled and shook her head. “Let’s not forget how I ended up here.”

Diavolo exhaled and nodded. “I know—the exchange program. One year,” he said with a furrowed brow.

“Can I just do something?” Sami asked.

Diavolo blinked but nodded. “Of course.”

She stood up and stepped around the corner to touch his cheeks with her fingertips. Her thumb traced along his cheekbones. He exhaled and closed his eyes. This poor demon. He was just craving touch. She moved up to his forehead and dragged her thumbs along the muscles. Sami ran her fingers up through his hair, running her nails lightly through the fiery locks and then pulled away. “There,” she nodded and sat down.

“What was that?” He grinned.

“You looked stressed,” she said.

“May I return the favor?” He asked.

Sami swallowed and nodded. “Alright, I mean if you’d like.”

Diavolo reached over and touched her cheek with delicate fingers. Sami looked at him moving closer, and then he caressed her other cheek. He was examining her with almost a curious observation. What was he collecting in his mind as his fingers traced her cheekbones and then to her hair? She did indeed close her eyes and sighed as he massaged her scalp.

His hands didn’t stop at her scalp. They ran to her neck with this beautiful feathery touch. She opened her eyes and was staring back at his golden orbs.

“You’re such a unique creature,” he said, and his relaxed smile tugged to one side. “You hold so much trust. It’s something I’ve never been able to understand about you.”

Sami smiled and shrugged. “What do I have to gain by hiding myself? I was harassed greatly as a child for it, but I ended up here.”

His thumb ran the length of her neck, and it pivoted her chin upward. How did this happen? This intimate act was far beyond just a friendly lunch. He recoiled, and he leaned back in his chair so quickly, Sami blinked.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sami blushed and glanced down at her lap.

“Wait, why are you apologizing?” Diavolo asked with his cheeks tinted.

“I just, well, I mean I did something, didn’t I? I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable,” She stammered and rubbed her neck.

Diavolo’s eyebrows shot upward. “Made me uncomfortable? No, I didn’t depart due to my discomfort. I was getting too comfortable if I were honest with you, Sami,” he laughed and shook his head.

A voice was cleared. “Lunch, young master,” Barbatos declared.

The ultimate moment saver. The award goes to Barbatos. Sami smiled at him and thanked him, and Diavolo did the same. Sami moved his coat to the chair next to her before turning to her plate. She sipped her water and noted that Diavolo was watching her.

“Is something on your mind?” Sami asked.

Diavolo twitched his nose. “You ask that plenty.”

“I know you’re collecting tons of information, Lord Diavolo,” she smiled at him. “I spend a great amount of time collecting information on my environment and people in it as well.”

He scowled at her and pointed his fork at her. “You’re very good at disarming me,” he finished with a smile.

Sami laughed and shook her head. “I’m not trying to.”

“Tell me, why do you fear being alone,” he asked before forking up a bite.

Sami breathed as she chewed. “Well, I lost my mother almost two years ago. I felt quite listless after. My father was never in the picture so she was my only family. I had a hard time connecting before her passing, but since it was even more of a trial. This is the first time I’ve actually felt comfortable just being me.”

Diavolo grimaced and exhaled as he reached for her shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

She smiled. “I’m not. She was sick. I’m happy she’s not in pain, but I talk to her all the time.”

He ran his thumb over the curve of her shoulder. “I can understand missing someone.”

Sami rocked her head and patted his hand. “I know, and that must be so hard to do while running a Devildom.”

Diavolo groaned and moved his chair in further, smiling at her. “Why haven’t we had these lunches before,” he laughed.

Sami glanced around at the empty room before back at him. “Why aren’t you dating some high ranked demon?” She asked with a frown.

Diavolo grimaced and waved. “No, things are far different here. Can you imagine some ridiculous demon running around trying to find how to gain more favor. No,” he puffed as he shook his head. “When I was a young devil, and my father was still awake, I had my share of acting out.”

Sami smirked. “I see.”

“Are you judging me?” He snorted.

“Absolutely not, I had my moments as well,” Sami laughed and shook her head.

This was definitely feeling like a date. 

“You humans don’t wait until that ritual with the rings any longer?” Diavolo questioned.

“Marriage? No, absolutely not,” Sami giggled. “It isn’t imperative anymore for relationships,” she smiled.

“Why do you dislike this Fansite that Lucifer informed me about?” He asked.

Sami grimaced and set down her fork. “Have you seen it?”

“Oh, yes, I reviewed it yesterday,” Diavolo agreed.

“I just don’t like that people are following me around watching to see if I fail. Pointing and laughing at my stupidity if I get burned. Watch publicly if someone rejects me. It’s such a difficult magnifying glass to be under,” Sami explained before sipping her water.

“I agree,” he nodded.

Well, shit. That’s a great point. No one was under a giant microscope other than him. “What do you recommend?”

Diavolo beamed and gestured to her. “Be yourself and make it seem like it's always with purpose. Stay on task, of course, but who really has a say but you? Run your life like you would run the Devildom,” he said with a tilt to his head. "And if anyone, _anyone_ tries to make you uncomfortable. tell me immediately, and I will show them how that's intolerable."

“Thank you,” she breathed. “I needed to hear that.”

“Will you have dinner with me this week?” He asked.

Sami bit her lower lip. “Are you,” she stopped and cleared her throat. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Without a precursor to a subject, we haven’t touched on. I would like to take you to dinner.”

“You mean here, right?”

“No,” Diavolo shook his head. 

Her cheeks glowed as she nodded. “Alright.”

He smiled and rocked his head. “Barbatos was getting frustrated with my extra parties and events that I created just to bring you here.”

Sami laughed and covered her mouth. “You did those for me?”

“Yes, of course! Do you know how intimidating it is to talk with you outside of them?” Diavolo scowled and thinned his lips.

“Yes, actually,” she snorted and kept her hand to her face.

“Now, I’m not positive, what's so funny?” He asked with a curl to his lips.

“Lord Diavolo, you literally are telling a random human how intimidating they are,” she giggled.

“Ah, but you’re not random, your Sami,” he smiled.

Sami stopped her giggling and her cheeks tinted. “Thank you.”

“So, tell me about this cat tea party,” he declared while waving his fork. “I think I’ll convince Lucifer to do one.”

Sami grinned and rocked her head. “Don’t forget to take pictures either. Alright, so you dress up as cats, that’s it.”

Diavolo let out a beautiful bout of laughter while shaking his head. “Barbatos! We have to have a cat tea party, with Lucifer!” He shouted through laughter.

Barbatos tucked around the door and smiled with a hint of mischief. “Of course, my lord,” he said before disappearing.

“We’ll make all the brothers participate. Call it Cat appreciation day,” Diavolo laughed and sighed. “Yes, that would be worth the laugh.”

“How much do you do to their humiliation, Lord Diavolo?” Sami asked.

He ducked closer to her and arched an eyebrow. “More than they know.”

Sami laughed and touched his shoulder. “I knew it.”

He touched her cheek, tracing her lips with his thumb. It was this odd back and forth, and Sami was surprised just how comfortable she was with it. He bent to her, and she swallowed. However, he just looked at her as she glowed in his hand. He smiled. “You  _ would _ let me kiss you without requirement.” Not a question.

“Yes,” she breathed.

He closed the distance and touched her lips. It was soft and curious, but it hinted at impatience. That was it. A soft kiss, with a lingering desire for more. He straightened his form and smiled.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Thank you,” she laughed while shaking her head. “You just thanked me.”

Diavolo groaned and pressed his hand over his face. “Alright, wait, let me redo that.”

He stood up and walked around the table. He ducked to her and this is what she was expecting. He encompassed her and took control of her mouth. It wasn’t sloppy or disorganized, but a controlled spicy attack that made her groan.

Lord fucking Diavolo out of the park! He growled and slid her small form to the clean portion of the table. His fingers ran down her back as his other hand cradled her head. Fuck. This was the type of kissing that she only had seen in movies.

They parted, and Sami panted as he stood in front of her. 

“Thank you,” she said breathlessly with a smile.

Diavolo laughed and shook his head. “Shall we finish lunch? Oh, and please take the coat with you. I enjoy that you have it.”

Sami agreed and he helped her off the table. The woman squirmed down in her chair and puffed. Lunch was not really what was on her mind. That was the first time in years she could honestly say that.


	8. Chapter 8

Sami was lounging on Asmo’s bed as he was painting her fingernails. Asmo insisted, and so it started with a bath, then lotion, and now they were lounging on the bed. Did it bother her that Asmo had seen her naked dozens of times? Nope, because this demon pampered the shit out of her without trying to stick his dick in her.

That's why she didn’t mind doing the same. Actually, Asmodeus was the most polite demon behind closed doors. If you didn’t want to have sex, that’s cool, just take selfies with him and help him put lotion on his back. He’ll still kiss your face or nuzzle your neck, but you can’t expect lust to be downright boring.

“So, it was a date?” Asmo asked, looking up from her fingers.

“Yes,” Sami groaned.

“Oh! Solomon is going to be tickled,” Asmo laughed. “We should invite him over for one of these sessions. He’s been asking me how you look naked for weeks.”

“You better not. I think Satan was going to kill him yesterday,” Sami laughed.

Asmo hummed and tilted his head. “How did your date make you feel? That’s the first real one you’ve been on in the Devildom. With Lord Diavolo no less.”

“He’s actually so fucking endearing, Asmo,” Sami puffed. “He’s starving for genuine companionship, and it’s probably the most heartbreaking thing about it.”

Asmo grimaced and tutted. “That does sound lonely.”

Sami groaned and touched her lips with her unpainted hand. “His kisses sear. He sat me on the table, and I was nearly convinced we weren’t going to finish lunch.”

“Oh, yummy,” Asmo laughed and wagged his eyebrows. “You should spend the night.”

Sami grimaced. “I’m not ready for that.”

“I can warm you up,” he winked.

“Seriously, though. What am I doing? I’m leaving in months. This is a bad idea. All of it is a bad idea between everything that happened this weekend. I’m going to end up alone and so desperately sad when I go. I don’t want to do that to myself.”

“Is that why you keep us all at a distance?” Asmo questioned with a frown.

Sami glanced down at her nails and rocked her head. “You guys have been a weird family. When my mom died, I never thought I’d have one. One that’s all extremely attractive,” she smiled and pushed down the rising emotion. “If I get any closer, what do I risk by doing so? What would surely kill a piece of me.”

Asmo pouted and stroked her hair. “It’s alright, Sami.”

Someone knocked on Asmo’s door and walked inside. Sami snatched up the throw on the bed when she noted who exactly was standing there staring at her naked body. Lucifer, with tinted cheeks, was stationed at the door crossing his arms.

Sami bunched it around her as much as possible as she sat on the bed.

Would someone fucking say something?

“Oh, I see you're busy. I was coming to speak to you about a bill,” Lucifer declared.

“Does no one pay attention that this is my pamper time with Sami?” Asmo huffed as he capped the nail polish.

“Dinner will be ready shortly,” Lucifer mused and left the room.

“Fuck,” Sami hissed.

Asmo raised his eyebrows. “That’s still going on? I thought you got over your little crush.”

Sami glared at him. “No. Do you realize I have little weird crushes on all of you,” she snorted.

“What!?”

“Well, yeah, don’t write a book about it. These little things charm me about each of you. I mean, I’m an awkward,” paused and winced as she rocked her hand with a sound. “Average human who is around really really hot demons daily.”

Asmo hummed while tapping his chin. “I didn’t realize this. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?”

Sami laughed and shook her head. “Oh, Asmo. I already have tons on my plate. I don’t know if I can tack on not disappointing the avatar of lust in bed.”

Asmo yanked her undone hand to him and began to paint. “Okay, but other than me, because obviously, you would fuck me daily, who’s next on your list?”

“I can’t tell you because you love to gossip,” Sami smirked.

“That’s no fun,” Asmo sighed. “I was going to tease Lucifer mercilessly about him not making the cut because of his attitude.”

Sami avoided Asmo’s eyes.

“Oh, he’s that high up? My dearest Sami,” Asmo tutted. “Satan was just talking about your incident yesterday.”

Sami gasped and covered her mouth with her painted hand. “He didn’t!”

“Oh, yes. You in kitty ears driving him wild,” Asmo laughed and sighed. “Lucifer was quite upset.”

“Yeah, and Beel kissed me yesterday before that. Hence why I said my plate is pretty damn full,” Sami laughed.

“Oh, he's so cute about you! I’m not usually in support of my brothers sleeping with someone I want to, but I support it. He might even be nice enough to let me watch once in a while,” Asmo laughed and finished Sami’s nails.

Sami blushed and cleared her throat. “Let’s not go that far, Asmo. It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything, and I’m not ready to just jump in bed with one of your brothers.”

“Ah, it’s a comfort thing,” Asmo hummed. “Okay, well, that’s very good to know.”

Sami rubbed the side of her neck and cleared her throat. “And well, I’m not necessarily a ball buster in bed either.”

“You’re a bottom! Aw, even cuter!” Asmo beamed and leaned over, kissing her cheek. “My adorable little Sami. I insist we break this awkwardness!”

Sami nudged him and groaned. “Alright, alright, stop. I have tons of experience. I just don’t fling my bits around without having trust first.”

Asmo stroked her hair and beamed. “Sounds good, Sami. You do whatever makes you happy. Just, if you sleep with Solomon, have him call me? I’d love to help you,” he grinned.

Sami tossed the blanket at him and moaned. “I’m never going to sleep with him so you both can stop asking. Come on, let’s go to dinner.”

* * *

**Only the Bros:**

**Asmodeus** : So, interestingly, before Lucifer walked in and scared her, Sami told me about us.

**Lucifer** : Are you positive you should be breaking her confidence, Asmo?

**Asmodeus** : She knows I gossip! This is actually not sexually related. However, I do have some excellent information about that.

**Satan** : Alright, are you going to get to this important information?

**Asmodeus** : Apparently, Sami is broken up about leaving us. Which is why she’s been so resistant to getting any more attached. She was almost crying over it. I felt so horrible. She told me her mom passed away, and she was her only family. What are we going to do????

**Beelzebub** : That’s horrible.

**Satan** : Oh… that explains so much.

**Asmodeus** : What do you mean, Satan?

**Satan** : I asked Sami if she missed home yet. She just hummed and said no, this was kind of her home now.

**Asmodeus** : Yes, and that’s why she won’t sleep with any of us!!! Gah, it’s torture. She’s such a shy and cute little bottom. I just want to smother her in attention. There’s this part of her that’s just a glint of mischief under the surface, and I want to get it!

**Leviathan** : Bottom?

**Satan** : Hehehe. Yeah, Levi, it means she likes to be pinned down and told what to do. Shy, hmm. I don’t see a problem getting around that.

**Asmodeus** : Good luck competing with Lord Diavolo! <3 Seems their date went well.

**Beelzebub** : Asmo, if she’s shy, why did she say I could kiss her whenever I wanted? She seemed normal to me.

**Asmodeus** : Oh, my wonderful brother. She’s given you a golden ticket if you would only use it for your benefit! Heavy makeout sessions can turn into no clothes fast, shy or not.

**Satan** : What the fuck, Beel? When did that happen?

**Beelzebub** : Saturday on our run.

**Mammon** : You all are ridiculous. I’m gonna talk to her about why Beel gets special treatment.

**Lucifer** : Oh, no, you’re not, Mammon! I will hang you upside down in the crypts over Cerberus if you even mention it to her.

**Asmodeus** : Maybe learn a thing or two from him, Mammon. He is sweet to her, and even Satan is gentle with her. Obviously, she likes naughty but nice. Or, in Beel’s case, handsome and nice. I don’t think you have a deviant bone in your body, Beel. Just food.

**Beelzebub** : I don’t know about that, Asmo. I questioned that myself Saturday.

**Asmodeus** : !!!! Beel!!!!!!!! <3 If you need any hints, let me know.

**Belphegor** : You could always just ask. It worked when you kissed her.

**Asmodeus** : Really? I ask her if she wants to sleep with me all the time. She always says she “Doesn’t want to let the avatar of Lust down.” Then I offer her to share Solomon with me, and she snorts and laughs it off.

**Satan** : I’m actually tempted to punch you, Asmo. Stop trying to get her to sleep with Solomon! He thinks way too highly of himself and eyes her like a four-course meal. I was very close to snapping on Saturday.

**Lucifer** : Yes, I would have to agree with Satan. If he does it in front of me, I’d be tempted to have his face meet the ground.

**Leviathan** : Who’s yelling?

**Beelzebub** : Mammon. He went to yell at her, and she pelted him with pillows and started slapping him.

**Lucifer** : Ugh. Beel, toss him out of her room. I’ll speak to her after I’ve strung him up.

**Beelzebub** : Okay.

* * *

“How dare you!” Sami growled and stuck her finger in Mammon’s face.

Beel stood at the door and grimaced. “Sami, let me get him for you.”

“Stay out of this, Beel. How dare you, Mammon! How dare you think you can treat me like some cheap witch! I trusted you, and you did that? All for what? To show up your brothers?”

Mammon wasn’t looking at her. “Sami, I, it’s.”

“No, absolutely not! You came in with sour intentions! You had me convinced for a split second that it was a great idea. One second, and then you blew it with your awful mouth!”

“What is going on?” Lucifer rounded the corner.

“He was jealous! That’s all there is to it. He was jealous, kissed me, and tried to stick his hand down my pants,” Sami snarled and shoved him harder into the wall. “You best think up something really nice to apologize to me. Heartfelt. Genuine,” she growled and grasped his face, making him look at her. “Or I’ll never speak to you again.”

Mammon rocked his head and dropped his gaze.

“I would have said yes if you just were sincere about it,” she sighed and let him go.

Mammon didn’t even stop to look at Lucifer. He just walked by with his head down. Beel rubbed the back of his neck and puffed. “Can I get you anything, Sami?”

She exhaled and smiled at him. “No, Beel, thank you. I’ll come to watch that show with you, Belphie, and Levi in a few.”

He nodded and left, leaving Lucifer studying her.

“Please don’t punish him,” she sighed.

“Oh, no, that was punishment enough. You never speak to him poorly,” Lucifer hummed.

Sami groaned and rolled her neck. “See, this is what happens? Why did I think I could manage this?”

“You’re doing very well,” Lucifer said.

Sami went and sat down on her bed, scrubbing her face. “I’m going to be leaving. This doesn’t even matter.”

Lucifer exhaled and walked into the room, shutting the door. He’d done something he never had before and sat on her bed. His gloved fingers stroked her hair.

“Can you tell me why you would deny yourself joy because of a timeframe?” He asked.

She stared at him and pouted. “Lucifer, you all stay, but I leave. I have to go. Back to nothing. Why would I make this place so enticing just to leave it? That’s why I’m going to just cancel on Lord Diavolo this week. It’s too much.”

He touched her cheek and shook his head. “No, you’re not. You’re going to enjoy life and seek fulfillment and stop shutting everyone out.”

Her tears started trailing down her cheek. “It’s just so easy not to get hurt.”

“I know,” he smirked.

“A bit pot calling the kettle black, Lucifer. You don’t enjoy life.”

He yanked her over to his lap and breathed. “I also have six moronic brothers chasing after a human.”

Sami laughed and wiped her face. “I do love them, though. All for different reasons. Different parts of myself that I love or want to be.”

Lucifer chuckled and curled a strand of her hair around his finger. “Am I a piece of you that you despise?”

“No, you're someone I relate to. If you take care of others, no one sees just how lonely you feel,” Sami said and smiled at him. “To be proud is never to demand love.”

Lucifer blinked, and his eyebrows raised. “That’s how you see me?”

“I’m not stupid, Lucifer. You’re overprotective and a bit snarly, but you love your brothers. You also love Diavolo. Though they give it to you freely, you always question it. Will, it hurt you? Will you disappoint them? Will they stop loving you? Those questions haunt me at night.”

He cupped her cheek and exhaled. “Go enjoy your evening, alright?”

Sami nodded and climbed from his lap. She moved to the door but stopped as Lucifer stood, and she turned. “No, Lucifer, the answer to the question you silently asked is no. I’d never stop loving you,” she sighed and moved to the knob.

He took two substantial strides to her and pivoted her form with a quick movement. Sami blinked in surprise, but she didn’t have time to react. Lucifer crushed her with a kiss. She pushed against the wall and her mouth ravaged by him. He even snarled a bit as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

It was a backbreaking speed, and Sami whimpered and held on as he dominated her, pressing further and further into her. Then, like a crazy daydream, it was over, and he pulled away. His wings bristled around him as he stared at her.

“Have a good evening,” he murmured.

Sami left the room and covered her mouth the entire way up the stairs. Did that really just happen?


	9. Chapter 9

Things were shockingly normal on Monday. Sami got to RAD and walked with the brothers. Her classes were great and even Solomon was reasonably cheery. They would have coffee, at the House of Lamentation, on Thursday. She refused any other way and he just smiled and nodded.

There were many reasons why she chose the venue and the day. For one, there was a small meeting for the RAD Student Council, so they would be alone only for a short while. Two, there wouldn’t be nosy demons trying to scope out if they were dating. Of course, finally, she was in her environment.

“Solomon, what’s it like sleeping with a demon?” Sami asked while they walked alone together to their next class.

He grinned and glanced over at her. “Thinking about it hard, are we?”

“If you’re going to tease me, I won’t ever ask you questions again. I know you enjoy my intrigue,” Sami groaned.

Solomon hummed and tilted his head. “It’s like replaying a scene, an excellent masterpiece, over and over. You will long get tired of it before it runs its course,” he sighed with a smirk. “You can’t disappoint either. They like to work and it’s easier for them than us.”

“Asmo has been telling you my secrets again,” Sami sighed.

“I’m curious why you haven’t tried yet,” Solomon hummed. “Yes, insecurities, I get that. But why not? If you have a pact with them, you can tell them to stop at any time. You have control. It’s extremely liberating to know whatever your limits are, they have to respect them.”

Sami tilted her head. “I never thought of it that way.”

Solomon chuckled and exhaled. “Oh, Sami. all the power of the Devildom at your fingertips and you never think to use it. I do appreciate that about you.”

“I don’t see it as power. I see it as a companionship. They gave of themselves and I try my hardest to do the same,” Sami declared.

Solomon stopped them and scowled. “How do you feel about sex?”

Her cheeks tinted as she blinked. “Well, I mean, it’s great. I think everyone loves it.”

“Exactly,” Solomon nodded. “For demons, it’s not just fun, it’s a release of energy. You could look at it as charity work,” he finished with a teasing smile.

Sami groaned and smacked his chest playfully. “Stop that. Stop trying to pimp me out to demons to see your weird experiment play out.”

“Oh, you’ve been reading my notes?” He laughed and tilted his head.

Sami blinked. “How much do you watch me, Solomon?”

“More than you know,” he murmured with an arched eyebrow. “I like to understand things that are interesting and unusual. You’re both and I’m fascinated with it.”

“You’re not as different as these demons, ya know,” she smiled.

“Oh, tell me why that is,” Solomon mused.

Sami took his chin between her fingers and smirked. “I could tease you about your obsession as well. Like them, you can’t control your thirst,” she finished with a laugh and walked away.

“Hey, now, wait a moment,” Solomon puffed and skipped after her. “Where did that come from?”

She grinned. Had she just realized she had something over the boastful sorcerer? You bet your ass! She wasn’t sadistic or even naturally one to enjoy writhing, but she could make him squirm a bit. Sami might even enjoy having something over him. It was the first time she felt like there was a balance in their odd friendship.

“Where did what?” She asked while pressing her book to her chest.

Solomon groaned as his cheeks were tinted. “That. You aren’t usually so coquettish.”

She smirked and shrugged. “Asmo must have rubbed off on me a little.”

Solomon was grinning and tilted his head. “I didn’t realize you liked the leash, Sami. I don’t mind trading off.”

A voice cleared behind them. “I really hope you’re talking about dogs, Solomon,” Satan said with the hint of a warning.

Solomon chuckled and glanced behind them. “Hello, Satan, Beel.”

Beel picked up Sami and put her on his shoulder while tightening his eyes at the sorcerer. “Hello, Solomon,” he grumbled.

Sami laughed while shaking her head. “You see what you did?”

“Me, I did not flirt with you more than usual,” Solomon smiled. “We were talking about sex with a demon,” he mused.

Satan raised his eyebrows. “Really? What demon?”

“Demons in general. Sami was questioning the differences,” Solomon sighed. “So I explained.”

Sami exhaled and shook her head. “Nothing is sacred with you, Solomon.”

He grinned up at her while they walked. “Now, why would I hide that interesting conversation. I believe these two would love to help you experience such. I can only explain from experience.”

Sami groaned while avoiding Satan’s questioning expression. “You do realize some people are shy talking about these things, right?”

“Oh, I haven’t failed to note such,” Solomon snickered. “Whether I care enough to keep you in your limited bubble is a musing of mine. Limitations are only created to define decorum. Humans tend to hold too tightly to decorum.”

“Well, you have lived longer than dirt. You know more about that than me,” Sami shrugged as they stopped outside the classroom.

Beel set her down as Solomon let out a deep laugh. “Oh, Sami, you are such an interesting person. There is nothing wrong with wanting more. Thirsting for more and taking it without regret. Actions are dictated by their purpose. If it is about adoration, the act is indeed giving of one’s self.”

Satan was twitching his nose, but it seemed both demons were just as interested. Sami shifted under Beel’s hand and held out her hand with her palm up. “You make a good point. It can also be selfish.”

“Are you claiming I’m selfish?” Solomon smirked as he asked.

“Yes.”

Solomon bent closer to her with a challenging smile. “Well, the lovely part about sleeping with a demon is they are more absolved of their sin while they’re with their obsession. Something to think about, dear sweet Sami,” he chuckled and touched her hand.

The bell rang and she jumped. “Let’s go,” she groaned.

Solomon nodded as he retained his smile and pulled from her. “I imagine you want to finish class for the day.”

The demons glanced at each other as the humans shuffled into the class in front of them. Obviously, it was something she’d been thinking about. What did Lucifer exactly say last night that he seemed she’d be less stressed?

* * *

**Diavolo** : How are you doing, Sami? I’ve had meetings all day and it’s been difficult to have a spare moment.

**Sami** : I’m doing well, thank you for asking. I’m sorry your schedule is so busy. I’d help if I could.

**Diavolo** : Oh, please don’t fret about that! The Devildom must be run and I wouldn’t grant that responsibility to anyone else. Have you left campus yet?

**Sami** : Oh, no, I was just picking up a book from the library. Is there something I could do for you?

... ...

... 

**Diavolo** : Yes, actually. Can you come to my office? I have about twenty minutes until my next obligation.

**Sami** : Of course, I’ll be right there.

* * *

She walked to his office door and knocked. It was interesting that he would request for her to come without a purpose. The door opened and Diavolo smiled before he asked her inside. 

Papers were skewed across his desk and his uniform jacket was on the chair. He went and sat down as she glanced around. The only time she ever was here was for a purpose and it was the first time she examined his home away from home.

He had small knick-knacks on the table by the window. Books were skewed on cases and pictures. Oh, this demon loved pictures. He had them framed of all the brothers, Barbatos, and himself. Reminders of who he worked so hard for?

“You always look pleasant in my office,” he breathed and relaxed in his chair.

She glanced over at him and scowled. He was stressed. Something heavy was on his mind and she could see it in his clenched jaw through that masked smile. Sami walked over and rubbed his shoulder. “Did you need to talk," she paused and shook her head. "did you need some downtime?”

Diavolo groaned and rolled his neck. “You odd human. How did you know?”

She giggled and leaned over, rubbing his other shoulder as well. “Well, when you run around smiling at everyone. Pretty soon it becomes pretty easy to see when someone else is doing the same.”

He was jelly in her fingertips as she rubbed his shoulders. Did she ever imagine that the ruler of the Devildom would need her to massage his shoulders? Hah. 

Diavolo waited another moment before touching her hand. “Thank you.”

She took her other hand and ran it through his hair. “Of course. You only need to ask.”

“But I haven’t,” he laughed. “You just know.”

“You did ask me to come here, that’s enough,” Sami smiled.

He pivoted his chair and touched her cheek. “You’re just what I needed.”

“Anytime,” Sami beamed.

He pulled her close and kissed her. Oh, boy, she could get used to this. Such a dangerous thought. Diavolo groaned and pulled her onto his lap as her the back of her knees rested against the arm of his massive chair. His hands weren’t impolite as they coiled around her. For how clearly impatient this demon was, he didn’t push, grope, or command.

Oh, and was he impatient. Sami could feel the source of it against the back of the top of her thighs. Her skirt wasn’t covering her butt either which only made it more apparent. His deeply delivered kiss only rocked her against him. Okay, she wasn’t positive why this demon did it, but damn did he kindle her flame. She hadn’t realized she was moaning until he joined her.

Fuck. fuck. Fuck. 

“Oh, my apologies, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer’s voice interrupted them.

Diavolo pulled away with a breath. “Give me two minutes, Lucifer.”

Sami glanced over at the stunned demon. Had he come in without her hearing him? Well, she was a bit wrapped up in the bubble they were creating.

Lucifer cleared his throat and left the office. Diavolo puffed and smiled down at her. “Thank you for giving me a bit more pep,” he murmured and stroked her hair.

“I’m pretty sure the pleasure was equal, Lord Diavolo,” Sami laughed and touched his face.

He assisted her off his lap and she grimaced. Well, that was not something she wanted. Giving him another mess to clean up. He lounged and arched an eyebrow. “Don’t. I don’t mind,” he laughed.

“Now who’s the mind reader,” she declared and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Tomorrow, have dinner with me? I did want to take you to a restaurant, but I have a feeling you’d prefer to spend it at the castle,” Diavolo mused.

Was that suggestive. You bet your ass.

“If you would like,” Sami nodded.

“I would,” he agreed. “Seven? I have a meeting at six, but I’ll be free after.”

“Alright,” she smiled.

Diavolo stood up and grabbed his coat. “Good, I’ll give Barbatos the evening off.”

Oh? He was quite direct when he wanted to be. Sami blushed and cleared her throat as she picked up her bag. “If you want to.”

“There’s no prerequisite, Sami,” Diavolo said as he buttoned up his jacket. “I just believe it would be nice to enjoy your company without a tagalong. We can just talk, there isn’t some payment due for my attention.”

“Oh, I know,” she puffed and smiled.

He finished adjusting his coat and touched her cheek. “You’re too precious to ruin with command. Don’t feel responsible to hit any self-imposed requirements. Alright?”

“Alright,” she beamed and took her hand to her lips. 

He escorted her from the room and Lucifer was standing down the hallway. “Ah, Lucifer, are you ready?”

“Of course, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer nodded.

Sami smiled at them and waved. “Have a good meeting. Don’t work too hard you two,” she said.

“See you tomorrow evening,” Diavolo grinned.

“Of course,” Sami declared.

“Stay out of trouble, though you seem to attract it,” Lucifer said with the hint of a smile.

Sami laughed and sighed with a nod before walking away. She was down the hallway but caught a portion of their conversation.

“I adore our little human, Lucifer,” Diavolo sighed.

“I can see that,” Lucifer hummed.

Sami shook her head and rubbed her face. What happened that this was her life? Smiling she exhaled. It’s quite odd, but this is her life.


	10. Chapter 10

She was cuddling in Beel’s lap with a book while he and Belphie watched a show in their room. It was all pretty routine for the trio. Beel stroked her hair and ate some snacks with his other while his legs supported her knees. Belphie was lounging against them and yawned.

“So, when are we plotting our next prank on Lucifer?” Belphegor questioned.

Sami set her book down and sighed. “Not for some time, Belphie. He’s been extra stressed, and I really don’t want to provoke him too far.”

Beel reached for his gallon of water and nodded. “He has been pretty angry lately.”

Sami stretched and rolled her neck. “I’m hoping it isn’t the new normal. It’s been causing me secondary stress from seeing it.”

Beel set down his water and food before beginning to rub Sami’s shoulders. “Don’t be too stressed,” he hummed.

Sami groaned and relaxed her neck. “Yeah, well, Beel, it’s been a long couple weeks.”

He continued with his massage for a bit, and her mind wandered. It was funny to think she had just done this with Diavolo earlier. Oh, that kiss. Had she ever felt that way before? It had to be a demon thing. Fuck, what room did she have to complain? “Oh, that’s so much better, Beel. Thank you,” she sighed.

Belphie jerked and cleared his throat. “Okay, I’m going to go find Satan to make plans. We’ll send you a text about some of the pranks for Lucifer later.”

Sami watched him leave with an arched eyebrow. “What scared him out of the room so quickly?”

“Well, you’re,” Beel cleared his throat. 

Sami gasped and turned in his grip. “Please tell me you guys don’t have some weird way of knowing that!”

Beel was blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, yeah.”

Sami groaned and puffed. “That’s news to me. Actually, that makes me feel a bit weird now about what I do in my room alone,” she rubbed her face and blushed.

“Don’t be, it’s alright,” Beel smiled.

Sami crawled from him and scowled. “Are you telling me it’s all demons?”

“No, only the major demons. The minors don’t sense as much. Maybe smell, but that’s all,” Beel explained with a nod.

Sami puffed and stretched her legs out to him while resting on her hands on the bed. “Beel, this really does make me debate how safe I am in this situation,” She teased with a big grin.

He shook his head. “I would never make you uncomfortable. I love you too much,” he said.

This fucking sweet demon. “What’s it feel like?”

Beel frowned and scratched his chin. “Like you have fluttering wings batting in the air. It’s warm and delicious, like Simeon’s cookies. You’ve been doing it more often now, but I’m not as hungry for food when you do,” he laughed and shrugged with a small smile.

“Does it bother you that all your brothers want to sleep with me?”

Beel snorted and shook his head. “I just want you to be happy, Sami.”

Sami exhaled and crawled over to him. “I’m going to kiss you, alright?” she asked as she crawled between his legs.

Beel smirked and nodded. “Okay.”

Where did this shot of confidence come from? Well, she could blame it on many things. However, her arms coiled around Beel as they kissed was a consuming thought. He pressed her to the bed and returned it with a fierceness she had only witnessed when he was working out.

The impressive change from his casual demeanor and neutral ease to this king of devourers, well… Sami moaned as he nipped and kissed down her neck. His curled horns clearly announced that his mind was certainly elsewhere. He returned to her lips and growled. How long was this demon being respectable for the sake of her?

“You smell better than Barbatos’s cake,” he puffed when he gave her a moment to breathe. “I want to taste it.”

Oh, not hungry for food… the look in his eye glinted a different hunger.

“Oh, I mean, if you want,” she stuttered.

“Do you mind? I’m so hungry,” Beel grunted.

Sami smiled and nodded. “I trust you.”

Well, that night was eventful. Sami wasn’t sure when the avatar of gluttony had finished with her. Hours? Long, succulent hours. His bright orange hair between her naked legs consuming her. She knew she shouldn’t cry and moan so loudly, but it felt so good, even when she hadn’t the energy to do so. 

Long after, she was too tired and sated to remember it clearly. Beel had cleaned her up, doted on her, and put her in his clothing. He had pulled her into bed with him and cuddled her, stroking her hair and thanking her.

* * *

**Only the Bros:**

**Asmodeus** : Does anyone hear that beautiful music! Oh, wait, it’s just Sami howling so beautifully.

**Satan** : Well, it isn’t me doing it.

**Belphegor** : That would be Beel, Satan. He’s been talking about how good she smells.

**Leviathan** : OMFG!!!! I hope he doesn’t eat her! Lololol.

**Asmodeus** : Umm, Levi. I’m sure he’s eating her very well by the way she is singing praise.

**Satan** : Well, at least I don’t have to hide in my room as much. I was getting a bit nervous with how she was walking around, spreading that overwhelming arousal everywhere. I can handle her typical fluxes, but this has been difficult.

**Belphegor** : Yeah, well, try to be in the same room with her. I had to leave when it got too much.

**Asmodeus** : Hopefully, Beel doesn’t get too zealous. I’d hate for him to take a bite of her. Lol.

**Belphegor** : Shit, Asmo, I didn’t think of that. I don’t think he would… do you?

**Satan** : Highly doubtful, Belphie. I’m pretty sure she’d have to be covered in chocolate and asking him to lick it off her for that to be a temptation.

**Asmodeus** : Oh, having dirty thoughts, Satan? That would have been my suggestion! It sounds like you better ask her to help you soon! 

Asmodeus sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Satan** : Haha, Asmo… so funny. No, food play isn’t my interest.

**Asmodeus** : I’ll convince her to wear those kitty ears again and see how much you can resist again!

**Satan** : You are a horrible brother. Why are you the calmest anyway? Lust is your thing.

**Asmodeus** : Because this  _ is _ my sin, Satan. <3 I know what our little Sami likes and what makes her scream already. I’ve examined every beautiful inch of her.

**Lucifer** : Go to bed, all of you. It’s late, and you’re only going to make the morning awkward for her. Please be respectful.

**Asmodeus** : Poor Lucifer. Doesn’t have a pact, nor does he have a chance. =( It’s alright. I’ll hold you.

**Lucifer** : Asmodeus, you’re on breakfast duty for the next three days. I hope you don’t mind waking up early. 

Lucifer sent a nodding demon sticker.

Satan sent a shocked demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a shocked demon sticker.

Leviathan sent a shocked demon sticker.

Asmodeus sent a crying demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Lucifer!!! Please don’t make me do that!? I beg of theeeeeee!!!

**Lucifer** : Maybe it will help you get to sleep faster instead of worrying about who Sami is interested in? Go to bed, it’s late, and you have plenty of food to make in the morning. Beel is going to be hungry.

Lucifer sent a heart demon sticker.

* * *

Sami groaned and shifted her hips. Oh, she was satisfyingly stiff. How long did she have her legs open for the demon to gobble her up? Opening one eye she noted Belphie curled in the bed across and a large arm holding her close. She yawned, and Beel stirred behind her.

“I have to get up,” she sighed.

He grunted and nosed her hair. “Not yet.”

“Unfortunately, Beel, my bladder is full, and I need water,” she yawned again.

Beel nodded and released her with a loud groan coming from him. She slid from the blankets and stood to fumble and laugh. Her butt bounced back on the bed as she lost her balance. Sami's legs were still jelly after his attack last night.

Belphie opened his eyes and smirked. “You’re actually alive.”

“Yes, I am, but I don’t know about my legs,” she giggled and stretched them while sitting.

“I’m glad you don’t smell like you needed someone to fuck you anymore. It was getting intolerable,” Belphegor yawned and sat up.

Sami crossed her arms and puffed. “The next time there’s some demon thing going on that I don’t know, please tell me. Who knows who else in the house I’ve made uncomfortable.”

“Oh, everyone,” Belphie grinned. “Even poor Mammon has been running off to just not be home.”

Sami groaned and stood up. “Well, you both are responsible for telling me things like that,” she turned and smiled at the sleepy demon in bed. “Thank you, Beel,” she voiced and bent to kiss him.

He cupped her cheek and sighed before their kiss broke. “Thank you,” he echoed.

“Time for RAD,” she beamed and straightened her form, walking out the door in the clothes Beel helped her into last night.

Sami skipped down to the bathroom, did her business, and to her room. She quickly got into her uniform for the day and mended her frizzy hair before heading down to the dining room. Lucifer was already sitting at the table drinking his tea and reading paperwork.

“Good morning,” Sami beamed and began to prep her tea.

“Good morning, Sami. Are you prepared for your day?” He questioned without looking up.

“Yes, I believe so,” she voiced before sitting down.

There was a comfortable silence, and she checked her D.D.D. She scowled and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Lucifer questioned.

“Mammon texted me earlier. I’m going to go check on him,” Sami nodded.

Lucifer hummed and flipped his pages. Well, he definitely was in a pensive mood. Sami breathed and walked off toward the staircase, climbing to Mammon’s room.

“Mammon,” She called as she knocked.

He hollered something through the door, and she walked inside. He was throwing on a shirt and turned, causing her to laugh. It was a bright pink shirt with painted letters.

“I, er, made this as the first part of my spectacular apology,” he grumbled with pink cheeks. “But this is only because I feel bad, not because I wanna.”

She grinned and tapped her chin. “‘Sami’s bitch’? I do love it. How long are you going to wear this shirt? Is it going to be around the house?”

Mammon groaned and scrunched his nose. “Well, until you forgive me, and I wrote you a letter,” He puffed and picked up an envelope on the pool table.

“Did Satan help you with the shirt?” She asked with a stifled smile.

Mammon groaned and waved the letter. “Lucifer told me you would find it funny enough to talk to me.”

Lucifer… that’s interesting.

“Three days,” she said and took the letter. “You have to wear it around the house. If you  _ ever _ do anything like that to me again, it will be an entire month in public, understood?”

Mammon moaned but nodded. “Alright, three days, Sami.”

She smirked and wagged her finger. “Okay, come give me a kiss,” she pointed to her cheek.

He skipped over laughing and hugged her before showering her with kisses. “I’m so sorry, Sami.”

She patted his head and gestured to the door. “Grab your uniform jacket, let’s go.”

They left his room, and he was hanging on her while smiling. When they were in the dining room, everyone was already at the table. Beel was eating but stopped to smile.

“I love the shirt, Mammon,” Lucifer mused and sipped his tea.

Asmo laughed. “Yeah! That’s a great look on you.”

Sami kissed his cheek and sat down. “It’s his apology for the other night. He has to wear it around the house for three days,” she explained.

Satan covered his lips. “That’s a very decent punishment.”

“Oh, this is so good. Nice work, Levi,” Sami groaned as she ate.

“Asmo made it. He has breakfast duty for three days,” Levi laughed. 

Sami scowled. “Why?”

“He made the grave mistake of pissing Lucifer off,” Satan smiled.

Sami sighed and reached over, touching Lucifer’s arm. “You’ve been working too hard lately.”

Lucifer glanced up at her and smiled in the slightest. “I do hate that you worry about me.”

“No, you don’t,” Satan snickered.

“So, Beel, did you enjoy your dessert last night?” Asmo questioned.

Beel stopped eating and frowned. “I didn’t have dessert last night.”

“He meant Sami, Beel,” Belphie murmured.

Sami puffed and shook her head. “I should have expected this to be a breakfast conversation.”

“Oh, you were absolutely lovely, Sami! Beel did a great job,” Asmo beamed. 

Sami sighed and gazed over at Lucifer. He was watching for her reaction, and his eyebrow twitched upward just a bit. Sami turned and looked Asmo right in the eyes.

“He didn’t get his sin for nothing, Asmo. You might be able to learn a thing or two from him,” Sami mused and then smiled over at Beel. “He took fantastic care of me.”

Beel grinned and nodded. “Any time, Sami.”

Satan had covered his chuckling as Lucifer tucked his growing smile behind his pages. Belphie rocked his head. “All that food gave you great practice, Beel,” he said and patted Beel’s arm.

Levi covered his face as he laughed. “Asmo, Beel might replace you, ROFL!”

Asmo sighed and sunk his head. “I’m so wounded. Sami, I thought you loved me.”

“Of course I do, Asmo,” Sami smiled.

“Who’s cooking tonight so I can gather food?” Satan asked.

“Oh, me and Sami,” Belphie declared.

Sami grimaced and turned to Mammon. “Tonight, you’re cooking with Belphie.”

“What?! Why?” Mammon whined.

Sami poked his chest and smiled. “Because tonight I need you to. I’m going out.”

Mammon puffed and pouted. “Fine, but only because I owe ya.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Where are you going tonight, Sami?” Asmo asked.

Sami cleared her throat and sat up in her chair. “I’m going to see Lord Diavolo.”

Asmo squealed. “Oh! Are you going to stay the night? Dinner and dessert for the Demon Prince!”

“No,” Sami puffed as Lucifer put his work on the table. “No, I’m not spending the night,” she reiterated.

“Everyone, please hurry. I’d rather not see anyone late for classes today,” Lucifer declared and stood up.

Sami ate as Lucifer collected his paperwork and then rounded the table. He ducked down next to her and grinned. “I will see you tonight,” he said and then walked out of the room.

Sami scowled and glanced back as he exited. What the fuck did that mean?

“I knew it! I knew you were sneaking off to Lucifer’s room!” Asmo shouted.

“I am not!” Sami gasped as her cheeks darkened.

“Liar,” Asmo puffed.

“I’m not lying, Asmo!” Sami growled.

That argument went on through breakfast, and Asmo remained unconvinced. What the hell did he do that for? Well, Beel and her were no longer a topic on Asmo’s mind. Hm… what an odd thing for the prideful demon to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the Sweet comes the Sour. Minor depictions of violence and suggestive dialogue.

She wanted to get a new dress for that night, so Sami went shopping. Oddly enough, she was alone. It was almost refreshing, even with demons wandering by the window so often and waving or taking pictures. Sami would wave or smile for them. A few wandered in just to ask her what her favorite food and treats were.

Sami was going to try to embrace this. Diavolo was right, and he had way more experience than her on the subject. She fiddled with between two dresses until she decided on the more modern of them and bought it. When she stepped outside, she glanced up at the moon. It was so pretty here.

The insanity of her adventure and where it’s led. Her life was so full and beautiful. How could she ever want to give that up?

Sami went and bought a smoothie before walking toward the House of Lamentation. She had a prickly feeling in the back of her neck and looked around. There was a group, three demons all joking around behind her. It wasn’t unusual to see this on the way to the House of Lamentation, but there were very few places they could be going.

The woman tossed her finished smoothie in the bin nearby and breathed. She was just feeling nervous for tonight. That’s all it was. Sami gazed back to see them pointing at her and snickering at each other. All were pretty large and burly demons. 

It was like ice to the brain. She had to get home. Speeding up her pace, she moved with her bags closer to her.

“Where you going, princess?”

Oh, please, not now…

“Hey, your fans are talking to you!”

“I bet you suck Lord Diavolo’s cock with how pretty those lips are.”

“Yeah, I bet that’s how she gives him ‘service’ to the Devildom.”

Sami was nearly running. Obviously, this was a stupid decision. She stumbled to the ground, and they were over her. Sami stared up at them with fear etched on her face.

“Please leave me alone,” she said.

One of them stepped on her hand, and she cried. “No, princess. You haven’t given us your service yet.”

She tried to squirm and kicked the one approaching. “Get away!”

The one behind her kicked her side, and she jerked, causing her hand under the other’s boot to pinch. There was really no fighting this. She knew that.

“Please, I just want to get home,” Sami whimpered and bowed her head.

“Aw, doesn’t the little princess sound so sweet when she’s begging. Do you beg all those demons like that too?” 

The ground became soaked, and almost a screeching roar was heard over the area. The demons glanced and, before they could react, were knocked to the ground with a great tidal wave. It missed Sami altogether. She held her arm to her body and whimpered before climbing off the ground.

When she glanced over, she saw Levi in his demon form snarling. “How dare you touch my human!”

She ran to him, and the demons looked like they couldn’t move.

“We’re sorry!” one of them yelled.

Levi was quick, quicker than she’d ever seen. He made some epic moves she had only seen in the fighting games they played together. All three demons were on the ground, squirming and whimpering. Levi stepped on one of their heads. “I can track all of you, scumbags, so you better beg now! What makes you think I won’t  _ kill _ you!”

“Please, we’re sorry!”

Levi stomped on his arm, and the clear snapping of a limp was heard over the area. “You’ll be lucky if my brothers don’t murder you tomorrow,” he hissed and stomped back to her.

“Levi,” she puffed.

He picked her up and started walking toward the House of Lamentations. Sami held onto him close and sniffled. “Thank you for saving me. You really are my hero.”

Levi exhaled and nuzzled her cheek. “I’m sorry you were injured. They’ll never touch you again.”

Sami whimpered, and tears left her eyes. “Levi, it’s this whole Fansite’s fault. They were going to, to,” Sami stopped and bit her lips.

“I’m so sorry, Sami,” Levi murmured and ran his nose against her cheek.

They walked up the stairs, and he opened the door before stepping into the sitting room. Satan was reading on the sofa and scowled as they entered.

“What the fuck happened!” He snapped.

“Some assholes attacked her,” Levi growled and sat her down on the sofa. “Where are you hurt, Sami?”

“Just bruises,” she murmured and showed them her hand with a boot print on it.

Levi bent down and put his head to her body. “I’m so sorry, Sami. This is all my fault. I just love you so much, and I couldn’t help it after someone wrote that article in the paper. They captured all my feelings, and I needed to put it somewhere because I’m an awkward disgusting otaku. I made the Fansite. I’m so sorry,” he let out in a stream of connected speech.

Sami sighed and pulled his face from her torso, rubbing his cheek. “It’s alright, Levi. I just wish you would have told me. If you wanted to make a Fansite for me, I’d give you the pictures for them myself. I’d support you in whatever you wanted to do with it. I love you too, and you’re not disgusting. This is stupid jealous demons of you. You, Levi, get to spend your nights with me in my pj’s.”

His lip quivered. “You’re so sweet, like a princess.”

“And you were my hero tonight,” she smiled.

He jerked and kissed her lips before jumping away with a bright blush. “I’m sorry, that was probably gross and disgusting.”

As much as his info dump and the previous incident shook her, Sami knew that she had to be compassionate too. This poor awkward demon has been hiding his feelings for months. He felt this was his fault, and she had said it earlier.

“Come sit a second,” Sami said and patted the sofa.

Satan shoved his book over his face in an attempt to give them space. However, she appreciated him remaining. He’d never admit it was to support Levi, but it was.

Levi plopped down and grimaced. “This is my fault.”

Sami shrugged. “You made a Fansite. Now that I know it was made by someone I love, I don’t care. It doesn’t scare me as it had. That’s how you knew I was being followed, wasn’t it?”

Levi nodded. “A few demons commented how they looked like trouble, and I was going to act like I was going to get Henry 2.0’s food.”

“Then it’s a good thing! Thank you for saving me. They were planning on doing some pretty horrible things to me. You were my hero tonight,” Sami smiled and took his hand.

“But without that site,” he tried.

“No, because it wouldn’t have mattered. Remember strangers were fanning for me after the article. It was only getting worse because of the attention I received from Beel’s reaction to my injuries. Alright?” Sami explained and squeezed his fingers with her good hand.

“I really saved you? Like I’m the hero this time, not a disgusting otaku who’s awkward and made a Fansite because of it?”

Sami beamed and kissed his lips with a soft touch. “You were  _ my  _ hero.”

He was so red he almost glowed. “I’m your hero!” he grinned.

“Yes, now, I’m going to fix up my hand and get ready to go over to Lord Diavolo’s. How about we choose a day this week and you can take all the pictures you want for your site? Whatever you like.”

Levi gasped and rubbed the side of his neck. “You mean it? Like you would sit and let me take pictures of you for it?”

Sami beamed and nodded. “Of course, because that’s what you do when you love someone, Levi. You let them love you.”

He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek before walking off up the stairs. Sami exhaled and stretched out her hand before checking her bag for damage.

“That was truly compassionate of you,” Satan declared, putting down his book.

“He made a Fansite because he loves me, Satan. He’s awkward like me. I remember being a teenager and sliding poems I wrote under the seat of the guy I liked. I would fawn over him from afar and write his name in my notebook. Levi just does all that digitally,” she smiled.

“How’s your hand?” he questioned.

“It’s going to bruise something fierce,” she sighed. “I’ll have to go wash up in a moment. Would you walk me to the Demon Lord’s Castle?”

He nodded and climbed from the seat. “Does Levi know the demons that attacked you?”

“He said he could track them. I’m gonna have to tell Lucifer and Diavolo tonight before all of you fly off the handle. They were suggesting some pretty awful things and I don’t want anyone to get in trouble for killing anyone,” Sami voiced as she stood up.

Satan breathed and walked up to her, touching her cheek. “Sami, you’re going to be taken care of,” he murmured and kissed her. Sami groaned and coiled her free arm around his neck. Satan growled and pulled from her with a hiss. “Okay, we can’t do this.”

She rocked her head and breathed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s come over me lately.”

“It’s not you,” Satan shook his head with tinted cheeks. “I want to do this right so I don’t hurt you and you don’t have the time for that, alright? I’m pragmatically calling a halt due to that.”

Sami giggled and nodded. “Let me go get dressed, and we’ll go.”

He rocked on his feet and agreed. Sami walked to her bedroom and closed her eyes behind the closed door. That was the first time she was truly afraid of demons and what they could do.

* * *

Satan held her hand as they walked the pathway to the castle. She enjoyed that he loved little intimate acts as she did. Hand holding was one of her favorites. 

“So, tell me, how are you feeling, really?”

Sami glanced up at the sky and breathed. “I’m nervous. He’s excusing Barbatos for the evening.”

“Interesting. Maybe he just wants to be himself? I noticed a theme with all of us and you. You make us feel like better demons, Sami. I’m not as inwardly wrathful, Asmo is more compassionate to others' feelings, Belphie isn’t as bitter, and even Lucifer seems to be less like his stiff self.”

Sami squeezed his hand and smiled. “You’re the intelligent one. Tell me, do you think that’s what he likes too?”

“Yes, I do,” Satan grinned. “You’re likely the first being in millennials that he actually sought out.”

“Seems like I’m sure getting around,” Sami puffed.

Satan tilted his head from side to side. “I suppose that isn’t normal in the human realm, hm?”

“Is that normal around here?”

“Depends on the demons. Most of us are particular,” Satan chuckled. 

Sami twitched her nose and waved her free hand. “Well, us humans tend to be a big monogamous.”

“I know, however, you’re not just a human, you’re _our_ human,” Satan responded with curled lips.

Sami exhaled and nodded. “Yes, I was vulgarly reminded of that tonight.”

Satan squeezed her fingers a bit too roughly and she winced. He let his grip go and breathed. “I’m sorry, no one should have treated you like that.”

“It’s alright, Satan. I love all of you and I don’t care what others think. I just have to be a bit more cautious about being alone now. I’m famous,” she snorted. “Everyone’s going to have opinions.”

He leaned over and kissed her hair. “I promise I’ll always protect you. You’re my human, Sami. I may share you with all my insane brothers, but you’re one part mine and I cherish that beyond belief.”

She nuzzled his cheek and sighed. “You’re my demon, Satan, and I cherish you beyond belief.”

They approached the castle and Satan left her at the gate. Deep breath. What an intense feeling that overcame her...


	12. Chapter 12

Sami walked into the castle and noted the little D’s all lining up to leave. She stood awkwardly in the entrance and heard them talking in some odd language. They moved toward the door, and all seemed to file out, still talking and ignoring her. Thank goodness they didn’t bother to talk to her.

She glanced up at the marble statues and found the demon faces in them were stiff and distant. It was almost scary to think that they were as stony as their busts. 

“Ah, I see you’ve been curious about the bloodline,” Lucifer’s voice rang out.

Sami pivoted and breathed. “Yes, they all seem very stern. It’s interesting that Lord Diavolo is so kind.”

Lucifer touched her shoulder and gestured to the hall. “Let me escort you to the kitchen.”

“Wait, why the kitchen?”

Lucifer chuckled. “He didn’t tell you? You both are going to cook tonight.”

Sami huffed and gestured to her maroon halter dress. “If I would have known that, I wouldn’t have dressed like this,” she snorted.

Lucifer scowled and gripped her wrist. “How did you get hurt?”

Sami shook her head. “It’s a long story. I was out shopping alone, and they cornered me on the way home.”

He growled and stopped their trek, still holding her wrist. “Who? Who did this?”

“Three minor demons. They tried,” she stopped and looked away from him.

“This,” Lucifer hissed, drawing back her attention. He was in a rage as his wings shuddered. “Is unacceptable. I will tear them from limb to limb.”

“Lucifer,” Barbatos interrupted. “Let’s let this subject settle. I will inform Lord Diavolo and give you a moment if you only halt your anger.”

Lucifer breathed and let Sami’s hand go. “I’m sorry, I was upset.”

Sami rocked her head and breathed. “It’s alright, but I think you need to check on your brothers. Levi was the one who saved me and explained about him creating the Fansite.”

Lucifer sighed. “He would be the one responsible, wouldn’t he?”

“I don’t know why I didn’t see it before,” Sami laughed.

They reached a set of stairs that was right next to the dining room. Lucifer nodded and gestured to them. “Just down through there. He’s quite excited. He doesn’t get to cook that often,” he chuckled.

Sami nodded and breathed. “Lucifer,” she breathed.

“Yes?”

She moved to him and hugged his torso. He exhaled and embraced her, kissing her hair. “You’re safe. This will be taken care of, understood?”

Sami nodded against him. “Thank you.”

“Go enjoy your night,” He smiled and kissed her hair again before pulling from her.

She watched him walk away and then turned to the staircase. Sami stepped down into the warm kitchen and smiled at the sight before her. Diavolo with his sleeves rolled up from his shirt and no tie. He was lining up ingredients. The de facto ruler of the Devildom was dressed down and preparing to cook. Could this demon be any more attractive?

His eyes reached her form, and he stopped. “Wait. Right there,” he breathed and held up his hand.

Sami halted and blinked. “Is something wrong?”

“No, you’re just breathtaking,” Diavolo said and approached her.

He examined the maroon halter dress that went to mid-thigh. It wasn’t skeezy or even a sharp gaze. It was this beautiful expression of admiration. He was in awe of her, and it caused Sami to blush.

“I’m not the prettiest human out there, but,” she started, but he stopped her with a headshake.

“You’re magnificent. Glorious. Radiant,” he declared and touched her cheek. “Now, are you ready to cook with me? We’re going to make dinner,” Diavolo smiled.

She agreed, and he escorted her to the counter. They were cooking Devildom Stirfry, and Sami actually knew this one pretty well from her home duties. Diavolo knew the basics of cooking, but she stepped up and showed him better ways to chop up the ingredients and when to add them.

He would laugh or nod enthusiastically while she taught him. A new action he was doing was he was also standing close behind her, smelling her hair, or grazing her arm. Oh, this handsome devil was so subtly sexy. This was such a domestic task, but she reminded herself, he never had time for it. He chose to cook with her on his date. It was so endearing.

It was near finished, and his nose lingered near her ear as she stirred. “I want to steal this smell from you. It’s perfection,” he hummed.

“Steal, what smell?”

“Yours,” he sighed.

“I thought you were referring to my cooking,” she teased.

Sami turned off the stove, and he hummed. “How do you feel about just eating in here? Nothing formal tonight.”

“Okay,” she smiled and began dishing out the food in separate bowls.

Diavolo went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle before grabbing some glasses. He wandered to the small table to the side and set them down as Sami brought over the bowls. It was an intimate setting, and he began to pour the odd liquid that smelt like wine.

“Blood of Dionysus, it’s powerful,” he smiled.

Sami beamed and nodded. “I’ll be careful. I wouldn’t want you to have to take care of me as a sloppy drunk.”

Diavolo laughed and shook his head. “You would likely sleep it off in my room. I would be sure you’re treated with the utmost respect.”

“I would be the safest drunk in the Devildom,” Sami laughed before sipping her glass.

Diavolo exhaled, and his lips curled. “You’re such a refreshing part of my day.”

She beamed. “You are refreshing for me as well. You hold the world in your hands, yet you want these small moments. I enjoy that immensely. It makes the world peel away, and all that is left is what matters.”

“I’m glad you understand that. I was thinking about dazzling you and showing you off, but I realized you aren’t quite that type of being. You don’t truly desire anything but genuine nature.”

Sami took a bite and rocked her head. “That’s why I’ve enjoyed the Devildom. Demons are demons. Their motives are clear. There’s honesty to that.”

Diavolo sipped his wine and tilted his hand. “May I see it?” He gestured to her developing bruised hand.

Sami exhaled and held it out to him. He ran his thumb along the ridges where the boot sunk into her skin. Unlike the explosive Lucifer, he examined and then kissed it before nodding. “I’m sorry you had to experience that today. They will be dealt with, and the punishment will be made an example of.”

“Why are they so potent about your interests? They were flinging insults involving you.”

“Sami, not all demons will appreciate our companionship. Especially male demons. It will make them quite aggressive. That’s why we shall make them an example to render any thoughts of abuse void,” his lips curled to a small sneer as his upper lip tugged.

Ah, so he was pissed. Composed for Sami’s benefit, though she could see the hints of frustration this brought. She exhaled and took his hand. “Tomorrow. Tonight you have me all to yourself,” she smiled.

“You’re going to stay with me tonight?” Diavolo asked with a ping of hope in his expression. “As I’ve stated, nothing is a require,” he stopped when she held up her finger.

“Yes, I’ll stay with you tonight. I know you’ll worry if I leave late, and I don’t imagine we’ll be through talking until then,” she smiled.

He beamed and sipped his wine. “That’s wonderful. I’ll have Barbatos get your things tomorrow morning for RAD.”

Sami twirled her fork in her bowl. “Do you enjoy these menial tasks, or was cooking just inspired by my human nature?” She asked with a curl to her lips.

“Oh, I do love them. I wish I had more time to enjoy them. Enjoy the softness of routines like cooking or lingering on a walk back to the castle, slowly digesting every detail of your beautiful features,” Diavolo sighed and took a bite.

This demon had gone completely out of his way to see her, often. Sami wondered how many times he plotted his ‘just headed to a meeting’ run-ins with her. When did that start? From the very beginning...

“I have an idea. How about we finish dinner, and we can get a blanket and go out into the garden?” She asked before picking up her fork.

“I love that idea,” he agreed.

* * *

They had chatted over dinner, but the conversation stayed light. True enough, Diavolo had grabbed a thick blanket from up the staircase, and they ventured out into the garden, finding a nice grassy clearing where they could relax. He pulled her close as she rested on his arm, and they gazed up at the blanket of stars and the moon.

“What is your favorite part of the Devildom?” Sami questioned.

“My favorite? Well, I adore stolen moments of time that I can just do this. Sit out here and gaze up. It’s a reminder that though vastly isolated, I’m not alone,” Diavolo explained.

“That’s very poetic. Simeon made a musing similar about the flower you gave me,” she responded and touched his side with her hand.

“What musing?”

“Simeon expressed it when you gave me the Stardripped Lily that day. The poetic nature of you giving me that flower, in particular, is that it bloomed and stayed vibrant under the same moon no matter the distance,” Sami explained.

Diavolo smirked and rubbed his chest with his free hand. “That is quite poetic of him. Oh, when I saw you standing there in that nearly nothing dress, I was completely helpless to it. You, this beautiful, fragile being, so exposed and vulnerable. I would have kneeled to your feet in rapture.”

“Lord Diavolo,” she stopped when he grunted.

“You don’t need to address me with my title when it’s just us,” he puffed.

“Diavolo, why do you have to say such beautiful things?” She asked and turned to look at him.

He turned and smirked. “I’ve spent many years reading about beauty. You don’t think I’m not going to use my lessons when I see it?”

Sami laughed and kissed his lips. “You’re ridiculous, you know?”

He hummed and beamed. “I do, but I know you appreciate it.”

“I do,” Sami sighed as she looked into his eyes. Her hand reached up and ran through his hair. Diavolo closed his eyes and enjoyed the doting. He soaked it up like a sponge. Sami moved to sit on her calves and kissed his face while her fingers played in his hair.

Diavolo exhaled before he sat up, meeting her lips. It was a lingering, pining kiss. What was he begging for that it carried over into such a beautiful action? “I want to have you,” he whispered when they parted. “In any capacity you allow. I want to lay you on my bed and touch every inch of your skin.”

Sami’s cheeks burnt at his admission. She didn’t trust her tongue but knew he wouldn’t take anything else as an answer. This sly devil had rendered her defenseless to his charm and endearment. Also, it definitely didn’t hurt that he was sexy.

“Alright, Diavolo. You can have me for the night,” she smiled.

He groaned and kissed her again. His fingers curled in her hair, and his subtle dominance was flaring up with brilliant skill. “A little longer in the garden, then we’ll go inside,” he whispered when they parted.

Sami rocked her head. Oh, boy. She was burning for another kiss. The woman tucked against his raised torso, and his fingers played on the flesh of her arm. What a beautifully intimate date.

* * *

He took her up to his room. She was in his room. Well, they were more like quarters. It was a huge space with a massive bed and furniture around the room. Golden and bright, in almost a contrast of the Devildom he ruled. There was a door at the far end and a cracked door at the other.

Diavolo turned around and tilted his head. “This is my space,” he smiled.

She gazed at the pictures on the wall and took in the full effect of the room. “It’s homely. You don’t spend much time here, though.”

“No, I tend to wake up and leave quickly. Barbatos would have my agenda set out and spend the morning reviewing things with him before my day starts. By the time I’m in here at night, I’ve read or worked on resolutions until exhaustion,” he confirmed.

Sami walked over to the bed. Her heels were loud on the floor. She touched the high mattress and felt the soft blanket with her fingertip. Her venture took her to the cracked door where the light was on, revealed a beautiful bathroom. Oh, this was glorious. The tub alone could fit five people.

“This bathroom is lovely,” she remarked before turning off the light and walking back over to him.

Ever the patient demon. He tilted his head and gestured to her. “May I?”

Sami rocked her head, and his fingers snaked over the line of the dress. Her eyes watched his expression morph as he touched her. Shoulders. Neck. Back. They went from curious to consumed. His cheeks tinted, and his lips parted a fraction.

“Turn around,” he ordered. 

Oh, that bite to his tone. It was the hint of a sexy growl. So much tolerance this demon prince had to slowly digest instead of devouring. She bid his command, and he unzipped the dress. It fell to the floor in an unceremonious collapse of fabric. Diavolo exhaled and touched her back. “Come with me?”

Sami glanced back and nodded. “Of course.”

He walked her over to the bed and assisted her out of the high heels before setting her against his pillows. She was still in her underthings, but the way this demon looked at her was like she was wearing gold. Kicking his shoes off, he crawled over and nosed her face. 

Sami smirked and turned, unbuttoning his shirt. If she was going to be on display, then he sure as fuck was going to give her something to look at. He assisted, tossing it to the floor, but as she nuzzled and kissed his chest, the demon groaned.

“If you do that, you’re not going to be able to keep my hands off you,” he warned with a chuckle.

“It’s my turn, Diavolo,” she sighed and ran her fingers along his torso.

“My resolve is shrinking vastly at your touch,” he puffed and grasped her face, kissing her.

That went on for such a long period of time. Touches. Kisses. Until there was conversation between. After that, the layered comforts of closeness as he wrapped his arms around her. Tonight wasn’t about fucking or hasty decisions. Tonight was about the textures of just existing in truth together.


	13. Chapter 13

Sami came back to consciousness from her peaceful sleep with warmth surrounding her. She stretched and her bare chest ran against lax fingers. True to his words, the demon prince investigated thoroughly mind and body. Although she had to admit, she wouldn’t have minded him taking advantage a little either.

Diavolo grunted and his hands danced along her chest. “Mm, good morning,” he grumbled.

“You’re ridiculously comfortable to sleep with, Diavolo,” Sami sighed.

Diavolo hummed and his fingers played against her risen buds. “I never had the chance to ask you. Why did you shorten your name when coming to the Devildom?”

“Oh, it’s a nickname. I prefer it,” Sami breathed and squirmed.

“Can you give me one?”

She giggled and arched. “Handsome, sexy, sinful…” she trailed off.

“Though, I like those,” He paused and turned her body to flatten her back against the bed. “I meant an actual nickname.”

Sami smiled as she rubbed the back of her head against the pillow and his arm. “Dia?”

He grinned and nodded. “I like that.” His face went to her chest and his nose traced the curves of her breasts.

“If you start that, both our days are going to be booked,” Sami moaned as his tongue snuck out to taste her skin.

“I’ll write you a note,” he teased and encapsulated her nipple with his hot mouth. 

Oh, the lusty sounds that came from her mouth. This demon had her strung like a violin and played her beautifully. Never in her life did she expect this type of thirst for anyone. It was maddening in the best way.

“Dia, we do have to get up,” she groaned.

Diavolo pulled away after giving the other side the same care and attention. “I’m free on Friday evening. Come see me? I’d like to continue this,” he sighed and trailed his hand down her torso.

“Don’t you and Lucifer usually spend Fridays together?” She asked.

His fingers ran between her legs under the sheets and she gasped. “Yes, but he can enjoy a Friday alone. What do you say?” he grinned while his fingers tortured her.

Sami was scarlet as his lingering teasing was making a mess of any cool demeanor she could have. There was a bit of a manipulative side to this demon. If he wanted something, he was going to get it. Without command. Without a firm hold. It was his because of sheer will.

“Okay,” she groaned and arched.

Diavolo pulled his fingers away, to Sami’s incomprehensible disappointment, and delved them into his mouth. “Oh, you taste like my favorite food,” he sighed.

Sami puffed as she sat up a little. “You're a tease.”

“Oh, I know,” he laughed and he sat next to her. “But you don’t mind that much, do you?”

“No,” she smirked and rolled her neck.

Diavolo’s hand traced her neck, causing her to look over at him. “When you're with me, you’re mine, understood?”

Oh, this is new. In fact, this was surprisingly possessive given his light nature. Well, he was a prince. 

“Yes,” Sami agreed.

His grin grew playful as he stroked her jawline in ownership. “Good. Now, let me climb from bed, ask Barbatos to get your things and we’ll have breakfast.”

“That sounds good,” Sami beamed.

He kissed her while still holding her neck. The rolling beauty of a demon who has had many years cooped up in a castle. All the layers and pieces. This was definitely a rollercoaster ride that he took full control of.

* * *

Lucifer had come with Barbatos and was having breakfast with them. It was the most awkward she had ever seen the demon. Between Diavolo stroking Sami’s hair and flirting with Lucifer, it was odd. It almost seemed… no, would he be teasing Lucifer? 

“It is understandable. You are quite beautiful,” Diavolo commented on the notion that Lucifer was asked to do a magazine spread for Su-cu-bustle.

Lucifer puffed and twitched his nose. “Yes, well, let’s not talk about that.”

“Why, are you hiding your secret pride over the coveted topic?” Diavolo grinned before taking a bite. “Sami, you realize this prideful demon, the magnificence he is, can be quite open. It’s interesting that he’s so poised now concerning such things.”

Lucifer’s expression flickered with contempt. “Lord Diavolo.”

“I find it very interesting,” Sami started and set down her glass. “That you haven’t once propositioned me, Lucifer.”

His eyebrows raised. “What?”

“Almost all of your brothers have in their own ways tried to convince me to sleep with them throughout my stay. When Beel told me why it made sense. However, you didn’t once cross a line that you weren’t certain of my reception to it. It takes plenty of self-control and understanding, considering we’ve spent plenty of time alone. It’s something to appreciate,” Sami nodded before taking a bite of her breakfast.

Oh did this demon glow. He sat up straighter and smirked. “I’m not a child with a candy bar, Sami. Your comfort and security are above all else.”

“And Lucifer likes a bit of control to his routine,” Diavolo chuckled.

Lucifer huffed and twitched his nose. “Lord Diavolo, I’m certain she doesn’t need to get the detailing of such.”

“There isn’t anything wrong with it,” Sami shrugged. “I’m not some innocent scholarly maiden Lucifer,” Sami giggled while shaking her head.

By Diavolo’s smile and his increased doting, Sami could see this is what he wanted. Why? What was the purpose of dragging Lucifer from his comfort? There was some unknown situation she wasn’t sure of playing out.

“Ah, yes, your experience is far more than you verbally claim,” Diavolo chuckled as he twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers.

Wait a second. That sounded hellishly more suggestive than what they did. What was this demon prince playing at? By the sunken brow on Lucifer’s face, realization struck her like a symphonic cord. Lucifer was interested in her? No, there wasn’t anyway. He never spoke to such, even when asking about her interests. Sure he’s stolen some blood boiling kisses, but this demon never once stuck a toe out of line… oh… 

Diavolo was a sneaky shit. Sami’s lips curled as she tilted her head. “Well, I would have to be somewhat in the know when it came to experience, Lord Diavolo. Despite my confidence, I do enjoy in-depth learning experiences.”

Lucifer was flustered. He couldn’t even hide that. It was one thing to hear Beel having at her like a buffet, but this suggestion was shortening his composure. He sipped his tea and examined. Sami could see the wheels turning in his analytical brain.

“Plenty of things to learn, I promise,” Diavolo laughed and exhaled.

Barbatos entered the room. “My Lord, you have ten minutes until your conference with the territories.”

Diavolo rocked his head and sat up. “Alright, Barbatos. Have the papers out?”

“Yes, young master,” Barbatos agreed and disappeared.

Lord Diavolo turned and took Sami’s hand. “I hope to see you before then, but most certainly Friday,” he said and kissed it.

Sami sighed and rocked her head. “I look forward to it, Lord Diavolo.”

Diavolo scowled at Lucifer. “Take care of her as she was your own. I will deal with our situation later when I reach campus.”

Lucifer nodded once and sat straighter. “Of course, Lord Diavolo.”

Diavolo stole a kiss to Sami’s forehead before climbing from the chair and walking out of the room. Lucifer stood and she followed suit before they left the dining hall. It was quiet. They left the castle side by side and were heading to RAD.

“How was your time spent with Lord Diavolo?” His lips were thin as he asked.

“It was superior. We talked all evening and climbed into bed before talking some more. He was respectful and I didn’t feel pressured to do anything. I wouldn’t know if I could take on thousands of years of repressed sexual frustration quite yet,” she laughed and tried to lighten the very serious subject.

Lucifer glanced over and then back toward the road. “You didn’t,” he stopped as shook his head.

“No, we didn’t have sex,” Sami clarified. “I think he was being suggestive to goad you.”

Lucifer smiled. “Yes, he would, wouldn’t he? Lord Diavolo has an interesting sense of humor.”

Sami reached out and took his hand. Lucifer stiffened and glared at her. “What are you doing?”

“It gives me comfort after last night’s incident. I’m sorry,” she sighed and attempted to pull her fingers away.

“No, it’s alright,” he sighed and a small curl breached his lips. “If it gives you comfort.”

His gloved fingers held onto her hand and aimless traced her skin. That truly was a representation of him, wasn’t it? Gloves to keep the world out. To hide his exposure. To be the strength without weakness. He was less mechanical and more understood now in Sami’s eyes.

“Thank you for walking with me. I always feel safer with you, Lucifer.” Yes, she would keep fanning his pride. Now that she understood what exactly he was hiding from her.

He was glowing for a moment, but then it waned. “I know I’ve been terribly busy,” he sighed and dropped his chin a touch. “But if you require anything, Sami, I do hope you ask.”

She lifted their entwined fingers and she kissed his gloved hand. “I promise, I will.”

His cheeks were tinted as she lowered their fingers again letting them relax between them. “Excellent.”

“Do you require anything? Is there anything I can do for you? If you haven’t noticed yet, I’m pretty great at meeting marks given,” Sami smirked.

“And having the instinct to find trouble,” Lucifer chuckled.

“You ignored my question,” she reminded him.

Lucifer scowled and his fingers danced over her hand. “No.”

Sami nodded and felt the inward scorch of rejection. “Okay,” she murmured.

This back and forth was wickedly cruel in some ways. She didn't know how to reach him and the more she tried, the more he pulled from her. They reached RAD and he released her fingers. Sami waved him off and made her way to class with Solomon’s questioning expression as they walked. She didn’t get it. Maybe she was wrong.

* * *

**The Devildom’s Backbone (3) [Secured]:**

**Diavolo** : How did your walk go, Lucifer? Any incidents?

**Lucifer** : No, none. However, I do wonder why you were so suggestive at the table this morning, Lord Diavolo.

Diavolo sent a kissing demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : It was all in good fun, Lucifer! I do find it interesting she doesn’t mind going along for the humor. It’s terribly cute that she wants to please. Very accommodating, if I don’t say so myself.

**… …**

...

**Lucifer** : She seemed quite happy.

**Diavolo** : She’s delectable and passionate and extremely intelligent. I can see why you appreciate her company so fiercely.

**Lucifer** : No one more than you, Lord Diavolo.

Diavolo sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : My time is quite full this week. Keep an eye on her and donate a bit of your time to her company, Lucifer? It would be a crime against the Devildom for another incident to happen.

**Lucifer** : Of course, I will be certain there is no repeat of such a disgusting situation.

**Barbatos** : I would also suggest that you keep her close to home this week, Lucifer. These things tend to get worse before they get better.

**Diavolo** : Excellent suggestion, Barbatos. In fact, make a point to have your brothers do the same. Invite over guests if needed, but I would like her to have a low profile after today’s events.

**Lucifer** : You have my word.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things. One, obviously this hasn't been following the chapters to a T on what happens at the end of MC's first stay. So, yeah, surprises surprises lol.
> 
> There is conversation, (Light), about a type of preference in the *ahem* bedroom. I've made it mostly suggestive on purpose.

The repercussions for what the three demons did was horrifying. Sami luckily didn’t see what was done, but she heard about it. Diavolo had gotten their names, brought them into his office, and either he or Barbatos, likely Barbatos, snapped each of their fingers. It caused shivers down her spine. The lesson that was likely learned; don’t touch his human.

She and Solomon were walking down to the House of Lamentation. The demon brothers were likely not too far behind, but she needed to get off campus. Sami knew that this would be a highly gossiped topic, and she didn’t need to hear any more than she had.

“So, how are you doing?” Solomon asked.

She sighed and shifted. “I’m alright.”

“You’ve seemed to have hit a down since this morning. What happened that you and Lucifer looked upset?”

Sami shook her head. “It’s nothing. I just estimated wrong about a few things.”

Solomon scrunched his nose in the slightest. “They’re interesting, aren’t they? They live in their truth but hide it as well.”

Sami smiled over at him. “Yes, they do.”

Solomon puffed. “Okay, I can’t take this. You have to tell me what’s wrong. Even your energy is simmered today.”

Sami exhaled and tilted her head. “Other than an incident with Beel, I haven’t struck up the courage to,” she stopped and shook her head.

Solomon laughed and touched her hair. “Oh, you poor thing. Asmo told me that he dined for four hours before silence breached the house. Now you want more and are afraid to ask?”

She shot him a glare. “I could, but I haven’t.”

“Well, you must want to,” Solomon hummed.

Sami puffed as a few demons passed them. “Yes, and for some reason, it’s worse these days.”

Solomon covered his lips with his fist and chuckled. “Yes, that tends to happen. Call it a craving.”

“Well, then this craving is kicking my butt,” Sami grumbled and kicked her shoe in the air.

“Then why so down? You have eight demons lining up for the job,” he suggested and tilted his head. “And me,” he smirked.

“We have the weirdest friendship,” Sami snorted. 

Solomon smiled. “Yes, but part of you enjoys it, or you’d stay very, _very_ far away from me,” he chuckled and touched his chin.

“Well, you get it,” Sami rolled her eyes. “Even if you’re obsessed with me. Also, I know if you even try to use magic on me, Lucifer and Lord Diavolo will rip your arms off. Together. Before feeding them to you.”

“Fair point,” Solomon laughed. “You should let me teach you a thing or two,” he voiced.

Sami snorted and shrugged. “I doubt I’d be any good at it.”

“You would pick it up easily,” he nodded. “But back to your topic. Didn’t you see Lord Diavolo this weekend?”

“And last night,” Sami mumbled.

“And nothing happened?” Solomon glared.

Sami groaned and rolled her neck. “Not the deed if that’s what you're asking.”

Solomon hummed and tapped his chin. “Are you just frightened?”

“No, that’s the thing, I’m not, I’m just awkward as shit, Solomon. Breaking cycles is difficult, especially around demons. My last relationship wasn’t exactly normal,” Sami explained and waved her hand in a circle.

Solomon’s mouth parted, and then a bright grin spread on his lips. “Sami! You devilishly fresh human! I didn’t expect that from you.”

She rolled her eyes. “You haven't thought that anyone so naturally adaptable wouldn’t have dabbled when she has daddy issues?”

Solomon groaned and shook his head. “That makes so much sense. Why didn’t I see it? Have you talked to anyone in the Devildom about your preferences?”

She gave him a very sarcastic expression.

“Good point,” he laughed. “Now the two years makes sense when normal isn’t usually on the agenda.”

“Thank you for validating that,” Sami voiced.

“So how far does that go? I’m selfishly curious,” Solomon confessed.

Sami smirked and stopped their pace before reaching the House of Lamentation. She pushed him against the fence and touched her fingers under his chin with his other hand. “Further than you know. Now, we’re putting a pin in this subject while around my horny demons, understood?” She murmured.

He smirked at her and exhaled. “You’ve been one of my favorite humans in quite some time, Sami.”

“I know, and I’m enjoying the fact that your fixation gives me a bit more power, Solomon,” she laughed and let him go.

“Hey, if I were a demon, I’d line up to make a pact with you too,” he teased as they walked up the staircase.

“I do hope this conversation doesn’t continue,” Lucifer’s voice interrupted them.

Sami glanced back and smiled. “We were done, Lucifer.”

They opened, and Sami gestured to the sitting room. “Meet me in there. I need to get out of my uniform. It feels stiff.”

Solomon nodded and gazed back at Lucifer before moving toward the sitting room. Sami turned, and Lucifer was glaring at her. “Why is he here again?” he asked in a low tone.

“Simeon and Luke are coming too. They stopped to get pastries and coffee for us. We’re all going to do some studying for the quarterly coming up,” Sami explained.

Lucifer eased his scowl. “Oh, my apologies.”

Sami smiled and shook her head. “You’re just looking out for me. I appreciate it.”

He exhaled and touched her shoulder. “I just care about your wellbeing.”

“I know,” she beamed. “I respect you immensely for it.”

“You do,” he smirked. “I’ll be working in my office if you need me, alright?”

“Of course, Lucifer,” Sami voiced.

He walked next to her and leaned to Sami, and planted a kiss on her hair. The small tender moment took her breath from her before she turned to watch him walk away. This fucking demon was going to piss her off with his hot and cold.

Sami went to her bedroom and changed into more relaxing clothes. A t-shirt Satan bought her with cats reading and some charcoal yoga pants with pink hearts on them. She glanced at the lovely coat over her chair and caressed it with a smile. Sweet oblivious human… he just wanted her to think about him all the time.

Slipping on her flats, she walked back out into the main hall to see Simeon and two of her demons had arrived.

“Oh, Sami, you look so cute!” Luke exclaimed.

“Thank you, Luke,” Sami beamed.

Simeon beamed and held up the coffees. “I already dressed them.”

Sami wandered over and kissed his cheek. “My guardian angel.”

Mammon puffed and jumped over next to her. “Well, we got you some good stuff too! Isn’t that right, Asmo?”

“He’s actually right,” Asmo laughed. “We bought the ingredients for your favorite dinner tonight.”

Sami glanced at Mammon. “Why is your jacket on?”

The angels glanced at each other.

“What? Sami, come on. There’s other people here,” Mammon groaned.

“You owe me one more day, Mammon,” Sami declared and gestured to the jacket.

He grumbled and unbuttoned it after throwing his bag to the floor. He took off his uniform jacket, and Simeon covered his mouth while Luke gasped.

“What was this punishment for?” Simeon chuckled.

“That doesn’t matter. He’s almost done with it,” Sami smiled and caressed his cheek. “Now, why don’t you help Asmo put away the food?”

He puffed and nodded. “Alright,” he grumbled with a blush.

Sami ruffled his hair. “That’s my good Mammon.”

“Alright, alright! Stop treating me like a child,” he puffed.

The two left, and she gestured to the angels. “Shall we?”

They nodded and headed into the sitting room. Solomon was lounging on the sofa and smirked. “Come sit, Sami.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Ha, ha, aren’t you funny? You realize you can’t get away with that here. Lucifer is home, and I truly believe he can hear everything we say from his office,” she said while walking into the room.

“Oh, that’s right, he’s the one holding your leash,” Solomon chuckled.

Sami sat down and smacked his chest with the back of her hand. “Stop that.”

Simeon smiled while shaking his head. “Solomon, you’re going to upset her and then have bigger problems.”

“Oh, she knows I’m only jesting,” Solomon snorted and waved at the pastries. “What did you end up choosing, Luke?”

“A variety, of course, Solomon,” Luke puffed.

Sami beamed. “Thank you both for getting the refreshments. I just needed to get out of the gossip for the day.”

Simeon grimaced and reached over to touch her injured hand. “I’m so sorry that happened, Sami. If you need any consoling, please let me know.”

Sami rocked her head. “Of course, Simeon. You’re so kind.”

“You really should come to stay with us at Purgatory Hall,” Luke glared.

“Thank you for the thought, Luke, but that’s going to be unavailable for a long while. This incident has put everyone on edge here. I was lucky they even agreed to Solomon being allowed to escort me off campus today.”

The door sounded, and the shuffling announced several entered the house. Satan, Levi, and Belphie came into the sitting room. Levi simpered and waved before taking off up the staircase. Belphie groaned while shoving Solomon over while he was eating a danish and leaned against Sami. 

“I was looking for you. Beel is at practice,” he grumbled.

Sami stroked his hair and sipped her coffee. “Well, we’re going to study. Then Satan and I are going to do some reading. Maybe when I go play games with Levi, you can join.”

He grumbled and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Fine, but you’re going to let me use your lap as a pillow. I’m exhausted.”

Sami laughed and kissed his forehead. “Go ahead.” 

Belphie puffed and waved. “Goodbye, everyone.” That was about as nice as you’d get from him.

Satan sat down and pulled out his book as Solomon moved to grab his coffee. “You’re Sami-sitting today?” he smiled.

“Yes, is that a concern for you?” Satan asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Absolutely not,” Solomon declared.

“Good,” Satan sneered.

“Oh, everyone is on edge, today it seems,” Simeon hummed.

“It’s alright, Simeon. They’ll feel better after we get to studying,” Sami sighed and shoved Solomon over. “If the sorcerer behaves,” she growled.

Solomon belted out a bout of laughter and nodded. “Alright, Sami, no more. I promise.”

“We’ll see,” she glared.

Solomon held up his hands. “Studying the basic history of the Devildom is the only thing I’ll focus on,” he smirked.

Luke twitched his nose. “Solomon, just because she’s human doesn’t mean you can test her so much.”

“Oh, please don’t make Luke upset,” Sami sighed as she glanced at Solomon. “Please?”

Solomon dropped his smile and agreed. “I promise no more.”

“Thank you,” Sami exhaled and dug in her bag. “Alright, so, I have a comprehensive study guide.”

“Always brilliant, Sami,” Simeon nodded.

They ate their pastries and began to go over their notes. Satan glanced over every so often, but he relaxed the more they studied. He even entered in information to help them with their studies. It lightened the mood of the house substantially.

* * *

Sami was lounging on Satan’s bed with her book in hand. They had been reading only a little while, but something was amiss. Satan scowled over twice. That was usually a good sign that he was trying to work something out in his head. Sami glanced over with an eyebrow arched.

“Something on your mind?”

“Do you like Solomon?” He questioned. It was already prepped and ready on his tongue.

“No,” She mused and set down her book. “He has very selfish tendencies, and I don’t trust him with my interests.”

Satan thinned his lips. “You speak to him plenty.”

“Of course I do. He’s the only other human here, and he is knowledgeable. He enjoys my explorations and actually gives me plenty of great recommendations and advice. Just because I speak to someone doesn’t mean I’m interested in them between my legs,” Sami sighed and waved at him. “What’s this about?”

“You tell him your secrets,” Satan scrunched his nose.

Sami frowned and tilted her head. “How do you know that?”

“He winked at me when they were leaving earlier,” Satan mused. “He wouldn’t do that unless he knew a secret.”

Sami bit and sucked on her lower lip in thought. “I told him about my past relationship. What type of relationship it was. He’s highly amused that someone like me is stuck around tons of demons.”

Satan touched his index finger to his cheek while the others rested on his chin. “What type of relationship?”

“I want you, my educated bibliophile, to think fairly hard. What type of relationship would be amusing around demons?” Sami suggested.

Satan’s brow sunk further as he looked at her. He was going through his Rolodex of information. Ding. His eyebrows raised, and he smiled. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh. So, as odd as it seems, I need to talk it out sometimes with a human. This is plenty of navigating for me,” Sami puffed and waved her hand. “You heard what type of relationship it evolved to, and that type of trust broken is complicated to recover from.”

Satan crawled over to her and touched her cheek. “Sami, I promise you, I’d never hurt you. At least that you don’t like,” he smirked.

Sami’s cheeks burned, and she puffed. “Satan, you have to understand, this is an incredibly vulnerable position for me.” 

He rocked his head and stroked her hair. “I know. Thank you for telling me. There are so many questions answered by knowing that. It also makes me more aware of just how interesting you really are,” he finished with a sincere smile.

“You know what it’s like to lose control,” Sami sighed and rocked her head. “For me, I enjoy that to a degree for myself.”

He kissed her the softest before touching his nose to her cheek. “Thank you for being vulnerable with me. I will never use it against you.”

“Are fuzzy handcuffs still on the table?” She teased and smiled.

Satan groaned and pulled away enough to glare. “Yes. Will you wear those fucking ears?” he growled and traced her neck.

“Of course,” she breathed with a smile.

His fingers twirled in her hair, and he tugged, causing her to gasp. “And hair pulling?” He purred.

“Satan,” she puffed. This naughty fucking demon.

“I told you, kitten. You’re going to have to beg,” he grinned.

“I’m pretty exceptional at it from what I’ve heard,” Sami voiced with a curl to her lips.

Satan moaned and kissed her, taking her hands to the pillar by the window. He gripped them in one hand and pushed her legs together with his knees before dominating the kiss. Sami moaned as his free hand stroked her neck. Leave it to the bookish demon to be a fucking stellar top.

He pulled from her mouth just enough to nip her lower lip. “Tell me, kitten. Do I have permission to help you with this increasing problem?” He whispered.

Sami’s chest rose and fell dramatically in urgency. “Please, Satan?”

“Our safe word is canine,” he smirked.

Sami snorted and sighed. “Yes, I understand.”

He kissed her softer this time and then her cheek. “I’ll take care of you, my beautiful sweet kitten.”

He certainly did. Contrary to popular belief by the cutesy demons that fall over Satan, he isn’t as rough and heartless in bed. No, this demon was full-on about pleasure with that lovely mix of demand. Well, he was still rough, but only the best kind. He also did plenty of kissing to add to the beautiful mixture.

* * *

**Only the Bros:**

**Asmodeus** : Oh!!! It looks like Satan found divinity after all!!!

**Mammon** : Shut up, Asmo.

**Asmodeus** : Don’t be jealous, Mammon. She needed release and, oh, it’s glorious!

**Belphegor** : Now, how the fuck did Satan figure it out. I’m impressed and curious.

**Asmodeus** : Aww, he muffled her cries… I’m disappointed. Gags are wasteful.

**Beelzebub** : I was a little worried he was hurting her.

**Asmodeus** : Oh, no, Beel. She likes to be spanked. That booty was definitely made for it.

**Mammon** : Shut up, Asmo. You know he shouldn’t be doing that. I would never hurt her, well, I mean, you know.

**Asmodeus** : Poor idiot Mammon. She likes it, A LOT!!! Lol. 

**Lucifer** : Must I really have to extend kitchen and laundry duties again… 

Asmodeus sent a shaking head sticker.

Mammon sent a shaking head sticker.

Belphegor sent a shaking head sticker.

**Lucifer** : Beelzebub?

**Belphegor** : He’s eating some hellfire chili fries, hold on.

Beelzebub sent a shaking head sticker.

**Belphegor** : Where’s Levi?

**Mammon** : He put on his headphones, likely. Heh. I heard him grumbling about his new show in the kitchen when it started.

**Asmodeus** : Well, if you can’t be with the one you love, love the one you fuck! I’m going to go to the club.

**Mammon** : Asmo!!! Get me in! Seriously, the bouncer is an asshole, and I ain't done nothing wrong.

**Lucifer** : No one is going anywhere. Lord Diavolo’s orders.

**Asmodeus** : Lucifer, that’s just not fair!!! I was supposed to be the one to pop Sami’s demon cherry, and now I’m all sad and lonesome, and it’s just not a good look for me.

**Mammon** : No, I was! I was her first!!!

**Asmodeus** : Ugh. Are you ever going to let that go?

**Belphegor** : Tough luck, Asmo. That’s Lucifer daily. You best get used to it.

**Lucifer** : Why, thank you, Belphegor, for volunteering to clean the bathroom and trim the hedges in the yard.

Belphegor sent a hiding demon sticker. 

**Mammon** : Hahaha! You’re a sucker.

**Lucifer** : Mammon. Come up to my bedroom. I believe you need a reminder of just how tiresome you are.

**Mammon** : No, wait, come on, Lucifer!

**Lucifer** : Now.

**Asmodeus** : Well, I guess I’ll just take a long bath. Alone. 

Asmodeus sends a sad demon sticker.

**Beelzebub** : It’s alright, Asmo. Just turn your music up. That’s what we did.

**Asmodeus** : Oh, sweet Beel. You don’t care as long as you have food!

**Beelzebub** : If she’s happy, why does it matter? She loves us all.

**Belphegor** : Great point, Beel. 

**Asmodeus** : I’ll ask her about it tomorrow and see what he said to break her ice. Lol.

**Beelzebub** : No, you’ll leave it alone, Asmo. If you upset her, I’ll get furious, and so will Lucifer.

Asmodeus sent a scared demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Okay, Beel. I won’t.


	15. Chapter 15

Sami moved and winced. Her body was pretty spent. Oh, in such a good way. She breathed and maneuvered her legs. A hand stroked her hair, and she sighed.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“Early,” Satan responded, and the bed shifted behind her. “Are you feeling alright? I got a bit rough with you at the end.”

Sami let loose a soft moan. “I’m excellent. You took great care of me after, at least from what I could remember. Thank you for helping me clean up.”

Satan chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. “You’re absolute perfection, Sami.”

She laughed and breathed. “Oh, Satan, you were exactly what I needed.”

He tugged at something, and Sami jumped to see he pulled his cat ears off of her. “I couldn’t help but leave them on,” he chuckled.

Sami beamed and managed to turn over. “I’m fucking sore,” she puffed.

Satan was grinning and wagged his eyebrows. “I can imagine.”

He bent down and kissed her forehead. “If you need, I can reapply the lotion with the muscle reliever in it. I also have water here when you’re ready.”

“I’ll take the water, please?” Sami murmured.

Satan assisted in sitting her up and propped pillows behind her. “There, and here,” he declared and reached for the glass on the books nearby. 

She gulped it down and smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that satisfied.”

Satan glowed and puffed. “You’re really stroking my ego, Sami.”

Sami breathed and rolled her neck. “I suppose I better get up. I have to think up some way to apologize to Levi.”

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Satan grimaced.

“Yeah, he’s probably really hurt. I might have to do some major sucking up,” Sami sighed and moved toward the edge of the bed.

Satan rushed to help her, and she stood up, stretching her exhausted limbs. He kneeled and rubbed out her calves and thighs to get the blood flowing to them. After that, he assisted in putting on her shirt and yoga sweats. His lips touched and skated against her skin while doing so. Praising her. Adoring her. 

He stood up and kissed her lips gently. “Now, my lovely kitten. You go get ready, and I’ll see you at breakfast,” he smirked and kissed her cheek.

“Alright, Satan,” she beamed, and he pulled from her.

Man, her legs were sore and trembling. It was going to be such a long day. That heaviness on her mental and emotional state was gone. Literally from being ravaged all night. How interesting that it worked. Fucking Solomon.

She had managed to get to her room after stopping in the restroom and change before any of the brothers saw her. Once she was in her uniform, Sami exited her room and headed to the dining room. Great. It was full. Even Satan was there.

“Good morning, beautiful!” Asmo beamed.

Sami blushed and waved before approaching the table. “Good morning.”

“Beel made a large breakfast for you, so please sit,” Lucifer declared.

Sami frowned as Levi refused to look at her. She sighed and walked around the table. “Please don’t be angry at me,” she murmured.

“Sorry, compute, I cannot. Betrayed by human, I was,” Levi growled.

Sami winced as she got on her knees next to him. “Please forgive me? I swear it wasn’t on purpose that I missed our game night. I will do anything for you if you only forgive me, Levi.”

His lips moved from side to side. “You’ll do your best friend dailies to raise my companionship level this week?”

Sami breathed and nodded. “Yes, I’ll clean all your figures and your desk, Levi. And I will do so while singing your favorite anime songs.”

He grinned and nodded. “Okay.” 

She climbed off the ground and grimaced before kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

Lucifer was scowling at her from across the table. He watched her uncomfortably make her way back to her seat. “Sit,” he ordered.

Sami sat down and swallowed. “Thank you, Beel.”

Lucifer grasped at a bottle on the table and poured the juice into her glass. “I expect it all to be eaten. Do  _ not _ disappoint me.”

Fuck. Why was he in such a sour mood? The mood at the table was tense as they ate. Sami felt so awkward. Did it really affect them that much?

“So, Demon King in the room, how was last night?” Asmo asked.

Satan chuckled and rocked his head. “She’s perfect. In every single way.”

Sami smiled and exhaled. “Same could be said about you, Satan. Humans could definitely learn a thing or two from you,” she laughed before taking another bite.

Ah, a breath. Okay, they just needed her to be alright. It was a subconscious roll of shoulders with all of the demons. They were concerned? It was actually endearing they didn’t know how to approach the subject. Well, she did just randomly spend the night with one of them after months of nothing.

“At least you look happy today,” Belphie grumbled. “You looked miserable at RAD.”

“Oh, me next!” Asmo exclaimed.

Sami held up her hand. “Wait a minute, guys. I’m not going to be tackled by demons since I opened my legs, alright? I’m pretty damn sore.”

Lucifer sneered at Asmo. “I warned you.”

Asmo sunk in his chair. “I wasn’t being completely serious…”

“It’s fine. I know the walls echo in this place. Fuck do I know that,” she started and glanced at Lucifer with a pleading expression. “I’m not upset. Nor do I blame anyone for asking. We humans have to digest and process stuff like this.”

Lucifer relaxed and nodded. “Please eat. You’re going to be miserable today,” he sighed.

Sami agreed, and the conversation by the demons commenced. It was an easy conversation and helped her enjoy falling into the background. Everyone was getting up to leave, and Sami winced before climbing from her chair.

Lucifer stood and wagged two fingers at her. “Come with me a moment, Sami. Everyone else, go on ahead.”

Satan puffed and caressed his jacket before heading out with the rest of them. Sami followed Lucifer down the hall and rubbed her arm through her jacket. Was he going to scold her? Tell her that Lord Diavolo would be disappointed?

They walked into the kitchen, and Lucifer went into the cupboard. “If you insist on exerting yourself to limits. Please take care of yourself. It would be a shame if you damaged yourself by disrespecting them,” he sighed and set down a silver bottle.

Rejuvenation draught. Oh.

Sami licked her lips and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Lucifer laughed as she approached.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she puffed and shook her head while her cheeks darkened.

Lucifer focused on her as he offered the potion. “Did he hurt you?”

Sami shook her head. “Nothing I didn’t consent to.”

“Consent to?” He questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Sami smiled and nodded. “Yes, you see, that surprised Satan as well. He was asking me why I’d been talking to Solomon so much and was quite perturbed. I explained my particular tastes vary from normal, and I was talking it out with Solomon. It’s not easy being around a bunch of very bossy demons,” she laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

Why did she just explain that? No, that wasn’t meant to happen! Lucifer, the very controlling sadist. Great.

If Lucifer was shocked, he didn’t show it. “Drink this,” he ordered.

Sami took the vial in hand and drank it.

“Good,” Lucifer voiced and stroked her hair. “Now, let’s get you some water.”

Why did she need his praise? Dammit.

“We’re going to be late,” Sami blushed.

“Now,” he used his stern tone.

Sami licked her lips and rushed by him to the sink, grabbing a glass. She filled it and drank it down. Lucifer watched the whole time. She stood at the counter and closed her eyes. Shit. 

“Good. You’re very compliant,” He mused. “I should have known,” he tutted.

Sami turned and held up her finger at him. “This doesn’t mean you can use this against me, Lucifer,” she glared.

He stepped toward her, pushing her finger aside. “I wasn’t planning on such. Are you afraid of me, Sami?”

“No,” she glowered. Maybe a little... Her breath caught in her chest as he examined her scowl. 

His lips morphed into a small smile. “Come along, RAD awaits.”

* * *

Satan had spent an extraordinary amount of time doing welfare checks with her between classes. He always had water, or tea, or even a snack for her. It was by far the sweetest she’d ever seen him, especially with how he smiled and stroked her hair. Twitterpated would be a useful reference.

No doubt, the demons that were swooning and sighing over it had caught some decent pictures. Him leaning his arm against the wall as she relaxed with her books against her chest. Satan handed her a traveling cup before stroking her cheek. The demon was in full-on courting mode.

It was after class, and all the demons had a RAD meeting. It was Thursday and Solomon met with her in the courtyard after she had bid them all goodbye. He was smiling and gestured to the path out of campus.

“So, I see you fixed your conflict,” he chuckled.

“I did,” Sami laughed and rolled her neck. “Thoroughly.” Her D.D.D went off, and she checked it.

Diavolo sent a picture of Beel’s pickles he brought inside.

**Diavolo** : They’re disgusting. Remind me why we have pickles again?

She laughed and shook her head.

**Sami** : Because, unlike you, Dia, the rest of the world is pretty happy with pickles. I miss you.

Diavolo sent a kissing demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : I miss you as well. Maybe I will spare a few moments before tomorrow night to see you. It does brighten my mood when you’re in my presence.

“Seems like you have your hands full,” Solomon mused.

Sami glared at him and waved. “Stop being nosy.”

**Sami** : Just let me know. I’d be more than happy to accommodate your schedule.

Diavolo sent a heart demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : You’re so sweet. I will make positive that tomorrow evening I am all yours.

**Sami** : Enjoy your meeting.

Sami sent a heart demon sticker.

Solomon whistled as they walked off campus. “So, Satan? I was convinced it would have been Lucifer.”

Sami frowned at him. “No.”

“Why not? He’s dominant, knowledgeable, and I know he’s your type,” Solomon said.

Sami cleared her throat. “So, Satan has been acting oddly today.”

Solomon grinned and rocked his head. “Oh, I think the whole campus noticed. Welcome to the world of demons, Sami. Sex isn’t just sex for them. It’s as if they get the best use of energy and smooths out the ruffles if it’s with the right partner.”

Sami hummed and tapped her chin. “It’s like a spa day?”

Solomon rocked his head. “Precisely.”

“That’s interesting. Why is that?”

Solomon smirked and held out his hand. “Demons are emotion-based. Especially those brothers. Satan is wrath, and as it builds, the only way he’s expelled it is by using it. That’s like tapping into it and filtering it into something productive. He’s more comfortable, and you clearly were a great conduit, which is another intrigue.”

“This was your experiment the whole time,” Sami tutted as they rounded a corner heading up to the House of Lamentation.

Solomon tilted his head from side to side. “Yes, a little. When Asmodeus said you channeled potent energy, I was curious if you could do so otherwise. Knowing you’re a conduit is a delightful new fact.”

A few small demons ran up and took pictures before waving. Sami smiled and waved back, causing the girls to giggle and race off. Solomon smirked and rolled his shoulders.

“You know, I would love to do some experiments on you,” Solomon declared.

“And you know I’m going to tell you hell no,” Sami smiled.

Solomon hummed as they approached the fence for the house. “How do you feel?”

“Fantastic. Lucifer gave me a rejuvenation draught this morning,” Sami replied before unlocking the door.

Solomon arched an eyebrow as they walked inside. “Was he upset? I could see him getting quite possessive that one of his brothers convinced you instead of him.”

Sami snorted as they walked toward the kitchen. “Seriously, Solomon. That demon doesn’t know what he wants. He wants to be sweet. Then he wants to scold me. I don’t want to talk about Lucifer.”

“Point taken,” he nodded and leaned on the counter.

Sami busied herself with brewing the coffee before turning to him. “What do you think?”

Solomon hummed and tilted his head from side to side. “On an emotional or experimental level?”

“Both,” Sami said as she sat on the counter next to him. “About everything.”

Solomon pulled himself up and pulled a single strand of her hair off her jacket. He looked at it, rolling it between his fingers, and then dropped it. “Well, I think this is a good thing for you. You definitely are a bit more smoothed out.”

“I’m going to die from injuries,” Sami snorted.

“No, next time will be less taxing, I promise,” he smirked.

“I don’t just go opening my legs for just anyone,” Sami puffed.

Solomon slid off the counter and moved over to the coffee pot. He grabbed out mugs and shifted his head. “No, but you do love them. Why would it matter?”

“Coming from the sorcerer with likely more on his belt than he’d claim,” Sami rolled her eyes.

“Oh, you don’t like that I’m comfortable with myself, hm?” he chuckled.

“I never said that.”

“Then tell me, Sami,” he declared while moving to the fridge. “Why does it bother you that you are unconventional? You’ve obviously hidden such for years, but I’ve been curious as to why you’re doing so here.”

“Well, what is normal? I don’t think anyone knows, but I do try to remain presentable,” Sami grumbled.

Solomon dressed their coffee before leaning his head toward the door. Sami jumped off the counter, and they walked into the sitting room. She was in thought about their conversation and twitched her nose.

“Solomon, why did you write the article in the paper?”

He smiled at her as they sat. “I was curious to see what would happen. I’m glad you know it was me.”

She glanced at him with impatience displayed on her face. “Seriously? After all our conversations, how could I not? What was the purpose?” She asked while taking the mug from him.

“Well, curiosity, and interest. There’s also an opportunity to investigate how demonic energy works with a female subject. I can only do so many experiments on myself,” he smirked and tilted his head.

“How it affects me? Why would it be different than you?”

Solomon set down his mug and gestured for her hand. Sami squinted her eyes but obeyed, and he drew a circle. Her abdomen grew warm and tight.

“What are you doing?”

Solomon smirked. “Drawing a little of that energy out to see it. You truly are amusing. It has to be your celestial lineage.”

“I said no experiments,” Sami growled.

“No, this isn’t,” Solomon puffed. “I’m merely knocking on your door to see who’s there,” he laughed.

Sami released her suspicion and tilted her head as he raised his finger, and a lovely glittering flower was opaque in her hand. Okay, a little strange, but somehow she felt that way about herself.

“That’s beautiful,” Solomon noted.

“Well, what do I do with it?” Sami scowled.

Solomon laughed and shrugged. “Whatever you want. It’s a manifestation of you.”

Sami closed her hand, and it disappeared. “You know, I’m not like you, Solomon. I don’t crave power or obsess about the grasp I have over others.”

He smiled and brushed a couple of locks of her hair off her shoulder. “I know, I do enjoy that about you. An untapped well that is pure and untainted. Your experiences are wholly new and potent. Would you be interested in an intrigue of mine?”

She sipped her mug and faced him with a pressed brow. “What intrigue?”

“Forget normal, forget the human realm, and forget timelines. What do you want?”

Sami breathed and tilted her head. “To be loved.”

Solomon grinned and rocked his head. “I can tell, but not narcissism or pleading need. Your core value is to love and be loved. It’s quite interesting that someone with so much power decides to use it only for others.”

“Now you sound like Simeon,” Sami rolled her eyes.

“Oh, he has the biggest fluttering crush on you as well,” Solomon laughed.

Sami blushed and covered her mouth. “Don’t say that! He’s an angel.”

“Is that wrong? A mind is a beautiful thing to value.”

She looked away from him and breathed. “This has become my home.”

Solomon rocked his head as he caressed her cheek. “I know, but just worry about the present. I have enough time over you to tell you that it’s the only thing that matters,” he chuckled.

Sami glanced at him and smiled. “You aren’t half bad when you’re not prodding at me like a test subject.”

Solomon chuckled and wagged his eyebrows. “Everything is relevant, Sami. Even the small intricacies.”

The door slammed open, and Mammon stomped inside. “I’m going to beat the shit outta ya!” He snarled and lifted Solomon off the sofa.

Sami blinked and sipped her cup. “What did Solomon do?”

Solomon smiled at Mammon as he hung in his grip. “Mammon, it’s nice to see you.”

“How dare you touch her!” Mammon growled.

The rest of the demons filed in with the same incredulous glare. Clearly, Sami was missing something. 

“What happened?” Sami asked.

Satan stepped inside and scowled. “We felt it. Whatever he did to you.”

Lucifer walked into the room and examined the mug on the table and then Sami. “What exactly happened? They were all quite upset.”

Solomon smiled. “I’ll explain if Mammon puts me down.”

“Mammon,” Sami sighed.

He tossed him to the sofa, and Solomon winced before sitting up. “Talk. We know you did something. I felt it through my pact with her,” Mammon snapped.

Sami raised her eyebrows and glanced at the sorcerer. “You did something to me?”

Solomon shook his head and lifted his coffee to his lips. “No, what they felt was you—your pleasant blooming energy. The flower you saw was a manifestation of that. Fascinating that they felt that through the bond.”

Mammon crossed his arms. “I don’t buy it. You’re gonna wish you didn’t touch her.”

“Honestly, he showed me a representation of me in my hand. I felt warmth in my chest and stomach, and a translucent flower was on my hand. It actually was pretty interesting,” Sami explained.

Lucifer scowled and glanced between the two humans. “There was nothing sordid about it?”

Solomon pressed his fist to his mouth as he smiled. “No, Lucifer. I am positive she would have stabbed me with her pen should I have done anything foul.”

“I tolerate your intrigues with our human due to her desires. Tread lightly, Solomon,” Lucifer declared and turned to his brothers. He nodded before walking off toward the staircase.

“What do you mean by a flower?” Satan asked.

Sami waved and pointed at Solomon. “Oh, it actually is pretty interesting. Solomon, show them.”

Solomon arched an eyebrow and glanced at the demons. “Any opposition?”

No one moved, and the sorcerer repeated the act by drawing a circle with his finger on his palm. Sami felt the same warmth and tightness in her abdomen. The demons around her must have, too, because all of them touched their chest. The flower bloomed in her palm as Solomon pulled his fingers away, and the brothers moved closer.

“That’s interesting,” Satan mused.

“What is it?” Belphie scowled.

“It’s wonderful and makes me feel warm,” Beel smiled.

“This is me,” Sami smiled.

“Sami, you are like a flower,” Levi declared, holding his cheeks.

She glanced up at the brothers to see Lucifer barely in view from the staircase. He was observing. Always watching. His expression wasn’t stern or even stoic this time. It was longing. He quickly disappeared from sight.

Sami shut her hand and came back to the present room with her attention. “Now, why don’t we all enjoy a pleasant afternoon? I’ll walk Solomon out,” Sami nodded.

The brothers were all in agreement, but Solomon was smiling at her as they moved to the door. When they stepped outside, he tilted his head.

“You better go talk to him. He looked quite desperate,” Solomon chuckled.

Sami exhaled and nodded. “I’ll go see what his conflict is after his brothers have settled. He won’t tell me if they try to follow.”

“Good plan, Sami. I had a pleasant time picking your brain,” he smiled and bent to kiss her cheek.

Sami sighed and touched his shoulder. “Please keep your intrigues less secretive, Solomon. I don’t need my demons killing you.”

He laughed as he lingered close to her face. “Not to worry, Sami. I promise I won’t spur them,” he whispered.

She kissed his cheek and pulled from him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Solomon turned to the steps and walked down them before pivoting back to her. “Remember, you’re stronger than you know. Embrace it,” he smiled and left through the gates.

She turned back to the House of Lamentation and scowled to herself. What was Lucifer battling over? That question plagued her through studying, through clean up and dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where're my Luci shippers at?! This one's for you. It's pretty spicy so have your water ready my thirsty peeps.

Sami breathed and wandered up to Lucifer’s bedroom. He wasn’t in his study after dinner, nor was he reading in the library. She was nervous. Knocking on his door, she waited. The clicking of the door was loud, and then a creak announced his face in the gap.

“Yes, Sami?”

“Are you busy?” She questioned.

His mild amusement wasn’t surprising. “Yes, but if you need to speak, come in,” he offered and moved from the gap.

Sami walked inside and rubbed the side of her arm as she stood in his bedroom. There was soft music playing of some string quartet, and he had papers splayed across the table. She licked her lips and ignored the shackles on the wall near the door on her right.

“What can I do for you?” Lucifer asked before sitting down on the sofa.

He had plucked up the pages as Sami paced to stand in front of him. How was she going to start this inquiry? He was this wall or hidden creature in a forest of darkness.

“Are you angry with me?” She asked.

Lucifer shuffled his pages, still not looking up at her. “No. I have no grievances with you.”

“We haven’t really held any conversations since Belphegor,” Sami pressed. “We were talking in-depth that night. About feelings,” she clarified.

“Yes, I remember,” he set the pages down. “Is there something I can help you sort?”

“Why won’t you just be honest with me,” she glared. “I’ve been honest with you.”

“You have?” he arched an eyebrow. 

“When have I lied to you?” She snarled.

Lucifer stood up and stepped in front of her. His gloved hand reached for her face as he pinched both sides of her face between his thumb and fingers. It caused Sami to crane her view up to him.

“Would you like some tea?” he asked.

She puffed and tried to continue to glare. “Why?”

“You clearly need to sort your feelings,” he said before releasing her.

Sami watched as he walked over to his small table in the corner and poured a cup. The demon dressed the teacup before pointing to the sofa. Sami sat down and breathed. Lucifer relaxed next to her and reached for his abandoned tea. She sipped hers and licked her lips, wondering why this room had such a busy texture despite the lack of conversation.

“What can I do for you?” He asked.

Sami glanced down at her cup. “Why do we do this, Lucifer?”

“Do what, might I ask?”

She frowned over at him and bit her lip before answering. “Stop trying to hide it from me,” her voice was weaker than she wanted.

He examined her for a moment. “Do what?” he repeated with more force.

“This back and forth. Why won’t you just tell me?” Sami sighed.

Lucifer set down his cup, and his arm slung over her to the arm of the sofa. He boxed her in and caused her heartbeat to quicken. Sami’s eyes grew as his face was close to hers.

“I am not any of my brothers, Sami. I don’t beg, plead, or bow. You need to swallow your pride and tell me,” he demanded with a low tone.

How did he twist her insides so terribly? He was a star in quite a few of her more illicit fantasies since coming to the Devildom. Oh, did this prideful demon make her want.

“Please, tell me if you have any feelings for me, Lucifer? It’s been a torturous thing for me to sort out,” Sami whispered through a shallow breath.

“You’re a charming little thing,” he smiled, and his gloved hand went from the sofa to her face. “So headstrong, powerful, and loving.”

Sami swallowed. She couldn’t find her tongue.

“Why didn’t you just tell me about the bath?” He asked while dragging his fingers to her neck. “You could have joined me.”

Oh, boy. It made it so much worse that he knew he was turning her on. She could see it in his eyes as he examined her with amusement. Sami made an effort to focus on the conversation.

“You let me come in and do my business without saying a word. I was mortified,” Sami sighed.

Lucifer chuckled. “You were quite cute,” he paused and ran his thumb over her chin. “Blushing at the door.”

Sami licked her lips, and his expression evolved into an uncertain pout. “Why won’t you answer if I can do anything for you?”

His lips shifted into a crooked smirk. “Oh, my dear Sami,” he tutted. “The answer to that question is clear, isn’t it?”

He was fucking dominating her and knew it. 

“What’s that, Lucifer?”

The demon hummed and pulled from her. “Stand up, and strip.”

The melt of confusion and surprise breached her face. “Strip?”

“You heard me, must I repeat myself?” He questioned.

Sami bit her lower lip and stood up with flaming cheeks. Was she really going to do this without any confirmation? He hasn’t said anything of substance. She began unbuttoning her blouse as he lounged on the sofa. His eyes were on her as she pulled her shirt off, revealing her black bra.

The woman pulled off her flats and pants, placing them to the side. Lucifer continued to watch silently without expression changes. Sami breathed a shuddered exhale as she reached back and unhooked her bra. 

It was only when she was completely naked that Lucifer nodded. “Lovely, good girl. Now, come here,” he ordered.

Sami wandered over, and he patted his knee. Oh, she knew that type of pat. Her mouth filled with saliva as she sat down. His subtle, amusing expression sharpened to want as his gloved hand reached out and touched her. Chest. Stomach. Then her throat. That’s where it rested as he tugged her close. 

“Now listen carefully,” he paused and arched an eyebrow. “I’m not going to fuck you tonight. You’re going to beg and plead as I torture you, tease you, and have you a dribbling mess. You will be spanked, bitten, and bound. You will be grateful that you caught me in a giving mood, and you,” he stopped and smirked as he traced her lips with his gloved thumb. “Will beg for me to take this beautiful mouth of yours. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Lucifer,” Sami murmured.

He was grinning as his eyes took in her unguarded flesh. “Such giving, untainted beauty. Oh, have I wanted you at my feet for some time. You may prance around with my brothers and devote your time to Lord Diavolo, but you  _ will _ do as I bid in my room,” he sighed while skating his glove over her skin.

“Yes, Lucifer,” she breathed.

“Any objections or issues, we shall stop if you only say halt. If your mouth is full,” he paused and chuckled. “Then tap me.”

Sami swallowed and nodded.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered.

Well, this was not how she planned this out. Quite the busy schedule, so it would seem. Well, she had no room to complain at all when the fallen angel pulled out a collar and rolled up his sleeves. Between his praises and her cries of enjoyment, the night was beautiful and textured.

* * *

**Only the Bros:**

**Belphegor** : Anyone know where Sami went? We checked her room and the planetarium, but she’s not there.

**Satan** : Is she in the bathroom??

**Asmodeus** : Nope, not in the bathroom. Levi just left it.

**Mammon** : She went to talk to Lucifer. They’re likely doing their stupid talks.

**Satan** : Very accurate. She did mention how she wanted to check on him. I imagine they got lost in a discussion about Lord Diavolo. Lol.

**Belphegor** : Hahaha. How gorgeous he is when he smiles.

Satan sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : You realize if he hasn’t popped in to punish you by now, he will later, right?

**Satan** : Or the way he always seems to laugh at Lucifer’s moronic jokes.

Belphegor sent a laughing demon sticker.

Mammon sent a gagging demon sticker.

**Mammon** : Well, I hope she hurries. I wanna show her my new jacket. Not that I care about a human’s thoughts.

**Asmodeus** : Mammon, give it up. You’re transparent. If you want to fuck her, just admit it.

**Mammon** : Hey!!! Dontcha even accuse me of that, Asmo.

Asmodeus sent a laughing demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a Lucifer riding a unicorn sticker.

Satan sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Do you think they’ve been fucking this whole time and just not telling anyone? Like Lucifer is sneaky, he wouldn’t ever say it.

**Satan** : No. Absolutely not. It took me quite a bit to get her to tell me why, and no, Asmo, I’m not telling you.

**Asmodeus** : Selfish!

Satan sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : Go to bed. Don’t worry about Sami, and I will speak to Satan and Belphegor tomorrow about your idiocracy. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to get back to my evening. If you disturb me, I will flog you all into the ground.

**Asmodeus** : Lucifer! What are you doing? Is Sami up there with you? We know your room is soundproof. Are you doing naughty things?

… … 

…

**Asmodeus** : Lucifer!!!!

* * *

The first thought that came to Sami’s mind was the cool sensation on her ass. When she woke up enough to open her eyes, she saw Lucifer’s form. He never shed his clothes last night, and that was the same this morning. He was dressed and bent over her form.

“Good morning,” he chuckled as his hand gripped her butt.

“Good morning, Lucifer. What are you rubbing on me?” She sighed.

“Something that won’t make my handprints as sore,” he smirked. “You were such a good girl last night. I’m very proud of you.”

Her face was scarlet as she smiled up at him. “Thank you. You were quite masterful. It was a pleasure.”

He was beaming. An actual bright smile from the stoic man himself. “It took plenty out of me not to take this beautiful gift between your legs,” he sighed while lifting her waist and caressing what he sought. “But, I do know your limits are quite small currently. We’ll work on that,” he chuckled.

Sami moaned and sighed. “Lucifer.”

He chuckled while shaking his head. “No, my lovely girl. Not yet,” he said and released her from his grip. “Now, you will need to get up, eat plenty and drink some water,” Lucifer instructed before bending and kissing her hair.

She turned around when he pulled from her and stretched. Bites littered her torso and thighs. It was pretty fucking sexy. Lucifer was already placing on his uniform and glanced back to examine her. For not being a morning person, he certainly was up and alive.

She glanced at her wrists and smirked. Little subtle marks were etched on her skin. She was sure her ass looked quite formidable as well. Lucifer’s care after did indeed help with any pain or soreness, and he was quite diligent in praise during such as well. 

Sami sat up, and he reached for a shirt on the edge of the bed. “Place that on.”

Oh, interesting. A black buttoned shirt of his for her? Sami arched an eyebrow as she smiled and placed it on while he watched. His satisfaction was nearly beating in the air like wings. She turned around and bent for his benefit while picking up her clothing. 

He groaned, and soon a hand touched her ass before she stood back up. “Beautiful.”

Stroking that pride. Alright, so this demon was actually quite simply the easiest to please. He didn’t need chronic affirmations, but the subtle ones would do. Sami stood up when his hand left her, and Lucifer cupped her cheek before kissing her with a soft texture.

“You’re my good girl,” the caress of his whisper sent chills down her spine.

“Yes,” she smiled.

“I’m not usually so nice. However, I will make sure when I’m not that you aren’t injured,” he smirked and patted her cheek. Sami slipped on her pants and then her flats, but Lucifer snagged her underwear from her grip. “These are mine,” he said while tucking them into his coat pocket.

He gestured for them to leave his room and she put her bra tucked into her shirt. He walked behind her, his hand on her shoulder. They were creeping toward the bottom floor when Asmo came out of his room and gasped.

“I knew it!”

Sami frowned. “Knew what?” she asked while they all continued their venture.

“You and Lucifer were fucking last night.”

“No, we didn’t,” Sami snorted.

“I merely was educating her on certain subjects until she was too tired to leave. Asmodeus, she wouldn’t be walking if I had the joy of indulging in such endeavors,” Lucifer declared.

Asmo glanced between them as he walked down the staircase with them. “Though that might be true, Lucifer. I still think you did something,” he laughed.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” Lucifer responded.

Sami turned around as they reached the bottom and smiled with a shrug. “Whose to know?”

“She does have a lovely mouth,” Lucifer chuckled as he walked off to the dining room.

Sami’s mouth fell open, and Asmo gasped. “I knew it!”

“Lucifer!” Sami puffed.

He turned only to give one of his rare smiles and disappeared toward his side of the table. Asmo pushed her toward her bedroom and refused to leave until she gave him details. It was such an odd thing indeed, but placing the buttoned shirt that smelled so wonderfully like him on her bed, she got ready even with Asmo’s insistent prying.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Pact Pack:**

**Asmodeus** : Sami!!!!!!! All those lovely lovebites on your skin and those handprints were yummy!

Asmodeus sent a picture of a woman’s torso almost covered with a shirt. It was clear on her skin that there were visible bite marks, at least six in the picture. The purple underwear at the edge of the photo showed a hint of redness near the curve of her ass.

**Sami** : Dammit, Asmo!!!! I told you not to take any pictures of me without permission!

**Solomon** : Ah, so Lucifer did strike gold finally. I was wondering when he would stop his pining.

**Sami** : We didn’t fuck. Asmo, stop gossiping before you even start, please!

**Satan** : She wouldn’t be here today, Asmo. Not to give Lucifer any compliments, but it’s just a fact.

**Asmodeus** : Obviously she sucks ~~c=====3 well.

Sami sent a groaning demon sticker.

Solomon sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Mammon** : Shut up, Solomon!

**Sami** : All this sexual harassment is really making me think twice about being safe at home. Smh.

**Solomon** : That’s alright, Sami. You’re more than welcome to stay at Purgatory Hall.

Solomon sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Sami** : You’re no better. I’d stay with Simeon and Luke. At least I’d get cookies.

**Leviathan** : Why is Solomon even in this chat? WTF? He doesn’t have a pact with Sami.

**Satan** : I have to agree with Levi. He sexually harasses her enough. He doesn’t deserve participation in chat either.

**Solomon** : The thought has crossed my mind to a pact. However, humans are not eligible for such endeavors.

Asmodeus sent a picture of a man’s torso littered with tattoos and silver hair in the top of the frame. In all actuality, for being thousands of years old, he was pretty attractive.

**Asmodeus** : He’s nice to look at, that’s why. See, I made it even, Sami! Now both my lovely humans are exposed.

Sami sent a shaking head demon sticker.

**Sami** : Stop it, Asmo.

**Solomon** : Getting flustered, Sami?

**Satan** : Did you really use magic to bring up your pact sigils for regular sight? What is the purpose of that??

**Solomon** : In order to use incantations, of course, Satan. I wouldn’t want to summon the wrong demon.

Leviathan sent an angry demon sticker.

Mammon sent a shaking head demon sticker.

**Sami** : Oh, Solomon… you’re going to be hated by every major demon if you’re not more careful.

**Solomon** : You’ll protect me.

**Sami** : Not a flying fart in hell.

**Beelzebub** : I have debated stepping on you.

Mammon sent a laughing demon sticker.

Solomon sent a crying demon sticker.

**Sami** : Okay, in all seriousness, he isn’t bad; he’s just uncultured, guys.

**Solomon** : Aw, Sami, you really don’t have a mean bone in your body, do you?

**Sami** : That’s why they love me, Solomon. 

**Mammon** : Yeah, so watch yourself. I aint playin around.

**Solomon** : I’ll tell you what. I’ll make you a deal in front of all these demons here. If you happen to get, Lucifer to make a pact with you before we leave… I will teach you the groundwork of how to use magic.

**Satan** : That’s a slippery slope. Why would you want her to get Lucifer to make a pact with  _ her _ ? You’re not usually so giving, Solomon.

**Sami** : Because he’s just as obsessed with me, Satan.

**Chat Room name changed by a moderator: Sami’s Sluts.**

**Solomon** : Aw, Asmo, how appropriate.

Asmodeus sent a heart demon sticker.

**Sami** : Can’t be a slut if you haven’t slept with me. So clearly, this name is flawed.

**Leviathan** : Asmo, change it to simps. Wayyyyy more accurate, ROLF.

**Chat Room name changed by a moderator: Sami’s Simps.**

Sami sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Sami** : You guys really are ridiculous, you know?

**Chat Room moderator added: Lucifer and LordDiavolo.**

**Leviathan** : ROLF. Lolololol.

Sami sent a sighing demon sticker.

**[Lucifer left the chat.]**

**Satan** : Hah.

**Diavolo** : I asked Barbatos, but he was unsure. What exactly is a Simp?

**Sami** : You don’t want to know, and honestly, this chat is ridiculous, Lord Diavolo. 

**Diavolo** : Well, I have ten minutes until my next obligation. I could use a laugh.

**Leviathan** : It means you do wayyyy too much for a girl to get her attention. Like waaaaay too much.

**Sami** : Okay, I’m not participating in this any longer. I have ten minutes to study for my next class.

**Diavolo** : Is that truly a bad thing? Too much is never enough, really.

**Solomon** : You’re a fascinating demon, Lord Diavolo.

**Asmodeus** : Are you excited for your date, Lord Diavolo?

**Diavolo** : Thank you for asking, Asmo. Yes, actually, I am. Oh, Lucifer is demanding I leave this channel. I suppose he doesn’t like that I’m participating in this type of mess. 

**Satan** : Haha. Is he upset about the name?

**Diavolo** : Well, yes, because it makes Sami uncomfortable. However, I do enjoy these little groups. We should make more of them.

**Asmodeus** : Ohhhhh, we could call one Diavolo’s Hoes for Sho and add everyone. Throw people off the scent.

Diavolo sent a cheering demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : I love it! Well, have a great day, everyone! 

The bell sounded, and the chatroom died.

* * *

Sami was so glad the day was over and the weekend had approached. She had been pondering a few things throughout her day. Mainly, was Lord Diavolo going to be upset at all the marks on her skin? She hadn’t thought about that last night.

Someone walked up and touched her butt, causing her to jerk. It was Asmo. “Hello, beautiful,” he beamed.

She groaned. “I’m mad at you. Why did you add them to the chat?”

“It’s funny, come on,” Asmo grinned.

Sami stifled a smile and puffed. “Yes, alright, it was cute. Just don’t go adding Lucifer and Diavolo. I tolerated it until then.”

Asmo kissed her cheek and squeezed her butt. “So, are we going shopping?”

Sami nodded. “Yep. I need a few nicer things to wear.”

“I’m glad I was invited,” Solomon’s voice breached the pair.

Sami groaned. “You did not invite him, did you?”

“Of course he did,” Solomon laughed as he strode up next to Sami.

“Then I’m canceling this shopping trip,” Sami sighed.

“Wait, why?” Asmo gasped.

Sami glared over at him. “Because, Asmo, I needed to pick out  _ nice _ things,” she said through her teeth.

“When you’ve seen thousands of undergarments and how they changed through the years, you’ve seen everything, Sami,” Solomon laughed.

Solomon was shoved, and Mammon was at Sami’s side. “Asshole,” Mammon grumbled.

Sami moaned and covered her face. “Mammon, please don’t do that?”

Solomon walked next to Mammon and smiled up at him. “I do hope you don’t mind seeing what she’s going to be fucking Lord Diavolo in,” he said.

Mammon’s cheeks darkened as he glared at Solomon. “Why are you even here?”

“I ask that question of him daily,” Sami laughed.

“Curiosity,” Solomon hummed.

“What is with the obsession?” Satan questioned from behind them.

Sami scrubbed her face. This was entirely out of hand.

Solomon tapped his chin. “I want to see how far down the rabbit hole goes. It’s intriguing, daring, and risky, but I do enjoy some risk. Life can be dull without it.”

Sami scowled and glanced over at him. “You can’t do these things yourself, so you’re voyeuring my exploration?” 

Solomon smiled and tilted his head. “To an extent. I have a healthy investment in your success.”

“Healthy,” Sami snorted. “Not likely.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that I might, for once in my vast life, have worthy competition?” Solomon asked. “You’re brave, intelligent, compassionate, and extremely powerful. It is refreshing to watch for once and still be interested in the outcome.”

Sami blinked and hummed. “Actually, that makes sense.”

“Oh, come on, he’s lyin,” Mammon grumbled.

“My investment in your adventure is quite adjacent to enthrallment,” Solomon smiled.

They reached the shop, and Sami turned to the demons and sorcerer. “You’re not coming in. I am not going to be on display while picking out lacy underwear.”

“Speak for yourself,” Solomon snorted and went inside.

Mammon rubbed the back of his neck and puffed. “Sami, come on. He went inside. I’ll make sure he doesn’t look.”

Satan rocked his head. “I’ve already seen you nude, so don’t have a problem seeing it.”

Asmo agreed. “Me too!”

Sami groaned. “Fine.”

They went inside, and Mammon was glancing around while Solomon picked up different articles of clothing, running them over his fingertips. Asmo yanked Sami over to the flashy underwear and began picking and choosing different styles.

The whole affair highly amused satan. He watched with a small smirk as Sami argued with Asmodeus on individual styling.

“These are sexy!” Asmo growled.

“Those are saying I’m trying too hard. Asmo, I’m not looking to dress like a stripper,” Sami puffed. “I wouldn’t even know what those straps are for.” Sami picked up a more straightforward set. “This says eat me for dinner and breakfast. Those say I’m too cheap for either.”

Satan laughed. “You’ve really thought about this, Sami.”

Mammon glanced over and blushed. “Those are nice,” he mumbled.

Sami groaned and put the set back on the rack.

“What about some leather,” Solomon mused from further away.

“Oh, brother,” Sami moaned. “Solomon, go buy yourself a riding crop and whip yourself for me.”

He beamed over at her. “You do get a bit sadistic with me. It’s rather cute.”

Asmo hummed and picked up a purple set. “These are decent. It would look good on you.”

“Yes, grab that pair then.”

Sami walked around and stopped dead. Her smile was toothy and wide. “And I want this too,” she hissed and snatched it up.

“Now, there’s only one demon you would choose that awful attire for,” Asmo tutted.

Satan snatched something up and handed it to Sami. It was thigh highs with cat faces around the top. She giggled and nodded. “Alright, alright, I’ll get them.”

“No, I will, but I wanted to show you,” Satan chuckled.

Mammon puffed and walked toward the exit. He clearly had to tap out. Solomon smirked and shrugged. “I don’t know when he’ll ever get around to asking you, Sami.”

Sami sighed and shook her head. “You shouldn’t be so mean, Solomon.”

Asmo raised a set and gasped. “And this one is for us! You would look so lovely in it.”

Sami covered her face and shook her head. “You know, Asmo. I’m not here just to fuck demons, right?”

“You could learn a thing or two from him,” Solomon mused and picked up a sheer black teddy. “This would look nice on you.”

Sami hated that she blushed. Not because it was nice and she had been eyeing it earlier, but because Solomon agreed. She walked up and snatched it from the smiling sorcerer. 

“I can’t believe you're piggybacking this shopping trip,” she mumbled and paced to the counter.

She bought her items, and Satan paid for his with pure glee. Oh, this demon and his kitty fetish. It would be repeated, and she was sure he had mapped out exactly how. Bags in hand, they left the shop, and Asmo sighed at the gorgeous items on top of the set he bought her.

If Sami stopped to think about it, she was sure making up for lost time. Despite the standard pull to degrade herself in humans' society for such an offense, she couldn't help but feel something else. It was actually empowering in a way. The amount of sheer willpower it took. Maybe.

“Ah, I know that smile,” Solomon laughed as he walked next to her. “You’re feeling a bit prideful.”

Sami glanced at him with an arched eyebrow. “It just occurred to me how interesting my life had become.”

Asmo and Mammon were teasing Satan behind them, who was taking it well. His defense: well, he’d already had a fantastic night with her. That shut them up pretty quick.

“Yes, your life is quite amusing. My suggestion, lots of water, and if you need any draughts, please let me know,” Solomon smiled.

“We have such an  _ odd _ friendship,” she sighed.

“You know, I only hope you come to embrace this Sami more,” Solomon declared. “She’s quite fierce. When you first arrived, I was nervous for you. When you started making pacts, I was apprehensive of you. Now, I’m quite enamored by your tenacity.”

“That’s likely the nicest thing you’ve ever said,” Sami laughed.

“I know several ways to slow down time if you were ever interested in hands-on learning,” Solomon chuckled.

“And then you ruined it,” Sami puffed and nudged him.

They reached the edge of town at the crossroads. Solomon cupped her cheek and did something she wasn’t expecting, nor the demons trailing them. He kissed her. It wasn’t a grotesque or even a tongue-filled one, but this crazy dizzying one. Sami had to steady her balance by grasping his shoulder with her free hand.

“Oi!” Mammon yelled.

Solomon pulled away and smiled. “Have fun tonight,” he winked and walked off.

Mammon thought about chasing him, but Sami grabbed his jacket. “Let him have a win,” she sighed.

“What do you mean by that?” Satan asked from behind her with a deep-set scowl.

“It means that he is an ass who can’t win fairly,” Sami laughed while shaking her head. “Let’s get home. I have plenty of things to do.”


	18. Chapter 18

Lucifer chose to escort her. This was not necessarily awkward, but not ideal. If you look at it, she was positive he knew what would happen tonight, well, what she thought was. They had a pretty mind-blowing experience last night. Needless to say, it was weird.

She shuffled her shoes on the ground and twitched her nose.

Lucifer glanced over. “What’s wrong?”

“Okay, this is odd,” she confessed and twitched her nose.

He seemed almost amused. “What?”

“Well, last night,” Sami puffed and tilted her head.

Lucifer arched his eyebrow and glanced around. It was desolate. He proceeded to push Sami with gentle force to the fence and grip her arms above her head. The shock alone had her panting and wide-eyed.

He smirked. “Now, be my good girl and just focus on enjoying your evening, alright?” he declared before stroking her cheek with his free hand. “You don’t want to let me down, do you?”

The leather smelt so good that Sami moaned. Dammit, she was never one to focus on smell, but leather was definitely one she thought of Lucifer when it touched her nostrils. He was glowing with wicked enjoyment as he pressed his thigh between her legs.

“No, Lucifer, I promise I won’t,” she puffed.

“My name comes so sweetly out of your mouth,” he mused before pressing harder.

She arched and groaned, tugging at her wrists instinctively. Oh, did her prideful demon loves to torture her? His hand trailed across her chest to the risen bumps under her shirt and bra. He knew he owned her before even trying. That pride just kept building and building.

He watched as she squirmed and panted. “Oh, the beautiful music you make,” he sighed and lifted his leg just almost enough to pull her from the ground. It caused another stream of pants and whimpers to leave her throat.

Just like that, he set her down and released her. Sami tightened her thighs together and groaned. Lucifer smirked and straightened his clothing. “Let’s go. You’re going to be late.”

She straightened her form and walked next to him. Now, other than pure selfish enjoyment, what was that for? Sami batted her hair from her neck and rolled it.

“I needed to get you out of your head. If this is how you have enjoyment in the Devildom. I want you to fulfill this self-discovery,” Lucifer explained.

“You aren’t,” she paused and shook her head.

“Jealous? Demons are always jealous, Sami,” he chuckled and tilted his head. “You’re an exception. If I must share, I do so for your interests. I promised you. Your welfare is far more vital than ridiculous territorial issues. I’m far too old for such.”

Sami rocked her head and hummed. “I suppose that is more of a human thing. We don’t live long enough to want to share our toys.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to. No demon would. You’re perfection. However, I do because I can,” he smirked and gestured to the castle. “Lord Diavolo has similar feelings.”

“You’ve spoken to him about it?” Sami questioned with a frown.

Lucifer rocked his head. “Today.”

“Is this wise for me?” She asked.

“I believe so,” Lucifer nodded. “Given I am biased, I can’t be impartial, however, in watching you for these months, seeing you change and flow into this strange creature that holds captivation where she walks. I believe that you, for yourself, need to see this through. Selfishly choose what you want. Take it and bite into it with heathenism that you weren’t allowed to before. You chose this path to start a new life for yourself, so take hold of it,” he finished as they reached the stairs to the castle.

Sami exhaled and smiled. “Lucifer, you really are the brilliance in the night sky.”

He chuckled and pressed his gloved fingers under her chin. “Stars only marvel at the moon, Sami. For she is the warm glow in the darkness,” he said and ran his thumb over her chin.

Wow, what a fucking swoon-worthy line! Sami lost her breath. He bent to her and kissed her lips before pulling away. “Have a good evening, my good girl.”

Sami swallowed and nodded. “I will see you tomorrow, Lucifer.”

She watched him walk away, very smug if she had to say so herself. Sami knew he was pleased with himself. A demon with a stoic reveal, spieling lines like that. Yeah, she was a goner. Turning back to the castle, she smiled. She checked her jeans and straightened her shirt before marching up the steps.

The door opened, and Barbatos smiled at her. “Come in, Sami. It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“It’s always a pleasure to see you, Barbatos. How are you this evening?” She asked while walking inside.

Barbatos beamed. “I’m well, thank you for asking. Lord Diavolo is in the drawing-room.”

Sami rocked her head and followed Barbatos down the hallway. He opened up the door, offering her entry. Diavolo was reading a book, but when she entered, he snapped it shut and smiled. Barbatos shut the door behind her, and Sami approached as he stood.

“Good evening,” he beamed. “Are you hungry?”

Sami rocked her head. “I could eat. Are we cooking again?”

“No, not tonight. Tonight Barbatos cooked. He’ll come to get us when it’s on the table,” he nodded and gestured to the sofa. 

Sami went and sat down with him, and he wrapped his arm around the back of the sofa behind her. His fingers on his other hand drifted through her hair as he stared at her.

“How was your week? Eventful?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Yes, actually,” Sami laughed while shaking her head. “Never a dull moment in the Devildom.”

“Can I just,” he puffed and bent to her, kissing her lips. 

Sami moaned and turned enough to wrap her arms around his neck. Diavolo growled into her mouth, yanking her over his lap, causing the small woman to straddle him. Ah, the resyncing after days. The thrum of delicious anticipation. Diavolo was this perfect blend of restraint and consumption.

“My lord, dinner is served,” Barbatos declared with a hint of amusement.

Diavolo pulled away. “Very good, Barbatos,” he dismissed and returned to his attack.

She was going to be a sopping mess. Thankfully she had the forethought to wear jeans on, not a dress. Diavolo growled again and grabbed at her hair, causing Sami to gasp and lift her chin at his tug. Diavolo bit sucked and licked her neck. Rough, but not savagely.

“Let’s have dinner,” he hummed against her skin. “I’ll want dessert soon.”

Oh, that’s quite kingly. Sami smiled when he released her hold and breathed. “Of course, everyone loves dessert,” she said.

Diavolo helped her off his lap and escorted her from the room. Oh, the energy, if Sami could describe it was sexually charged. This demon was going to have what he’d been pining for all week. She didn’t mind at all. On the contrary, she might be disappointed if he didn’t.

Dinner was light, and Diavolo described the oddities of his workweek. Sami liked this about him. He had these layers that amused her and kept her wondering where they came from. He pulled out his D.D.D and slid it to her.

“See, they even added me to this new chat room,” he laughed. “Lucifer actually stayed!” He exclaimed, trying to hold back his laughter.

**Lord Diavolo’s Hos for Shos**

Sami checked hers, and sure enough, in her bustle to get ready, they had added her. “Oh, my,” she shook her head with a smile.

“It’s been quite entertaining,” he smirked.

“I’m sorry about Asmo’s group earlier,” she sighed and rolled her eyes. “He was fundamentally short-circuited after,” she paused and twitched her nose. “After finding out about last night.”

Diavolo chuckled and leaned to her. “Let’s be honest. Lucifer would make anyone tied up and twisted if he wanted,” he grinned.

Sami groaned and rolled her eyes. “Yes, he certainly can and knows it.”

“I’ve watched him torture Mammon. It’s magnificent,” Diavolo nodded. “I don’t envy the bottoms in his encounters, however.”

Sami bit her lip as her cheeks darkened. “He wasn’t so bad,” she mumbled.

Diavolo chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t shy away. I find it quite empowering that you bring out a softer side in the sadist.”

She simpered at him and tilted her head. “Yes, well, I don’t expect him to be such next time.”

“Nor should you,” he agreed. “How do you feel about dessert in my room? I had Barbatos bring it up there.”

Always the prepared prince. Sami rocked her head and drank the rest of her water. “Alright.”

“I’ve been dying to get you into a bath,” he chuckled and assisted her from the chair.

* * *

Well, the bathtub, like noted before, could be a small swimming pool. However, with the handsome demon prince in there with her, it was comfortable. He had dedicated some time to cleaning and worshipping her skin, but he had plenty of laughs too.

Like the ridiculous bubble beard, he was wearing. Sami was sitting on his lap because otherwise, she’d sink below the rim, and he was humming.

“I think a beard would make me look distinguished,” he mused with a smile.

“You’re ridiculous,” she giggled and wiped it off before kissing his face.

He stroked her hair and sighed with a smile. “You are the only being on the planet I don’t feel offended by seeing me like this,” he said.

She kissed his cheek again. “Thank you for sharing yourself with me.”

“Oh, don’t thank me yet,” he puffed and bent to nuzzle her skin. “You’re going to hate me tomorrow.”

“No, I won’t,” she snorted.

He glanced down at the purple garments on the floor and sighed. “Oh, those really are beautiful on you. I’ll have to buy you more, so while you’re here, I have plenty to see.”

She snorted and shook her head. “Please don’t do that. I can buy my own.”

He scowled at her and raised a finger. “If I ruin them, it’s only my loss. Don’t argue with that.”

“Oh, when you put it that way then,” she grinned.

He grunted and curled his arms around her body. “Alright, time for dessert.”

Diavolo stepped from the tub and snagged a towel from the rack before setting Sami on her feet. He kneeled and dried her with adoring precision. Obviously, this was something he  _ wanted _ to do. Leaving kisses on her skin, he smirked at his inspecting.

“Oh, dear, Lucifer. He loves to taste his obsessions,” he paused and turned her body. “And those handprints are beautiful. You wear them well.”

“I did earn them,” she remarked with a smirk.

Diavolo groaned and picked her up as he stood. “My lovely, Sami. Though I do not enjoy being sadistic to that measure, I will be leaving my own marks on you tonight.”

He set her on the bed, and she stared up at him through her eyelashes. “What types?”

He growled with a smile. “If you pout like that, they’ll be the ones that sting for days. Now, lay back. I’m going to enjoy my dessert so that when I have you crying my name while you are on my lap, it’s out of enjoyment and not pain.”

By the size of him, she knew it was going to be a difficult task no matter the prep. You didn’t need to tell her twice, so she spread her legs. He sunk to the bed and moaned.

“Gorgeous. Oh, I have been fantasizing about this,” he paused and touched her. “All week.”

She sighed. “All week?”

“Oh, yes. Tonight I’m going to fulfill that fantasy, and you’re going to sigh at the very mention of my name,” he promised before lowering his mouth to her.

Promises. Promises. Promises. Oh, and did he fulfill them. Blissful hours of him bringing her to shattering euphoria and biting the inside of her thighs. Then when it finally came to his patience wearing thin, he took her for himself. That’s when it felt like time stopped. Diavolo masterfully conducted a full-scale marathon, with her being his fixation.

Biting her neck, having her cry out for him as her salvation. She had been exhausted long before the prince had finished, but she relented, legs shaking, sweat beading, and voice hoarse. The demon was a bewitching creature from sinful divinity. 

When he had concluded his enjoyment, whether it was because she was spent or he was satisfied, Sami wasn’t sure. He cleaned her up, fed her food and water before curling her in his arms. The safe security of his embrace gave her the permission to succumb to satisfied exhaustion.


	19. Chapter 19

“Me dearest, wake up,” Diavolo’s voice interrupted the calm slumber.

Sami breathed and opened one eye. “Good morning,” she grumbled as she viewed his face from above.

“It’s well past morning,” Diavolo chuckled and caressed her hair. “Can you try and sit up?”

Sami stretched and winced before pulling her sluggish body further up on the pillows. Oh, fuck, she was near death. Diavolo stroked and kissed her neck while her brain was attempting to shake the fog.

“I’m so impressed with you,” he sighed and nuzzled her cheek before pulling away. “I brought in some tea, and then we’ll see about getting you some food,” he declared while bringing over the cup to her view.

Sami wiggled her ankles and grunted. Oh, shit. Her body was figuratively on fire. That was likely the most intense workout she’d done in her life. She sipped her tea and groaned. Wow, it tasted amazing! Diavolo smirked as he caressed her hair.

“What is this?” she asked.

“Normal tea. You’re likely going to have quite a few side effects to the potion I had you take earlier. I didn’t want you to wake up too sore,” he smiled.

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” Sami questioned before sipping her tea again.

Diavolo groaned, and his smile grew before he caressed his buttoned shirt. “Yes, I did. More than enjoyed, I lavishly drank it up. You didn’t concede until long after I assumed you would.”

“As long as you were satisfied,” she beamed.

“I was addicted to hearing you sing for me,” Diavolo grinned. 

There was a knock at the door. “Come in, Lucifer.” Sami jerked, and Diavolo frowned at her. “Relax.”

Lucifer walked inside with clothing in his hands. “Good afternoon, Sami.”

“Good afternoon, Lucifer,” she murmured as her vision dropped to her cup, and she blushed.

“You’re so sweet and bashful,” Diavolo sighed and kissed her hair. “Come sit down, Lucifer. I was just about to ask her if she could manage to get up for lunch.”

What the fuck was this? Sami glanced over at the neutral expression of Lucifer and the eased smile of Diavolo. This wasn't very clear.

“Don’t be anxious. Lord Diavolo wanted you to feel safe and content. The comedown for such an event can be difficult,” Lucifer explained as he sat down on the bed.

Sami moved her knees and whimpered at the core, pulsing spasm in her lower abdomen. Oh, now that was understood. She panted and sighed while sliding her legs back to the mattress. Lucifer chuckled and shook his head.

“You almost pushed past her limits, Lord Diavolo,” he mused.

“I’m quite aware of it,” Diavolo chuckled and kissed Sami’s hair again.

She exhaled and sighed. “Alright, so is this going to be all day,” she breathed while touching her neck.

Diavolo shook his head. “No, unfortunately,” he teased.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. “She can’t stay in your bed for days straight. You have a Devildom to run,” he smirked.

“Oh, yes, that,” Diavolo chuckled.

“Ha, ha, very funny, you two,” Sami puffed and attempted to move again.

Diavolo took her teacup as she shuddered again and put her arms over her chest and arched. Okay, torturous, fun, and a bit inconvenient. Sami couldn’t ever say again in her life that climax was a rare form.

“Just a little?” Diavolo hummed with a pout.

“No,” Lucifer sighed. “It pains me too, but it would only perpetuate it.”

“Pains you?” Sami puffed. “Don’t even act about how it pains you,” she sighed and shifted.

This time there was nothing, and she could actually catch her breath. Their little bro-mance was coming to light as Lucifer rolled his eyes at Diavolo, and the prince grinned.

“Oh, I do love her mouth,” Diavolo mused.

“Alright, enough fussing,” Lucifer grumbled and maneuvered over to her.

Sami honestly thought he was going to pin her down and take her. Right here. With Diavolo watching. What a dirty imagery. So, enlightening that when he touched her, she moaned and covered her lips with her hand. Lucifer arched an eyebrow. 

“Is that so?”

“Oh, this is quite interesting,” Diavolo voiced.

“No, wait, it was just a reaction,” Sami tried to backpedal.

Lucifer smirked and scooped her up, causing that beautiful crashing. This one was clench-worthy as she clung to his vestments and groaned with her head back. Lucifer chuckled while shaking his head.

“This will likely be my favorite part until she’s done with it,” he mused.

“No work, just fun,” Diavolo laughed and stretched his legs out on the bed.

Something occurred to her as she caught her breath. These demons were smug as shit. Here she was in the worst pleasure attack of her life, and these two were getting off on it. Lucifer tilted his head, and Diavolo sighed.

“I don’t want to. Can’t we just leave her like this for a couple of days, Lucifer? I wasn’t quite ready to let her go,” Diavolo feigned disappointment before standing and smiling.

“I would humbly have to request we don’t, or she may not want to do it again,” Lucifer snickered before walking into the bathroom.

Lucifer set her down on the seat of the toilet before smiling and stroking her hair. “Don’t try to stand just yet, my good lovely girl. Your legs are going to be quite fatigued.”

She sighed and puffed. “Is it going to be like this every time? Quite inconvenient,” Sami voiced.

Lucifer chuckled with a smile. “No, this will be the worst. If you keep on this interesting journey, you’ll be quite indomitable,” he declared.

“Now, how does that work,” she frowned.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows with a mischievous smile. “Influence,” he voiced and cupped her cheek. “Lots of experience and influence.”

He departed from her and allowed her privacy in the bathroom. Oh, shit, was she physically drained. She didn’t heed Diavolo’s warning last night, but boy did it come to her with a flustered thought. Especially when she finished going to the restroom and touching herself caused her to squirm and groan.

What kind of torturous reaction is this? 

Diavolo walked into the room and beamed. “Are you in hate of me yet?”

“It was a passing thought,” she sighed and flushed the toilet.

He nodded his head and scooped her up. A wave of euphoria built in her abdomen, and she kissed him. Diavolo groaned and pulled her closer to his face. Sin. Absolute sin. Her lips went under his jawline, and he growled.

“Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer tutted from behind them.

“Oh, alright, fine,” Diavolo puffed as they parted.

Ah… Lucifer was a spotter. Diavolo brought Sami back into the bedroom and set her on the bed. Lucifer took his time placing on the fresh clothing with tender care. Diavolo watched, and his eyes drank in the pair.

“Did you have to leave such lasting marks on her neck?” Lucifer questioned as he stroked the base of her neck.

“Yes, Lucifer, I did,” Diavolo responded.

“Between both of you, I’m going to grow black and blue,” she laughed.

“Between us,” Diavolo mused. “Oh, that could be fun.”

“Out of the question. Look what mess you created today,” Lucifer chuckled as he slid on her yoga pants on her legs.

“I’d love to share with you,” Diavolo smirked.

Lucifer snorted.

“Hey, now, I’m pretty sure I barely made it out of last night alive,” she paused and giggled while shaking her head. “I don’t think now would be a time to nominate two times that.”

“But I did not hear a no. Amusing,” Lucifer voiced.

“Hey, now, jealous proud demon, I didn’t think you liked to share.” Oh, she was desperate to get off this actually scorching subject. Had she thought about it? No. Was she now? You bet your ass, and it was too much to comprehend.

Lucifer grabbed her face in his hand while arching his eyebrow. “Who's to say it wouldn’t entertain me to watch you beg.” She let out a wispy sigh, and he stared down his nose at her. “Oh, aren’t you such a fascinating creature,” he murmured.

“Don’t start that, Lucifer. You know how much I enjoy watching you dominate others,” Diavolo chuckled, breaking the spell on the pair.

Lucifer pulled away and stood up. “Alright, shall we go down for a late lunch, and I’ll take her home?”

“Sounds perfect,” Diavolo agreed.

Lucifer picked her up off the bed, now fully clothed, and Diavolo lingered near. He bent down and kissed her lips with gentle force as her hand went to his face. Oh, this handsome prince and his wicked ways. 

“Just one more,” Diavolo sighed and reached over, stroking her between her legs.

Oh, the crash and burn as he possessed her mouth. How many times did he say that last night? Too many to count. This demon was just as addicted, and she was a slave to it. Sami hadn’t realized her grip on Lucifer’s neck was so fierce until her fingers hurt from her hold.

Diavolo pulled away and puffed. “Alright.”

“Are you satisfied?” Lucifer said with a hint of impatience.

“Hardly, but if we don’t leave now, she’s going to regret the next twelve hours of me in a frenzy,” he grumbled and straightened his tie.

Sami nearly choked as Lucifer walked toward the door. “Twelve hours?”

Lucifer chuckled and arched an eyebrow. “Do you underestimate demons that much, Sami?”

“Thankfully, you both work so much, or I might be dead,” she snorted, attempting to hide her blush.

Diavolo laughed as they exited the room and sighed. “Oh, I promise you wouldn’t die. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

She relaxed in Lucifer’s arms as he cradled her down the staircase. The amount of effort her body had to just wrap her arms around him and settled against his chest was vicious. Now the obsession over her made sense, from a fannish point of view. What kind of human, though pleasurable and enjoyable, nominates to be this vulnerable? Hell, what kind of human could do that with many demons? She was seen as some sort of powerful witch or something then. Ah, all the fascination and gossip was totally understandable now.

Sami spent the night with the de facto leader of the Devildom, and she almost could stand. The thought made her laugh to herself and sigh. What an interesting experience.

“Oh, what are you giggling about?” Diavolo smirked as they landed on the ground floor.

“I just realized why my relationship status was so important to other demons,” she mused.

Lucifer chuckled and nodded. “Yes, that is quite an amusement. Did you just come to this conclusion?”

Sami nodded. “I guess some things you have to experience for yourself,” she said with a small shrug.

Diavolo exhaled and stretched with a bright grin. “Oh, I feel fantastic,” he voiced and wrapped his arm around Lucifer. “Thank you, my friend.”

Lucifer arched his eyebrow. “It took all the respect and loyalty I had, Lord Diavolo.”

Sami scowled up at him. “You knew this was going to happen, which is why you didn’t engage?”

Lucifer snorted as they entered the dining room. “You honestly believe I wouldn’t have? Me. Oh, my dear good girl,” he finished with a smile.

“She really is a good girl,” Diavolo agreed as he sat at the head of the table.

Sami groaned as Lucifer sat her down. “Oh, please don’t start that, Lord Diavolo.”

Lucifer and Diavolo smirked at each other. “I could like this, you know,” Diavolo mused.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Lucifer responded and moved to sit down.

“No, no, you won’t. Wait, look at me. I’m,” she paused when Lucifer stopped her with a kiss.

“Stop, recover, enjoy,” he said and stroked her hair.

She rocked her head. “Yes, Lucifer.”

He bounced his eyebrows and lounged in his chair. “Yes, always yes,” he smugly remarked.

Sami rolled her eyes, and soon Barbatos entered with a massive tray of food. The two demons traded words on work objectives while the human ate. She really ate. Almost competing with Beel with how much she was eating. She was going to need more understanding of how all this worked if it was going to continue.


	20. Chapter 20

Asmo was in Sami’s room with her and helping her stretch out and relax with a pamper session. She could get up and move, but damn was she sore. Sami was blowing on her nails when Asmo got a phone call.

“Oh, good,” he hummed and answered it before putting it on speaker. “Solomon, she’s home.”

“Dammit to hell, Solomon, if I’m not answering your texts, it means I’m tired,” Sami groaned.

He laughed through the phone. “Oh, I’m sure. However, this is rather important. Do you need me to bring over a few recovery items?”

Sami scrunched her nose. “Why don’t you just have Asmo go get them? Do you really think it’s a good idea for you to come here? Mammon is literally on a warpath because Lucifer took his credit card away again.”

Solomon hummed before chuckling. “That silly demon. I do appreciate his luster for life.”

“Are you ignoring me, Solomon?” Sami asked.

“I’m already on my way,” he mused. 

“Why?!” Sami growled.

“Because my dear sweet human friend. You will have some wicked pains in likely an hour or so, and I have some items from my vast experience that will help. Demons don’t have as much information on human anatomy, and if you want to continue this journey, then you should start to listen to me,” Solomon explained with impatience in his tone.

Sami looked to Asmo, who nodded. “It’s very true. Lucifer has texted me twice to make sure you’re alright.”

“Fine. I’ll see you in a few minutes,” Sami sighed.

“Good. Be ready to be uncomfortable,” Solomon declared and hung up.

Sami groaned and glared at Asmo. “What weird thing do you both have that you keep pushing him on me?”

“He really does have your interests in mind,” Asmo murmured as he rubbed her foot. “Solomon isn’t an easy human, we know that, but he’s intelligent and has outsmarted many demons in his day. I included,” Asmo smiled and shrugged.

“That’s why I don’t trust him, Asmo,” Sami sighed. 

Sami pulled out her D.D.D and dialed. “Hey, I know you're busy, but will you come to my room?”

“Yeah, of course, Sami. What’s wrong?” Beel asked.

“Solomon is coming over to help me with some human stuff, and I want a bit of muscle,” she smiled. “Come in without your shirt on,” she sighed.

There was an awkward chuckling. “Okay, if you want.”

“You’re the best. I’ll make you your favorite cupcakes this week,” Sami promised.

“Be right there. Belphie said he’d come if you like,” Beel declared.

“Sure,” Sami agreed.

Beel hung up, and Sami exhaled. Asmo pouted. “You don’t trust me?”

“No, of course, I do, Asmo. However, he has a pact with you,” she giggled. “Not that I think he’d do anything to me, but I also know that temptation is a bitch.”

“What the fuck is he doing here AGAIN!!!” Mammon hollered.

Sami sighed and rubbed her face. “I wish he would relax.”

“Mammon, relax, he’s here to help Sami,” Beel’s voice sounded through the door.

The door opened, and Solomon came in with a bag with a shirtless Beel behind him. Belphie walked in last and beelined to Sami, relaxing against her. Solomon hummed as he set down his bag, and Beel shut the door. Sami eyed the tall demon and covered her face as she blushed.

“Oh,” Sami grumbled.

Solomon laughed and gestured his thumb to Beel. “You wanted him in here to ogle at? Oh, Sami, you must have had an excellent night.”

Beel rubbed the side of his neck as he blushed. “I’m in here because she doesn’t want to be alone with you.”

“Oh, no, dear Beelzebub. She may think that, but she wanted a view,” Solomon chuckled and pulled out different crystals, setting them on her bed.

“Okay, Solomon the Wise,” she growled, and he smirked at her. “Tell me then. Share your knowledge.”

“Stand up and take off your shirt,” Solomon declared.

“Uh, no,” Sami snorted.

He puffed and glanced at Asmo. “Why does she always have to be so apprehensive?”

“I’ve been working on her shyness,” Asmo sighed and leaned over, kissing her cheek.

Solomon set out his book and hummed before snatching up a few vials. “I’ll explain each one so that you know I’m not feeding you some odd sex ritual potion,” he chuckled while shaking his head.

“Wait, sex rituals? Like sex magic? Who does that?” Sami asked with a scowl.

Solomon arched his eyebrow at Asmo, who cleared his throat. “It was one time, and she was a powerful witch, Solomon.”

Belphie grimaced and glanced up at Sami. “Sounds like too much work.”

“And too much sex,” Sami snorted.

Belphie laughed and shrugged. “I don’t know about that. As long as someone else is on top,” he said snarkily.

Sami giggled and nudged him. “You’re supposed to be my cuddle buddy. Knock that off.”

“Too much sex... hm, how was the demon prince?” Solomon asked as he finally turned to her.

Sami’s cheeks tinted. “Stop that.”

Solomon gestured to the floor. “Come on. I really don’t want your muscles to spasm. Men have it easier, and we can rub it off with balms. Your insides are going to flame soon.”

Sami sighed and stood up in her shorts. Solomon tilted his head and smiled before pointing to her shirt. “Trust me for once?”

She groaned and removed her shirt, revealing a vast amount of lovebites along her neck and breasts under her bra. She knew they went down each side of her shoulders as well on her back. Sami covered herself with her arms and ducked down her head.

“Wow, absolutely exquisite,” Solomon mused as he approached with his book.

Sami glanced up to see him gazing around her torso. “What?”

“The amount of magic. Don’t you feel it?” Solomon asked before pressing two fingers to her sternum. 

She shook her head, and Solomon tutted with a smile before glancing down. Sami gasped as different spots on her body started to glow. They shaped and sharpened to the pact markings—all six floating around various parts of her body. Sami touched the one on her stomach and smiled. “Beel’s.”

Solomon nodded and sighed. “You were really pressing limits last night. Alright, I have a few things for you,” he said and pulled from her.

“Can I put my shirt back on?” Sami puffed.

Solomon glanced over, and his gaze softened. “Only if you want,” he smiled.

Sami snorted and threw her t-shirt back on. “Alright, Solomon, what else?”

“Well, I would ask to investigate your nether region, but I have a feeling I would get a fist to my face,” Solomon hummed.

Beel stepped forward and growled as he crossed his arms. “I won’t hesitate, Solomon.”

“It would be only to check, but understood completely,” he held up his hand. “I’m not going to press my luck with demons.”

“Well, it doesn’t hurt. I think we’re fine,” Sami nodded as she sat down next to Belphie, who cuddled her.

“Solomon, why are you interested after Lord Diavolo and not when Satan had done anything?” Asmo pouted.

Solomon arched an eyebrow as he dug in his bag. “He’s the most powerful conscious being in the Devildom, Asmodeus. She’s a human. It’s highly unusual that she’s conscious today.”

“I have a weird question,” Sami hummed. “What does influence mean?”

“Ah,” he chuckled and pulled out two jars. “Demonic influence lingers after energy exchanges. Likely with Satan, you felt an interesting conflict of emotion, but it was mild. More like subtle irritation. With Lord Diavolo, I’m unsure of what you might experience and how long it will linger.”

Sami hummed and arched an eyebrow. “I was a little bossy yesterday.”

“Lucifer,” Solomon smiled with a nod. “Now, this you’ll put on your chest and the bites if they’re sore. You can put it on your legs, but I have something better for muscles. This is more for tender flesh,” he declared and set a blue jar next to Sami.

“What is it?” Sami asked.

“Tears of Chiron,” Solomon declared. “This is for your muscles, pains, and aches. Put this on your stomach and inner thighs. Drink plenty of water, and do try to eat red meat tonight. It’s made with ashwagandha and minerals from the dead sea. Alchemical brewing under three phases of the full moon and a few other ingredients I spent many years gathering. I want it back when you’re done,” he explained as he set down a silver jar.

Sami bounced her head. “Alright.”

Solomon turned to the vials. “This is for sleep. You’ll need it. They have it here in the Devildom. The second is for your bath tonight. Lavender potently brewed down and strengthened mixed with a few healing agents. The last is for your organs. If you happen actually to feel uncomfortable, drink this with some tea. Milk of the Mother Goddess. It’s a feminine brew I learned in my younger years for my many lovers,” he smirked and tilted his head.

“Aren’t you cute,” Sami sneered, but her smile softened. “Thank you, Solomon.”

Solomon bent to her and narrowed his eyes as he touched her forehead with two fingers. “You are going to be a bit charged. I suggest taking a long bath, self-indulging, and avoiding demons fucking you for the next half a day. If you want to have an orgy tomorrow, go for it, but rest today.”

“Orgy, fucking hell, Solomon,” Sami groaned.

He stood up and shrugged. “Asmo was pleased to show me where all the best ones are over the centuries. I haven’t been interested in them as of these last two hundred years.”

“No, you really haven’t, and it’s disappointed me to no end,” Asmo grumbled.

Belphie grimaced and waved his hand at Asmo. “One is enough,” he grunted and put his chin on Sami’s shoulder.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Sami said.

Lucifer stuck his torso through the gap and glared. “Solomon.”

“Ah, Lucifer. I’ve given her the instructions to follow for quicker healing. You can thank me later. Please do make sure she gets a bath before administering the balms? They work better after the Alvenaria Drops,” Solomon declared as he shut his bag after putting his book away.

Lucifer lessened his glower and stepped inside the room. “You’ve prescribed human remedies?”

“Yes, I have. It would be a shame if she had crippling spasms due to overexertion of exposure,” Solomon responded and nodded to Sami with a smile. “Please remember to keep me updated. I can’t help you if you don’t ask.”

Sami exhaled and nodded. “Alright, Solomon.”

Solomon pointed to the crystals. “Those will keep you balanced. Put one under your pillow and the smallest in your bra. The other two you can use around your room and in the bath. They’re gifts, and I don’t expect them back, so don’t worry if they eventually crack from your energy frequency,” he chuckled.

Sami stood up and held out her hand. “I will take you out for lunch sometime to thank you,” she smiled.

Solomon took her hand and smiled. “I have much more to teach you if you’re willing. I look forward to lunch,” he nodded while they shook.

Solomon released her hand and arched an eyebrow at Lucifer. “Would you like to walk me out? You look pensive.”

Lucifer exhaled and nodded. “Let’s.”

The two left the room, and Asmo clapped. “Oh, we’re going to have such a nice bath.”

Sami walked up to Beel and politely pulled him down for a kiss. “Thank you,” she said.

He beamed and touched her cheek. “Of course.”

Belphie puffed and stood up. “Me too.”

Sami laughed and nodded before leaning over and kissing him. “Thank you.”

“Alright, you two. Out. I’m going to take Sami to my room, and we’re going to take a nice long bath,” Asmo ordered with a clap.

The twins waved and left as Sami stretched. 

“Alright, Asmo, but I have to see if Lucifer gets any more recommendations from Solomon before we go,” Sami said as she reached for her water. 

She thought deeply about Solomon’s words. There were things he was cryptically holding onto, which was no surprise. How much did she really understand what all of this meant?

* * *

It was Sunday, and Sami decided to go out for a run with Beel. Seeing as Saturday this week was a bit out of the question. Hah. She felt pretty good, and her muscles were craving the movement. When she ended up bowing over in exhaustion, it was a little farther than her usual. She had to stop for her lungs, not her muscles.

Beel chuckled and ran in place. “You did excellent, Sami.”

She puffed and smiled. “Thank you, Beel.”

He moved to kneel, and Sami observed his shoulders gleaming with work. Her eyes traced his skin, and she sighed before walking around his form.

“Sami?” He asked with a frown.

She walked to him and kissed him with vim, and groaned. Beel was growling as he climbed to his feet, hoisting her up to him. She moaned, and he tucked her on the wall nearby. It was so heated and quick, only running more fiercely when his hands ran under her tank top.

“Fuck,” she huffed when he pulled away and nipped at her neck.

“We shouldn’t,” he paused when she moved his lips back to her mouth. “Sami,” he tried again.

She arched and puffed. “What’s wrong with me? I just want everything.”

Beel laughed and shook his head as he stroked her cheek. “Nothing. You’re just fine. Lucifer told me this morning that you were going to be a bit,” he stopped and chuckled. “Pushy.”

Sami groaned and exhaled. “Alright, let’s keep going.”

Beel beamed and kissed her cheek before turning around. He assisted her to his shoulders, and they continued their run. Maybe lunch with Solomon would be an appropriate way to spend her free time on Sunday.


	21. Chapter 21

Sami walked under Mammon’s arm as they walked through the street. He was smiling and likely because she was buying him lunch, and said she would talk to Lucifer about his card. Mammon kissed her cheek again for the thirteenth or fourteenth time as they walked into Hell’s Kitchen.

“Now, be a good Mammon and eat at the counter. I’m going to have a chat with Solomon,” Sami smirked and patted his cheek.

Mammon pouted. “Sami! Why you gonna ditch me for Solomon?”

“Because I have to talk to him about some personal business,” she stated simply before wandering over to the sorcerer at the smaller table.

He smiled and tilted his head before she sat down. “Sami, it’s nice to see you. You look like you’ve made a full recovery.”

She nodded and crossed her legs, easing back into her chair. Solomon noticed. He mirrored her with amusement in his eyes. Sami waved over a demon waiter, told him her order, and nodded for Solomon to order. The sorcerer did, but as he was speaking to the waiter, he was watching her.

“This is new,” he remarked as the waiter left.

Sami smiled and shrugged. “I suppose I’m a bit more at ease today.”

“And it’s pretty attractive,” he added. “You’re glowing.”

“Tell me what you told Lucifer or why he assumed I was going to be a bit more pushy, as Beel said this morning. We were on a run, he stopped like usual, and I rounded him. Solomon, I don’t forcefully kiss anyone, and I was plundering his mouth like I was thirsty.”

Solomon stifled a chuckle with his fist. “Oh, Sami. I didn’t realize you were going to get so much influence backlash being a conduit.”

“Explain yourself,” she said with a crisp tone.

Solomon’s eyebrows raised. “Be careful with that,” his lips twitched to a challenging smile.

“Or what, Solomon. Are you going to try to put me in my place?” she asked with a smirk.

He was trying so hard to stifle the large grin you could see it on his cheeks. His grey eyes examined her, and he rolled his neck. “I won’t. I like you too much like this. I’ll be forthright for the sake of our friendship. It’s valuable to me,” Solomon declared and eased his posture.

She smirked and realized that puffed up her ego. “Okay, really, what is this?” she sighed.

“Energy exchange is powerful. I explained to you in the past how it worked, but not what it does to the receiver, you. Anger is a great way for exchange, but so is immense gratification. One is a window, the other a door. When you exchange demonic or celestial energy, it imprints on you for a time. What you give, you receive in essence. Take Mammon, for example. If you were to have an exchange with him, you likely would be prone to his foolhardy and animated behaviors while his mellows some,” Solomon explained as their drinks were set on the table.

Sami hummed as she sipped her water and nodded. “So, this very ‘take what I want’ notion is an influence.”

“Yes,” Solomon smiled. “And it’s very attractive on you,” he noted.

Her lips quirked to a smile. “Thank you.”

“I’m curious to see how long the demon prince affects you,” he voiced.

Sami scratched at her jawline. “If one influence is more powerful than another,” she stopped and tilted her head.

“Then the dominant would always rule out. This influence you're stuck with for the time being,” Solomon smirked and arched an eyebrow.

“How long are you going to remain interested in my endeavors and why?” Sami questioned.

Solomon tapped his chin while still smiling. “Oh, are these questions you ponder at night alone in bed?”

“You only beg that it’s at night alone in my bed,” Sami retorted with a grin.

He laughed and exhaled with a smile. “Indefinitely,” Solomon answered and bent toward her across the table. “You’re too interesting to grow bored of. I am determined to see what growth you obtain.”

Sami glanced over at Mammon, pouting, and blew him a kiss. The demon beamed and rolled his eyes before returning to his meal. “What happens when a receiver takes in too much influence?”

Solomon hummed as her vision returned to him. “I don’t know. It’s never been recorded. Humans have had orgies plenty with lesser demons,” he paused and smirked. “But as far as gaining too much, I’ve never read such.”

“Does it change anything about me physically?” Sami asked.

Solomon twitched his nose as he sat up.

“Solomon,” Sami pressed.

“More tolerant to demonic energy. You’ll fatigue less. You’ll start to feel pretty healthy. You feed them; they feed you,” he tilted his head.

“So nothing horrid? I won’t grow wings or sprout horns?” Sami questioned.

Solomon smirked and gestured to her. “I don’t know. I haven’t myself, but I haven’t dallied with major demons as daily use. You would be the first to be doing so regularly. I find that remarkably fascinating.”

Their food was served, and Sami pinned that thought a moment as she ate. Hmm. A first. She tilted her head and swallowed. “Alright, so it wouldn’t hurt to continue. Good.”

“I am itching to know one thing,” Solomon started.

“Yes?”

“How does it make you feel during the exchange?” Solomon asked.

Sami laughed and sighed. “You want to know the heart of how much demons satisfy me?”

“No, but I wouldn’t mind hearing about that either,” he chuckled.

“It feels like pure euphoria. The best sex I’ve ever had, every time. Which wasn’t a high mark before coming here. It doesn’t matter who it’s been with so far, although Lord Diavolo is certainly the most rigorous of my paramours,” Sami said in a lower tone.

“Paramours,” Solomon smiled. “You enchant me. When are we going to spend the night together?”

“You keep asking, and I keep telling you no,” she sighed with a curl to her lips.

“Yes, but it takes so much for a former king to sway his pride,” Solomon mused.

“That doesn’t mean I owe you for your apple of temptation, Solomon. You’re a naughty sorcerer with a book, and I’ve read plenty to know that they usually get more out of things than giving,” Sami explained with a toss of her hair.

Why, oh, why did she love bantering with this man? This influence was certainly an ego booster. However, he was still this beautiful venus flytrap and she wasn't going to be the damn fly.

He thought as he eyed her with his hand to his face. Solomon was pragmatic, and until recently, very lukewarm. It was interesting that he was warming to her with sudden clarity. Or, he could have been watching her longer than she knew.

“Alright, I will bookmark this for now. We’re nowhere near finished with the lessons I have to teach you for you to retreat due to my curiosities,” he finally stated.

“What lessons, pray tell?” Sami asked.

Solomon’s eyes grew mischievous as his smile slanted to one side. “A selected few of my secrets. We’ll get into that at a later date.”

“Prophet or fraud?” Sami inquired as she raised her chin.

Solomon smiled. “I’ll let you be the judge when the time comes.”

Their conversation relaxed and went about talking trivial things. Mammon finally couldn’t wait and made his way over. He added a lighter turn to the conversation, believe it or not, but Sami remained in thought.

* * *

Mammon and Sami decided on playing pool after dinner. She knew she hadn’t given him very much attention since his fuck-up and needed to deliver a bit of praise. Well, yeah, maybe she also felt bad for having him escort her to two different shops to buy things she wanted and forced him to watch.

She was never into torture. Not even in play, but fuck. It felt a little good to watch him squirm in the slightest. 

They were mid-game, and Mammon was snorting at her positioning. “You’re never going to make that shot.”

“I bet you your shirt I do,” she smirked.

“Yeah, alright,” he laughed.

Sami breathed and took the shot, sinking the purple striped ball into the side pocket.

Mammon growled and peeled off his shirt. “Lucky shot, human.”

“Yeah, okay, Mammon,” she laughed.

“I bet you  _ your  _ shirt ya don’t make this next one,” he smirked with a tint to his cheeks.

Sami glanced at his form. He was always dopey and a bit chaotic, but the demon was attractive. Hold on, girl, horny or not, this is a dangerous route! That warning didn’t quite stick.

“Deal, but you’ll lose your pants,” Sami teased and moved around the table.

Mammon gasped but recovered with a snort. “Yeah, yeah, sure.”

Sami bent in front of him for her shot, and the cue tapped the yellow striped ball, but it caddied the left-center hole, missing. She exhaled and peeled the grey t-shirt from her form, revealing the red lacy bra and recovering bites along her torso.

“Why did ya let them give you so many?” He grimaced while blushing.

Sami smiled and shrugged. “It was fun.”

“Now you watch the Great Mammon, human. I’ll take this game from ya,” he laughed.

“I bet you miss this shot. Your pants,” Sami declared as she walked around the table with her stick dragging lightly on the ground. “I truly think you’re going to miss,” she voiced and dragged a finger along his waist.

“Hey, no playin’ dirty!” he hissed. 

She stepped away with her hand up. “Not me, never!”

He glared at her and bent. Glancing at her, she saw a hint of greed before he smiled and turned back to the table. Mammon took his shot against the orange solid, and it sunk in the middle pocket.

“Lose your pants,” he laughed.

Sami puffed and unbuttoned them before sliding them off her legs. Her flats still covered her feet as she picked up the clothing and folded them. Placing them to the side, she crossed her arms. “Happy?”

Mammon was flustered as he nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I believe I’m winning,” he smirked and paced around the table.

Sami skipped over next to him and traced fingers along his side and lower back. “Ah, but it could easily be changed.”

He puffed and pointed at her. “No, cheating, Sami.”

“Why, are you getting nervous? Me standing nearly naked in your bedroom. Is that making you lose focus?” She baited with a playful smile. “Loser has to do whatever the winner wants.”

“Anything?” Mammon questioned.

“That is humanly possible for one of us,” Sami laughed.

Mammon grinned and nodded. “Alright,” he said and moved her over before taking his shot.

The cue ball hit the green, and it bounced just left of the hole—a miss.

“Your pants, you handsome demon,” Sami grinned and wagged her index finger at them.

Mammon grumbled and blushed as he tossed his shoes aside and took off his pants. Boxers, boy, it is. Yellow and striped silver. Sami licked her lips and smirked at him rolling his eyes.

“Don’t do that,” he groaned.

There was a knock at the door, and Mammon groaned. “We’re busy playing pool!”

“Mammon, shut up and open the door,” Belphie growled.

Sami rolled her neck and looked down at the table, planning her next shot. Belphie and Beel came in talking about some late-night snack.

“Do you want…” Beel trailed off when he saw Sami bent over the table, lining her shot.

“Oh, shit,” Belphie laughed. “Are you two playing strip pool?”

“Why, did you want to watch?” Sami asked with a smile.

Belphegor's cheeks tinted, and Beel nodded. “Yeah.”

Mammon groaned. “Sami, why?”

“Because wouldn’t you love to show your brothers how good you are at beating me at something?” She inquired.

“Winner still gets loser to do whatever they want, right?” Mammon asked.

Sami grinned as the other two hung near the table. Watching. Okay, this little demonic prince influence was going to be horrible for her. She didn’t enjoy lavished attention, but damn did it feel good to feel this much control over the room. Fuck, this just was awful.

“Yes, now let me take my shot,” she said and bent to take it.

The cueball hit her striped orange ball, which bounced off the green solid, knocking that into the hole. The orange ball kept going, hitting the eight ball right into the side pocket. Fuck. 

Mammon cheered. “Yes, I won! Get out of those clothes. Hah!”

Sami puffed with color to her cheeks as she stripped off her bra and slid down her underwear. Kicking off her flats, she stomped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. “Alright, now, what do I have to do?”

The twins glanced at each other wide-eyed. Mammon gulped and looked at her naked form. What the hell was he going to say?

* * *

**Only the Bros:**

**Belphegor** : You were playing strip pool! She was standing. Naked. In your room. The bet was anything humanly possible… and you choose to make her buy you a new outfit?!

**Mammon** : Hey! What did you want me to say? A bet is a bet.

**Belphegor** : I repeat. She was naked in your room. The bet was ANYTHING humanly possible. What the literal fuck, Mammon!!! You must love to torture yourself.

**Beelzebub** : She looked pretty disappointed too.

**Belphegor** : That bet, no problem. She’d be in our room right now. I’d stay awake for that. Beel would join.

**Beelzebub** : Belphie, only if she wanted. Don’t say things like that.

**Satan** : Oh, Belphie, getting a little jealous, she decided to play strip pool with Mammon and not you?

**Asmodeus** : She played strip pool, lost, and the bet was anything humanly possible the loser had to do? No question, we’d be fucking all night.

**Mammon** : That can’t be a part of a bet!?! No, she’d never go for it!

Asmodeus sent a laughing demon sticker.

Satan sent a laughing demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Mammon** : It’s not funny! I wouldn’t want her to feel like she had to.

**Satan** : Who started the wager?

**Mammon** : She did. Why?

**Asmodeus** : Aww, poor Sami. You really wounded her pride, Mammon. She wanted you to make that the bet result. *sighs*

**Mammon** : What?!

**Asmodeus** : Where did she go? I’ll console her.

**Lucifer** : She’s with me. We’re reading. She needed some relaxation before bed.

**Asmodeus** : So, that’s what we’re calling your spankings now, Lucifer?

Lucifer sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : Fortunately, Mammon didn’t take the bait, whether purposeful or not. She’s still wounded from Friday. Might I remind you, she still is human, regardless of her astounding feats.

**Beelzebub** : Of course, sorry.

**Lucifer** : Beel, I don’t doubt you take care of her. Good job, Mammon. You may not realize this, but you saved her a horrible crash tomorrow.

Mammon sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Mammon** : See, I take great care of Sami!

**Lucifer** : Now, relax, get some sleep, or I’ll punish anyone who isn’t at breakfast tomorrow.

Lucifer put down his phone and shook his head while stroking her hair on his lap. She was reading a book and lounging in her pajamas while on his bed.

“Your brothers?” She smiled up at him.

He groaned. “Yes, they’re quite a handful.”

“Don’t I know it,” she laughed.

“Would you like to stay with me tonight?” He asked.

She arched her eyebrow and set her book on her chest. “As in sleep?”

“Yes, as in sleep,” he smiled and twirled her locks in his bare fingers.

“Okay,” she nodded and picked her book back up.

“Come here,” he said with a playful edge. “It’s time for bed. We have to be up early tomorrow to make breakfast.”

She sat up and put her book aside before he lifted the sheets. Sami crawled into them and pressed against his bare chest. He hummed and closed his eyes while her fingers traced his skin.

“You are so much more than you know,” he smiled and kissed her hair.

“You are too, Lucifer. I trust you with every fiber of my being.”

Resting against the pillow, he played with her hair. The lights were low, and he watched through lids as the woman curled close to him and fell asleep. He just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Mammon. Didn't even realize she was coming onto him! Dawwww


	22. Chapter 22

**Lord Diavolo’s Hos For Shos:**

**Satan** : Umm, is it just me? Is Sami really taking this fan stuff seriously now?

**Belphegor** : Not just you. She was holding Levi’s hand and introducing him as the creator. She gave him compliments and praised his active management of her fanbase. Now a bunch of demon girls has been hounding him all day.

**Leviathan** : It was so embarrassing. She’s trying to convince me to make a bio page...

Leviathan sent a blushing demon sticker.

**Sami** : Weren’t all of you saying to embrace?

**Belphegor** : Trying to start your own army, Sami? 

Sami sent a groaning demon sticker.

**Simeon** : I, for one, think it’s fantastic. Sometimes it’s difficult to embrace change.

**Sami** : Thank you, Simeon. You’re always so charmingly appropriate.

**Solomon** : Just remember, when you go back to your introverted self, you’re going not to be able to take that back. We’re all here listening. 

Solomon sent a winking demon sticker.

**Sami** : I will let you remind me of such. It would be a good win for you! I know it’s challenging when you’re seemingly outclassed. I’m really sorry.

Satan sent a gasping demon sticker.

Solomon sent a crying demon sticker.

**Solomon** : You wound my pride, Sami.

**Lucifer** : Expect more humbling, Solomon. However, you seem quite comfortable under her boot.

Leviathan sent a laughing demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a gasping demon sticker.

Asmodeus sent a shocked demon sticker.

**Solomon** : It must be interesting for you, Lucifer. Out of all your brothers, she has yet to propose to make a pact with you.

**Lucifer** : It isn’t a musing of mine at all. When she feels the urge, I’m positive she will ask, and I will debate at the time if it is an earned feat. 

Sami sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Satan** : I’m fascinated that Lucifer is still in a chatroom that pretty much calls him Lord Diavolo’s hoe.

**Sami** : Honestly, Satan, it’d be worth looking into, if I were you. I am shamelessly alright with this chatroom name.

Sami sent a winking demon sticker.

Asmodeus sent a cheering demon sticker.

Simeon sent a laughing demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a gasping demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : With how much fun this has been, why didn’t we do this before!!!

**Asmodeus** : Lord Diavolo!!!! Where have you been? Sami and Lucifer are actually… funny!

**Diavolo** : So I’ve read! However, Sami, you don’t need to consider yourself a Ho. You’re too sweet for that. I dare say you’re too kind for the Devildom, but I’m too selfish to let you go currently.

Asmodeus sent a gushing demon sticker.

**Satan** : Lucifer is debatably outranked now in Diavolo’s heart. 

**Sami** : Thank you, Lord Diavolo. Your praise completely humbles me. Lucifer could never be outranked, Satan. He’s the avatar of pride, and for such good reasons! You need to have that to run a kingdom with efficiency and fortitude.

**Diavolo** : Sami! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him for centuries! See Lucifer; she's clearly a master at diplomacy.

**Lucifer** : And far too kind.

**Solomon** : She is utterly the kindest woman I know. To everyone else.

**Simeon** : I told you, Solomon. It’s about the approach. Sami is kind to those who are giving.

**Belphegor** : Simeon, I’m amused you’re still in this channel. Doesn’t the name offend you?

**Simeon** : On the contrary, Belphegor. I enjoy just as much fun. I didn’t create the name, so I’m not responsible for the insults.

Sami sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Sami** : Simeon, you’re by far the sweetest. I adore you so much. I’m actually going to walk over to Purgatory Hall right now with Satan to visit you and Luke if you’re free. We finished our studies in the park.

Simeon sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Simeon** : Please do! I just pulled out some cookies from the oven. Luke was admiring them while they cool.

**Beelzebub** : Simeon, could you… send some with Sami? I’ve Herbalogy Club in five minutes.

**Simeon** : Of course, Beelzebub! I’ll send a whole batch for her to give to you.

**Lucifer** : Simeon, I must insist… don’t just send them just for him.

Beelzebub sent a sad demon sticker.

**Sami** : It’s true, Lucifer is a sucker for your cookies.

**Lucifer** : I would be meticulous about how you choose your next message, Sami.

Sami sent a hiding demon sticker.

**Sami** : You like sweet things to eat? I didn’t think that was a… problem?

**Satan** : Aw, aren’t you so sweet? I’m a sucker for you.

**Sami** : Satan!!! That’s so cute and makes me think of cats...

**Satan** : … yes, cats. You’re still so very sweet. I’m a complete sucker for you. I could eat you up.

**Mammon** : Don’t tell Beel. He might eat her again.

Satan sent a laughing demon sticker.

Asmodeus sent a laughing demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a laughing demon sticker.

Beelzebub sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Simeon** : Lucifer, being a sucker isn’t a derogatory term any longer. It’s a term of endearment used to describe someone who loves things. I’m a sucker for a good book and tea.

**Diavolo** : Oh, me too, Simeon. I’m very much a big sucker for a good book and tea.

**Asmodeus** : Sami is just a big sucker in general. Aren’t you?

Sami sent an exhaling demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : There’s no shame in a good game, girl.

**Solomon** : Amen to that.

Simeon sent a shaking head demon sticker.

**Simeon** : Oh, Solomon... Please come down and say hello to Sami and Satan when you’re free. They’ve just arrived.

* * *

Finally, Sami was feeling a bit more like herself Tuesday. RAD was still good, and she was making an effort to retain the happiness of the weird demons who adored her. Well, until one of them kissed her and the not so active Belphie punched him before wrapping his arm around her.

The day otherwise uneventful, and they were walking through campus. Beel was munching on some batwing tempera, and Belphie was hanging off Sami. She was just talking about how she felt more normal and how relieving it was.

“I like you better this way, any way,” Belphie chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

She beamed and tilted her head toward his. “Me too! Although there were moments, I certainly enjoyed having a bit more… gravity.”

Belphie snorted. “Why not drag all the Devildom toward you? You do anyway.”

Belphie was tugged away from her with a swift accord, and she spun on her feet. Lucifer was glaring at her and her cheeks instantly darkened. Oh, no, what did she do?

“The next time someone assaults you, you come to my office immediately. Do I make myself clear?” He said in that raspy dangerous disciplinary voice.

His finger was at her face, and she stared up at him with wide eyes. His scolding was never horrible with her, but this was always enough. He knew that, but damn, he’d never made a public display like this before. “Yes, Daddy.”

Oh, shit. Did that really fall out of her mouth?! Lucifer must have thought the same because his icy demeanor melted. She’s  _ never _ called him that before. It was so natural for the reaction, and it tangled on her tongue as appeasement. Sami bit her lip, and Belphie was grinning like a fool.

“Let's try to keep decorum,” Lucifer said as he regained control and approached her, tilting her chin upward with gloved fingers. “Needless to say, your creativity is valued,” he hinted with a small smile at her pure embarrassment.

“Yes, Lucifer,” Sami breathed.

“Have a good afternoon. I’ll see you at home,” he dismissed by releasing her and walking back toward the building.

Sami turned around and groaned as she covered her beet-red face. “I can’t believe I said that,” she hissed.

“That was so enjoyable,” Belphie laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Oh, the whispering at the small group of demons… she just called Lucifer daddy, and so many people heard. Fuck. Wow, this got really horrible.

“Can I borrow your hoodie and hide in it for a week?” Sami asked with a groan.

“Lucifer seemed pretty pleased walking away,” Beel mused with a smile.

“So, tell me, why ‘Daddy?’” Belphegor was laughing and nudging her.

Sami moaned and scrubbed her red face. “It just was a natural reaction—another old habit from that side of my brain. Lucifer, well, he just, you know?” she stumbled.

Belphegor was eating up her pure mortification. “Oh, then if it’s just Lucifer, you can just call me Sir, Sami.”

She glared over at him. “Don’t be such a sadistic demon, Belphie.”

“Oh, I can’t help it. You’re so pretty with red cheeks, and your scrambling,” Belphie chuckled and nosed her cheek.

She groaned and glanced over at Beel. “Why? Why does your brother tease me so much?”

“Because you look so beautiful,” Beel smiled.

Sami breathed and glanced between them, shaking her head. “Both of you are insane, you know?”

“You didn’t tell us you have a daddy kink!” Asmo exclaimed as he bounced up to the trio from the left.

Sami groaned. “Well, it wasn’t public knowledge before now…”

“It does make sense,” Satan’s voice rang out.

Sami exhaled and rolled her eyes. “Of course, you all immediately found out.”

Beel picked her off the ground and propped her on his shoulder. “It’s alright, Sami. We’re not judging you.”

“Beel is daddy material,” Asmo nodded with a wicked grin.

Sami shook her head. “Alright, guys. Come on. Just because you found out one of my kinks doesn’t mean you’re going to tease me mercilessly about it.”

“The fact that you called Lucifer daddy says plenty about what types of kinks you have,” Belphegor chuckled.

Sami growled and pouted on Beel’s shoulder as she crossed her arms. “Belphegor!”

Satan covered up his chuckle. “So, tell me, Belphie. How did it happen? Was he stiff or cruel?”

“He was scolding her,” Belphie laughed and leaned against Satan. “It was so cute how wide her eyes were when he shook his finger at her. Adorable pout. Very sexy, and then it slipped. ‘Yes, Daddy,’” He finished with a huge grin.

Sami puffed and glanced down at Beel. “Thank you for being kind about this,” she sighed and ruffled his hair.

“Whatever makes you happy. You can call me whatever you like,” Beel smiled.

Belphie burst into laughter and nodded. “Oh, yes, Beel. That’s perfect.”

Satan chuckled and sighed. “I thought Sir was sexy from her lips, but Daddy could be delightful.”

“Calm down, kitty master,” Asmodeus teased.

“Pussy master,” Sami corrected, and Asmo glared up at her.

“Who’s a pussy master?” Solomon asked.

Sami groaned and covered her face. Great. She glanced back to see Simeon and Luke was with him. Sami couldn’t get any redder.

Asmo sneered and bounced back to Solomon. “Sami was just discussing how she accidentally called Lucifer Daddy when he was scolding her in the courtyard.”

Solomon laughed and glanced up at the mortified woman. “Oh? I have that kink as a favorite of mine as well.”

Simeon sighed while shaking his head. “Solomon.”

Luke was glaring at him. “Why do you always have to make her so uncomfortable! Can’t you see it was by accident? She never had a father.”

“Definitely not that kind of daddy, Luke,” Solomon smiled.

Sami twisted a bit in Beel’s arm. “You know, Solomon, if you were actually trusted, you wouldn’t be bad. It’s a shame,” she prodded.

He smirked up at her. “Yes, a complete shame. You’re a very good girl, aren’t you?”

Sami groaned and turned forward again.

Belphie shook his head. “Oh, poor Sami. Now she has to deal with droves of demons wanting her to call them daddy while they yank on her collar.”

“Stop that,” Sami hissed.

“It’s fascinating how such a sweet human woman has such power, isn’t it, Luke?” Simeon asked.

Luke hummed through his pink cheeks. “What do you mean, Simeon?”

“Well, she is quite loved. She doesn’t even try. Remember our lessons; love is a power onto itself, and it’s never forced will. It’s given and the empowerment of the giver. It’s magnetic. Michael was describing the last we saw him, remember?” Simeon asked as he tapped his chin. Grant it, his cheeks were pink.

“Oh, yes! Sami really is powerful!” Luke gasped.

“Precisely,” Simeon smiled.

Sami glanced back at him. “Thank you,” she beamed.

“Only stating the truth, Sami,” Simeon declared.

The teasing continued, but it didn’t bother Sami as much. When the angels and Simeon peeled off toward Purgatory Hall, she climbed back to the ground. She checked her D.D.D to see a message from Lucifer.

**Lucifer** : Let’s keep that pet name to the house, alright? I’m not disappointed, but Lord Diavolo has been quite amused for the last hour. I don’t mind as long as it’s not routine for such public use. You’re still a Good Girl.

Sami sent a nodding demon sticker.

Well… his pride is stroked. Alright, now to handle the verbose brothers.


	23. Chapter 23

Sami was lying on her bed reading. Some downtime after dinner. Their teasing had reached a breaking point, and she just needed to decompress. Her D.D.D rang, and she scowled before seeing who it was. Her smile breached her scowl, and she sighed.

“Why, hello, my prince,” Sami said into the phone.

“My dearest,” Diavolo sighed. “I was lying on the sofa in my drawing room and thinking about you. I know you’re likely busy.”

Her hand pressed over her lower abdomen as it knotted at his voice. “Oh? How are you doing, Dia?”

“I asked Barbatos why the Halls of Lamentation couldn’t be moved to the castle grounds. Then when I’m free, even for moments like this, I could see you. He told me it would ruin the foundation of the house.”

Sami sighed as she smiled, and her fingers lingered near her shorts. “I can relate.”

“I would ask you to stay with me this week, but I don’t believe I could resist touching you,” Diavolo confessed with a chuckle. “We don’t need you to miss class.”

She breathed and arched her eyebrow as she touched herself. “Oh, I know. We would be in quite the predicament,” she couldn’t disguise the heady textures in her tone.

He chuckled again. “Are you thinking deeply about that? You sound playful.”

“I’ve missed you,” Sami responded.

“Well, since I cannot be there to bask in your glorious gift, then you’re going to find someone to sate you,” Diavolo held a tempting tone.

Sami frowned in the slightest. “You want me to go sate myself with someone else?”

“Have them worship you. Beg for you. You need to be in control of how much they get to have you. I want you to think about me watching you and them not being allowed to overtake you,” Diavolo was smirking.

Oh, there was her demon prince. “Who would you recommend for such a task?” She sighed.

“Go play with Asmodeus and tell him he’s only allowed to tease and please you. He can’t take you for himself, but he can indulge in your pleasure. He has plenty of tolerance and control with his own ego stroked at your presence. Also, you’re going to go to bed with Lucifer, so he isn’t allowed to keep you all night,” he chuckled.

Manipulation. Oh, she was finding his intrigues entertaining. Sami smiled and pulled her hand from her pants. “Are you trying to tease, Lucifer, Dia?” she giggled. 

“Yes,” Diavolo laughed. “And if you’re hungry and he won’t indulge fully, then it’s my job to be sure you are satisfied, my dearest. However, I don’t want you to be exhausted. I want you to be content.”

Sami moaned. “Alright, I’ll play your game, but I want to see you tomorrow. I’ll stop by for lunch.”

“I’ll have lunch for us ready, but I’m going to keep you on the edge of your seat, my dear Sami. I want you to need me too,” he declared.

“Naughty devil,” Sami voiced with curled lips.

“You haven’t a clue yet. Now, go get satisfaction and take a long bath,” Diavolo growled and breathed. “I can’t wait to see your smile.”

“I can’t wait to see yours. Sweet dreams, my lord,” she teased.

“You can only call me that when you’re before me at my feet, mouth open,” he chuckled.

“Noted,” Sami laughed.

They bid each other goodbye, and she climbed from her bed. She pulled the coat from her desk chair and smelt it. Damn, she loved that his scent was still a lingering texture. It made her core throb, and she grinned. Well, how could she deny a firm suggestion from the prince of the Devildom?

Setting the coat down, she walked out of the room and skipped up the staircase. She went to Asmo’s door and knocked, waiting with a smirk. Asmo answered with the phone in hand.

“Oh Sami, don’t you look so cute,” Asmo smiled. “You smell absolutely delicious.”

“Can I come in?” she asked.

Asmo offered her to come inside, and she wandered into the room, sitting on the bed. “No, turns out I can’t, Solomon. Let me call you back. Sami is horny and needs assistance.”

Sami rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, I know, goodbye,” Asmo laughed and hung up the phone. “So, sweetie. Did you need my help finally?”

Sami smirked and rocked her head. “But we’re not going to have sex. You’re going to help me because you’re the only one who can with this. You won’t take it too far. I also have to be done before Lucifer is done with paperwork in his study, so we’ll need a bath.”

Asmo was glowing as he wandered over to the bed. “Oh, I do love these types of games. How many orgasms before you have to go? Alright, my lovely Sami. We’ll start in here, and then I’ll finish up in the bath,” he beamed and cupped her cheek. 

“Take care of me, Asmo,” Sami sighed.

“With pure selfishness!” Asmo voiced and reclined her to the bed. “But I do love you almost as much as me,” he finished while smiling down at her.

* * *

**Only the Bros:**

**Asmodeus** : Doesn’t Sami look so cute today? Her hair is so soft. Oh, and the way she smiles. She’s such a beautiful creature! <3

**Satan** : Asmo, yes, alright, we get it. We heard you both last night.

**Asmodeus** : She was actually straightforward last night. I was so impressed and turned on. She didn’t let me have her completely.

**Belphegor** : What??? You didn’t?

**Mammon** : Are you sick, Asmo? Seriously, what the fuck?

**Asmodeus** : Shut up, Mammon. I liked that she did it. It made it so much more fun! I almost wish I would have broken out my leash so she could have tugged it. Seems it was suggested to her to seek some fun in moderation, and that was even hotter. She wouldn’t tell me who pushed her to do it.

**Satan** : Well, Lord Diavolo would be an excellent guess. Lucifer wouldn’t suggest it.

Asmodeus sent a shocked demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Oh, why didn’t that occur to me! Of course, he would send her to see me. After all, I am the perfect demon to give her satisfaction quickly in a short time period. Our little Sami is such a perfect human with the tastiest treat between her legs. <3

Beelzebub sent a nodding sticker.

**Leviathan** : ROLF Beel.

**Satan** : Well, she’s oozing sex today. Good job, Asmo. It seems like all of RAD is figurative following her cloud of pheromones. I really hope she wants to read today. I could sit in that cloud all day.

* * *

Sami fixed her book back on her shoulder and walked down the hallway toward Diavolo’s office. She was pretty pleased with herself and didn’t even feel tired. Well, it did help that after her bath, Lucifer and her curled up together and listened to some long lost orchestra until she was nodding off. 

She was passing Lucifer’s office when the door opened. “Sami, come in,” he ordered.

Sami blinked as she turned. “Oh, well,” she tried.

“Now,” he pressed and offered her entry.

Well, alright. Hopefully, he didn’t want to keep her too long. Lord Diavolo was waiting. She walked into his office, and he moved to sit down. Sami walked to the chair across from him, but he waved her off. 

“No, come sit right here,” he commanded and pointed to the neat desk.

Oh… Sami timidly walked over after setting down her bag, and he examined her face. His expression hasn’t shifted, nor has his posture. What was on his mind?

“Spread your legs,” he ordered and stood.

In her skirt, here? Sami swallowed as she felt her abdomen tighten. Her knees fell from each other, and he pulled off one of his gloves. Her cheeks darkened before his gloved hand caressed her neck.

“Whose is this?” He said in a low tone while touching between her legs.

Sami breathed and licked her lips. “Yours.”

His lips twitched as he caressed her through her protective clothing. “And when you plan to crawl into my bed, you don’t allow anyone else to touch it, correct?”

Oh, what an awful prince of the Devildom! He knew she was going to get into trouble with his pride being pricked. Had she thought about it? Well, to be honest, it was a concern, but Lucifer seemed at ease last night and warm reception to their night. It was true his study was pretty quiet if the door was closed. If he didn’t hear her then and he didn’t find out until… fantastic.

“I’m sorry,” Sami sighed.

Lucifer smirked and pressed his thumb and fingers tighter to her jawline as pressure and discomfort built. “You couldn’t beg for it? Well, you will have to skip your lunch date with Lord Diavolo. You owe me an apology.”

Sami swallowed, and he released her throat. “Yes, Lucifer, I’m sorry.”

“On your knees under my desk. I still have paperwork, and you must be quiet,” he commanded.

Sami blinked, but suddenly food was no longer a concern. She did as he bid, and soon her face was in his lap. Even when Diavolo came into Lucifer’s office to talk about a proposal, the demon didn’t waver in having her perform her apology. His gloved hand played with her hair under the desk as they spoke, and his voice, though breathy when answering, didn’t give way to his hidden treasure.

Diavolo glanced at the bag on the chair as he concluded the conversation. The demon prince smiled and waved before leaving. There was pure amusement in his voice as he said goodbye. Lucifer puffed and relaxed as he took a moment to enjoy a break with her between his legs.

* * *

Sami was checking her hair in her phone and puffed. It was presentable, but Lucifer frizzed it beyond just ordinary daily wear. She'd been fussing with it all afternoon. Well, she was going to have to live with it until getting home. Solomon appeared in the reflection behind her. 

“Worried about primping for me?” he smiled.

Sami narrowed her gaze and turned around, pressing him to the wall with a hand. “You really think your opinion matters to me?” she asked with an eyebrow arched.

Solomon’s smile grew. “Oh, someone had a little Lucifer today,” his cheeks tinted a little.

Sami ducked closer and smiled. “Doesn’t it bother you that I fawn over such beautiful creatures?” she whispered as her lips shifted asymmetrically.

“Not in the least. That’s why I follow you,” he chuckled.

Her cheeks burnt, and her hold on him lessened. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You look spectacular,” Solomon noted as he straightened his jacket.

She knew he was stroking her damn pride. These damn influences frustrate her. It felt damn good. 

“Thank you,” she hummed and twitched her nose.

Mammon skipped up next to them and glared at Solomon. “Hey Sami, wanna come see my new outfit? It finally got here.”

Sami arched her eyebrow. “Mammon, are you seeking praise? I could just tell you that you’re handsome in anything, but you don’t hear me. So, yes, I’ll let you show me.”

His cheeks were scarlet as he puffed and scowled. “Are you trying to be weird?”

“I’m only sharing with you my honest opinion,” she smiled.

He stopped as they continued to walk. His brain was broken. Solomon glanced back and grinned at her. “You’re not a sadist. You're a praise giving top,” he chuckled.

“I could get sadistic with you, Solomon. I have thought about slapping you a few times,” Sami mused.

Solomon moved closer and analyzed her. “Sami, how does it feel? That was definitely a switch from the sexy, bubbly woman I saw this morning. You’re pretty attractive with either air, mind you.”

Sami breathed and gave him an impatient expression. He was manipulating her with the influences to see the experiences. “Don’t you receive enough information for your research from your observations? That is why you’re here, correct?”

Solomon moved in front of her and stepped backward while they walked. Demons in front of them moved and waved or took pictures of her. She held her chin up higher before returning her attention to the sorcerer. 

“I’m here because you clearly are an interesting creature the whole Devildom is captivated with. Radiant, brilliant, and tenacious,” Solomon explained.

She smiled. “What do you want?”

Mammon caught up and walked next to Sami. “Solomon, fuck off today.”

“I just want to continue our little walks and observe while enjoying our valued friendship,” he smiled and tilted his head.

She stopped and grabbed Solomon by his jacket, dragging him to her face. “I don’t trust you,” she sneered. “You keep saying that.”

He was still smiling. “Ask Asmodeus the truth. He’ll tell you since you don’t believe me. You can command him,” Solomon declared.

“Sami, what the fuck you doing?” Mammon sounded nervous.

She examined Solomon’s face and smiled in the slightest. “You’re in love with me.”

His cheeks darkened. “No,” his smile dropped.

“Yes, you are,” her grin grew. “You’re completely in love with me. How many years has it been since you wanted more than something to fill your urges? How many years since someone fascinated you beyond just a tickling fancy? You’re in love with me.”

Solomon was bright as she held him close, still by his jacket. It was a little less formidable than a demon or someone tall, but the sorcerer was forced to her eye level as she smirked. Her eyes traced his face, and the smidgen of doubt entered his face. He had no ownership of these feelings.

“I’m not in love with you,” Solomon shook his head.

“Then tell me why when I said it, your heartbeat quickened in your throat?” She asked.

Solomon pulled his jacket from her politely. “Have a good day, Sami,” he said and walked away.

Mammon’s jaw dropped open. “Woah, Sami, you’re kinda hot for a human when you’re like this.”

Sami straightened her uniform and puffed. “Let’s get home, Mammon. I have a feeling I need to watch my tongue. That was horribly rude of me,” she sighed.

“I mean, he did deserve it,” Mammon laughed as he skipped next to her and wrapped his arm around her. “The Great Mammon and his human.”

Sami smiled up at him and patted his cheek. “Yes, Mammon.”

He blushed even further and exhaled. “Sami, don’t do that in public.”

“No, you like it,” she laughed and nudged him. “Let’s go get smoothies before home. I’ll get you your favorite.”

Mammon glowed and kissed her hair. “Yeah!” He realized what he did and scrubbed his face with his free hand.

“You can keep doing it if you want. I like it,” Sami smirked, and they walked off campus.

She really hoped she didn’t hurt her friendship with Solomon. There was a piece of her that felt pretty shitty for calling him out. The other part of her reveled in her realization. Of course, he loved her. Totally pride getting to her… hopefully, these influences would be less dramatic down the line.


	24. Chapter 24

**Only the Bros** :

**Satan** : Does anyone know what’s going on with Sami? She’s been so down the last two days.

**Asmodeus** : Not a clue. She didn’t want me to paint her nails. She doesn’t want to spend time in my room. Nothing!

**Beelzebub** : Yeah, she won’t even spend time with Belphie and me.

**Mammon** : Ever since she called Solomon out like the asshole he is, she’s been pretty down. It’s pissin me off.

**Asmodeus** : Wait, what??? He didn’t tell me anything.

**Mammon** : Yeah, she said he was in love with her or some shit. He ran off like a bitch. Hah. She was pretty hot doing it.

Asmodeus sent a pouting demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : I was trying to get him to admit it, but he wouldn’t. That must have really hurt that she did it.

**Beelzebub** : I just don’t see Sami doing that, Mammon. Are you sure you’re talking about our Sami?

**Belphegor** : Agreeing with Beel, here. It sounds too much like he made that up.

**Mammon** : I’m not lyin!!! She grabbed him by his shirt and was smirking. Actually, she was pretty scary, like Lucifer.

**Lucifer** : I’ll talk to her about it. She hit a drop and didn’t realize it.

Lucifer tucked his phone in his pocket as he knocked on Sami’s door. She came to the door with shuffling and opened it to see him. Her expression sunk, as did her shoulders.

“Shall we talk?”

She let him into her room, and he glanced around. She had been frantically making herself busy with schoolwork, books, and other oddities. Sami watched Lucifer make his way to her chair and sat down.

“So, what can I do for you, Lucifer?” Sami asked.

“We need to talk about the other day. With Solomon,” He was direct. 

Leave it to Lucifer to not take his time with a subject today. Sami breathed and rocked her head. “I had hurt him, and now he’s keeping a distance.”

“As much as I wish I could say it is a relief, I know you’re upset,” Lucifer declared.

Sami scrubbed her face. “I picked him apart, Lucifer. I took a secret from him. I can’t begin to tell you how I read it on his face, but it was like he became a translated copy of a foreign fairytale. I saw it straight in his eyes and ripped it from him without mercy, for my pride. I don’t want to hurt people,” She explained and lifted her face to the ceiling while tears welled in her eyes.

He nodded. “I know, it’s difficult, isn’t it?”

She glanced down at him with glittering tears beginning to fall. “You feel that all the time?”

He snorted. “Yes. Lies, misgivings, weaknesses. However, I remain a distant demon for those reasons. Pride is a devilish thing,” he smiled.

“What do I do? As much as you don’t like him, I have to make this right for me. He’s my only human friend. That may not seem important, but the first person I wanted to talk to about these feelings of regret due to demonic influence was him. I may not always trust his motives, but he wouldn’t let me get hurt.”

Lucifer gestured to her. “You go talk to him. Apologize, and swallow the pride you stole. Be honest, painfully honest. Let him have the choice to discard or regard it how he wishes.”

Sami breathed and wiped her face. “That’s a good idea. I thought about it, but I don’t know how I feel about the secret I stole. He won’t speak of it, I know, but it does make me guiltier.”

Lucifer smiled and tilted his head. “You’ve forgiven me for secrets stolen. He’ll forgive you in time.”

Sami breathed and smiled before approaching him. “Thank you, Lucifer,” she sighed and kissed him while cupping his face.

He chuckled and caressed her cheek. “My good girl, I know this is a difficult journey. We aren’t expecting you to be anything but human. Solomon is human and knows a thing or two about playing with demonic energy. He likely has already forgiven you. For your sake, please apologize. Then tonight, I’m going to take care of you.”

She rocked her head and pressed her face into his hand. Lucifer stroked her hair with his free fingers, and they laced in her locks. “Say it,” he smirked.

Sami’s eyes fluttered open, and she stared at him. “Say?”

His eyebrows dropped. “Say it.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she murmured, and her cheeks darkened.

He was grinning as he lifted his chin. “Yes, that’s right. Such a beautiful reaction. Did you feel it deep within you? Calling me daddy like I have possession over you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she repeated and shifted on her feet.

“Good girl, now clean up and go apologize to Solomon. When you get home, I’m going to have you to myself,” he said in a rather sexy tone if Sami had to say so herself.

Lucifer released her and stood up, causing her to sway from the pull that he left over her. This damn demon could have her crawling, and he knew it. He pivoted at the door and touched his chest. “I’ll have Satan go with you.”

Sami rocked her head. “Of course.” She couldn’t repeat it. Sami knew she’d be begging for him to bend her over.

Lucifer chuckled and opened the door, and left her to get composure.

* * *

Sami was chewing her nail while holding onto the letter she had written seven or eight times over the last two days. She was so regretful for doing that to him. Not out of fear or pain, like a demon, but out of wounding someone. A peer. Her equal in many ways.

Satan glanced over and hummed. “Are you alright?”

“I’m just nervous. I really don’t want him to be upset with me.”

Satan rocked his head. “It’s alright. He’s Solomon. I’m sure he knows a thing or two about wounding someone’s pride.”

They approached Purgatory Hall, and Sami breathed and gripped Satan’s hand for comfort. She knocked and bounced on her feet. The door creaked, and Luke answered. “Oh, Sami! Satan, what are you both doing here? We just finished dinner.”

“I was wondering if Solomon was here?” Sami asked.

Satan kissed her cheek and walked toward the edge of the gated yard. Luke tilted his head with a frown and watched the demon. When he was satisfied it was only going to be Sami, he escorted her inside.

“I think he’s up in his room. It’s on the second floor on the right,” Luke nodded.

Great. His room. Like nothing could go wrong with an angry sorcerer around all his magical items. Sami breathed and smiled. “Thank you, Luke.”

She gripped the letter in both hands and marched up the staircase. Her t-shirt felt heavy. Her jeans felt even more so as she took each step. When she reached the second floor, she observed only one door unopened on the right at the far end.

Sami walked toward it and licked her lips before glancing at the barrier. What would she say first? Wing it. Courage. The woman knocked.

“Luke, I told you, I’d prefer some time to my experiments,” Solomon’s voice came through.

Sami cleared her throat. “It’s not Luke.”

There was shuffling and then the latch. Solomon had a very stoic expression on his face and glasses resting on his nose below eye-level when the door opened. “Hello, Sami, what can I do for you?”

She dug in her bag and lifted the silver jar. “I brought this back. I also would like to speak to you if you don’t mind. I mean, I understand if you don’t, I know you're busy. I just thought, you know, I could possibly, if maybe,” she stopped at her babbling and shook her head. “I’m sorry, here,” she puffed and handed him the letter with the jar.

He nodded. “Thank you,” he said, and he disappeared inside.

Sami winced and began to retreat. She was so stupid. Dumb. What a ridiculous apology! Even a second grader could have spoken better.

“Where are you going?” Solomon called out.

Sami twisted and saw him sticking his torso from his room. “Oh, I,” she sputtered.

“Come back,” he smiled.

She shuffled back and rubbed the back of her neck. He offered her to come inside, and Sami glanced around. His room was littered with books, jars, vials, cauldrons, and crystals. His bed had symbols drawn around it, and the desk had pages upon pages of written notes. 

“Oh, how fascinating, they know you’re here,” Solomon mused and was looking at some stones in a circle on his table where he placed her letter.

“What do you mean?” Sami asked.

“Your energy, the stones responded,” he smiled.

Sami rubbed her arm and then gestured to the room. “Nice place,” she tried for a smile.

“Sit,” he gestured to the chair at the desk.

Sami swallowed and sat down, crossing her legs. Why was this so uncomfortable? It was so difficult to process. Solomon approached and plucked a hair from her shirt before putting it into a cauldron over a small fire in the fireplace.

“You’re not going to curse me, are you?” She asked with a smile.

“Oh, no, even better. I’m going to see your magical composition. I’ve been working on this for weeks,” he said, stirring the pot.

“No, Solomon, I won’t make a pact with you,” she laughed.

He smiled back at her before moving to the desk, leaning against it next to her. “So, you wanted to talk?”

“I wanted to apologize,” Sami sighed. “What I said was awful. How I acted was so appalling. I’m so very sorry, can you forgive me?”

“Yes, of course. You were under demonic influence. I’m so utterly fascinated with how that worked,” Solomon hummed and scratched his chin. “A varied level.”

She glanced at the pages and noted the different languages. It looked beautiful on the paper. She touched it, not knowing the meaning, and marveled at the letters. Precise, but written with care.

“You intrigue me,” he mused.

She looked up at him to note his examining stare. “Oh, I was just regarding how beautiful your handwriting is.”

“If I tell you what you said was false, what do you say?” He asked.

Sami shrugged. “Then I’m glad my attitude wasn’t offensive enough to cause damage to our valued friendship.”

He looked away. “And if it were true?”

She took his hand and breathed. “Then I’m so sorry that I stole that secret from you. It wasn’t mine to own nor say. It wasn’t my place to grasp at a secret and tear it open in front of you, demonic influence or not.”

“You know what the offense is for stealing secrets?” He asked when looking back at her.

She shook her head.

He ducked down and smiled. “You owe me two.”

“Two secrets?”

He pulled her from the chair, and they moved toward his bed. Solomon sat her down, and Sami suddenly became hyper-aware of her surroundings. He reached for a cup on the table and handed it to her. After that, he wandered to the bottles above the fireplace and pulled one down along with another cup.

Solomon sat down, close, and poured a helping in each glass. It smelt like strong alcohol. “You’re not going to get me drunk, are you?”

He smirked and shook his head. “No, I don’t beg for favors from the devil nor drink.”

She laughed and shook her head before sipping it. He drank from his cup before refilling his own. The liquid was peppery with a hint of floral. It had a citrus aftertaste, and Sami nodded. “It’s good.”

“Tell me something. Will you ever let me teach you?” He asked.

“Magic?”

He nodded.

“I mean, I suppose. I was just trying to get through this year,” she simpered and puffed.

“Will you come to stay with me after we’re done with the Devildom?”

Oh, what a heavy question. Sami drained her cup and winced before breathing. “Why?”

“I do love that you ask why. You always want to know. Want to perceive and analyze. I want to teach you, and I want to do so at my pace.”

“I have school and a life,” Sami sighed.

“Your life is here,” he snorted. “You don’t think I don’t know that? You’re going to be miserable among humans. Petty creatures who search for small insignificant milestones. I want you.”

“You want to teach me?” Sami frowned at him.

“I want to empower you. I want to be the master to show you,” Solomon corrected and brushed her hair from her neck. “I want to watch you grip power and feel it, but you are the creature that would never wield it for anything but good uses. I haven’t met anyone like that before.”

“Power changes people. Look what happened two days ago,” Sami pointed out.

Solomon poured her another glass and set the bottle down. “That was Lucifer’s influence. You take the bad with the good, Sami. There’s no other way. Magic has a price, but you respect that. You don’t use your pacts; you appreciate them, the demons, the personalities, the love. It all is about respect.”

She turned to him and sipped her glass. “Then where does that lead? Dropping out of school and ditching my career for magic?”

He smirked and cupped her cheek. “Don’t you want to come back?”

Her eyes grew. “Come back?”

He nodded. “Yes, I know I do. I’m more at home here than ever before. I’d like to.”

“Me too,” she sighed and grimaced. “I don’t want to leave.”

Solomon took her glass and set it aside. “Then let’s see if we don’t have to,” he smiled and kissed her.

Oh, what a devious man. Playing off her emotions only to kiss her and do so with vim. He dragged her into his lap with ease, forcing her to grip his shoulders by surprise. His arm scooped up her legs, so she was sitting against the oddity on his lap.

He pulled away and smirked. “You’re better at this than I estimated.”

She puffed and narrowed her gaze. “You were playing me.”

“How so?”

“You don’t really think we can stay,” she sighed and shook her head.

“Maybe, but we can come back,” he nodded. “Both of us, together. I have to teach you how.”

“You’re so bad,” she groaned and pulled him in for another kiss.

He was chuckling as the spirited kiss ended. “And that answered the second secret. You do have interests in me,” he said while setting down her knees.

“Confusing, against my better judgment interests,” Sami shook her head. “You fascinate me as well. I just have a hard time trusting you, Solomon. You have many secrets, some of which are truly scary that you won’t tell another soul alive. Unfortunately, you bring out the sadist in me when I’m under particular influences,” she laughed and sighed.

He rocked his head. “I will make you a deal.”

Sami sat up and arched an eyebrow. “What.”

“I promise that I will never use magic against you or for my own personal benefit while working with you if you promise to allow me the insignificant amount of trust needed to participate in your life.”

“You can’t make that promise that I wouldn’t know you broke,” Sami pointed out.

“Ah, but I can,” he smiled and reached over to the drawer of his night table. Sami bounced on his lap as he moved, causing her to groan a bit. He returned with a bright smile. “That does feel pretty decent, doesn’t it?”

“Don’t get a big head. I’m only still here to amuse your curiosities,” Sami puffed.

Solomon lifted rose quartz. It was in the shape of a heart on a necklace, and he smirked. “I’ll have you hold it so you can feel what I mean. This will be my little barrier of never being able to do so, and if I do attempt such, you would know,” he shifted his legs and caused her to huff.

“Alright, I’m getting off your lap,” she groaned with red cheeks.

“Wait,” he smiled and placed the necklace on her. Solomon took his time and nosed through her hair. His fingers ghosted her neck, and she sighed. She wriggled, and he smiled before pivoting her body. She was straddling his lap facing away from him.

“Solomon,” she growled.

He chuckled and tutted. “Would you just give me this, Sami? I’m about to prove the worth of my trinket. You know I don’t release treasures simply to do so.” 

She groaned, and he reached for his book, causing her to slide further on his lap. When he sat back up, he set the book on his legs and pointed. 

“Pick a spell. Any one of them.”

Sami flipped through the book with annoyance before pointing to a page with bright writing. “This one, what is it?”

“Ah, this one is a memory obtaining charm. Good choice. Watch what happens when I cast it on you. See these words; this is the incantation. You can see the diagram with the face to know I’m not giving you falsehoods here.”

Sami bent and read the book. The Latin was garbled, but she could understand it had to do with memories by the prefixes and suffixes. She glanced back at him and bobbed her head. “Okay.”

Solomon ran his fingers through her hair before pressing his hand to her head and touching the book with his other. He said the incantation and a sweeping breath filled her chest, but it was the warmth of the necklace that surprised her.

Sami touched it and winced. It was nearly burning. However, her skin below it felt fine. She gazed back at him with her eyebrows up.

“We can do as many as you like, but the results will all be the same. Why do you think it’s in my night table? So if I feel someone might be trying anything, I can grip it,” he smiled.

“Okay, Solomon, I’m getting up now,” Sami sighed.

He agreed and moved the book so she could stand. Sami pivoted and held out her hand, which Solomon stood and took with a smile. “I promise you.”

She nodded but yanked his hand to her, causing him to jerk closer. “Stop sexually harassing me for your amusement. I don’t like to be toyed with.”

He smiled and touched her cheek. “I won’t. I apologize for being greedy.”

“I promise to be more trusting.”

Solomon pulled her in for another kiss and sighed when they parted. “I know you have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You will,” she smiled and pulled from him. “Thank you,” she said at the door before leaving without turning. Sami didn’t want to see him smiling while she was so flustered. Damn sorcerer. She touched the necklace and breathed. A silly one too. Well, her life continued to be amusing. Hopefully, this would square away a bit of that chaos.


	25. Chapter 25

Sami was lying on Lucifer’s comforter, naked aside from the red ribbon around her neck. She had this cascading angelic pose where it looked like she was reaching for the stars across the blanket. Lucifer had a notepad in hand and a charcoal pencil. He was drawing her. The music tonight was harpsichord and soft on the air.

“I asked Lord Diavolo, and he says the necklace is authentic. He wants to examine it for future reference. I’m not happy about his interests, however,” Lucifer declared after some silence.

“I know,” Sami sighed.

He glanced up from the pad and breathed. “I won’t be jealous. You’re allowed to seek human comfort too.”

She arched an eyebrow. 

“I won’t be  _ too _ jealous,” he corrected with the hint of a smile.

Sami smiled. “When do I get to see this masterpiece?”

“When I’m done,” Lucifer hummed.

Sami let her face drift toward the ceiling in thought. He couldn’t wait to get her out of the ‘rancid’ smelling clothes and then had her sit in his lap while finishing paperwork. Not just sitting, he wanted her pressed and running her skin against his clothing. Putting his smell on her? He always did smell exquisite.

“Keep your face just like that. I’m nearly done,” he ordered.

Had she known Lucifer was a master of the pencil? Nope, this was news to her. He claimed he didn’t do it much but looked greedy about it. He had an image in his mind that plagued him.

“Why haven’t we had sex?” Sami flat out asked.

Lucifer chuckled. “I don’t want to break you.”

“Bold, but I lived through one attack last week,” she reminded him.

Lucifer hummed. “Oh yes, Lord Diavolo. However, he wasn’t nearly done when you were bordering on collapse, my lovely good girl. There was a fundamental reason I was there the next morning.”

“A spotter to pause a possible secondary one, I know. I watched you both,” She responded.

“I don’t plan to have a spotter, as you’ve kindly coined. I plan to take you in full,” Lucifer voiced. “A beautiful disastrous mess begging for me long after your limbs give out,” he finished, and she could hear the wicked grin in his words. “Pieces of you that will only be mine. For languished hours of begging. Until the thought of me inside you makes you clench for more despite your ruined state.”

She tried to hide the pink her cheeks and sudden breathing changes. She wanted to move and touch herself. He’d been doing this the entire time. Conversation. Baited talks of the things he wanted to do. Conversation. The tempting subjects of what she wanted him to do to her. Oh, dear Lucifer in all his grandeur.

“Lord Diavolo sounds impatient,” Sami declared.

“I’m sure he is. He wants to know that your limits are expanded so he can spend the full day with you in bed,” He chuckled.

Sami hummed without moving her facial expressions. That was disheartening. It also explains why he’s been conveniently too busy this week to see her. That hurt her pride a bit.

“It’s not a slight against you. He’s powerful, and I don’t doubt any minor demon could do any better than you had. He may be impatient, but he’s also pragmatic about keeping you happy,” Lucifer clarified.

“I still feel as if I let him down,” Sami sighed.

“I highly doubt, with the distended stomach he was raving about, that you did. He has sung nothing but ultimate praises,” Lucifer exhaled.

She remembered that and, through her exhaustion, thought it was quite interesting. At one point, he just sat her impaled on his lap and marveled at her capacity. Well, that was pretty fun and sexy.

“Deep in thought on that one,” he chuckled.

“Lucifer, I do beg to know, does Lord Diavolo have a breeding fetish he hasn’t mentioned?” Sami questioned, trying not to smile.

Lucifer laughed and sighed. “He’s royalty, of course, he does. Not to worry, your womb is safe.”

“I was going to ask that next. All this sex,” She snorted. “Well, the small amount I’ve had. I don’t have to worry?”

Lucifer hummed and set down his pad. “Well, there are minor chances, but easily terminated. Lord Diavolo gave you a potion after, correct?”

“A black bottle as he was cleaning me up,” Sami agreed.

“Satan did as well,” Lucifer nodded.

Sami smiled and bobbed her head. “Yes.”

“Then no concern,” Lucifer smirked. “It disposes of any possibility from the encounter. Or any from the last day. Humans have a hard enough time conceiving demon children as it is.”

She glanced to the ceiling and hummed. “Alright.”

Lucifer scowled and thinned his lips. “I know it’s hard to imagine why this is so tolerant. Humans are fickle about love and lust. Demons are far more simple. We indulge with our obsession and take care of them. It usually means a return of favor if it was great enough.”

She rolled over and stared at the gorgeous demon. “Do I really have to go home? Can’t I just stay here? Hire me as your assistant or, hell, shackle me to the bed. I want to stay.”

Lucifer exhaled and slid the pad over to her. His artistry was beautiful. There Sami was ethereal and angelic with wispy black wings and reaching up to the edge of the page. The ribbon on her neck made sense now. He drew a simple metallic-looking collar with the chain dangling toward the bottom of the page.

“Wow, Lucifer, this is beautiful,” she gasped.

He smiled, but she could see that prideful glow. “I’ve had years to practice. My model was impressive,” he praised and reached over to stroke her hair.

“Will you please have sex with me? I’ll get on the floor and beg if you want. I’ll pout and implore, and you can have me,” Sami moaned.

Lucifer chuckled and moved off the bed. He walked around and scooped her up before setting her on the ground on her feet. “Grab my shirt, let’s go for a bath.”

Sami realized he wasn’t going to listen to any of her pleadings. She snagged his shirt from the pillows and buttoned it over her body. Once he was satisfied, he picked her up again, and they wandered down the staircase to the bathroom, and Lucifer set her down on the toilet that was covered.

He fiddled with the knobs and drew a decent temperature before plugging the tub and adding in his bathing salts. She loved the smell of them. Sami would often open them just enough to smell them in her baths.

Lucifer began unbuttoning his shirt he was wearing and unwove his belt. Sami watched with hungry eyes. She never got to see him fully nude before and wanted so desperately. He drank up her gaze and smirked at her as she ogled.

He took his time. Folding each article, setting them on the counter. Putting his shoes aside. Until he was down to a handsome pair of red boxers. Of course, her prideful demon loved silk. Of course. He slid them off and set them aside before turning off the faucet. 

“Check the door,” he smirked.

Sami shut her jaw and blinked before wobbling over to the door, locking it. She stood at the tube as he lounged and gestured to her. “Come along, sit on my lap,” he chuckled.

Sami unbuttoned the shirt and reached for his hand as she stepped into the tub. He assisted her into the water, and with a sudden shock, she cried out.

“Oh, don’t complain, just sit,” he purred with a sadistic tone.

He impaled her. Worse, he was smugly relaxing in the tub as her body gripped him with urgency. Sami breathed through the stifling intrusion, which was massive, to say the least, and relaxed against him.

“Very good girl,” he sighed and stroked her hair. “Now, you aren’t going to wiggle or squirm while we’re relaxing in this tub. Just sit,” he voiced.

She attempted to relax. She truly did. Lucifer had different plans. He played with her. The punishing demon he was, touched her and told her not to move. She wasn’t even allowed to rock or jerk. She just had to remain on his lap and accept his torture. Oh, and without climax...

Well, impatience is a bloody bitch. Lucifer just taught her about his forms of punishing her. Sure, it could be fun, but she knew he wasn’t going to let her really fuck him, and that was torture enough.

* * *

**TDIF (Thank Devildom It’s Friday)**

**Diavolo** : My dearest, oh, I’ve been absolutely miserable. Luckily, my day is looking far lighter than it had been. How do you feel about coming and having dinner with Lucifer and me tonight?

**Sami** : I would be delighted. As long as you both are keen to have more company.

**Lucifer** : Yes, that would be a nice change of pace.

**Barbatos** : Sami, I will make your favorite dessert then. It has been long since I’ve made more than the cigar cookies on Fridays.

**Sami** : Oh, Barbatos, you’re so absolutely fantastic. I don’t want to impose, however.

Sami sent a heart demon sticker.

**Barbatos** : It is no imposition. You’re always kind to me, and I do enjoy your civil conversation.

**Diavolo** : Excellent! I don’t suppose we have any drinks for Sami, do we, Barbatos?”

**Barbatos** : As far as alcoholic beverages, humans are limited. If you want, I could retrieve some.

**Sami** : Oh, no! Don’t go completely out of your way for me.

**Lucifer** : Sami enjoys wines. A Sauvignon Blanc with dinner. She enjoys Port Wine with chocolate desserts, Barbatos.

**Sami** : Lucifer! That’s almost stalkery how you remembered that! I said that months ago when Mammon asked me. Barbatos, please don’t.

**Barbatos** : Very good. I will have it for tonight.

Sami sent an exhaling demon sticker.

**Sami** : Thank you, Barbatos.

**Diavolo** : Do you really believe that we’re going to be the only ones drinking? It’s Friday.

Diavolo sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Sami** : I was going to sit back and enjoy you two having another drinking game. The last one, Lucifer, had a hangover for two days.

Lucifer sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : It was  _ not _ two days.

**Diavolo** : It was two days. Sami took your paperwork to me. Remember, it was her punishment for asking how she could help.

**Sami** : Thank you, Lord Diavolo. See, my memory isn’t lacking.

**Lucifer** : It was 30 hours.

Diavolo sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Sami** : Oh, I can already see how much fun this is going to be.

**Lucifer** : I do have to ask, how’s your posture today, my lovely good girl?

Sami sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Sami** : Just fine, Lucifer.

**Diavolo** : Posture?

**Lucifer** : She sat on something wrong when she was impatient.

Diavolo sent a shocked demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : Are you okay? Do you need assistance?

**Sami** : I’m just fine. Truly. 

**Lucifer** : As I’ve said, impatience is a struggle for those unwilling to listen.

**Sami** : Of course, lesson learned. Now, I must get to my Devildom History class. I will see all of you tonight.

Sami sent a kissing demon sticker.


	26. Chapter 26

Lucifer’s enormous strides slowed in pace with the woman next to him. He held her wrist in his hand with his gloved fingers dancing on her palm. It was incredibly endearing for him, and Sami was smiling in pride. She hadn’t expected him to, and the surprise of it made her glow.

“Are you looking forward to dinner?” Sami asked.

Lucifer nodded and tenderly squeezed her. “I know you’re excited.”

“Of course I am. I get to have two of my favorite demons in the same room,” Sami laughed.

“I thought humans weren’t supposed to pick favorites,” he teased with the hint of a smirk.

“Children, pets, or pens,” Sami nodded. “Demons are fair game for favoring.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I see.”

Sami was interested in why Lucifer decided to choose what she wore. Not that she minded. He knew her body pretty well, and when he presented her with a dress this afternoon, it was beautiful. Nothing excessive, but beautiful. It was black and crimson… what else, right? But the lovely layering of the black lace over the simple dress gave the appearance of bloody butterflies in the darkness.

Lovely crimson heels she bought for his birthday party she wore on her feet. Did she ever tell him they were because he saw them when they were on an errand and lingered? He didn’t linger on anything often unless it was enticing, and she desperately wanted his attention. Well, she had it now.

“Were you oblivious to my interests?” Sami questioned.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and glanced down at her heels. “No.”

More transparent than Mammon…

Sami blushed and breathed. “I guess I’m pretty easy to read.”

“You are, I enjoy that,” Lucifer mused. “Those heels had me hissing inwardly. I wanted you in them, and you bought them. It was truly when I had to take a step back. You were going to regret my attention.”

“Oh? Why?” Sami questioned as they approached the castle.

“I hadn’t known you had experience in my interests. I didn’t want to harm you,” Lucifer declared before they reached the steps. “You were so agreeable, so malleable, and I was very interested.”

“I see,” Sami laughed.

“Many of our little discussions were purely for my amusement. You would sit there and twirl your hair and grow flushed. Your chest would heave, or you would sigh, and it would sound like an edge. Yes, it was purely my amusement,” Lucifer sighed with a small curl to his lips.

Sami’s cheeks darkened as they approached the door, and Barbatos answered. “Good evening, Lucifer, Sami. It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“It’s always good to see you, Barbatos,” Lucifer nodded as they walked inside.

“How are you, Barbatos?” Sami asked.

Barbatos beamed as he escorted them to the dining room. “Very well, Sami. I’m glad to see your mishap hasn’t kept you off your feet.” There was humor in his voice.

Her blush deepened. “Oh, yes, thank you.”

They arrived in the dining room, and Lucifer released her wrist. Diavolo was by the window and pivoted to grin before laughing. “Don’t you look ravishing!”

Sami laughed and approached him, her heels biting at the floor with a loud announcement. Diavolo picked her up and kissed her red lips with a groan. Sami moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as her face burned. Oh, she wanted him and missed him.

Diavolo set her on the edge of the table nearby, but before she could even fully plop her ass down, he deepened their kiss. She was helpless. His fingers left trails of scorching flame. Oh, her prince of hell.

Lucifer cleared his throat. Diavolo pulled away and chuckled while caressing her face. “I missed you far too much, my dearest.”

“I missed you so much,” she giggled through panting.

Diavolo’s thumb traced her cheek, and he glanced over at Lucifer. “Lucifer, you chose her attire? It’s absolutely perfect.”

Lucifer nodded with a smile. “Yes, I had a vision.”

Sami gasped and dug in her bag. “I knew you’d like to see this. Of course, I’m likely going to get whipped for it, so please adorn him in compliments.”

She pulled out a notebook from her bag and opened it to reveal the drawing covered with a film of protection. Diavolo gasped as Lucifer approached with a scowl. “This is,” Diavolo paused as his cheeks tinted. “This is the most beautiful imagery I’ve ever seen.”

Lucifer’s cheeks were dark as he glared at Sami. “That was quite naughty of you to steal.”

“Lucifer, your skills are perfection,” Diavolo said with a nod.

His scowl lessened. “I only drew what was in front of me.” the hint of smug pride developed in his posture.

“I need this on my bedroom wall. I want it painted and framed. Oh, this is,” Diavolo sighed and smiled at Lucifer. “You’ve outdone yourself, my friend.”

Stroke. Stroke. Lucifer smirked and waved his hand at Sami. “I rarely feel inspired, and she was stretching so beautifully on my bed.”

“His hand is delicate on the page,” Sami declared with an arched eyebrow.

Diavolo chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Our little fallen angel.”

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. “Seems you like collecting them.”

Diavolo belted out in laughter and shrugged. “What can I say, Lucifer. They are magnificent creatures.”

“Dinner, young master,” Barbatos announced.

Diavolo assisted Sami off the table, and Lucifer pulled out her chair. Such a complementary demeanor both these powerful demons had. Lucifer with his civilities and Diavolo with his passion and enjoyment. It was such a delightful dinner, and Barbatos did retrieve her an excellent wine for dinner and dessert.

“She’s actually decent at chess,” Lucifer mused as they relaxed over their empty dessert plates.

Sami rolled her eyes. “No, you beat me every time.”

“He also has several years on you, Sami,” Diavolo said.

“She also writes poetry,” Lucifer voiced.

Sami exhaled and shook her head. “They aren’t great, Lucifer.”

“Poems? I want to see some of them,” Diavolo agreed.

Sami was blushing and simpered. “They aren’t excellent.”

“They’re adequate,” Lucifer nodded.

Diavolo reached over and filled her wine glass again. “I want you to bring some with you next time.”

Sami eyed the wine glass and smirked. “Lord Diavolo, are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Yes,” he laughed. “But only a little. Lucifer and I have a bet.”

Sami arched an eyebrow at Lucifer, who was smirking. “I enjoy an intrigue,” Lucifer chuckled and sipped his glass.

“He says you’re going to be giggly and fumbling, and I believe you’re going to be the one to spill secrets,” Diavolo chuckled as he relaxed in his chair.

Sami crossed her legs and hummed as she sipped her glass. “Well, I suppose we’ll find out.”

Diavolo chuckled and sipped his glass. “So, tell me, Sami, what is the situation with this necklace?”

Sami nodded and dug in her bag, setting it on the table. “Solomon said that it was a deter for magic.”

Diavolo arched his eyebrow and picked it up, looking at the back. “Ah, the stone and runes make this a powerful piece, indeed. He must really want your trust,” he laughed and admired the gem.

“Does it block all magic against me?” Sami questioned.

“Aggressive magics. The rose quartz is more than a pretty stone. It will protect your own energies and emotions. This should help taper some of your influencings as well. I’m surprised he would be willing to part with such a treasure. The amount of time spent on a gem to gain this type of power is several years of nurturing the purpose of the object,” Diavolo explained before handing it back to her.

“So, I should be wearing it all the time then?” She questioned with a laugh.

“Yes,” Diavolo agreed.

Sami placed it on her neck and rocked her head. “Alright.”

Diavolo smiled over at Lucifer. “Why does this little girl tug at me so? So compliant, Lucifer.”

Lucifer groaned. “I know.”

Sami felt the buzz of her wine and sighed after taking another sip. “You both compliment me far too much. Desist, I beg you.”

“I would believe you mean that if you weren’t blushing. It’s sexy and modest even after so much excellent evidence that you’re superior,” Diavolo smirked.

Sami tucked her chin as her cheeks darkened. “Lord Diavolo, you flatter me, please.”

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. “I believe your compliments are getting to her, Lord Diavolo,” he chuckled.

Sami beamed and raised her glass. “I blame the exquisite wine.”

“I don’t,” Lucifer chuckled.

Sami drained her glass and stood up, wandering over to Lucifer. He turned to his body and lounged. “Yes?” he asked with the hint of a smirk.

She slyly slid into his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “You don’t trust me?” she pouted.

“You’re playing with fire,” Lucifer warned her as his gloved fingers ran under her chin. “You remember what happens when you don’t listen.”

“Ah, are you speaking about your lunch break, Lucifer?” Diavolo chuckled.

Lucifer puffed and shook his head. “You wouldn’t have known if she didn’t leave her bag out.”

Sami gasped and glanced over at Diavolo. “You knew I was under his desk?”

“Do you really believe I ramble that much unless I’m torturing someone?” Diavolo questioned with a grin.

“I was wondering why you were so forgiving of me missing our lunch date,” Sami puffed.

Lucifer moved her hair and nosed her neck. “You smell so pleasant all the time. What is that gorgeous perfume, hm?”

Oh, did Lucifer get a bit looser than he planned? As his tongue grazed her neck, that was a passing muse. His teeth caressed her, and she moaned. “Please?” Sami sighed.

“Oh, Lucifer, we were wrong,” Diavolo tutted. “She’s an affectionate drinker.”

Lucifer pulled away and exhaled. “We should get home. I’ve had my fair share as well.”

Diavolo tilted his head. “You don’t have to take her.”

Lucifer laughed and caressed her shoulder. “Yes, I do, Lord Diavolo.”

“Stay with me,” he grinned and gestured to the door. 

Sami felt her insides turn, and she moaned while pulling Lucifer in for a kiss. The idea, though logically the worst one, was so tempting. She might wake up paralyzed with two hungover demons. But her fuck its went out the window when Lucifer gripped her neck with possession.

He pulled away from her and stroked her cheek. “How sober are you?”

“Enough to be conscious,” she laughed. “Seriously, I’m not drunk, just relaxed and oh so enamored by you.”

“Please, stay? I want to watch her serve you on her knees,” Diavolo sighed.

Lucifer puffed and nuzzled her cheek. “We can play with her if she agrees. I don’t like that she drank if we’re going to be doing this. She’s my good girl, albeit a bit troublesome at times,” he grumbled and kissed her neck.

Diavolo rocked his head. “I promise I won’t let things get out of hand. I know how spirited you get,” Diavolo chuckled.

“How does Lord Diavolo know how spirited you get?” She questioned as Lucifer peppered trails of kisses down her shoulder. 

“He’s watched me indulge in torture. This is far different,” Lucifer reminded him.

Diavolo agreed. “I know. We’re going to my bedroom.”

Lucifer lifted the woman and puffed. “Are you positive you want to do this, Sami? I don’t want you to feel preyed on.”

“Lucifer, if I didn’t trust you both, I wouldn’t have drank at all. I know I’m a very pleasant drinker,” Sami laughed.

Diavolo clapped his hands together and walked toward the door. He was excited, and Sami squirmed and sighed. Lucifer began to follow and rolled his neck before humming.

“He manipulated us, and I honestly knew this was coming. That’s the horrible part,” Lucifer mused.

“Oh, I know, but it’s so entertaining,” she giggled. “Lucifer, there is a piece of you that wants to show me off too,” she reminded him with a grin.

He exhaled, but his lips shifted. “You’re such an interesting creature,” he praised and kissed her forehead while they walked.

They wandered up the staircase and into Diavolo’s room. Lucifer set Sami on the mattress and turned to Lord Diavolo. “Are you positive this is wise?”

“Lucifer, my beautiful friend. I do,” he agreed before pulling off his tie.

“Should I be preparing for another marathon?” Sami smirked and lounged on her hands.

Lucifer’s eyebrows rose. “Are you expecting Lord Diavolo to join?”

“You believe he isn’t going to, Lucifer? We’re his two favorites,” she laughed and let her heels slide to the floor and off her feet.

“She makes a great observation as usual. However, I will not indulge unless I have complete consent,” Diavolo chuckled as he hung off the four-poster pillar and pouted at Lucifer. “I will allow you to tell me when I can indulge in her. A highlight in our relationship. I have a collar and leash for your use in the night table for her.”

“I’ll place it on her when I’m ready.” Lucifer loosened his tie and placed his coat on the sofa. “I hope you’re prepared, my good girl. Your mouth is going to be quite full with me while Lord Diavolo takes what he wants.”

She squirmed on the bed and puffed. “I will do my very best, Daddy.”

Lucifer smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt. “Shall we show him how beautiful you sing for me first? Make him want you so much more?”

Diavolo was grinning like a fool as he watched their exchange. This demon may enjoy taking, but he must enjoy watching to some degree. Maybe a fascination with intimacy due to his lack of it? Or maybe, he’s just truly sprung on seeing Lucifer give any ounce of interest into more than whips and seared skin. Either way, it was going to be a fun night.

She stood up and pulled off her dress, revealing an open red babydoll lingerie top with the matching pair of underwear. The thing that made them so significant was the beautiful cursive ‘L’s’ embroidered in the sheer fabric. Lucifer just about took her when he found them in her clothing. Asmo hated that she bought them.

Lucifer chuckled and sighed. “Oh, this beautiful creature. I wanted to wait to slowly have you in those at home, but I have been overruled tonight.”

“I do love that she hits the mark so much,” Diavolo smiled. “Such a masterful amount of trust and admiration.”

Lucifer was down to his pants, and he gestured to the bed. “Get up there. You won't be resting your head much tonight so enjoy it now.”

Sami smirked and crawled on the bed, glancing back at Diavolo. He was a hungry demon. The prince wandered over and relaxed next to her, stroking her hair. “As long as you feel safe,” he nodded.

Sami kissed him, and he sighed before cupping her face. He didn’t touch her farther than her neck. There must have been this language between him and Lucifer. Diavolo was going to wait, if not a little impatiently, for the demon to prepare Sami how he pleased.

Lucifer surprised her with a sudden intrusion of his fingers, and she gasped. Diavolo chuckled as she arched, and the demon at her feet smirked. “I never promised I was going to be gentle, my good girl. Maybe twice, and then we’ll have our way with you,” Lucifer chuckled as Diavolo went back to a bruising kiss to her lips.

Had she ever planned on a threesome in her life? Umm, no, actually, never a thought. Would this be a repeatable affair? You bet your ass. Sami was beyond satisfied, and the positioning was far less rigorous than the demon prince had her doing last week. Even as Lucifer tugged on the leash and Diavolo dug his fingers against her hips and ass. T.D.I.F


	27. Chapter 27

Had she expected to wake up sandwiched between two demons? Absolutely not. It felt so wonderful, however, and she enjoyed the feeling immensely. Lucifer was behind her, caressing her shoulder and neck in a relaxed possession. His lips were against her hair as if he was kissing her goodnight. Diavolo was crushed against her hips as his legs mingled with her own and his fingers over her hip.

They were actually still asleep? Sami squirmed in the slightest, which stirred Lucifer. He hissed and gripped her. “Why do I always allow you to convince me to drink so much Demonus, Diavolo?”

Diavolo groaned and scrubbed his face. “Because it’s fun,” he chuckled and yawned.

Sami yawned and hummed. “I do have to get up momentarily,” she said.

Lucifer jerked and released her neck. “I’m sorry.”

She sighed and bent back to view him. “How hungover are you?”

Lucifer narrowed his one open eye at her. “Not horribly, but I am.”

Diavolo pulled closer and smiled at Lucifer. “You both were extremely entertaining last night. We should do this more.”

Lucifer winced and puffed. “You realize you’re nominating her for far more than she’s agreed to.”

Diavolo glanced down at the smiling woman. “Oh, we could take turns when Lucifer has taken his time with you,” he declared and bent to her neck, causing Sami to sigh. “I would love to watch him take you in every available inch. After that, we can clean you up and take turns drinking from you like you’re the nectar to life,” he murmured before kissing her skin.

Sami grunted and touched Diavolo’s chest. “You hungry demon,” she said, and he nodded against her.

“How are you feeling?” Lucifer asked as he moved closer.

Diavolo finished his trail with his tongue and pulled away.

“I’m actually feeling pretty stellar. I’m sure I’ll be sore,” she smiled.

Diavolo smirked at Lucifer. “See, I told you.”

Lucifer glared at him. “You also said you weren’t going to open up that box while we were drinking.”

“Uh, but I didn’t! She did,” Diavolo pointed to Sami.

“That is true,” Sami agreed.

Lucifer puffed and scrubbed his face before maneuvering closer to look down at her. “Do you realize how dangerous that was? I was drunk. If that ever happens again, you have to tell me no,” he said.

“Aren’t you glad I didn’t allow you to go home and fuck her into the bed?” Diavolo asked.

Lucifer glanced over at him. “You planned this. I’m still quite upset.”

“Lucifer, you were running on fumes, my friend,” Diavolo sighed and stroked Sami’s hair. “I can imagine how difficult it is when she begs so prettily.”

Lucifer rested his chin on her shoulder. “She does. I pine and desire,” he sighed and ran his fingers down her hip to her ass and then thigh.

Sami breathed. “I mean, honestly, what do I have to complain about in this situation?” she attempted to stretch under Lucifer’s weight.

He groaned and pulled from her. Lucifer collapsed on his back, scrubbing his eyes. Sami grimaced, and Diavolo nodded before releasing her from his hold. She crawled over to Lucifer and slid across his torso.

“Lucifer,” she breathed and touched his cheek. “I had fun last night. Lord Diavolo made positive you didn’t hurt me. We didn’t even go that long because you both were so tired from work,” she finished with a giggle.

He peeled his hands away and reached out to stroke her hair. “You promise?”

She nodded with a smile. “Yes, you both were getting sloppy, and Diavolo wanted to clean me up before bed. It was excellent, especially when you had me bouncing on top of him,” she grinned and wagged her eyebrows.

Diavolo moved up against her back and chuckled. “Oh, yes. Your wings fluttered so beautifully while yanking the leash,” he agreed before kissing Sami’s shoulder.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow at Diavolo. “You still planned this. That’s why you had the good Demonus pulled out.”

“This may have been a selfish endeavor, but it was also for you, Lucifer. You need to know you can push her a bit,” Diavolo declared and nosed her hair.

“How is this healthy for her? That’s plenty of demonic energy,” Lucifer scowled and winced at his hangover.

Sami beamed and jingled the necklace. “I have you covered.”

Lucifer snorted and chuckled as he shook his head. “You both are horribly convincing.”

“Please, can we make this our Friday tradition?” Diavolo asked. “You know I never ask anything personally from you.”

“Manipulation,” Sami smirked back at him.

“Thank you,” Lucifer snorted.

Diavolo pouted and scrunched his nose. “Please? That was extraordinary.”

“I’m surprised you want to share her. I have a hard enough time agreeing to her dallying with my brothers,” Lucifer grunted.

Diavolo growled and bit at her playfully before pressing his chin on her shoulder and grinning at Lucifer. “I’ll still take my own bite out of her. However, this was safer for her than you know. I couldn’t just toss her about like a beast with an itch. I had to be fair,” Diavolo explained.

“That actually is a good point,” Sami remarked. “This was for you too.”

Diavolo nodded against her. “It was.”

Lucifer chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You both are completely insane.”

“Oh, I do love hungover Lucifer. He’s far less boxed in,” Diavolo chuckled and reached down, squeezing Sami’s butt. “Oh, this beautiful, precocious woman. Absolutely delicious.”

“I really do need to get cleaned up,” Sami puffed. “I have dried saliva and sweat all over my skin. Diavolo just made sure I was completely empty before putting me to bed.” She laughed.

“Oh, a bath? Lucifer, come join. My tub is big enough,” Diavolo voiced.

Lucifer hinted at a smile and exhaled. “Fine, she looks determined.”

“Oh, you sway him plenty,” Diavolo hummed and kissed her shoulder before climbing out of bed.

Lucifer softened further and stroked her hair. “Come here,” he commanded.

Sami crawled up to him, and he gripped her neck with a toothy smirk. “You’re such a dirty little girl, but I do enjoy it so.” He pulled her to his lips and pinned her to the bed.

He touched her chest and ran his hand down her length, gripping her thigh. When he pulled from her mouth, his teeth found their way to her neck as he clenched and sucked on the flesh. Sami let out a loud moan as she bucked against Lucifer’s body. That went of for a few minutes of him suckling, biting, and kissing along her neck as she rubbed against his form with urgency.

“I leave you two alone for only minutes,” Diavolo tutted. “Come on. The water is ready.”

Lucifer pulled away with a teeth grazing growl and hoisted her up with surprise leaking from her mouth. It was a sudden motion, and Sami wasn’t prepared. Lucifer chuckled and swatted her ass in the air over his shoulder. It made a loud clap in the bathroom.

“Go to the restroom,” he ordered and set her down.

Sami wobbled on her feet and then walked over while the demons climbed into the tub. “Lucifer, I believe this is another first for us.”

Lucifer grunted and waved his hand. “Well, Lord Diavolo, you have finally found my weakness.”

“It took so much time. Impressive. Well, I adore her too much ever to oppose you,” Diavolo teased as Sami finished and came over. Diavolo offered his hand, and she climbed into the tub. She tied her hair up and relaxed on his lap with Lucifer behind her.

Lucifer hummed and grabbed a cloth to clean her skin. “You’ll need to hydrate today. Make positive you eat plenty too,” he instructed.

“Do you enjoy that much control all the time, Lucifer? I’ve seen you torture, but this is a unique circumstance,” Diavolo said as he rubbed her shoulder.

“It’s comforting. She lets me be overbearing so I can place that elsewhere instead of my chaotic brothers,” Lucifer noted.

“He was always a bit like that with me anyway,” Sami noted.

“She listens very well. Aside from when she didn’t,” Lucifer arched an eyebrow.

Sami laughed and glanced back at him. “You still don’t mind. I did it because I love all of you so much.”

He nodded and bent to kiss her hair. “Yes, you do.”

Diavolo ran his fingers over her chest and groaned. “How does one little human make my blood boil.”

“I’ve been asking that for months, Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer said while running the cloth over her shoulders.

Sami snorted. “I’m just pleased I haven’t died or wasn’t humiliated for not being perfectly formed. Being around sexy demons, twenty-four-seven, was a complex for the first three months. Solomon always made fun of my blushing,” she explained.

Diavolo shook his head. “If I wanted a thin creature that broke when she was spanked, I’d ask for a succubus,” he grimaced.

Lucifer finished her backside and smirked before prodding her in a place he hadn’t before, causing her to squirm. “We’ll work on that next. A cute little tail. What do you think, Lord Diavolo?”

Diavolo rocked his head with enthusiasm. “Oh, yes! I love the idea, Lucifer.”

Sami puffed as he removed himself and turned her. He was grinning that one particular sadistic grin. He ran the cloth over her neck and arched an eyebrow.

“I didn’t hear a no,” he noted.

“I wasn’t going to tell you no, Lucifer,” Sami grumbled as her cheeks flamed.

Diavolo pulled her back further against his large form with an oddity sliding against her ass and lower back. “Well, I, for one, appreciate the imagery,” Diavolo chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her small form.

Lucifer ran the cloth down her form until he reached her core. Toying with her as she squirmed against Diavolo. The demons glanced at each other with bright wicked smiles.

“Oh, this could be accommodating,” Lucifer chuckled.

“Okay, I know you’re having fun, but we all need to eat soon,” Sami tried to plead.

The demons laughed and took their time. Yes, there was plenty more teasing and torture in the tub that morning. Sami was actually surprised at how comfortable the two became after their drunken night together. Maybe it wasn’t just good for her sex life but them too.

* * *

Sami and Beel were running, and she felt pretty spectacular today. It wasn’t until they made it to the part that Beel glanced over at her a few times with a frown. She finally stopped and breathed. Her lungs were the only thing holding her back from going more. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

Sami was dripping sweat, but it felt fantastic. “I’m great.”

“You just ran farther than you had before,” Beel remarked.

She rocked her head and bounced on her feet. “Yeah, that’s pretty cool.”

Beel grinned and paced over to her, ducking down. “Let’s go.”

She wrapped her arms around him and groaned as her chest ran against his back. “Sorry, Beel. I’m still a bit sensitive. Lucifer said I might be like that most of the day.”

Beel laughed and shrugged as he began to run. “You know I don’t mind, Sami. I think you’re beautiful too.”

She giggled and lifted herself enough to kiss him. “I need to take you out this week for dinner. I can’t neglect, my Beel.”

“You know, Belphie wishes you’d come sleep with us in our room more often. He said his pillows don’t smell like you anymore,” Beel declared.

How sweet and kind this demon was. She was talking about taking him to dinner, and he was concerned with his brother. “Alright, we’ll make it a date. I’ll take you to dinner, and then we’ll have a sleepover.”

He chuckled and nodded. “Let’s just not tell Mammon. I don’t need him to come to try to take you from us again.”

Sami laughed and puffed. “Yes, he has a bad habit of it.”

“Satan said that you both were going to the Cat’s Eye tomorrow before he shows you his new curse books?”

She rocked her head. “Yes, that’s my Sunday. I have to finish my duties for Levi tonight. I’m going to go watch a couple of episodes of some anime, and then he wants to take some pictures of me for the website.”

“You always make time for us. That’s why I love you, Sami,” Beel told her.

“Hey, you’re my family. I love all of you. I mean, it’s a little difficult at times because there are so many of you. However, I do try,” She explained.

Beel hummed, and they rounded the edge of the park. “Do you ever get tired of all of us? You’re only human, and we all try to sleep with you.”

Sami let out a laugh and rocked her head against him. “Sometimes, but family isn’t always easy—especially one as weird as ours. I’m the only one with boobs. I always feel bad for Levi and Mammon because I know they feel the same as everyone else, but they’re demons. If they really want my attention, they’re going to have to say it.”

Beel nodded and grunted. “That’s true, but you do try to be fair. I like that.”

“Thank you, Beel. It’s not always easy, but I do try. I love you all,” Sami sighed and shifted on his back.

“Are you sore? I can carry you,” Beel spoke.

“A little. Lord Diavolo wasn’t completely accommodating,” She teased.

Beel laughed and stopped, ducking down so she could climb off. When she was righted, Beel turned and scooped her up. He never failed always to keep her comfort in consideration, and it made her feel so unique. 

“As long as you’re happy,” Beel smiled and began to run again.

He truly meant that. “Thank you, Beel. I truly love you,” Sami beamed and pressed her face to his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning. The last bit of this chapter I actually cried at.

Levi was in a heated fit about something when she came into his room with his sweater on. She learned to let him get through his anger and then talk about it. He was speaking quickly under his breath and waved his hand at the computer screen.

“Why, why, why?” He growled and turned to her.

Sami raised her eyebrows. “Why what?”

“Someone has been writing stories about you, and then they wrote about you and Mammon!” Levi snapped and grimaced. 

“Stories… about me? On the Fansite? Oh my. Why? What kind of stories?” Sami asked.

His face turned crimson. “Stories.”

Sami gasped and nodded. “Oh, those kinds.”

“Yeah, but Mammon? And it was noobish,” he groaned with extreme grotesque.

Sami was trying to keep a straight face at his frustration. Someone was writing about her fucking demons. One of the demons she lives with is reading them, coveting, being Envy, and is upset that she fucked Mammon in this story.

“Levi, it’s just a story,” she reminded him.

“BUT MAMMON! REALLY!” He shouted. “You could do so much better! What the hell were you thinking in there, Sami!”

Sami winced. He was in a horrible mood. All of a sudden, she felt like he was the upset boyfriend for dreaming about her sleeping with another guy. Ekk. This was just too familiar.

His door slammed open, and Mammon was there glaring. “Oi, what are ya yelling at Sami for!”

“Get out, Mammon! We’re talking,” Levi hissed.

“No, you’re yellin,” Mammon puffed and went to lift Sami. “She’s not coming back til ya calm down.”

“Mammon, it was just a misunderstanding,” Sami tried.

“Fuck you, Mammon!” Levi shouted.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mammon snorted and slammed Levi’s door.

Sami bounced on his shoulder and grunted. “Seriously, Mammon, he was just upset.”

“You’re not gonna be yelled at. You’re my human first, and I don’t like it,” Mammon puffed as he walked her to his room.

He set her down on the sofa and went to his door to lock it. Okay, obviously, Mammon was going to be her savior tonight? He sat down and frowned at her.

“Asmo said, uh, you had bad boyfriends. I don’t want you yelled at, alright?” He said with tinted cheeks.

Sami smiled, and tears entered her eyes. Sometimes. A flicker of sweet sincerity came to this demon at the right moment. “Thank you.”

He touched her cheek. “Don’t cry. I don’t know what to do when you cry.”

“You’re very sweet, and I’ve had such a long day,” Sami sighed as she stared at him.

He bent to her and kissed her lips. She felt a wave of relief, but it only brought on more tears. Mammon puffed and scratched his head. “That didn’t work.”

He continued to comfort her and rubbed her hair and kissed it but seemed so confused as she continued to cry. Mammon nodded and pulled out his phone. “Yo, so Sami is crying in my room cuz Levi yelled at her,” he said and puffed. “What do I do? I didn’t make her cry, I promise.”

Mammon pulled the phone from his ear and put it on speaker. “Am I on speaker?” Lucifer’s voice.

“Yeah,” Mammon voiced.

“Sami, Mammon’s going to sit with you until I get back from the shops. Mammon, you are not allowed to sleep with her. I don’t care how good she smells, tastes, that she tried before, or how much she asks. Understood?” Lucifer declared over the speaker.

Mammon gasped and took him off the speaker with a beet-red face. “Yeah! Lucifer, why you gotta say that stuff! Come on!”

He held the phone away as Lucifer growled some inaudible sentences. The last three words were clear, though. “I mean it!”

“I get it! Why do ya always treat me like I’m stupid? I got her,” Mammon retorted.

Sami cupped her face and sobbed as Mammon hung up the phone. Mammon took her to his lap and held her. “It’s okay, Sami. I promise I won’t let anyone yell at you again.”

She turned and enveloped him, wrapping her arms around his torso inside his jacket. Mammon stiffened and then pulled her closer. Mammon nosed her forehead and sighed.

“Ya know, Levi’s dumb sometimes, don’t let him upset you,” Mammon sighed.

“He was talking about my site,” Sami murmured and wiped her face with the sweater. “People are writing stories about me, and he got upset about one with me and you. That’s why he was yelling. It just reminded me so much of my ex-boyfriend,” Sami explained.

Mammon’s face skewed, and he wrapped his arms completely around her. “Well fuck your ex-boyfriend. What an asshole. He’s too stupid to see you’re the best,” he said and tucked her under his chin.

She couldn’t see the blush, but she felt it off his neck. “Thank you, Mammon.”

“Hey, that bet. You weren’t trying to, ya know?” Mammon asked.

Sami pulled from under his chin to look at him. “What?”

“What would you have told me to do if you won the bet?” Mammon asked.

Sami snorted and narrowed her eyes at him. “Mammon, I was under a demonic influence that wanted me to fuck anything that looked good. You were going to be my next meal if I won.”

“You mean you woulda done that, for a bet?” Mammon blinked. “What the fuck, Sami. Why didn’t you just say?”

“It was more fun,” she laughed.

Mammon kissed her and groaned. “Why? Why didn’t you say?” He puffed. “Now we can’t cuz Lucifer said no.”

Sami laughed and shook her head. “No, we can’t. I’m still pretty sore after Lord Diavolo last night. I’m having a crash in energy.”

Mammon moaned and pointed his finger at her. “Next time, just say. Don’t think you can boss me around either. I’ll decide if I wanna.”

“Okay,” Sami laughed.

“We can’t just a little?” Mammon asked with a smile.

“You really want to risk sadistic punishment to have sex with me?” Sami asked with her eyebrows raised.

He tilted his head and grinned. “If he catches me.”

“Oh, Mammon,” she laughed and patted his chest.

There was banging on his door. “Open up, Mammon! Lucifer told me what happened,” Satan growled through the door.

Sami climbed off Mammon, and he took her hand. “No, wait, if we act like we’re not here,” he whispered and wagged his eyebrows.

She snorted and went to the door, unlatching it. Satan exhaled and shook his head. “He realized when getting off the phone with Mammon that he left Greed with a wounded gift he hasn’t been allowed to have. Not a good mix. I’m here to take you to _your_ room.”

“Fuck you, Satan! I never did nothing,” Mammon snapped.

“His attempts were futile,” Sami nodded. “I’m drained.”

Satan agreed and flipped Mammon off before escorting Sami down the staircase. She leaned against him, and he wrapped his arm around her. “I already put the tea in your room and took out some of that lavender spray you liked. When you're ready, I’ll help you into a bath while Lucifer is cooking.”

“Thank you, Satan,” she sighed, and he kissed her hair. 

“Of course. I love you, Sami.”

“Is Lucifer angry?” She asked as they entered their room.

“Seething,” Satan beamed. “Levi is in tons of trouble, which is why I’m taking care of you. I never have to question why I hate him so much,” he laughed and straightened his jacket.

Sami pulled out the vial for her bath and a book. “I wish he wouldn’t. It was Levi just being Levi. He caught me at an unguarded moment.”

“Doesn’t matter, no one yells at you now that Lucifer has started to act on his fancying. I’m surprised it took him so long or that he’s even allowing us to talk to you,” Satan laughed and assisted with gathering her items.

“How are you feeling?”

“Since our night is what you’re referring to? I’m settled. Not as light as I was, but good,” he smiled.

Satan bundled the items, and Sami took her tea. “Good. I know it’s not easy,” she stopped when he held up a hand. 

“I know what you’re going to say. I have no ill feelings about it because I love you. I want you to be happy, and when you’re ready, I have a wonderful evening planned for us,” he smiled and gestured to the door. “Let’s get you in the bath. Solomon did say it has healing properties in the mixture, so I think you need that most right now.”

“You’re so reasonable, Satan,” Sami smiled. “Oh, and you were first,” she added.

His cheeks tinted, and he nodded with a brighter smile. “I will always be first. No Lucifer,” he chuckled.

“We need to make another book trade. I finished all of them on your list, by the way,” Sami declared as they walked out of her room.

There was shouting from Levi’s room as they climbed the stairs, and Sami shook her head. Oh, she really hoped no one ever thought they could harm her. Lucifer was extremely protective, and his brothers knew that. Poor Levi.

“Yes, we do,” Satan said as they passed the room from their voices being heard.

The pair walked into the bathroom, and Satan set down her things. Sami fiddled with the faucet and turned to see him watching her.

“What is it?”

“I was trying to map out where I’ve seen that necklace before,” He hummed.

Sami plugged the tub and took off her shirt before the necklace. She handed it to him and continued stripping as he analyzed it. “Lord Diavolo says it works with demonic energy too.”

Satan hummed. “What did Solomon say it did?”

“Blocks negative magic from getting to me,” she mused and reached for the vial and book she brought.

“I’ll look into it further. Not that I don’t trust him,” Satan tried.

Sami laughed as she climbed into the tub. “But you don’t trust him.”

“There’s just something about that human,” Satan grimaced.

Sami sighed as she added her bubbles and a couple of drops of the Alvenaria. “He did say he was in love with me. He’s also human.”

“And a sorcerer, and a demon collector, and way too interested in you,” Satan declared as he twitched his nose and set down the necklace.

“He says he wants to teach me,” Sami told him as the tub continued to fill. 

Satan snorted. “I’m sure he does. Take you home with him and keep you from us and the world,” he was glowing red with anger.

Sami just realized what exactly about Solomon was setting Lucifer and Satan off the most. “You’re worried I’d fall in love with him too.”

Satan gasped and scowled. “No, you wouldn’t do that. I would hope you wouldn’t do that. He might say he wants children and marriage, which is human, and you could do that with him and not us. But the man sinned by marrying dozens upon dozens of women. Countless lovers. You understand, right? He can’t be right for you.”

Her face grew sad as he panted. “You were thinking about children, Satan? You’re sad because we could never?”

He grimaced and turned his face from her. “It’s a very selfish sadness.”

“Come get in the bath with me. I think you need to relax too. Come on, I rub your shoulders, and we’ll talk about it.”

He groaned and tossed his clothing to the floor in a pout. She caught him. He climbed into the bathtub, and Sami rubbed the warm water over his frame before rubbing his shoulders.

“Tell me, what’s wrong?” She asked as her hand skirted to his chest and rubbed it.

“Lucifer told us to never talk to you about this. It would be hurtful to you ever to let you think that we would want that. That it would break your heart,” Satan sighed and waved his hand in the air. 

“Keep going,” she urged.

“It made me so angry, not because I had thought of it, but because he’s Lucifer. Then I thought about it. It’s heartbreaking that the chances are thin, that it would be a punishment on your life to carry that guilt of never satisfying that task. So he made sure we always knew where the black vials were. It acts as a foreign energy killer in a sense.”

Sami nodded and kissed his back. “It doesn’t make you inadequate to love me, Satan.”

“No, but then that means you’ll leave, find someone and do that with them,” he huffed, and she could hear the tears in his voice. “And we’ll lose you.”

She wrapped her arms around him as he softly sobbed. “You won't lose me. Not until I’m too old to get out of my bed.”

He laughed and gripped her fingers. “You’re this softness when I’m so hard.”

“What if I don’t want kids, huh?” She asked and nosed his skin. “You didn’t ask me that one.”

“You want kids, Sami. You treat cats too kindly not to want children,” Satan sighed.

She kissed his skin and pressed her cheek against his back. “I can have Solomon teach me how to summon you, and I’ll do it all the time. Then you can go to bookshops with me, and I’ll get a cat.”

“Please don’t pacify me,” he breathed.

“Turn around,” she said and let him go.

He groaned and maneuvered in the tub. Tears stained his beautiful face, and Sami reached up, removing the trails. “Satan, I love you. I love you deeply—all of you. No matter where I go, what I do, or how I live, I will love you. You’re my family, my companions, my life. It’s going to be extremely hard for any human to stack up to all of you,” She smiled and caressed his hair.

He smiled and arched his eyebrow. “Yes, I believe you’re ruined for any normal man.”

Sami groaned. “Don’t I know it.”

“Don’t you want that?” Satan asked.

Sami shrugged. “I haven’t missed it. I don’t know what normal is because I never had that. I never wanted it.”

He leaned forward and kissed her. “You’re so beautiful, Sami. You’re far grander than normal.”

She beamed and caressed his face. “Thank you, Satan. So are you.”

He tugged her to him and then lounged against the rim of the tub. Their conversation grew lighter, and soon they were laughing. Books. Silly thoughts. Anything but the concept that she would eventually leave, and his biggest fear was her moving on.

* * *

**On the other side of the door...**

_“Satan, I love you. I love you deeply—all of you. No matter where I go, what I do, or how I live, I will love you. You’re my family, my companions, my life. It’s going to be extremely hard for any human to stack up to all of you.”_ Her voice bounced off the walls in the bathroom.

_“Yes, I believe you’re ruined for any normal man.”_

Sami groaned, and it echoed in the room. _“Don’t I know it.”_

 _“Don’t you want that?”_ Satan asked.

_“I haven’t missed it. I don’t know what normal is because I never had that. I never wanted it.”_

Lucifer held the box of chocolates in his hand and listened to the proclamation in its entirety. He had tears welling from his eyes as his gloved touched the door, but he thought better of it. She was back to laughing now.

How long did he stand at the door and listen to his very doubts and sadness echo from Satan? Before he even entered the tub. That was long enough for the floor below him to be damp with large droplets. He pulled from the door and set down the chocolates before wiping his face. He had to make dinner.


	29. Chapter 29

Solomon and Sami were walking to their class before lunch, and she was quiet. Solomon glanced over twice before humming and snapped his fingers to produce a rose. It caused her to look over at him with an unimpressed smile. However, it did work. She looked at him.

“What?” she sighed.

He tucked the flower in her book, so the blossom was away from the pages. “What are you thinking about? You seem hard-pressed on a topic.”

“This weekend was interesting. By the way, did you know this necklace works on influences as well?”

Solomon nodded. “I thought you could use a bit of help. It was impressive you could use a talent Lucifer has, but it’s also taxing for us. Their energy is different than ours,” he explained before ducking closer. “Why was your weekend so interesting?”

Sami’s cheeks darkened, and she waved a hand. “It just was.”

“Oh, who did you test my trinket out on?” he smirked and touched the stone on her neck.

She turned her face away from him. “It’s not your business.”

“Obviously, it’s something you’re bashful about,” he chuckled and stopped them before tucking her against the wall. “So tell me because I know part of you wants to.”

Sami mumbled something incoherent, but Solomon’s smile grew. “Oh, aren’t we full of surprises,” he laughed and tilted his head. “Did they both?”

Sami glared at him. “No, he didn’t. Why do you keep wondering about him anyway?”

Solomon shrugged. “He’s not usual, and I find it fascinating. Why do you think I provoke conversation with you? You’re such an interesting creature,” he declared while touching her scorching cheek.

Sami slumped against the wall, and her lips formed a pout. “Solomon, do demons want to procreate for the same reasons humans do?”

His eyebrows raised. “Well, it isn’t the same drive, no. Humans tend to seek out mates based on attraction, which we both know can be flawed. We excuse it as love, which leads to a higher point of vanity. In essence, we love to propel our lineage and all that. Demons base it off demonic magic. Potential mates are usually of equal or higher quality. Why?”

Sami looked away from him and scowled. “Satan was heartbroken over that not being a potential and the concept of me leaving them for my own future. He’s concerned I’ll move on once I go home. I know that is the reason he’s sad over it, but it does bid curiosity.”

Solomon tapped his chin before leaning his hand next to her on the wall. “That’s a variance of what has been studied about demonic courting. It’s interesting that he even pondered about the subject. Which means he sees you as an ideal partner to further his line. That’s quite interesting.”

“Okay, but before you get all mad scientist on me, what do I say? It’s not like I’m going just to leave and never think of them again. I love them. To a heartbreaking degree. My life is forever changed.”

Solomon breathed, and his eyebrows tightened as she stared at him. “Honestly, Sami. I don’t know. Love has been an emotion I’ve placed at the far end of the island and buried it. It is vain and wretched when I touch it and all-consuming,” he paused and winced in a painful expression, a first for Sami to see.

He relaxed his features and breathed. “I could tell you all the reasons why I see how his feelings are valid. I could explain how your decision to continue this journey is fulfilling for you to several degrees. I could even tell you the references on humans having demonic children for your own comfort if that’s what you wish. But as for comforting him on his possible loss, I’m not positive. It’s difficult to comfort someone who is trying to grab a ribbon in the wind. The last person I truly cared for, I had made them stop aging so I wouldn’t have to live without them.”

“What happened to them?”

Solomon exhaled and smiled. “A story for another day.”

Sami frowned and tilted her head. “Solomon, why so many wives?”

“Love,” He chuckled and then arched an eyebrow. “Why so many demons?”

Sami blushed and exhaled. “Touché.”

“What do you want?” he asked and twirled a finger in a loose strand of her hair.

“What do you mean?” She inquired.

“You say love, but do you want a husband, a child, a house on a hill? Is that something you envisioned before coming to the Devildom?”

Sami scowled and bounced her shoulder. “Honestly, Solomon, I placed love and all of that in a pretty box on the shelf. Those concepts weren’t a concern for me. I just wanted to survive my loneliness without having to be vulnerable to being mauled open by its vicious accord.”

He smiled, and his fingers traveled to her chin. “Why do you have to be so different? So intriguing and odd. The thought of children and normal human objectives was never a concern?”

“Well, of course to some degree,” she rolled her eyes. “What does someone do when they’ve lost everyone they love? They either crumble and drown in the mud while the monsoon wrecks your heart, or you fight. I chose to bite and claw out of the mud to find myself standing on the edge of a cliff. I took the leap.”

The warning bell rang, and Solomon kissed her lips. “Indeed you did,” he said and pulled away.

They didn’t touch on the subject as they moved to the door and began their lesson. However, Sami couldn’t help but think. To dig into the questions, he asked her. What bothered her the most about the subject wasn’t that her understanding was lacking. No. It was that she seriously was helpless to the feeling.

* * *

Sami was laughing as the typical lazy demon was clinging to her. They were walking out of their last class, and she was trying to give Belphegor a piggyback ride. Beel was walking behind them and munching on some chips.

“Do you realize how heavy you are?” Sami asked with a giggle as Belphie nuzzled her neck.

“You like it,” he smirked.

“She’s a tiny human,” Beel remarked. 

“Hey, I’ve gotten stronger,” Sami laughed.

“Oi, get off her!” Mammon shouted as he ran up to them.

There was grappling, and the three tumbled to the floor. Belphegor and Mammon were wrestling. Sami was pushing them away from her and laughing. Mammon managed to get away and snatched up the woman who was in giggle fits on the ground.

“Don’t be such a jealous ass,” Belphegor growled as he climbed off the ground.

“Bad Mammon,” Sami breathed and turned in his arms to tickle him.

He jerked and groaned while trying to fight off her attack. He was trying to keep a hold of her while avoiding her hands. The demon stumbled and fell on his ass, Sami bouncing on his lap. She was grinning and grabbed his face.

“Mammon, don’t be so jealous. I love you too,” she snorted and gave him a strong kiss.

That demon turned so scarlet that he jerked, and she slid to the grass. Mammon jumped up and growled as he pointed at her. “Don’t you dare do that, human.”

Sami grinned wickedly at Belphie, who bounced his eyebrows. She jumped up with her fingers out like claws. “Come here, Mammon!”

He was still pointing at her. “I mean it, human!”

She grew close and ran her hand over his chest. “But, Mammon, what if I want to,” she smirked.

He puffed and attempted a fierce glare. “Sami, come on. Stop it,” he grumbled as his face reddened.

She grasped his tie and grinned as she pulled him down to her. Wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “Aren’t you going to tell me something about being my first, Mammon? I mean, you do all the time,” she offered.

Surprisingly, her baiting didn’t cause the demon to walk off all blushy. He kissed her and groaned while touching her hair and back. Oh, well, that backfired. Of course, he got greedy and ran his hand down her butt, which ended the kiss with Sami pulling away. Her face was just as crimson as his as she touched her lips with her hand.

Mammon tried to recover with a grin and winked. “See, I’m the Great Mammon, and don’t you forget it, human.”

Belphie snorted as he walked up. “That’s not how you kiss, Mammon.”

“Oh yeah? I don’t see you doing any better,” Mammon taunted. “Right, Sami?”

Sami was about to retort as she lifted a finger to the pending argument. Belphegor pivoted her and gripped her an embrace that caused her to wobble on her feet and dip in his arms before he kissed her. Well, damn. Why were these boys so easily provoked by each other?

He released her, and she pulled from both of them while panting. “Okay, you two. No more kissing me a minute,” she exhaled with both hands up.

“That’s bullshit. Who’s better? You know I’m better, Sami,” Mammon smiled and pointed at himself.

“Amateurs,” Satan snickered as he walked up with Asmodeus.

“Oh, Sami, you smell so delicious today,” Asmo commented and played with her hair. “What did you do? Put on a new lotion?”

“Absolutely nothing new, Asmo,” she laughed and shook her head. “I demand a cease-fire on this kissing contest.”

“Kissing contest?” Asmo squeaked.

“No, it’s not really a contest,” Sami tried, but Asmo covered her lips with a hand.

“Say no more! We’re doing it!” Asmo exclaimed.

Sami struggled to pull his hand away and groaned. “No, we aren’t.”

“Yes, we are!” Asmo laughed. “Oh, a kissing contest. The rules are simple. We all need to make Sami say we’re the best. She’ll have to decide by Friday.”

Sami groaned and shoved Asmo. “I don’t want to do this.”

“Sorry, looks like you are,” Belphie mused as he typed on his D.D.D. 

Sami puffed and shook her head while walking away. “Why?”

* * *

**Diavolo’s Hos for Shos:**

**Belphegor** : So, Asmo has declared it is a prime decision to announce a Kissing Contest.

**Asmodeus** : Yes!!!! I’m so excited! The rules are simple. Sami has to declare you’re the best kisser by the end of the RAD week. You have to give her an excellent kiss. So use your skills.

**Sami** : I’m not consenting to this.

**Belphegor** : You owe me.

Sami sent a scared demon sticker.

**Sami** : You wouldn’t dare use that against me!

**Simeon** : Why a kissing contest? I’m unsure of what the purpose of it is.

**Belphegor** : Because technically, Mammon initiated it. However, Sami owes me big. She spilled pomegranate juice all over my favorite blanket. I’m calling in her IOU since I know this will be very amusing.

Beelzebub sent a shocked demon sticker.

**Beelzebub** : Belphie, I didn’t know that happened to your blanket.

Belphegor sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Solomon** : I’m highly amused by this contest.

**Sami** : Exactly why I don’t really want you to have an excuse to kiss me in excess, Solomon.

**Satan** : Oh, I’m now in agreement with Sami.

**Belphegor** : Well, I’m sorry, Satan, but the terms have already been set.

Asmodeus sent a nodding demon sticker.

**Sami** : Belphie, I will do your duties for a whole month if you call this off. For my sanity.

**Belphegor** : Nope. I’m too amused with you hiding with Beel and me all week.

Belphegor sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Well, no kissing in class. Also, no threatening, being pushy, or magic... Solomon.

Solomon sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : This is truly inappropriate. Sami clearly isn’t interested in this contest.

**Solomon** : Why, Lucifer? Are you worried she might enjoy kissing someone she didn’t think she’d be interested in? I do have extensive knowledge of the subject. However, I’m just a  _ human  _ man.

Belphegor sent a gasping demon sticker.

Satan sent an angry demon sticker.

**Sami** : Solomon, if you really think you can compete with nonhumans, you truly are vain.

**Solomon** : Then prove me wrong.

**Sami** : Fine. To appease Belphie’s IOU and to prove that your vanity has struck a new low. Do expect to be disappointed with yourself.

**Diavolo** : A kissing contest? Oh! That sounds fun!

**Sami** : Oh, are you joining in the insanity, Lord Diavolo?

**Diavolo** : If you welcome another participant. It would be quite fun! I don’t mind the excuse to kiss you.

Lucifer sent an exhaling demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : Oh, Lucifer, don’t be so pessimistic!

**Lucifer** : I’m not. The competition is quite rigged with your participation, Lord Diavolo.

**Diavolo** : No! Not hardly.

Diavolo sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Sami** : I promise to choose fairly, Lucifer. Though I doubt you’d be participating. It might not be fair to the others if you did. I do know that by experience.

**Lucifer** : You’re baiting me. I don’t like that, Sami.

**Diavolo** : I believe that was a compliment to your prowess!

Sami sent a nodding demon sticker.

Lucifer sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Asmodeus** : Alright! The competition has begun!

**Sami** : Devildom, save me…

Asmodeus sent a laughing demon sticker.

Satan sent a laughing demon sticker.

Mammon sent a cheering demon sticker.

Sami sent a hiding demon sticker.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Backbone of the Devildom (3) Secured:**

**Diavolo:** Lucifer! Sami just told me you’ve been ignoring her since the weekend. I hope you have a decent excuse.

**Barbatos:** She did sound quite dejected.

**Diavolo:** Thank you, Barbatos. I agree. I was not too fond of it.

**Lucifer** : I’m aware of our lack of communication. I had to decide what to do with the new information I accrued.

**Diavolo** : Lucifer… what information would prevent you from talking to her?

… … 

…

**Lucifer** : I don’t think she should leave the Devildom, Lord Diavolo.

**Diavolo** : What? Is she turning into a demon??? I wouldn’t complain in the least!

**Lucifer** : No. She just isn’t a normal human, Lord Diavolo.

… …

…

**Diavolo** : That isn’t for you to say, Lucifer. We agreed for one year. We cannot make her stay.

**Barbatos** : Lucifer, are you in love with Sami?

Diavolo sent a shocked demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : Is it true? Are you in love with her? I could concur with the feelings, but for you, that’s quite a statement.

**Lucifer** : If she asked, would you think about letting her stay?

**Diavolo** : I cannot. She must return to the human realm, or Michael will not continue to support the exchange program, Lucifer. I’ve been trying to find a loophole myself. It has been a manic mission of mine. I don't want her to leave either.

**Lucifer** : I understand.

**Barbatos** : Not to contradict you, young master, but there are different circumstances that give way to such.

**Diavolo** : Barbatos! Why didn’t you tell me?

**Barbatos** : You didn’t ask, my lord.

**Diavolo** : Can we meet any of those circumstances now?

**Barbatos** : No, sir. Not currently at this moment. I will show you what I’m referring to you when I return from Purgatory Hall.

**Lucifer** : So, she will have to leave.

Diavolo sent an exhaling demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : I’ve been quite depressed about such as well, Lucifer. The most we can hope for is to share our affections enough for her to warrant a return. If you love her, you best tell her. She would wait on hands and knees for your praise.

**Lucifer** : I’m going to be late tomorrow, Lord Diavolo.

Diavolo sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : Of course! Win that kissing contest, Lucifer. 

Diavolo sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : I’m not competing.

**Diavolo** : Well, anyone is fair game! Anyway, try to have a good evening, my friend.

* * *

Sami had a hellacious few days of demons kissing her. Asmo literally every morning so far. Even Levi mustered up a moment when she went to check on him, and he apologized. That one was awkward because he nearly slammed the door on her face. His face was nearly as purple as his hair.

Lucifer avoided her. Great. It was lovely that he took a kissing competition so seriously that he didn’t even want to see her. It was so cruel after their Friday that he went back to… well, his old self. It depressed her.

Diavolo had actually given her some spectacular kisses. Actually, the most romantic kiss she had received so far was him walking up to her and scooping her up, nosing her chin before kissing her. It was a slow and tender kiss that caused her to curl her feet toward her butt and sigh. This was all caught on campus, another surprise. She was in the courtyard walking to lunch. A picture of it was in the paper the next day.

Satan decided he was going to escort her everywhere, and Solomon was warned with the promises of hexes if he tried to take advantage of this opportunity. Of course, he was softly kissing her often, explaining he didn’t care if he won. He already had anyway.

Mammon was even worse than his usual jealous self. He bit her lip open with the purpose of kissing being miserable for her. Needless to say, Sami actually slapped him for that. That led her to on Thursday night, nursing a bleeding lip on Beel’s bed.

“What an idiot,” Belphie rolled his eyes as he lounged on his bed.

“It’s been cracking when I talk for the last two days,” Sami sighed as she put more protective balm on it. “Thank goodness that Satan knew a decent remedy.”

Beel rubbed her shoulder. “Are you okay, Sami?”

She couldn’t talk about it. Being ignored on her D.D.D when messaging him was hurting her too much. Sami didn’t know what she did. Was it the competition or more? She didn’t know.

Sami smiled up at him. “Yes, Beel. Just a bit worn.”

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. “If you want, I’ll stop everyone from kissing you.”

She laughed and shook her head. “No, it’s alright. We’re almost done with this contest.”

Belphie wandered over and grinned. “Come on. You like it a little.”

“That kiss with Diavolo was pretty spectacular,” Sami sighed.

“I’m sure fucking the demon prince has been fun,” Belphegor said with a slight sharpness.

“Hey, don’t get jealous,” Sami sighed as she stroked his hair. “I love you.”

He stared over at her with an arched eyebrow. “Do you just walk around chronically horny now?”

“What?” Sami laughed.

“Seriously, you smell fantastic,” Belphie puffed and turned his body fully on her while they were on Beel’s bed. “You smell like a field of wildflowers and the sun. So warm, and I want to rub my face in it.”

Beel nodded. “She smells good all the time.”

Sami smiled at both of them and shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t done anything differently. Well, aside from Solomon’s necklace. He said it protects me from demonic influences to a degree.”

Belphie leaned to her neck and smelt with a groan. “I don’t know, but it smells so good.”

Sami jerked and giggled. “Belphie, come on. I smell just like I usually do.”

He shook his head and nibbled at her skin. “Oh, Beel, you’re right; she tastes good.”

Sami sighed and tilted her neck. “Come on, we were going,” she stopped when his hand caressed her neck, and he pulled her in for a kiss. He turned her face with a suggestion, and Beel caressed her mouth with his lips. Okay, yeah, this was pretty fucking hot.

Belphie was nuzzling her neck as Beel ran his fingers along the edge of her shirt. This was a brain-swimming kiss. Beel groaned when he broke the kiss and nosed her hair as Belphie moved closer and kissed her lips again. Oh, these bad demon twins. This was too fucking hot. He pulled away, and she let out a lust moan as Beel bit her neck.

Her phone rang and caused her to jump. The twins pulled from her, and she pulled out her D.D.D. Frowning and clearing her throat, she answered.

“Yes?” She said, attempting her voice to sound calm.

“I need your assistance. Lord Diavolo is planning an event for RAD, and we are trying to put together human-friendly decor,” Lucifer’s smooth voice came through the phone.

“Now?” Sami asked.

“Yes, I have to have the list done before tomorrow,” he said.

Fuck. This was a bit of a cockblock, and he didn’t even realize it. “Yeah, sure,” she sighed. “Are you in your study?”

“No, I’m in my bedroom. You have five minutes,” he said and hung up.

Well, back to the brisque Lucifer. That didn’t last long. Sami guessed she fell out of his graces somehow.

Sami scrunched her nose and puffed as she pocketed her phone. “Sorry, boys, I have to go,” she paused and pulled Belphie in for a kiss. “Raincheck, most definitely,” she smirked and repeated that with Beel.

Beel exhaled and nodded. Belphie pouted and scowled. “Lucifer calling?”

“Yes, about paperwork,” Sami said bitterly as she climbed from the bed. “Believe me. I’m no happier about it than you.”

Belphie smirked and winked. “Next time, human.”

Sami laughed and rocked her head. “Next time.”

She blew them kisses and left the room while shaking out her limbs. Stopping by the bathroom, she attempted to clean herself up and fixed her lip. Once she was decent, Sami moved at a quick pace up to Lucifer’s room.

Straightening her pajama top, she knocked on the door. Lucifer didn’t take long to answer, but when he did, he just offered her the space to walk inside. Sami shifted on her bare feet and attempted to smile as he walked by her. “What can I do for you, Lucifer?”

“What are you waiting for?” he said and gestured to the bed.

Sami arched an eyebrow and glanced over. There was a gift with a red bow sitting on the bed. She felt like she was slapped. Why had he been ignoring her?

She walked over and looked at the box before unwrapping it. Inside was a cute collar with an elaborate design, red and black, of course. There was a beautiful cursive ‘L’ embossed into the leather. Sami whipped around and frowned at him standing in front of her.

“Why have you been ignoring me?” She asked.

“I will tell you after we break in your new wears,” he nodded and touched her hair. “It’s important that I have you tonight first.”

“What you did hurt me, Lucifer,” Sami said with a deep grimace.

“I know, and I’m sorry,” he said and licked his lips. “I had to be sure first. Will you indulge me and let me have you before I give you a piece of my heart?” She was so conflicted. Sami glanced back at the present and then at the demon who was closer. He touched her cheek. “I promise you, I will tell you everything,” He reassured her.

“Okay,” she exhaled and released a smile. “I missed you.”

Lucifer ducked down and kissed her with soft caresses of his lips on the sides of her mouth. He paused over her lips and smiled as he examined her. “I missed you, my good girl,” he whispered and kissed her.

She coiled her arms around his shoulders and groaned. He picked her up off her feet and placed her on the bed. Skilled fingers pulled off her shirt and reached over for the collar. He was careful about putting it around her neck, minding the necklace, and kissed her jawline as he latched it.

Sami sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. She should be so pissed at him. However, there was something so soft and breakable about this approach. Whatever he was battling with for the last few days has been difficult on him. She could feel it through his bare fingers as he touched her.

“I’m going to lay you down, take my time enjoying you,” he explained in a low voice in her ear as he pulled off her pants. “And once you’re ready, I’m going to take you in every position imaginable. Do you object?”

Her core throbbed. “No, Daddy,” she sighed.

Really?! Oh, thank whatever demon, sin, or god was granting her salvation in the heart of this moment. Lucifer smirked against her skin as he smelt her. “Oh, my good girl. I’ve waited far too long to have you for my own,” he chuckled and lifted her.

He set her on the bed, her back against the black pillows. Lucifer stood there and began to strip. Damn. He just did it for her. His smile told her that he knew it too. Well, she may not have had a threesome that night, but having Lucifer was totally worth it.

His promises were met in full. She was exhausted and extremely satisfied by the time he carried her down, cleaning up her bites and bruises in a bath. Then as he tucked her in with him, she remembered the light caress of his voice. “No matter where I go, what I do, or how I live, I will love you.” Her words.


	31. Chapter 31

Sami surfaced and groaned at the stinging on her side. She was not prepared. He was certainly right. A hand entered her view with a silver vial. Her smile grew less sleepy, and she took it from the hand.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she sighed. “What time is it?” She asked while wincing and sitting up.

“It’s late. I’ve asked Diavolo to notify your classes you were feeling ill,” he chuckled.

Sami puffed and took the potion, ignoring the warmth that grew in her abdomen from moving. “Thank you.” 

His hand stroked her hair, and she glanced over, smiling. “Good morning.”

He smiled. “Good morning, my beloved. How are you feeling?”

“Well, the spasms definitely aren’t as bad as when Diavolo had his way with me,” she giggled and sighed.

His fingers curled in her hair. “I do miss those,” he chuckled.

Sami reached up and touched his face. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Lucifer rocked his head. “Most thoroughly. You are an extremely competent lover in all aspects.”

“Thank you. You’re more than competent. You’re earth-shattering, Lucifer,” She sighed.

He licked his lips and was glowing from her praise. “We should talk before the day runs from us.”

Sami gestured for him to come closer. “Hold me?”

He chuckled and moved tighter to her form. When his arm encircled her, she was brought to his warm bare chest, gazing into his sanguine eyes. “I heard what you said on Saturday to Satan,” he confessed. “I harbored similar feelings and was sobbing on the other side of the door. It was cowardly not to speak to you, but I was quite upset. I haven’t felt like that since,” he sighed and glanced away.

“Since Lilith,” Sami finished.

Lucifer nodded and looked at her again. “I love you. You inched your way inside, and I am devastated you will leave me. Forget me. Forsaken me,” he paused while stroking her cheek. “My heart is yours.”

She guided his hand to her left breast. “Lucifer, you have my heart. What I told Satan is true. No one will ever measure up to the love I have for you. For all of you. Will you make a pact with me?”

He smiled and kissed her lips. “I did last night when you asked before we slept,” he said and stroked her neck.

She touched the skin near the bend of her neck and shivered. He did the same, and they laughed before she bent forward and kissed him. He groaned and tugged on the collar still around her neck. “We have to get up and head to Lord Diavolo’s office before I continue where I left off last night. I could go for weeks at this rate with how good you feel.”

“I wish I could agree, but I’m quite sure you stretched me to limits last night,” Sami laughed and sighed.

Lucifer moaned and slid his knee between her thighs. “I will protect you. Love you and revere in your love for my entire life,” he sighed while nipping down her shoulder. Lucifer left burning bites and tongued them as his mouth made way to her chest. “I will always honor that love, the heart in your ribs that you keep safe for my love. I am yours,” he sighed and kissed the location of her heart on her torso.

Sami sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Oh, she loved this side of Lucifer. The unguarded lover. Pride in the skin that was offered to him and the heart that was his longer than he knew. This was the passionate demon she saw flickering under the surface, and she adored him.

“We should likely get up before you give me lovebites all the way down my sides,” She lazily laughed and grazed her nails against his scalp while he nipped her skin.

Lucifer grunted before moving back to her face and kissed her again before pulling away with a smile. “Alright, I brought up your uniform and some breakfast. I have a quick meeting with Lord Diavolo, and then we’ll all have lunch.”

“Alright,” Sami smiled.

* * *

Sami waited outside the office and puffed it was going to be a long meeting. Barbatos walked outside of the office and beamed. “Hello, Sami. Would you like to come to join me in my office to wait? Nothing is more daunting than this hallway,” he declared.

She stood and grimaced from a spike of pain before smiling again and following. It was the next door over, and the office was pristine and comfortable. Files upon files are on the shelves, and this demon has agendas down to a science.

“Wow, Barbatos, you’re extremely organized. Not that I thought you weren’t, but this is quite beautiful,” Sami declared as she sat down.

Barbatos smiled and reached for the tea tray, pouring two cups. He dressed one of them and handed it to her before sitting down. “Thank you for your praises. You’ve always been a truly kind individual.”

“Do you enjoy your job?”

Barbatos sipped his tea while shuffling some pages. “Yes, I do. Lord Diavolo’s father entrusted the honor to me to assist him. I was beyond humbled by the duty.”

Sami beamed before sipping her tea. “You are extraordinary. We should cook together one day as well. Your skills are truly mind-boggling. Maybe if I ever get good enough, I can cook for you.”

Barbatos pressed his gloved fist to his mouth and chuckled. “Lord Diavolo did say you liked cooking. I will thoroughly enjoy teaching you if it makes you happy.”

“Oh, yes, please,” Sami nodded.

“I have a musing,” Barbatos hummed. “Why do you love the Devildom?”

Sami smiled and tilted her head. “I love the sky and the smell on the air. It always smells like it’s fresh and full of life. I love being able to walk everywhere and just to be present. I love the books and the atmosphere. But what I love most is the demons. There’s honesty in living in your truth. I never doubt intentions because they’re displayed with bold authenticity. There’s also growth within you that I’m always surprised to see,” Sami finished and sipped her cup.

“That’s very beautiful,” Barbatos smiled.

“Thank you,” Sami smiled.

“If you could stay, would you?” Barbatos questioned.

Sami grimaced and nodded. “I would. I would stay in a heartbeat. Just mentioning leaving strums a sour cord.”

“My apologies. I wasn’t trying to upset you,” he sighed and reached over for the plate. Barbatos offered Sami a cookie, and she took it. He then set the plate back down.

“It’s fine. Thank you for the cookie,” Sami sighed with an efforted smile.

“I do have to wonder. If you were to stay, would you be interested in furthering your relationship with Lord Diavolo?” Barbatos hummed and tapped his chin.

She tilted her head. “What do you mean? Is there further I can go? Is there something else, Barbatos?”

“Oh, it was just a musing,” Barbatos declared. “I believe they’re almost done. Let’s head to the office.”

Sami exhaled and nodded. She knew she wasn’t going to get anything out of the cryptic demon. Standing from her chair, Barbatos led them from his office. They stood in the hallway, and Barbatos turned to her, taking her hand. The surprise etched on her cheeks. 

“It’s always a pleasure to see you. I must insist for the value of your contest to participate,” he chuckled.

Sami smiled as he touched her face with his free hand and closed the gap. You would think this would be awkward. Um… no. Her cheeks were burning as the usually reserved butler teased her tongue and tousled her hair in such a manner that was refined but oh so intense.

Time. Not really a factor, and her mind was quite lightheaded. She found herself pressing closer, running fingers over soft clothing. Wow, what a fucking head rush. It went from her lips all the way to her toes, and Barbatos, though polite, was exquisitely enveloping.

She whimpered and sighed as his thumb ran just along her jawline and fingers touching with gentle possession over her thrumming heartbeat on her neck. Seriously, a wholly different experience for a kiss. The actual heat coming off her made her uniform feel like a furnace.

“You sly demon!” Diavolo laughed.

Barbatos pulled away with a smile and nodded. “Thank you. Now I must go retrieve a few items for Lord Diavolo.”

Sami covered her mouth and nodded as he walked away. Her face was likely glowing with how hot she felt. When she pivoted to see Lucifer with raised eyebrows and Diavolo smirking, her mind finally centered.

“I suppose he wanted to win the contest,” She laughed finally.

Lucifer groaned but was smiling, and Diavolo chuckled. “Come, my dearest. Let’s have lunch.”

Sami went into the office and sat down. Lunch was ready with dessert as well. The trio laughed and enjoyed the general company. Was Barbatos baiting her by asking how far she was willing to go?

* * *

**Lord Diavolo’s Hos for Shos:**

**Sami** : Attention!!!! Now that the school day is over on Friday. (Thank goodness) I have come to a conclusion.

**Mammon** : Yeah, it’s me.

**Asmodeus** : No, it’s definitely me.

**Solomon** : I’m quite sure Lord Diavolo has won. It was clear she enjoyed the kiss.

**Satan** : Not so cocky now, Solomon.

**Solomon** : I got my wonderful kisses in between your guarding, Satan. At one point, she did indeed lose the use of her knees momentarily.

**Leviathan** : Anyone but Mammon or Solomon, Sami. Please.

Mammon sent an angry demon sticker.

**Mammon** : Go choke on a doll, Levi.

**Belphegor** : Beel and I are tied. We had a great kiss to share with her last night.

Belphegor sent a kissing demon sticker.

**Sami** : After careful evaluation and consideration. Mammon being disqualified for biting me. Oh, and also Solomon being disqualified for using magic… I have decided.

**Solomon** : I have but one regret: I didn’t stop time long enough to enjoy it more thoroughly.

**Satan** : You’re an ass.

**Solomon** : Oh, I’m truly wounded, Satan. Don’t pick on the humans. 

Solomon sent a crying demon sticker.

**Satan** : You know, I truly wouldn’t shed a single tear if I hurt the one feeling you have, Solomon.

**Asmodeus** : Will, you both just shut up and make out?

**Solomon** : I wouldn’t be opposed if Sami was there as well. I need a soft middle. Satan is too much of a top for my liking.

**Asmodeus** : Oh, that doesn’t sound too bad. I wouldn’t mind watching.

**Satan** : Shut up, Asmo. Not everyone sucks his D***.

**Solomon** : It’s rather a decent size Satan. If you’re not into it, I believe we can find a position that would put her between us. 

Satan sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Satan** : I have seven hexes available to use on you immediately.

**Solomon** : I thought we could just hammer our differences out, Satan. Sami could be the “middle” woman.

**Sami** : Solomon. I will consider sending Lucifer on you if you do not stop your teasing so I can announce this. He just asked me if I was interested in seeing you hanging over the banister.

Mammon sent a gasping demon sticker.

Satan sent a cheering demon sticker.

Diavolo sent a gasping demon sticker.

Leviathan sent a laughing demon sticker.

Solomon sent a crying demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : Alright, my dear Sami. Who’s the winner. Who blew your mind for kisses?

**Sami** : The winner is… Barbatos! Literally this afternoon.

Mammon sent a gasping demon sticker.

Satan sent a gasping demon sticker.

Leviathan sent a gasping demon sticker.

Asmodeus sent a gasping demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a gasping demon sticker.

Solomon sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Solomon** : Wow, excellent work, Barbatos! Hahaha.

Barbatos sent a heart demon sticker.

**Barbatos** : I’m truly flattered. Thank you, Sami.

**Mammon** : Da fuck, you do a kissing contest for, Barbatos?

**Barbatos** : I was convinced she could use contrast to the pool.

**Sami** : Oh, the cheeky shade! Yes, Barbatos, your contrast was perfect.

**Diavolo** : By how red her cheeks were after, I’m positive it was well earned. I’m proud of you, Barbatos!

Barbatos sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Simeon** : Congratulations on winning, though I’m not positive what you win, Barbatos.

**Lucifer** : It’s called bragging rights, Simeon. The quietest demon swept the competition.

**Sami** : Now, everyone, enjoy your losses with dignity. I will see most of you tomorrow. Please behave.

**Asmodeus** : Is it just me, or is Sami going over to Lord Diavolo’s with Lucifer far more these days…. Hmm

Asmodeus sent a smirking demon sticker.

**Diavolo** : Oh, Asmodeus, please don’t be too jealous. We have her bent over paperwork with us. It’s rather rigorous.

**Satan** : “Bent” over paperwork. Hah.

**Asmodeus** : Rigorous. <3 Yessss!

**Sami** : All of you could find sex in an ant farm… Good niiiiiight.


	32. Chapter 32

**Solomon** : Hello, gorgeous. I was wondering if I could borrow some of your precious time today.

**Sami** : Gorgeous. Borrow. Precious. Why are you desperately trying to stroke my ego?

**Solomon** : Asmo has been sneaking pictures.

Sami sent an angry demon sticker.

**Solomon** : I’m joking. I dared not ask.

Solomon sent a picture of himself smirking.

**Sami** : Could you possibly look any smugger? Seriously, why the ego fluffing?

**Solomon** : Well, it could be that I actually want to get you somewhat alone. I have some questions for you in regards to your health. 

**Sami** : What questions, Solomon? You never just have random curious questions.

Solomon sent an exhaling demon sticker.

**Solomon** : When are you going to trust me?

**Sami** : Fine. When are you coming to get me?

**Solomon** : Now. Come to the door. I’m about to knock.

Sami groaned as she grabbed up a pink shirt with a heart and sat on her bed. Sleek hands ran around her chest before it was clothed. “Please don’t go yet? Why do you have to leave?” Asmo sighed.

“Because your boyfriend wants to see me,” Sami sighed before sliding up a pair of black pants.

Asmo scowled. “I haven’t even put on the next layer of moisturizer on us yet,” he whined.

“Well, complain to him,” Sami murmured and placed on her shoes.

She snatched up a sweater and her bag. “Clean up before you leave my room, Asmo?” 

He hummed agreement, and Sami walked out the door. She was pacing to the door when Beel walked inside with Belphie. They were glaring at Solomon as he stood there at the entrance.

“Oh, no, you’re not going out with him like that,” Belphie glared.

Sami glanced down and then back at the demon. “What do you mean?”

“Belphie meant to say you’re looking beautiful, Sami,” Beel beamed.

She giggled and shook her head. “Don’t worry about that,” Sami said as she walked up to them.

Belphie smirked and kissed her before Beel touched her behind and kissed her. It was a really sexy grip, too, as Belphie ran his hand over her stomach. Needless to say, the twins were making it very clear to the curious sorcerer that she wasn’t available. Not that he needed any more convincing. Lucifer had told him that the next time he sets foot inside the House of Lamentation, he would be reprimanded for the state of the library after Satan was through with it.

Sami kissed both of their cheeks and bounced outside to the sorcerer. He waved at the glowering twins and smiled at her. “Good afternoon,” Solomon declared. 

“Afternoon,” Sami yawned and rolled her neck.

Solomon gasped and reached over, touching her skin. “You actually did it,” he breathed.

Sami shivered and pivoted. “Of course I did,” she puffed.

“You impress me,” Solomon breathed as he stepped back with shock plainly displayed.

“How did you see it?” Sami questioned with a narrowed expression.

Solomon recovered and smiled. “Want me to teach you?”

Sami nodded, and he offered his arm. The pair of humans wandered down from the House of Lamentation. Solomon had been thinking with deep concentration while they traveled.

“You managed to ask Lucifer, and he agreed. I’m quite stunned,” he voiced.

“Suck it, Solomon,” she teased and nudged him.

Solomon laughed and exhaled. “Oh, Sami. You have entertained me from the beginning. To say that you’ve been such enjoyment to observe in the Devildom is an understatement.”

“I asked Lord Diavolo and Lucifer why I had to leave at the end of the year. They told me it’s because that’s what the program was designed to do.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Solomon grimaced.

Sami rocked her head and leaned against their hold. “Well, I’ll just have to enjoy it while I can.”

Solomon rocked his head. “How do you feel about having children with me?”

Sami snorted. “Really? You are bold enough to ask that?”

“I’ve never lied to you about my interests before,” he smiled. 

“No, you’ve always assumed I like you more than I do,” Sami smirked.

Solomon shook his head. “No, I’d just much rather be truthful about my thoughts when warranted.”

“Why do you want children?” Sami questioned. 

“With you? They would be unstoppable, and I know we would have many,” He grinned with a wink.

Sami scowled and shook her head. “You know, sometimes your obsession with me borders on unhealthy, Solomon.”

“Why? Why would it be unhealthy to want those things with you?” Solomon questioned.

Sami scowled at him. “You know why. You understand that children and demons don’t usually mix.”

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“You as a father, no,” Sami snorted.

Solomon arched an eyebrow. “You’ve thought about it.”

“I’m still a woman who wonders about things like that. I’m still not for or against them. I haven’t decided that,” Sami explained.

He smirked and reached over with his free hand, tucking a strand of her hair. “Well, when you decide, I have several closing arguments,” Solomon chuckled.

“Okay, down, big boy. I didn’t say I was interested in having  _ your _ kids,” Sami laughed while shaking her head.

He didn’t have a chance to respond. A group rushed around the pair and were shouting questions regarding their relationship. Asking about how they felt being human in the Devildom. It wasn’t until she was starting to be grabbed at that Solomon lost his usual passive demeanor.

“I warned you, do not touch her,” He growled and pulled her to his body.

His warning wasn’t being heeded by a couple who were pulling at her shirt. What a great day to not wear a bra… It was growing out of hand, even with Solomon putting up an arm to block. What the hell is up with demons wanting to touch her lately?

She was tugged harder as fabric tore, and Solomon snarled, shoving them off her. Sami clung to the sorcerer, and he made a motion to the sky before they jerked. Sami felt her head swim, and she clung to him with her eyes closed. It felt like the wind whipped around them with a whistle. It stopped with a jerk of gravity.

“Alright,” Solomon puffed.

Sami glanced around and noted they were now in Solomon’s room. He swayed, and she gasped, helping him to the chair. “Fucking hell, Solomon. What did you do?”

“Teleportation,” Solomon winced and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s quite difficult with more than one person.”

Sami touched his face, and her expression melted to worry. “Are you okay? What can I do? You feel so warm,” she puffed.

He waved at the fireplace. “Grab me some of the tea on the table.”

Sami scrambled and rushed to the kettle, putting it over the fire. She then grabbed the tea tin and scooped some leaves into the pot on a small table. After that, she then pivoted to see the sorcerer had been unbuttoning his jacket, and beads of sweat clung to his now reddened face.

“Solomon, what else do I do?” Sami questioned as she approached.

He huffed and pointed to the jars on the shelves. “Turquoise jar.”

She rushed over and stood on her tiptoes, snatching up the jar and racing over. Solomon had just peeled off his jacket and fussed with the buttons on his shirt. Sami set the jar down and pushed his hands away, swiftly finishing the duty.

Solomon laughed through ragged breaths. “You’re finally getting me shirtless.”

“Ha, ha,” Sami snickered and assisted him by yanking off the shirt. 

She opened the jar with a quick flick of her hand, and Solomon grimaced. “Put that on me, please? My mind is boiling.”

She complied and scooped up the freezing goop. Her fingers glided on his chest, and he shuddered. “What happened? Did you travel too far with someone else?” Sami asked.

Solomon groaned and rocked his head. “I didn’t have any of my tools, nor was I prepared,” he mumbled.

“Thank you,” Sami sighed as her fingers glided over his skin.

He chuckled and reached for a rag on the desk, wiping his face. “Well, I wasn’t going to let you get pawed at. Diavolo instructed me when I first arrived that I wasn’t allowed to use any offensive spells on his demons. So, this was the best decision.”

The kettle whistled, and Sami halted her application. She was quick about pouring the boiling water into the pot before returning to the sorcerer. Solomon had stood and groaned. “Get my back? I’m going to get blisters.”

She exhaled and snatched up the jar, placing it on his skin. He breathed and rocked his head. “Better. Oh, much better,” he groaned.

Sami set the jar down and moved him toward his bed. “Alright, sit. You recover and tell me what you need me to do.”

Solomon glared at her but settled on his mattress. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Sami giggled and rolled her eyes. “Solomon, you’re so grumpy when you’re vulnerable.”

“And your shirt is tattered,” he mused with a smirk.

Sami glanced down and moaned at the condition of her t-shirt. It was torn down the center almost entirely. Most of her chest was on display from the giving fabric. She rolled her eyes and went to the teapot.

“Well, I’ll fix that in a moment,” she sighed.

Solomon was pulling off his shoes as the woman poured him a cup of the pungent tea. She was delivering him the cup when he lounged on the bed with his arms supporting his posture. 

“Are you still uncomfortable?” Sami asked as she stood in front of him.

“Yes,” he grumbled and shifted his pose, reaching for the cup.

“What can I do?”

Solomon shook his head. “Nothing. I’ll recover after the tea.”

Sami sat down next to him and glanced over at him. “So, explain to me what happened to your body?”

Solomon rocked his head while sipping the tea and wincing. “When you use a spell or incantation and aren’t prepared, it causes you to empty your resources at an expedited rate. When that happens, it overloads your body.”

“What else can I do?” Sami asked as she caressed his shoulder.

Solomon grimaced and twitched his nose. “You should probably step outside.”

“What’s wrong?” 

Solomon grunted and shifted on his hips. “I have to do the same on my legs.”

Sami rolled her eyes. “Are you really going to get bashful with me now?”

He groaned and waved. “Fine, fuck,” he hissed and unbuckled his belt.

Sami tugged them off and went for the jar. When she had returned, he kicked off his pants to reveal grey trunks and red welts on his legs. Sami tutted and kneeled before tending to the task at hand. Solomon sipped his cup until it was drained and watched the woman.

“Why are you doing this?” He questioned.

She glanced up at him and frowned. “Why wouldn’t I, Solomon? You would do the same for me if the roles were reversed. I know you’re a bit selfish, but you do have an aptitude for caring.”

“I need you to grab the powder on the shelf right there and the cheesecloth,” He instructed while pointing to the desk.

Sami climbed to her feet and grabbed the items. Solomon nodded and pointed to a welt on his knee. “Powdered Silverblood then blot,” he ordered.

He flicked his finger in the air, and the pot of tea floated over as Sami took care of his welts. Solomon drank another cup and lounged while watching her. 

“She was an Arabian princess,” Solomon said.

Sami glanced up from her task. “What happened to her?” Picking up on the topic he was musing.

“Her father sold her when he found out I was going to take her and teach her my ways,” Solomon hummed and glanced toward the wall. “She died in childbirth with her new master’s child.”

“I’m sorry,” Sami murmured and blotted the last of his untended welts.

“I had decided it was unnecessary to teach others and grew quite isolated. The world forgot about me. My son had announced my death to save me from its interest,” Solomon explained.

Sami stayed on the floor as she sat on her calves in front of him. The conversation dictated that it was too heavy to edge further into his proximity. This sorcerer had held onto his baggage for many lifetimes.

“What did you do after?” Sami asked.

Solomon poured another cup and set down the pot on his night table. “Well, I advised my son, and then my grandchildren. I researched, traveled, and absorbed. As the world evolved, I sunk my teeth into the cryptic texts of the lost and forgotten magics.”

Sami hummed and rocked her head. 

“You remind me of her,” He smiled and shook his head. “Strong-willed for a woman of the time. She delivered the most scathing power in a stare, but her humility was ahead of its time. It was her undoing in the end. It won’t be yours.”

Sami set down the items on the night table and moved to stand. “I’m going to,” she stopped when he gestured to the dresser.

“Top drawer. Grab a shirt,” he ordered.

She frowned and walked over to the dresser. “You know, we have to work on your communication skills, Solomon. You boss me around too much,” Sami teased as she pulled out a buttoned white shirt.

He smiled and shifted, reaching for his pants. “You do enjoy it a bit.”

Turning from his view, she took off the torn shirt and placed it on his shirt. “Well, no.”

“Come here,” he smiled.

Sami groaned and turned around. He had settled against the wall on his mattress and crossed his legs. She wandered over to the bed, and his fingers went to one of the sleeves, cuffing them over her arms. 

When he repeated it on the other, he chuckled. “This is quite sexy and beyond just attractive.”

“Stop, now you had questions?”

“Indulge me a moment?” Solomon questioned before running his fingers over his chin.

She groaned and sat next to him. “What now?”

He turned toward her and kissed her lips. This was gentle and calm in comparison to his previous attempts. Solomon’s fingers skated up her neck and into her hair with finesse. Sami sighed and ran her fingers over his chest, feeling the slight raise to his markings that littered his chest.

He jerked and chuckled. “That’s ticklish,” he murmured as her fingers ran along his ribs.

“You actually have a weakness?” She smirked and persisted with tracing his chest.

“For you, yes,” Solomon puffed and pressed his head against the wall.

Sami stopped her mild attack, and her cheeks darkened. “Solomon.”

He scratched his chin and pointed to her necklace. “How has it been holding up?”

“Oh, good,” she murmured and touched it.

“Excellent,” he hummed.

She scowled and pivoted toward him. “Why do you do that? Why do you confess something and then switch gears? You realize that’s why I have a hard time trusting,” she couldn’t finish the statement.

Solomon reached for her hair and kissed her with a heated touch. She moaned, and he coaxed her onto his lap, straddling him. It wasn’t a power position for him, which surprised Sami to no end, but he kept his grip on her hair.

“Thank you,” he whispered when their kiss broke. "It's rare to see equality in care and power."

Sami touched his cheek and kissed him again. “Shut up. You talk too much,” she smirked.

He chuckled and nosed her neck. “You haven’t the faintest idea,” he voiced.

Sami sighed as his lips traced her jawline. “We really shouldn’t tempt this,” she hummed.

“Just stop,” he voiced. “Why can’t you just admit that you want this too?” He asked while caressing her cheek.

Sami snorted. “I meant because of your recovery. Yeah, alright, you’re pretty attractive,” she confessed while rolling her eyes.

Solomon pushed her to the mattress and smirked down at her. “I have a quick metabolism. I think I want to have something to eat,” he chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

Sami whimpered and arched her back. “Dammit, Solomon.”

He laughed and stared down at her. “I can stop. Tell me you want me to, and I will.”

She looked away from him with glowing cheeks. “Solomon.”

“Let me properly thank you?” He asked with a toothy smile.

Sami dropped her chin as she stared up at him, heat radiating off of her cheeks. “You have personal gain from this.”

He groaned and slid a knee between her legs. “Why do you have to always play into this rivalry? We’re attracted to each other. I want to do something beneficial for you. Please? I need to even out the score.”

Sami moaned and pointed her index finger at him. “You play unfairly.”

“I never promised to play fair,” he chuckled and touched her neck. 

She yanked him to her lips and groaned as he pressed closer. “You better make this good, or I won’t rub you down next time you save me from being mobbed,” she puffed with a smile when their kiss broke.

“Finally,” he groaned and maneuvered down her body.

She probably should have been concerned if the angels were home. Sami likely should have been worried about how her demons would feel about it. However, for a split moment in time, it was nice just to be… human, especially since the idea of her being nothing after this exchange program was so daunting. It didn’t hurt that Solomon had a couple of thousand years of experience he brought to the table… 


	33. Chapter 33

**Just the Bros:**

**Belphegor** : Are we not supposed to be pissed about this??? He’s manipulating her!

**Asmodeus** : I don’t think it’s manipulation. What if he just, I don’t know, likes her?

**Mammon** : Yeah, fucking right, Asmo! She may be human, but she’s not stupid.

**Asmodeus** : Unlike you, Mammon, I don’t think she’s stupid. It could be something we don’t understand.

**Satan** : I’m not talking about this. I refuse to talk about this.

**Lucifer** : It’s her life. We will always be a piece of it, but she has to make her own choices. Belphegor, Satan, I mean it. Leave this alone.

**Mammon** : Yeah, well, you’re only saying that because Lord Diavolo said it.

**Satan** : Yeah. If you both wanted her to stay, you would figure it out! This is bullshit, Lucifer. It’s clear that fucking  _ human _ is making a stake in her life. We will  _ never _ see her again!

**Lucifer** : Calm down, Satan.

**Leviathan** : I agree with Satan. Solomon will hide her in a tower and keep her away from us. 

**Beelzebub** : She wouldn’t lie to us. She promised me that she was going to try everything to come back.

**Lucifer** : What? What do you mean, Beelzebub?

**Beelzebub** : She said Solomon said it could be possible for her to come back. He wants to teach her.

**Belphegor** : And that’s why you’re not upset at him rubbing his grubby hands all over her? She was wearing his fucking shirt, Beel! He had touched her and tasted her in ways no human should be allowed!

**Asmodeus** : They didn’t fuck. Solomon was quite clear on that.

**Satan** : Besides the point! Absolutely besides the point! We warned him. He was told to watch himself. He still manipulated her! She’s too sweet and far too gentle for a fucking sorcerer who made it a mission to marry and fuck any beautiful woman in his path. I’m going to kill him. I have the perfect curse for it.

**Lucifer** : Calm down, Satan. I won’t tell you again.

**Satan** : We have eight more weeks, Lucifer. Eight more weeks, and she leaves. Forever. If Solomon convinces her to go with him, we will  _ never _ see her again. He will try to control us through her. Solomon doesn’t love things; he only loves power!

**Lucifer** : Then I suggest you relish those eight weeks and stop worrying about her with a human. She loves us. Solomon isn’t a threat.

**Belphegor** : HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!!!!!!

**Lucifer** : Easily. I’m not intimidated by a human. He can go ahead and fling fire or make deals with the Reaper. Why would I be nervous about some noncommittal sorcerer frolicking around like a moron? Leave it alone. Let her figure it out.

**Asmodeus** : Lucifer, Satan is throwing things in the living room…

Lucifer sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Lucifer** : I’ll be right there.

* * *

Satan was calmed down, and Sami went to see him. Sunday night was becoming quite explosive, and she could understand why. Stupid human. How could she believe that what happened wasn’t going to be a calamity in the making? Fucking Solomon, even when he does things she likes, she still has a reason to curse him.

She shook her head and knocked… what anger was she going to be greeted by?

The door opened, and Satan was glaring. “What?”

“Please, can we talk about this?” Sami asked.

“No,” Satan said and shut the door.

She puffed and tugged down her t-shirt. “Please? Please, Satan. I brought an apology.”

“What kind?”

“Cat pictures and a back massage,” Sami declared.

The door cracked, and he eyed her. “Why do you believe you need to apologize?”

“For your feelings being hurt. What I did was offensive to you,” Sami explained.

Satan scowled, but his eyes dropped to the necklace. “Do you wear that necklace all the time?”

“I told you what it was for. Satan, sometimes humans do things that don’t make sense. I was having a human moment. It’s not some romantic desire to have more than that. Can we please talk about this?”

“I think we all should,” Belphie’s voice entered the hall.

Sami groaned and waved her hand. “Alright, fine.” She pivoted and waved. “Get everyone to the sitting room. Let’s talk.”

She was stomping down the staircase and scrunching her nose. All because of a human? Well, it was to be expected. There were fragile egos among demons… Ugh. She couldn’t just hold it all in as she had? Solomon really gave her a reality check today. It was the simplest way. He tried to distract her from the fact that her life was going to be empty quite soon. Kids. What asshole sorcerer would ask if he wasn’t concerned she was going to fall apart before they could get back...

She was pacing in the sitting room as her demons filed inside. Even Lucifer had made an appearance. When they all sat down, their expressions ranged from amused to tightened. Sami breathed and turned to them.

“Okay, guys,” Sami sighed. “Let’s talk. I am not letting Solomon manipulate me.”

Satan crossed his arms. “Oh, really? So he just decided to stick his tongue inside you for shits and giggles?”

Sami ignored the heat on her face. “No. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but when he’s not a complete asshole, he does have some semblance of attraction and care for me. Occasionally he does something stupid like risk his health for my wellbeing by suddenly teleporting me to safety from a mob. It happened. I’m not going to apologize for this.”

Belphegor shook his head. “Why doesn’t this surprise me? Of course, you want a human…”

Sami groaned and scrubbed her face. “That’s bullshit, and you know it, Belphie. Do you really think I want to leave? Do you think I just want to become nothing? Solomon is going to be my  _ only _ connection to you all after this. He’s going to teach me how to summon each of you. He’s been pretty supportive of my relationship with each of you for months! Why should I regret this?”

“Nothing?” Beel asked with pain in his expression.

Sami scrubbed her face as tears welled in her eyes. “My heart will be ripped out and left here. With each of you. Do you know how afraid I am? Solomon isn’t like me. He has motives beyond love and connection. However, he is motivated by them still. He saved me from that mob today at his own expense. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t have put himself at risk for my comfort. He wants to help me. In his own weird way, he loves me. It will be the only way I will survive losing you,” she finished and fell to her knees. 

Lucifer climbed from his chair and kneeled next to her as she sobbed. “It’s alright.”

“No, it isn’t,” Sami sobbed. “I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to leave you. I messed up, and now I feel like I really did cheat on all of you.”

“You didn’t,” Lucifer glared at her. “What did I tell you at the beginning of this? You are on this journey, and no one else has any room to say what is yours or not.”

Sami stared up at him and wiped her eyes. “I’m not in love with him. We have this weird back, and forth that makes sense.”

Lucifer smiled in the slightest as he touched her hair. “I know. I also know you’ve been exposed to plenty of demonic energy, which tends to add to more sex drive. All the exposure strengths many things about you, and that’s one I happen to like,” he chuckled and shook his head. “You’re just being normal, Sami.”

Satan snorted. “Of course, Lucifer leaves that out until now, so we’re the assholes.”

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and looked at him. “Well, do you think it was a wise concept to tell each of you that coercing her into bed would grow easier and easier?”

“Fair point,” Satan mumbled with a blush to his cheeks.

Sami breathed. “Listen, like it or not, Solomon is along for this ride, guys. We have two months. Do you really want to spend it angry with me because I formed a bond with a human? A dangerous and sometimes heartless human. However, one that actually would injure himself for my comfort,” Sami declared as she glanced at the other demons in the room.

Beelzebub exhaled. “If he saved you, I will be alright with him.”

“Yeah, alright, but only because he was selfless for you,” Belphegor declared.

Levi scrubbed his face. “He still isn’t better than us.”

Satan crossed his arms but nodded. “I could tolerate him. If he transported you both without preparation, he could have seriously injured himself. Obviously, he was taking care of you.”

Lucifer assisted Sami off the floor and nodded. “I will call off the punishment for Satan’s chaos. I respect anyone, demon or human, that will protect you.”

Mammon was still scowling. “I don’t like him.”

“You don’t like anyone who’s tried to fuck her,” Asmo sighed. “You know my feelings. Solomon may be many things, but emotional isn’t one of them. He shares his feelings in other ways.”

Sami rocked her head. “Yeah, I know. It’s infuriating,” she snorted. “Thank you. I know you don’t trust him. I’m not asking for trust. I’m just asking for mutual respect. If he gives you a reason to choke him, please do. I’ll bring the popcorn,” Sami laughed and touched the necklace.

“He’s still not allowed to fuck you,” Mammon growled. “I’ll kill him. No, no human will do that.”

Lucifer exhaled and waved his hand. “Let’s put a hold on that thought, please.”

“We have eight weeks. Let’s try to make the most of them,” Sami breathed.

The room grew somber as the demons nodded. “Yes, let’s try,” Satan agreed.

* * *

**We REALLY Don’t Like You Solomon (8):**

**Satan** : Listen, thank you for protecting her.

**Mammon** : We still don’t like you.

Belphegor sent a nodding sticker.

**Leviathan** : Don’t you even think we’ll make pacts with you. N00b.

**Beelzebub** : Are you feeling better?

**Lucifer** : Good question, Beel.

**Solomon** : Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. No gratitude is needed for the protection. It may seem like an odd contradiction, but I do have an interest in her safety.

**Lucifer** : I would like to know if you recognized any of those demons, Solomon.

**Solomon** : Unfortunately, Lucifer, as I was trying to shield her from them literally ripping the shirt from her body, I hadn’t had a chance to see identification. I can do a tracking spell on her shirt. It’s still in my room.

Mammon sent a grumpy demon sticker.

**Solomon** : Oh, Mammon, don’t be too put out. She wasn’t at my feet too long, mending my wounds from the sudden transportation.

**Lucifer** : Solomon, my gratitude will only extend if you keep your tongue at less of a wag.

**Solomon** : Very well, Lucifer. I will keep things amicable. 

**Lucifer** : We will only offer mutual tolerance of you if you make us a promise.

**Solomon** : I’m listening.

**Lucifer** : You promise to take care of her when we cannot. That doesn’t mean we want you to insist on keeping her bound to service or of personal endeavors. It means that I won’t kill you after this exchange program for touching something that wasn’t yours.

Solomon sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Solomon** : That’s quite fair, Lucifer. I can agree to those terms as long as you don’t mind her interests.

**Satan** : Interests… Lucifer, he doesn’t give a fuck about her feelings…

**Solomon** : I’m quite sure that each and every one of you could thank me for your connection to that woman. I have been talking to her for several months into this experience. She has flourished with my guidance, and I hope you don’t forget such.

Solomon sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Beelzebub** : I don’t like you, Solomon… but I’ve witnessed a few of these conversations.

**Solomon** : Thank you, Beelzebub. So, for how selfish and manipulative you believe I am… I have pushed for the evolution of your relationships with her. Your welcome.

**Lucifer** : Thank you.

Asmodeus sent a shocked demon sticker.

Belphegor sent a shocked demon sticker.

Satan sent a glaring demon sticker.

**Solomon** : The offer still stands, Satan. I have a kink for cat ears as well, and she looks charming in them.

Solomon sent a smiling demon sticker.

**Satan** : I really fucking hate you…

**Solomon** : Oh, that’s a pity. I was hoping we could come to an agreement.

**Lucifer** : Before this gets out of hand, I believe we’re done. We’ve said our peace.

**Solomon** : Of course. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow at RAD.

**The moderator disbanded the chat room.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. The first half of this chapter is spicy af.

An odd request. Sami was walking toward Diavolo’s office right after RAD finished for the day on Monday. She was supposed to walk home with her demons and Solomon, but that was out of the question now. 

Diavolo and her spoke all the time in messages. He was ultra-aware of her life as she was his. It was actually relieving, and Sami welcomed it. Things like tidbits on Solomon and Diavolo’s personal view; “Humans suffer from fear and envy most. Don’t fret. He wants you and knows the pillars in your life are decorated with others. It’s intimidating.” Oh, wonderful Diavolo and his care.

So, by odd request, she found it interesting that he wanted her to come to the office. He must have been needing a bump to finish something. She walked down the hallway to his office and knocked, waiting. Sami heard a form of a greeting and opened the door. Diavolo was writing and glanced up from his pages a moment. 

His smile breached his face as he finished. “Come here, my dearest,” he said.

Sami smiled and wandered over to the demon prince. He tugged her into his lap and nosed her hair. Sami waited. He was busy but obviously desired her presence.

“Did you lock the door?” He asked.

“Oh, no, would you like me to?” She questioned.

He nodded and let her slide from his lap. Interesting. Sami locked the door, and before she even turned, he cleared his throat. “Take off your coat, darling.”

Sami did as she was bid and set it down on the chair. Diavolo smirked without looking up from his writing. “What can I do for you, Dia?” Sami questioned.

“Come keep me company while finishing this proposition? Once I’m done, we can meet Barbatos and go to the castle,” Diavolo voiced.

She skipped over and squeezed onto his lap, unbuttoning his shirt enough to rub his chest. He hummed in agreement and paused his writing just to relish the contact. Sami kissed his flesh and nosed with soft adoration. 

Diavolo was already radiating happiness as it was, and she could feel it underneath her. He flipped to a new page and breathed. “Oh, I want you,” he sighed.

Sami laughed and shook her head against him. “Dia, I touch you, and you’re ready.”

“Well, my dearest, with you, it doesn’t take much. I feel young, horny, and hungry for you,” he chuckled and stroked her hair.

“So, tell me, my handsome prince. My glorious demonic royal. My stunning charismatic lord. What proposal are we working on?” Sami questioned.

He ducked down next to her face, and he was grinning like a fool. “It’s a proposal to begin standard practices of tax reduction if the shop offers low Grimm options that meet lower rank status income,” Diavolo explained.

“You’re brilliant, Dia,” Sami sighed.

Diavolo moved the pages aside before setting her on the desk. “Lay down, princess. I’m going to gobble you up,” he growled.

Sami’s cheeks darkened as she licked her lips. “Princess?”

“Oh, yes, you’re serving a prince,” he smirked and pointed. “Lay down.”

Sami did so, and her poor underwear was torn in one loud rip. Honestly, Beel had some major competition with how this prince was dining. He was ravenous and the loud rumbling growls reverberated in her body. One and then soon a two… oh, he stopped. She could cry.

He pulled away and turned her body. “You’re going to behave while I finish. No talking and try to be quiet,” he told her before she heard the clink of his belt. Zip. and then her half body was tugged onto him. Slowly with intention.

Sami was nearly a puddle on his desk as her chest and panting. Diavolo chuckled and stroked her hair and back before returning to his paperwork. Oh, could she die of happiness? Clenching and edging herself without any help.

Diavolo would shift or bounce his leg, causing her to shift and groan. His own version of torture. He would hum, and she could hear the smile in his sounds. It wasn’t until Lucifer made an appearance that he spoke. "Locked doors, Lord Diavolo," he smirked as he entered shaking the key.

“Ah, Lucifer, I’m glad to see you’re still here. I have the proposal if you want to check it over for me,” Diavolo mused in his usual peppy tone.

Lucifer stifled a smile with his gloved fist and chuckled. “Of course, Lord Diavolo.” He didn’t even address the mewling woman pressed against the open part of the desk.

Diavolo bent forward, handing him the paperwork. Sami whimpered and shifted with scarlet cheeks. Oh, so close!

Lucifer tapped his chin and rocked his head. “Not bad, but is this a written error?” he asked, handing the paper back.

Diavolo bent again, and Sami whined. “Let me see,” he declared.

The prince lounged and stroked her hair as he read the paragraph. “No, just a semicolon missing,” Diavolo corrected with his pen before offering it back.

Sami was scratching at the table at the agonizingly slow rocking.

Lucifer was grinning as he read the pages. “Looks outstanding, Lord Diavolo,” he set the pages on the desk.

Diavolo chuckled and slid his chair further under the desk, causing Sami to have to rest against his chest. His fingers played with her hair as he bounced his leg. “What are your plans this evening, Lucifer?”

“Well, I was going to head home after this,” he left it open-ended and waved a gloved finger in the air.

“I was thinking,” Diavolo paused and took Sami’s hips in his hand, forcing her to grind and bounce in slow measure. “I don’t have a meeting until RAD is in session. Would you be interested in dining with me tonight?”

“Oh, that is a possibility,” Lucifer mused.

Sami was a panting mess. “Please?” she whispered.

Diavolo chuckled. “Oh, she was doing so well,” he sighed.

Lucifer tutted. “Lord Diavolo, I told you, discipline.”

“No, Lucifer, my little princess gets what she wants eventually. After I’ve had my delicious fun, she deserves it,” Diavolo sighed.

“Spoiled,” Lucifer shook his head and eyed the woman with a smile. “You’re absolutely spoiled by him.”

“Yes, yes, I am,” Sami shakily replied.

“Hop off, my dearest. We are going to the castle now,” Diavolo declared.

Sami whined but allowed Diavolo to pull her off of him. Her legs were shaking, and she was beyond ready for another. Dammit. They took turns with their own versions of torture.

Diavolo mended her skirt and pulled away the tattered panties. “Alright, you look decent.”

Lucifer stood up and smiled. “I’ll take your coat, good girl.”

Diavolo shifted the pages on his desk and stood up, placing on his coat. Once he was righted, he held out his hand. “Let’s go, my dear Sami. We have a large dinner and dessert to be had.”

She took his hand and breathed. They headed from the office and into the nearly empty halls of RAD. Luckily you’d have to look very hard to see the juices that were dripping down her thighs.

* * *

Sami was adjusting her pants and flexing her hips as she stood from her desk. She was about to head to lunch, but her body was especially sore this morning. She walked outside the room, and an arm swooped around her. 

“I see ligature marks on your wrists and neck,” Solomon purred into her ear.

Sami blushed. “Maybe,” she mused.

“I have a spell for that,” Solomon mused.

She frowned at him as they walked. “You’re unbearable at times.”

“How are you doing, Sami?” he questioned.

“Good, just doing plenty of extra activities,” she said vaguely.

Solomon hummed. “Would you like to go out with me tomorrow after RAD?”

She scowled and tilted her head. “Well, I would, but Asmo wants to have a spa evening. I promised him I would since you interrupted last week’s session.”

“Hmm,” Solomon mused. “I’ll have him invite me over.”

“Wait, uh no,” Sami shook her head and waved her hand. “You think those demon brothers got jealous last week? No, absolutely not. What’s in your pants doesn’t get anywhere near my body.”

Solomon shrugged. “I don’t need to be naked. I will bring swim trunks,” he smirked.

“You know it doesn’t work like that. Asmo would be pressing for some weird threesome,” Sami huffed before they entered the cafeteria.

Solomon tilted his head from side to side. “Yes, but I have more control than that. Besides, if I had to choose, I’d much rather watch you top Asmo.”

Her face was scarlet as they retrieved their food. “Don’t talk like that.”

“I could sit on his aqua armchair and watch. I could teach you to top,” Solomon nodded.

“I truly hope this is a conversation about us,” Asmo squeaked as he sat down on the other side of Sami.

“It is,” Solomon agreed. “I was asking if I could join your pamper session.”

Asmo winced. “Lucifer would likely permanently plug my bathtub.”

“That’s true,” Sami said.

“Well, what if another brother was present?” Solomon asked.

Asmo grimaced. “I don’t really like to share her when it’s my turn.”

Sami was shaking her head while munching some vegetables. “Oh, can we skip this subject?”

“I want to teach her to top before our stay is over,” Solomon said while looking at Asmodeus.

Asmo raised his eyebrows while stroking Sami’s hair. “That would be so much fun! Who would you suggest?”

“Mammon,” Solomon hummed.

“Okay, no, absolutely not,” Sami puffed.

“Yeah, I agree with Sami,” Asmo grimaced.

Solomon sighed. “You both are no fun today. I suppose it would have to wait until after we leave then.”

“You’re still convinced I’m going to move in with you right away,” Sami tutted.

Beel and Belphie slid onto the bench across from them. “Afternoon,” Beel grumbled before grabbing a burger.

“Afternoon, my favorite twins,” Sami smiled.

“You would want to move right away. I need to teach you the incantations to summon them,” Solomon voiced.

Sami puffed and glanced over at him. “You're such an ass, Solomon.”

“Why don’t you teach her before you leave?” Belphie questioned with a narrow glare.

“Because it would take several days of teaching her the groundwork of magic first. It’s going to be several weeks before she can summon one of you,” he gestured to them. “And you aren’t as powerful as someone like Lucifer.”

“You really want to help her see us?” Beel asked.

Solomon nodded. “I want her to learn all sorts of things. Protection spells. Healing incantations. All the white magic sorcery that will hone who she is naturally; a caretaker.”

“I’m not a caretaker,” Sami puffed.

“You are, and I have proof,” Solomon glared. “No one else would have tended to me so diligently if it wasn’t a natural reaction. Your mother was sick for seven years, correct? Let’s not even go into the animals you told me you used to save.”

Sami turned beet-red. “You really pay attention to my passing anecdotes.”

Beel hummed and nodded. “Okay, I like that. If Sami can protect herself better, she can stay in the Devildom longer next time.”

Solomon grinned and arched an eyebrow. “Yes, Beel. That’s the goal. Also, it will be excellent if she ever decides to have children. Life is far easier with magic in rearing children.”

All the demons at the table winced. “Sami doesn’t want kids, Solomon,” Asmo hummed.

Solomon glanced over at the woman. “My mistake.”

Belphegor smirked. “Oh, did she burst your bubble of raising one hundred of your children, Solomon?” he chuckled.

“No,” he smiled.

Satan sat down at the table, and Sami gasped. “Oh, Satan, I have a new book for you.”

“Coincidentally, I have one for you,” he smiled and handed her the book.

She dug in her bag and handed him her book. “It’s Edgar Allen Poe. He’s my favorite morbid poet.”

Satan beamed. “I’ve heard of him. Thank you for letting me get my hands on his complete works.”

“Satan,” Solomon started.

Satan’s smile dropped. “What, Solomon?” he hissed.

“Would you be interested in teaching Sami how to top?” Solomon asked.

“Why the concern?” Belphie asked.

“Because Asmo is an excellent demon to top,” Solomon smiled.

Satan scowled and twitched his nose. “No.”

“I’ll ask Mammon when I see him if he would be interested,” he teased.

Sami shook her head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Disgusting human,” Satan huffed.

“He’s just kidding, Satan,” Sami voiced before eating a bite of her sandwich.

“Honestly, I was hoping she would sleep with each of you before she leaves,” Solomon hummed. “It would help my research to a thorough degree.”

“Would you stop nominating my body for your research?” Sami asked with a sigh.

“Never. Never stop seeing your own limits, Sami. If you can define your limits, you will always stay safe with magic,” Solomon nodded.

“What does fucking demons have to do with my magic?” Sami groaned.

“Quite a bit, actually,” Satan hummed. 

Solomon smiled at him. “Yes, the ability to learn and redefine limits is housed especially in demonic magic.”

Sami glared at Solomon. “This whole scheme was just to get me to learn magic?”

“Yes, a portion of your private exploration has been for the benefit of honing yourself for learning,” He finished with a bright smile.

Satan rolled his eyes and picked at his food. “Self-serving as usual.”

“You know, we could have plenty of fun, Satan. Your intelligence with magic is vast. I would love to see what books you’ve collected over the years,” Solomon voiced.

Satan’s cheeks pinked, and he cleared his throat. “I’m not prideful. That doesn’t work on me like Lucifer,” he hissed.

“I told you, Solomon. You’ll never be able even to watch Satan have sex with her,” Asmo tutted and fuffed Sami’s hair.

Solomon let out a dramatic sigh. “That’s a shame. I wasn’t joking about the cat ears. Cat ears and a collar are sexy.”

“Let’s leave the fetishes out of the conversation at lunch,” Lucifer’s voice interrupted them.

He ducked down between Solomon and Sami. “Good afternoon, Lucifer,” Sami smiled.

“Good afternoon. I need you to run over and pick up something from Simeon today after RAD. Alright?”

Sami smirked and rocked her head. “Of course. Is it a box or easily carried?”

“It’s a box. Solomon will help you bring it back, and he will have dinner with us tonight,” Lucifer ordered.

Solomon rocked his head. “Yes, Lucifer. I’d be delighted to assist.”

“Good. I look forward to it. I want to put a few of our differences behind us,” he paused and glanced at Solomon with an arched eyebrow. “Stop trying to have my brothers teach her to top. I like her on the bottom,” he said with the hint of a smile.

With that, Lucifer kissed Sami’s hair and walked away.

There was mocking and teasing at the table, but it grew lighter. It seems Lucifer, as always, led the way. The acceptance of the sneaky sorcerer being metaphorically handed the torch when she leaves. It was devastating that it had to occur, but at least he wasn’t resistant to it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Chapter is immediately NSFW.

Sami gasped and laughed while arching as sweat beaded down her shoulders and back. It had been beautiful hours in several different positions. However, limits were indeed limits, and she was pushing hers lately; Weeks to be precise.

The demon below her groaned and sat up, fluttering his wings. The demon behind her ran his hand over her back. It was all beautiful and synced in such a blend. Sami cast her head back as the demon behind her gave her a final tug before growling and puffing.

“That’s all the work you’re getting out of me tonight,” Belphie groaned as he kissed her shoulder.

“I’m not done,” Beel grunted.

Belphegor sat down on the mattress and rubbed his chest with a hum. “Well, it’s all up to her, Beel.”

“Honey, you’re large and in charge, but at this rate, I won’t be able to walk,” she laughed and rolled her hips.

“Just a little,” Beel moaned and reached for her neck, gripping it with a soft authority. “More?” He asked and licked the sweat off her neck.

Sami groaned and arched. “I’m full, my Beel. I need rest,” she laughed.

He rocked his head and kissed her before pushing her down. Both gasped and pressed their foreheads together. After the shuddering, Beel set the sweaty woman on the bed and caressed her damp hair. “I love you,” he grumbled.

“I love you both,” Sami sighed and squirmed.

Belphegor crawled up next to her and nuzzled her skin. “You always taste so good.”

She smiled and kissed Beel’s torso. “Did you both enjoy it as well?” She asked through her breathing.

Beel turned and smirked as he caressed her hair. “Yes, a lot.”

Belphegor smacked her bare ass and watched it jiggle as she wiggled. “Ah, such beautiful flesh. Beel, why didn’t we do this before?”

“We tried,” he snorted and nosed Sami’s forehead. “You’re gorgeous.”

She adjusted and puffed. “I have to go take a bath.”

“I’ll clean you up,” Beel said.

Belphie groaned and rocked his head. “We both will.”

Beel breathed and rolled out of his bed. He snagged up the throw on the mattress and wrapped the woman in it. Not that it mattered much. Each of the boys had seen her indisposed in one way or another. No, this was Beel just being the gorgeous demon he was and caring for her.

Belphie slid on his pants and hummed as Beel snagged up his boxers. “So, next week, you’re spending the whole week at the castle?”

Sami sighed and flexed. “Yes. Lord Diavolo requested it.”

Beel picked her up and rocked his head. “It was nice he didn’t ask for your last week.”

Sami exhaled and nodded. “Yes, that was nice.”

They passed Asmo in the hallway, and he shook his head. “You indeed took my sin, Sami,” he laughed and took a picture of her.

Sami groaned and reached over to shove him. “You better not send that to Solomon. I will curse you when I learn how.”

Asmo just blew her a kiss as he skipped up the staircase. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Belphegor rolled his eyes. “Asmo thinks he’s still better than us.”

“Alright, we’re not having any comparisons here,” Sami yawned as Beel set her down in the bathroom.

Belphie sat on the counter as Sami was on the toilet. Beel was fiddling with the faucets and rolling his neck. The woman groaned and winced as she stretched her sides.

“You know, there is such a thing as too much sex for humans,” Sami mused.

“Oh, really? I couldn’t tell,” Belphie snickered.

“Just the fact that all seven of you are this comfortable to fuck the same girl… well, I suppose demons do have a different groove than humans,” Sami voiced and cleaned herself up.

“How were Levi and Mammon, by the way?” Belphegor asked in a teasing tone.

Sami glared at him with a pointed finger. “Don’t you dare jeer about that. I forgot to wear my necklace when fucking Lord Diavolo last week, alright.”

“Last week was fun,” Beel mused with a smirk as he turned around.

Sami groaned as he assisted in climbing into the tub. Belphie jumped off the counter and went into the cabinet, pulling out a black vial. He handed it to her, and she drank it down.

When Sami was settled in the tub, he jumped inside as Beel added a few drops of vials off the shelf. This woman received the royal treatment after every coupling with these loving demons.

Belphegor was rubbing her calves across from her as he relaxed against the back of the tub. “So, your fan club is in a pre-depression. Asmo was reading us all the sad posts while you were at the Demon Lord’s Castle on Friday.”

“Poor demons. Now they’ll have zero access to my personal life,” Sami laughed.

Belphie moved her forward, and Beel slid into the tub, making it quite cramped. However, with a bit of shifting, the three fit enough to a snug cuddle. Belphie took the sponge from Beel and began cleaning her torso. Beel was stroking her hair and planting kisses on her head.

“I really wish you didn’t have to go,” Beel sighed.

“Me too,” Sami murmured.

Belphegor hummed as he traced her curves. “You’ve been a good human to us, Sami. This exchange program has been the best thing Lord Diavolo has done.”

Sami gasped and leaned to kiss his cheek. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said.”

“If you need us, you’ll call us, right? We want to see you,” Beel grumbled as he rubbed her shoulders.

Sami rocked her head. “Yes, I promise. I will learn as fast as I can. Solomon already has this plan. Of course, he won’t tell me the plan, but he has one.”

Beel’s massive arm slid over her chest as he tucked her close. “You’re a piece of our family. It’s not right that you have to leave at all.”

Sami puffed and nodded against him. “I know, but there’s a reason for everything, Beelzebub. Who knows. Maybe Solomon is going to teach me an important incantation that makes me prettier,” she joked and kissed his arm.

“Impossible, you’re already beautiful,” Beel laughed and kissed her hair.

Belphie sunk the sponge into the water and touched her more sensitive parts. Sami puffed and shuddered at the contact. However, after a moment or two, it felt so much better. For how lazy this demon could be, he certainly wasn’t as much with her.

Actually, the brothers were all very accommodating in the last few weeks. It was quite insane when Sami thought about it. Dates, both ending in the bedroom or snuggles. Unfortunately, a few things happened that she was a bit frustrated about, like Asmo sending photos to Solomon or Mammon trying to convince her to sell her bathwater. Other than that, it was pretty stellar.

There was a knock at the door, and then Lucifer walked into the bathroom. He had done this to a few of his brothers, which irritated Mammon and Satan immensely. He had two vials with him and smiled.

“Ah, good you’re not exhausted completely,” he said and handed the bottles to Sami.

“Lucifer,” Belphegor groaned.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Sami smiled.

Beel puffed and waved. “Thanks.”

Lucifer nodded and left the room just as quickly.

“I fucking hate that he does that,” Belphie grumbled.

“Well, he does it so Sami can actually walk in the morning,” Beel shrugged.

“He does spoil me while you all have your fun,” She offered with a smile at Belphegor.

Belphie grunted and handed the sponge to Beel. “I suppose.”

Sami yawned and rested her chin on Belphie’s shoulder. “I’m bushed. We should finish up and go to bed.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

* * *

**Solomon** : How’s my favorite little demon slut today? 

Solomon sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Solomon** : I’m joking, by the way.

**Sami** : Very well, why do you ask?

**Solomon** : Well, you and the twins had fun last night, Asmo was saying. I had some questions in regards to the differences between them and Lord Diavolo and Lucifer.

Sami sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Sami** : Do you ever just want to talk like a normal human, Solomon. Why must we always talk about my exploits?

**Solomon** : Well, what exactly do you expect from me? If I do ask you something normal, you think I want something.

**Sami** : Fair point.

**Solomon** : I have an excellent plan. In two weeks, when we head to my home, I’ll spend the entire day asking you everything I want to know.

**Sami** : Hard pass. I’m not going to be in the mood.

**Solomon** : I promise you, I’ll be there to catch your fall. Don’t be sad yet, but you have permission when we’re safe in my home, alright? I know you’re hiding it. The amount you’ve been racing around the last six weeks is proof enough.

… …

…

**Sami** : Thank you, Solomon. I know I bite and scratch, but I do appreciate it.

**Solomon** : I know, and I enjoy it, Sami. I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t think you actually liked me. Hah. 

**Sami** : Yeah, yeah. Well, I have to do some errands with Satan before heading to the Demon Lord’s Castle. I’ll talk to you later, alright?

**Solomon** : Did you tell Satan I bought you that kitty lingerie? Or, has he not found them?

Solomon sent a wink demon sticker.

Sami sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Sami** : He already found them. I hadn’t the heart to tell him  _ you _ bought them.

Solomon sent a heart demon sticker.

**Solomon** : That’s my naughty girl.

**Sami** : I am not  _ your _ girl, Solomon.

**Solomon** : No, but it sounded nice. 

Sami sent a sighing demon sticker.

**Sami** : Why do I put up with you?

**Solomon** : Because you have a praise fetish, and I’m into it.

**Sami** : I’m going… have fun with whatever you’re fantasizing about.

Solomon sent a laughing demon sticker.

**Solomon** : Alright, Sami. Have a good Sunday. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Sami pocketed her D.D.D, and Satan arched an eyebrow. “Solomon again?”

“Yes,” Sami said.

They were walking away from the House of Lamentation to get food and books. Satan tapped his chin and hummed. His relationship with Solomon was better, but they had an odd competitive streak. 

“Why do you dislike Solomon so much, Satan?” She asked.

Satan puffed and shook his head. “It’s rather ridiculous.”

“Well, I’d like to know,” Sami mused. “If he’s going to teach me to summon you, it’s likely going to be in his presence.”

Satan scrubbed his face. “He told me before you, and I made a pact, that he found you remarkably intelligent and attractive. It was a passing conversation on the way to find you after RAD on our way to see you. I was so flustered that he was so comfortable to admit it. He’s human… demons didn’t have a shot with a sorcerer interested.”

They kept walking a moment while Sami scowled. “Why would you let something so trivial get to you?”

Satan groaned and waved his hand. “Because that’s what happens, Sami. We’re demons.”

Sami pulled his arm closer to her body and shook his head. “Well, you’re  _ my _ demons. Truth be told, he envies all of you. Keep that in mind. He pisses you off because he can’t compete.”

“He will be able to when you leave,” Satan mused. “I wouldn’t blame you either. You’re going to hit a shallow dip after you leave.”

“If you’re saying sleeping with Solomon is going to be a rebound, that’s awful,” she laughed with pink cheeks.

Satan scowled and shook his head. “Not a rebound. Sami, there’s going to be moments that he will speak to your heart. He does care about you, to my increased dislike. That doesn’t make it wrong either.”

Sami exhaled. “Can we not talk about this?”

“I’m giving you verbal consent, Sami, to do what is going to keep you whole before you come back. I’m not too fond of it. I loathe that you have to leave. However, you don’t owe us anything. You love us, and we love you,” Satan explained.

Sami breathed and leaned against him. “Alright, but let’s move on from this. I’m getting upset.”

“Okay,” Satan smiled and kissed her hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied with a curl to her lips.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Kbelly535 the little snippet is just for you before the climax of the chapter. =)

Sami was lying in the garden with the handsome demon prince. He was smiling as they stared up at the sky together. She was in a silken gown, and he was in his black slacks.

“I always wanted to spend the day in the human realm without an agenda,” Diavolo sighed. “With you.”

She glanced up at him. “Well, we should. You can come to visit me, right?”

His eyebrows scrunched. “Yes, I could,” his voice sounded sorrowful. “Maybe one day.”

“Tell me, what’s wrong?” Sami asked as she turned to face him more.

Diavolo grimaced as he shook his head. “It’s unimportant,” he said, and his lips curled. “You’re here now.”

“What is it, Dia?” She questioned and touched his chest.

“I’m not supposed to seek you out in the human realm once you leave. It’s part of the protocol that Michael and I established for this exchange program,” Diavolo sighed as he stroked her hair.

Sami puffed and traced the creases of his muscles. “Well, how about this. We agree to see each other on my birthday. We’ll meet somewhere and happen to bump into each other!”

Diavolo laughed and nodded. “We could. Paris? Or Greece? Egypt?”

Sami beamed. “You decide and have Barbatos deliver the message on where you’ll be. I’ll figure out how to get there,” she sighed and reached up to touch his cheek.

He chuckled and touched his fingers under her chin. “I love you, Sami.”

She glanced away from him as her cheeks darkened. “I love you too,” she said as her eyes met his again.

“I don’t mind sharing you with the world, as long as you share yourself with me—this side. The untainted layer below the surface, always. This piece is just mine.”

She snorted and pulled up to his face. “Dia, you have it. You would have it no other way, and therefore it is yours,” she smiled.

He touched her face and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. “Will you come back? I’ve heard from Lucifer you were thinking about it. If I beg of you one thing, it would be to come back to me.”

Sami breathed and climbed up to him, kissing his lips. “I’m going to try. I can’t promise anything yet, but I will put in all my effort.”

Diavolo’s chest shuddered as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I know,” he whispered. "I ask so much of you. I know this. This is the last," he couldn't finish.

Sami crawled over his chest and kissed him with aggression. She had touched his neck with a gentle grasp as he groaned. She nibbled his lower lip when pulling away. "Don't you dare suggest that this would be your last request. I plan on you trusting me with this,” Sami paused and touched his chest under her. "For as long as you're able."

Diavolo smirked and shook his head. “Be careful. I might defy the world just to keep you.”

“Now that I won’t let you do,” Sami laughed while shaking her head. “You’ve put in far too much effort to throw it away on a human who can’t even give you everything you need,” she whispered the last two words and looked away.

It was a harsh reality. Abrasive and cruel. One that stabbed at Sami like a poisoned dagger. Of course, she could come back eventually and give all her love, but for him… he would need more than what she was. A human. Her symbolism for every demon she loved represented something they needed and that she received in return. With Diavolo, there wasn’t just her heart and budding of life that played a part. It was the fact that she would never be able to be what he needed for his Devildom.

That truth caused her to shudder from him and sit by his large form.

“What’s wrong?” he asked while reaching for her hair.

“This is,” she sighed while looking up at the sky. “Dia, I need you to do something for me. I need you to decide if I’m worth this trouble.”

He scowled and sat up. “What do you mean? I’m a bit lost.”

“I will never be able to have your children,” Sami murmured as she tucked her face from him. “Regardless of desires or progress with what we have. It's a fact. I need you to decide what would be best for your Devildom before I return.”

“Oh, this is something you’ve been thinking about,” Diavolo said as he crossed his legs while they were stretched out in front of him. “You’ve noted my lack of interest in others. I suppose you would come to this conclusion.”

“Not as much as I likely should have,” Sami confessed.

Diavolo twirled her hair and hummed. “There’s this interesting story that I heard once. Years ago. There was a woman who would move mountains with her voice. She commanded a room with her very presence. Time was putty in her hands. When my father asked her how she was capable of doing so, she had told him something prominent. She willed it, that was all,” he finished and chuckled.

Sami glanced back at him over her shoulder. “Why do you bring this up?”

Diavolo smirked and bent to her, kissing her cheek. “She was my mother,” he breathed and stood up.

Sami glanced up at him as he stared out at the garden below. “She was?”

“Yes,” he laughed. “Let’s go have some wine in a bath.”

“Dia, what if,” she tried, but he shook his head.

“Enough of the grim and difficult. Tonight we’re going to laugh,” he smiled and held out his hand.

Sami took it, and he assisted her to her feet. Diavolo stroked her hair, and she frowned up at him. “Your mother was human? Why didn’t you tell me?”

He shrugged. “You didn’t ask.”

She decided to sit on that as they walked inside. A human created the second most powerful being in the Devildom? That was something she might want to talk to Solomon about for more information. Either way, she wasn’t planning on having kids any time soon.

* * *

Sami was walking to lunch when her bag tugged her through a cracked door. She was ready for a fight. Her fists went up, and she pivoted fast only to be greeted with lips and a tight embrace. What the fuck?

Mammon groaned as he pushed her to the desk nearby, causing her to sit. “I wanted,” he hummed before nuzzling her neck. “To have you.”

“Mammon,” Sami tried.

“Nope,” he chuckled and nipped at her skin.

“Mammon, it’s lunch,” she reiterated.

“Mhm,” he grunted.

Sami moaned as he touched her under her skirt. “I’m hungry.”

He pulled away and grinned. “So, am I. I'll get you lunch after,” he cocked his head like a cute puppy.

“You’re getting brazen,” she laughed as he bent over her waist.

“You promised any time. I want it now,” he grinned.

Oh, how the tables have turned. That was fairly clear as his white hair was between her legs with her skirt pushed up. She had said such, but this was a surprise indeed.

Let’s back it up to last week. Due to the extreme influence of Lord Diavolo’s, Sami was insatiable. Mammon was going through his clothing for her to take an old jacket of his back to the human realm. She wanted more than a jacket and made it fairly clear. She pushed him against the wall and demanded he used the opportunity to show her how well he fucks.

She had promised after that he had proven his worth and could continue this any time. So, that led to obviously something sparking the stuttering fallible demon to drag her into an empty classroom for lunch. Mind you. There weren't any complaints once he got started. Greedy and always willing to show why that was his sin. It was always nice to have a demon between your legs who _wanted_ you more than anything.

She finished with her heels digging into his shoulder blades and her gasping into the hand that covered her mouth. It was quicker than usual and heady, which brought her stunning relief. Oh, her silly, fool-hardy Mammon. This bore repeating.

Mammon surfaced and grinned, licking his mouth with greed. “Asmo can go fuck himself. I made you cum hard,” he laughed with a glowing grin.

Sami groaned and nudged him with her leg. “I can’t believe you did that because of a baited retort from Asmo.”

Clapping interrupted them, and Mammon jerked to see Solomon leaning by the door. “Very nice, Mammon. I’m impressed,” he smirked.

“Why I otta,” Mammon growled.

Sami snagged Mammon’s jacket. “Solomon,” she sighed while shaking her head.

Solomon walked over and tilted his head. “Let me clean her up, and we can go to lunch.”

Mammon growled. “You’re not going to touch her.”

The sorcerer laughed and pulled out his book when he stood next to Mammon. “I don’t need to touch her. Watch,” Solomon voiced.

He flicked his fingers at the woman’s waist, and she gasped. “What the fuck, Solomon,” she voiced and glanced down at herself. 

She was clean, and he was incredibly smug. Mammon, on the other hand, looked like he was going to punch him. Sami exhaled and jumped down, pulling Mammon’s arm over her shoulders.

“Do you always have to upset them?” She asked Solomon.

“It isn’t my fault I heard sounds from the classroom and snuck in to see you both like this,” Solomon laughed.

“You’re an asshole,” Mammon grumbled.

“I never promoted the concept that I was a saint,” Solomon smiled and handed Sami a bottle of water.

She rolled her eyes. “Let’s go to lunch.”

Mammon nosed her hair but kept glaring at Solomon as he walked next to them. It was almost hilarious that the sometimes awkward demon surprises. This was interestingly one of those days.

* * *

She was laughing on the floor of the Purgatory Hall sitting room. Rolling laughter. Simeon was revealing stories about the brothers before they left the Celestial Realm and his own oddities of human observation. 

Asmo and Solomon came into the room as she was wiping tears from her eyes. “Did you break her?” Solomon questioned.

Sami puffed and waved her hand. “No, Simeon was… he was telling me about angels,” she gasped.

Asmo snorted and walked over to the empty loveseat. “Oh, I do love seeing her laugh. She’s so adorable.”

Solomon snorted and collapsed behind Sami. “Speak for yourself.”

“Solomon, don’t be so rude!” Luke growled.

Sami snorted and elbowed his side behind her. “You’re ridiculous.”

Simeon sipped his chamomile tea and smiled. “You better be careful, Solomon. She won’t stay in touch when you both leave.”

“Actually, Simeon, this wonderful little gift is going to be staying with me,” Solomon declared.

Simeon gasped and smiled. “That is great to know that you both actually get along.”

Asmo rocked his head. “In fact, Sami actually likes Solomon.”

“I don’t like him. I tolerate him,” Sami grumbled.

“I beg to differ,” Solomon hummed. “Caretaker,” he dramatically coughed.

Sami glared and turned around. “Don’t you even think you can asshole your way through things, Solomon.”

He smiled at her and tilted his head. “Well, that’s funny. I think I’ve been pretty good today, all things considered.”

“Have you just thought about making out?” Asmo asked.

Sami glowered at him. “Stop that.”

Solomon turned and leaned on her shoulder with a smile at Asmo. “Many days. Sometimes her with one of your brothers. Others with just me,” he teased and tugged a strand of Sami’s hair.

“Shesh, Solomon,” Sami groaned and elbowed him off of her.

Simeon cleared his throat, but Luke was seething. “Solomon! Stop trying to provoke her!”

“My apologies, Luke. I was just being honest,” Solomon smiled.

Asmo slid off the sofa and climbed in Sami’s lap. She grunted and grimaced. “Asmo, you need to warn me,” she puffed.

Asmo laughed and coiled his arms around her neck. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“I have a question, Sami,” Simeon declared.

“Yes, Simeon?”

“What are your plans after next week?” He inquired.

Sami breathed and rolled her shoulders. “Well, I was planning on going home. Likely packing up my things. Having Solomon do work for once and help me move them. Then I don’t know. He’s going to help me learn a bit of good magic.”

“Good magic?” Luke questioned with a scowl.

“Healing incantations, protection spells, the works,” Solomon grinned and ruffled Sami’s hair.

“Oh, Sami, I hadn’t a clue you were interested in healing others,” Simeon said as a blush reached his cheeks.

Sami beamed as she nodded. “Yes, I think it would be nice to learn such. If I have power, there’s no reason not to use it for the betterment of others.”

Solomon exhaled and pressed his chin to her shoulder. “What do you think, Simeon? Isn’t she just perfect?”

“She is,” Simeon smiled.

Sami blushed and groaned as Asmo laughed while touching her warm cheeks. “Aw, do you think Simeon is cute too?”

“Asmo, stop,” Sami grumbled.

Simeon laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re too sweet, Sami.”

Simeon caressed her hair. “She is. I know first hand,” he snickered with a wag of his eyebrows.

“Okay, we’re leaving, Asmo,” Sami grumbled and nudged him to get off of her lap.

“It’s really late. You should stay,” Luke clapped. “We could have a slumber party.”

“That’s a brilliant idea, Luke,” Solomon smiled.

“I’m not sleeping in the same room as Asmo or Solomon,” Sami groaned and pushed the demon off her lap. “That’s just asking for it.”

“Asking for what?” Luke scowled.

Simeon hummed. “Never mind that, Luke.”

“She means it’s asking for her to be squished between us like a filling,” Solomon smiled.

“A gorgeous, delicious, scrumptious filling!” Asmo added while grinning.

Sami glanced at her D.D.D. “Oh, would you look at that? Lucifer is asking for me,” she mused at the empty messages.

Solomon swiped her phone out of hand and grinned. “Really, I don’t see any. However, look at this, hm,” he mused, going through her photos.

Sami fought with him to try and get back her phone. They argued on the floor as Solomon kept it out of range and craftily sent the photos to himself. He managed to pin her with her stomach down and straddled her while pressing her hands to the center of her lower back with one hand.

“Ah, this is a lovely selfie. I’m going to keep this as my background,” He teased.

“Dammit, Solomon!” Sami hissed. “Let me go.”

“Solomon, please let her go,” Simeon sighed.

“Yeah, what are you doing? She’s never harmed you!” Luke snapped.

“Do you yield?” Solomon questioned as he tucked her phone into his jacket. “I bet you do,” he whispered while ducking down to her ear.

She hated it. Sami absolutely hated this damn sorcerer. Things were always games like chess or strategy battle games.

“Never,” she grunted.

Solomon chuckled and stroked her hair. “Your arms will tire long before my resilience will, Sami. Just yield.”

“Plus, you’re making Simeon extremely uncomfortable with how turned on you are,” Asmo laughed.

“I’m actually just headed to bed. Luke, let’s go get ready for sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow,” Simeon puffed.

Sami growled and slumped. “Good night, Simeon. We’re about to leave ourselves. I’ll text you tomorrow.”

Simeon chuckled. “Good night, Sami.”

“Solomon, you need to let her go,” Luke pressed.

“Absolutely not. Now go say your prayers, Luke,” Solomon laughed.

“Asmo, come on, help me,” Sami grumbled as the fading sound of feet on the stairs announced their isolation.

“Sorry, Sami, I can’t interfere. It would bruise my skin,” Asmo sighed.

Sami groaned and fought against the sorcerer before puffing. “Fine, I yield. Now give me back my D.D.D,” she mumbled.

Solomon gripped her hair and tugged it roughly. “Alright,” he chuckled as she gasped and squirmed.

He climbed from her body, and she jumped up, shoving him. “Bastard,” she snapped.

Solomon smiled and offered the phone. “I already took all my favorites anyway.”

“You realize that’s _stealing_ ,” Sami hissed.

“It’s not like they were any of the risque ones,” he rolled his eyes.

Sami flipped to their conversation to see that they weren’t. Actually, he took odd pictures from her phone. Selfies of her and the brothers. Scenery. Even one of her smiling and resting against her pillow with Belphie napping over her side. Why would he take these pictures?

“You’re so very strange, Solomon,” Sami shook her head.

“We should stay over,” Asmo agreed. “We could use some of that moisturizer that Solomon made.”

“Absolutely not,” Sami said. “I have to get back and game with Levi tonight.”

Asmo grimaced while looking at Solomon. “Why does she always think I’m going to try and provoke a threesome?”

“Because you would try,” Solomon laughed. “But, I have no intentions of fucking her tonight, Asmo. You will have to just deal with disappointment.”

Sami scowled at Solomon. “You say that, but part of me doesn’t believe you.”

“Lovely Sami, if I were interested in causing you exhaustion which is etched on your skin from your last week, I would persist. No, I have no interest in you taking an entire week to recover when you only have one left in the Devildom,” Solomon explained.

Sami agreed, and they bid their goodbyes. However, that was a daunting task reminder. She had one week left, and then she was leaving. Her family. Her friends. Her home. She would have to spare herself the ultimate sadness and stay present. 

However, when she was packing up to leave on her last night… there was this fear. A fear of never seeing them again. A frightening build of regret for not having more time—the sorrowful moments of releasing what you love most in hoping that it returns to you.

 **Solomon** : Trust me. I’m here when you need me. Try not to cry too much and get some sleep. We have work to do.

They did indeed have work to do. She couldn’t live without them. Like it or not, he was her only way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 1, guys. We've only just begun.
> 
> Don't be mad at me for ending it on such a note. I promise, everything is going to be fine and fun in the next installation!


End file.
